Ultionis
by Mortissues
Summary: Part Two of The Whitlock Saga.  Decisions have consequences and so do loose ends.  The Whitlocks fight for the things they love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Prologue**

_Somewhere in Time_

Distracted he hurries along the deserted street.

A whisper of wind blows across his face as he crosses at a junction.

Shuddering slightly he continues on his way, resolved to reach the warmth of the bar and lay his demons to rest for a little while.

The last few months have preyed heavily on him and for the first time in a while he is beginning to feel the weight of the years pressing down on him. A great weight.

But perhaps all is not lost. Experience carries many benefits and if you learn from your mistakes, as he has always tried to do, then there is always a chance you can _wriggle_ free of your predicament.

Yes. All is not lost.

Just as he begins to relax strong arms grip him from behind.

"Oh dear." A soft feminine voice growls seductively. "I seem to have found you first. How terrible for _you_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 1 Back to Life**

**BPOV**

Ah, trees. I'm learnin' to appreciate them although if I'm honest I still prefer a nice comfy roof for my contemplatin'.

To say that Pete was pissed at us, well specifically me, is an understatement. If I were a fictional vampire I'm pretty sure he would have staked me in my sleep durin' those first few weeks after the fight.

Is not that he doesn't appreciate why we did it, or that for it to be believable he an' Char had to be in the dark. It was the risk involved that appalled him. Pete _worships_ Jasper. If it had gone wrong an' he'd lost his sire he would have been every bit as devastated as I would have been.

Char was slightly more acceptin' although she did vow to rip me a new one if I ever pull a stunt like that again. They'd had no idea my shield was fire proof not havin' seen exactly what happened in Kentucky.

Eventually everything was forgiven an' the emotional scars healed over but it was a _very_ long time before Pete called me sweet thing or lil' sis again.

All in all there was a lot of emotional baggage to deal with. I still feel like I have a split personality. All that _death_, each one crystal clear in my memory. Technically vampires are already dead but I feel so alive I can't use that as a sop to my conscience. I killed, _again_. An' only if I try real hard to dredge up the echoes of my human emotions can I summon more than a shred of remorse. A part of me is grateful that vampires see things so differently an' the human part of me is horrified that I can be so callous. It's not a comfortable feelin', like havin' a war goin' on in my soul, but I force myself to think about it often as a way to hold onto my humanity. Jasper thinks I'm bein' too hard on myself, saying I was forced to kill to defend the people I love an' I understand his argument, I really do. But. I feel vengeful an' violent. Much more so now than when I was an out of control newborn. I'm afraid I may start to _like_ my power an' my strength a little too much, especially as it grows.

My scars bother me too, I know its shallow, but I'm a woman an' I can't help it. Jasper says the scars are one of the most beautiful things about me, because they show my love for him an' he worships them at every opportunity.

In the months after the fight we became nomads, wandering the country with no particular goal in mind, slowly relaxin' into the knowledge that it was over an' we had survived intact. Well almost intact. Pete lost part of his left ass cheek an' we never did find it in all that mess. Char calls the little depression her new love handle an' Pete calls it Bella's Fuckin' Fault, or BFF. Maybe he's still a teeny bit mad at me.

I have mixed feelings about the nomadic lifestyle. It's very freeing to be able to wander about at will, goin' where the fancy takes you an' not havin' to worry about all the usual human crap. From time to time we ran across other nomads, we avoided them when we could and when we couldn't we didn't linger long, using my newborness as an excuse. During that time I fell a long way, a policeman's daughter an' ex-cop thinkin' nothin' of breakin' into someone's house to steal a hot shower an' clean clothes, Charlie'd be turning in his grave if he knew. But I'm a home body at heart an' even though I don't need them I missed my creature comforts. An', oh dear god, I cannot express how much I missed my bed, especially now I have realised that if I lower my mental shield Jasper can put me in a state of lassitude that almost feels like sleep. He's _so_ talented. I kept quiet about my desire to have a home again, fearin' Pete teasin' me about being a tame vampire an' to my relief it was Char who broke first, one day when she was sittin' by a stream dispiritedly pickin' twigs an' leaves out of her luscious blonde hair.

An' so after some debate we spoke to Jenks an' asked him to find us a place in Texas.

As soon as we settled in an' started to calm down we began to think about plannin' for the future. It took us six months to get that point an' now another six months have passed an' we're no further forward. We've been living content in the moment, somethin' that seems to come easy to vampires, after all a year is nothin' in the grand scheme of things. But its time to step out of our little bubble an' make some decisions.

The Major an' Jasper Whitlock are dead an' for all our safety they need to stay that way. Just yesterday three losers turned up lookin' for him, how the fuck do these people keep findin' us? Has one of us got a GPS talent we're not aware of? Are we on fuckin' twitter? Follow the Whitlocks on NORAD's Jasper tracker! Their visit has shaken all of us.

Of course life hasn't stopped completely. Carlisle has been e-mailin' an' textin' Jasper regularly trying to talk to him about Alice an' Edward, but we've ignored him on the basis that dead vampires don't have real good communication skills. I suppose we'll have to talk to him soon in case he decides to try an' find us.

We've also been workin' on my exposure to humans. So far so good but, damn, they smell delicious. We've walked through towns a couple of times, either early or late when there are few people about an' always with Jasper holdin' my hand an' Pete an' Char flanking me. An' we've been and wandered through stores but never stoppin' always on the move so the scents don't get a chance to build up in my nose. Jasper's caution has been frustratin' to say the least but I've happily done it his way because frankly I am ready to get back to civilisation, even shopping sounds like heaven to me about now. An' dancing. I want Jasper to take me dancin'.

"Sweet thing!" Pete's voice breaks into my dirty dancin' daydream. "Get outta that wimpy ass tree an' get home. Family meetin' was supposed to start half an hour ago."

"K Pete. I'll be right behind you."

Climbing down my tree an' takin' a last look at the expansive Texas sky I follow him home.

All the lights are blazin' in welcome an' Jasper is standing on the porch waitin' for me.

"I've missed you." He murmurs, buryin' his face in my hair an' wrapping his arms around me.

I press my face briefly against his heart scar and then lift it to his. With a groan his lips descend, moving softly but insistently against mine. Immediately heat washes across me an' my breathin' hitches, Jasper responds by pullin' me closer an' deepenin' the kiss his tongue demandin' entrance to my mouth.

"Oh for the love of . . . ." Pete's testy voice floats out through the open door. "Pack it in. You're like fuckin' rabbits!"

With a growl Jasper kicks his booted foot back, slammin' the screen door an' I climb up his body wrappin' my legs around him. He moves his hands down to grab my ass and turns shovin' me against the wall, his mouth droppin' down to attack my neck, his erection grindin' into me in just the right place.

I reach up, cuppin' my hands around his face pulling it up an' as close to mine as I can while I devour his mouth. Using his hips to pin me in place he raises one hand to pull at my hair while the other rips my shirt open without preamble an' roughly finds my breast.

Gaspin' I open my eyes just in time to see Pete's evil grin as he empties a barrel of water over us.

"Bastard!" Jasper roars, droppin' me back onto my feet an' takin' off after an already fleeing Pete. Within seconds they're out of sight an' a moment later we can no longer hear Pete's laughin' or Jasper's threats to tear him limb from limb.

Char appears in the doorway and we laugh together. "There goes another family meetin'." She observes, smirkin' at me trying to pull my torn shirt together. "You need to go clothes shoppin' sugar. As quick as I get you somethin' J rips it off you. Must be the vampire equivalent of keepin' you barefoot an' pregnant, Pete was almost as bad our first couple of years together."

"Can we go now?" I ask, suddenly excited. I have sensed for a long time that Char is my best bet to get someone to weaken an' agree to take me out, she's as keen as I am for some quality girl time.

"There'll only be the Wal-Mart open." She muses. "Won't be many customers this time of night. Why not? It'll teach those two cavemen a lesson to come back an' find us gone."

Wisely Char leaves a note tapped to the screen door while I flit upstairs and grab a clean t-shirt.

Within minutes we're bouncin' along the drive in Pete's truck with me fidgetin' in my seat like a five year old.

"Sugar. Its only Wal-Mart."

"I know Char but its _out_." I squeal. "You've no idea how much I've been longin' to do somethin' simple like go to the store an' pick up milk."

"Milk?" She snorts. "Have you any idea how fuckin' disgustin' it smells to a vampire."

"No." Excitement makes my voice higher than normal. "An' that's the point. I haven't done any of this stuff yet. I've spent my newborn year fightin' an' hidin'. I wanna have some fun, there must be so many cool things you can do in the real world when you're a vampire!"

"You'd better behave yourself an' do what I tell ya." She growls.

I nod.

"Promise me Bella or I'm turnin' the truck round now. J'll kill me if you get into any trouble."

"I promise Char." I tell her seriously. "Can we get a pizza? I've really missed pizza!"

"You can get one if you want sugar but you'll be cleanin' up the mess afterwards if you try an' eat it."

We drive on in silence until finally we pull into the parkin' lot.

"You will stay directly by my side." Char orders. "You will concentrate an' move at human speed. You will do as you are told an' you will tell me immediately if you feel remotely tempted to _hunt_ anyone. Clear?"

"Clear. Trust me Char, I don't want to screw this up."

"I'm not really worried about you drinkin' anyone sugar." She softens slightly. "You've proven already you can resist. I'm just worried about ya doin' somethin' that lets people know you're _different_."

"I'll be careful."

"Come on then." She opens her door. "Let's go peruse their fine clothin' lines."

I follow her into the brightly lit store, vampire eyes wide like saucers. The noise of the lights humming' sounds to my sensitive ears like a jet is roarin' overhead. I haven't felt this disorientated since I first woke to this life.

"A bit much?" She whispers, takin' my elbow.

"A bit." I take a deep breath wanting to re-experience the smells of a big store. Huge mistake, there are five people in the store an' the smell of their blood makes me want to salivate like a starvin' man in a bakery. To me, the actual bakery smells like river silt an' I wrinkle my nose.

"Don't fancy that pizza now, huh?"

"Eww. No, it smells disgustin' in here."

"Let's grab some clothes an' head home." She says, leadin' me deeper into the store. "Don't wanna push our luck first time out without the guys."

Quickly we select some jeans, shorts, t-shirts an' a couple of light cotton dresses as well as armfuls of underwear. Jasper is particularly hard on my underwear, the man has no patience for it at all.

Throughout it all I am aware of the delicious scent of human blood but to my relief with a little effort I can ignore it. Goin' through the tills is the hardest. Up close I can see, hear _and_ smell the blood underneath their fragile skin and I have to grit my teeth.

As soon as we are outside I take a deep breath to clear my nose. Relief floods through me, I did it, I am pretty much ready to re-enter polite society.

"You did good sugar." Char chuckles pullin' me in for a hug before she suddenly stiffens lookin' over my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 2 Elephants And Meetings**

**BPOV**

Following her eyes I find Jasper an' Pete leaning against the front of the truck, arms folded across their chests wearin' expressions of anger an' amusement respectively.

"Oops." Char mutters, releasing me an' starting towards them.

I trail after her.

"Ah my little cherub." Pete smirks, takin' Char's hand an' twirlin' her around like a dancer. "Did you get anythin' for me?"

"Lubricant." She replies, rubbin' herself up against him.

"Perfect." He says, wagglin' his eyebrows suggestively.

I stop a few feet in front of Jasper and look up at him through my eyelashes.

"Don't bother darlin'." He says. "You know you're in big trouble."

"Its only Wal-Mart Jasper . . . ." I begin, feelin' a little insulted.

"It's not that I don't trust you Bella." He growls. "It's dangerous for you to be out on your own."

I raise my eyebrow at him. Dangerous, to me, really?

"Alright, alright." He holds up his hands. "I know you can take care of yourself but you could have accidently done somethin' to expose us."

I raise my eyebrow again.

"Fuck." He groans. "Okay. I just worry about you that's all. I don't like bein' away from you, if anythin' were to happen to you . . . ." He shakes his head. "Damn it woman if you'd just obey me once in a while . . . ."

"Maybe I would if you fuckin' married me!" I snap, clampin' my hand over my mouth too late, because there he is, the invisible elephant in our relationship. Big ole invisible elephant.

"Char baby." Pete murmurs backin' away. "I think we'll run home don't you? It's nice out tonight."

Jasper turns and watches them leave, an' I anxiously scan his profile for any clue to what's goin' to happen next.

"I didn't think you wanted to get married, you were always so dead set against the institution." He says quietly, his eyes boring' into mine. "And you never said yes."

"You didn't exactly ask me properly." I huff feelin' incredibly immature.

"I love you Bella. You're my mate. What makes you think I wouldn't want you to be my wife?"

"Maybe the fact you didn't ask me." I mutter under my breath.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were thinkin'?" He asks softly.

"I felt stupid. So much had happened it felt childish to mention it. I know you love me and I love you so it shouldn't really be that important." I shrug. I can't explain it. I know it's totally irrational but ever since he sort of proposed to me before the fight I have been waitin' for him to mention it again an' he hasn't. Not once. An' stupidly I can't help feelin' a bit rejected. And it is _stupid_ because Jasper uses his gift everyday to let me feel how much he loves me an' wants me and he's my mate, its not like I need a piece of paper to prove he'll stay with me.

Steppin' forwards he pulls me into his arms. "We need to work on our verbal communication skills darlin'." He mutters. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to. I'm only a man, we don't understand all this _relationship_ stuff."

I sniff against his chest.

Suddenly he drops onto one knee, takin' both my hands in his.

"Bella Swan." He says seriously. "Would you like me, Jasper Whitlock, to ask you to marry me?"

"Yes please." I giggle.

"Excellent." He says gettin' to his feet again. "I will get back to you on that at a suitable moment in the near future."

I roll my eyes.

"Don't be like that." He drawls, wrappin' his arms around me. "I'm only goin' to ask you once an' I sure as hell ain't gonna do it in a parkin' lot. However, there is somethin' I'd like to do to you in _this_ parkin' lot."

I scream as he suddenly lifts me in his arms an' deposits me in the bed of the truck.

"What are you goin' to do to me in a Wal-Mart parking lot?" I ask suspiciously.

Smirkin' he spreads my legs apart kneelin' between them an' unbuttoning' his jeans.

Oh.

An hour later we pull up the house to find Pete an' Char loungin' on the porch.

"Family meetin'?" He asks hopefully as we draw near.

"Shower first, meetin' afterwards." Jasper mutters, tuggin' me along urgently by the hand.

I smile helplessly an' wink at Pete as we whisk past.

Dawn is breakin' by the time we are all gathered in the livin' room to Pete's satisfaction. Jasper holdin' me on his lap and runnin' his hand slowly up an' down my leg under my new red sundress.

Pete eyes his hand sternly for a moment an' then clears his throat.

I don't need to turn around to know Jasper is rollin' his eyes.

"There are three items on our Agenda." He begins. "Item one, the death of one Major J Whitlock. Item two, what to do about our cock suckin' little Spanish friend an' item three, where we're movin' to next."

"Lets start with you, shall we J? Jenks has already dissolved and re-distributed Jasper Whitlock's assets amongst our other aliases so really all we need to do is pick which one you wanna go with."

"How many have you got?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs. "A few, one hundred sixty odd years worth. You might as well help me choose under the circumstances."

Pete hands me a few sheets of A4 paper an' I scan through the names quickly. Thaddeus Bruckmiester, nope, not marryin' him. Or Billy Bob Campion. Custer? No. Gerry Masen? Fuck no.

I give up, handin' the paper to Jasper with a helpless shrug.

"Well I guess we don't have to decide now." Pete huffs. "But we can't refer to him as Jasper, we need to get in the habit of callin' him somethin' else."

"Well for now why don't I try an' start callin' him J and then we can pick one of the names that fits later." Despite this bein' part of my plan I am very reluctant to think of my mate as anythin' but Jasper Whitlock, I am proud of who he is.

"Okay." Pete nods, satisfied. "We need to think about who we tell that he's gone, other than Jenks who knows what's happenin' anyway."

"The Cullens for one." Jasper says, reluctantly lettin' go of my leg to reach for the laptop. "Now's probably as good a time any to find out what Carlisle's after."

We wait patiently for him to scan through the mails at vampire speed.

"He wants to hire us to look for Alice an' Edward."

"Oh come on!" Pete snorts. "What does he think we are the fuckin' vampire A-Team?"

"Well he can't hire you." Char laughs. "You're dead."

"He'll know someone's opened the mail now though." Jasper frowns. "The three of you will have to go see him, an' soon before he tries to find us. We can't afford for them to know I'm alive especially if we still believe Rutilio took Alice an' Edward."

"Are they still in New Hampshire?" I ask.

He nods, smilin' a little. "Good thing we know you're safe to go out in public now isn't it?"

"Speakin' of dead men walkin' what are we gonna do about Rutilio?" Pete asks, eyes hard. He wants his head on a plate as badly as I do.

"Nothin'." Jasper offers, tiltin' his chin slightly as he drops the laptop back down an' resumes strokin' my leg.

"You're just gonna let him get away with everythin' he did J?" Pete challenges.

"Pete, I don't see what good it will do to go after him." Jasper shrugs.

"We still have Caius to consider." I point out. "If The Major's grief deranged newborn mate doesn't show up at some point lookin' for revenge the whole thing might not be that convincing."

"No." Jasper growls, his hand tightenin' on my leg. We all know the real reason he's reluctant to go after Rutilio is his fear for our safety. We got lucky last time an' we certainly aren't in a position to up against The Volturi.

"Jasper. J." I take his hand off my leg, its distractin' me, an' entwine my fingers with his. "If nothin' else we need to find out how much Rutilio has told Caius an' others. If Caius knows Jasper Whitlock was The Major then we won't be that hard to find if he's so inclined."

Jasper sighs heavily. "Alright. Lets at least get Jenks to find out where Rutilio is, then we'll talk about it some more."

Pete immediately snags the laptop an' sends a mail to Jenks.

"Maybe we should consider all goin' with new identities an lettin' the Whitlocks fade away into obscurity." Char suggests.

We all wince.

"I know, I know." She adds hurriedly. "That really blows but perhaps the best way to bury The Major once an' for all is if the Whitlocks go with him."

"Fake all our deaths?" Pete asks with a Machiavellian glint in his eye.

"No, doofus." Char rolls her eyes. "Just stop bein' us. Pick up an' start again someplace else an' stop usin' the name. There aren't actually that many vampires who know what we look like. Think about it, it's really only Rutilio an' his merry bunch of assholes an' the Cullens that would recognise any of us. Maybe a half a dozen more besides an' not all of them know J let alone Bella. Hell, some of 'em aren't even on this continent."

"What about you J?" Pete asks.

"Same as you other than the Denalis but they rarely leave their place in Alaska an' even if we run into 'em they don't know me as a Whitock."

"They'll know you're dead through the Cullens though." Char reasons.

"Aren't we in danger of over thinkin' it?" I query. "Change our names an' start again. You guys have always been cautious an' secretive anyway. We just need to carry on bein' careful."

"She's right." Jasper says, releasin' my fingers an' going back to trailin' his hand over my leg.

"Well then its time to pick a new family name." Pete decides.

After an hour or so we've each picked a favourite from the list so Pete writes 'em out on slips of paper an' then folds 'em up and stirs 'em in his hat.

"You pick J, you're head of the coven." He swirls the hat enticingly under Jasper's nose.

Grumblin' Jasper chases it round for a second before snatchin' it out of Pete's hand an' dramatically pickin' a slip.

Smilin' he shows it to me. Well I guess I can marry into that.

"You could change your name to Eric." I suggest innocently 'an he growls at me.

"Hey!" Pete objects. "Share."

Jasper hands him the slip an' he laughs before handin' it to Char.

"We can work with that. I guess we are mostly blondes anyway. Sug you'll have to wear a wig." She says, laugin' too.

The laptop pings quietly an' Pete snatches it up.

"Well that was quick." He muses, deep in thought. "Jenks says Rutilio Asturias is currently livin' in New York with his new wife."

"Suspiciously quick." I comment.

Three sets of eyes swivel to me.

"Sorry." I fidget under their scrutiny. "I know you all know him better than me but he _was_ the only one who knew we were here."

More vampire starin'.

Char takes pity on me attemptin' to change the subject. "New York! I fuckin' love New York."

Pete shudders back to life. "I have a tinglin' feelin' in my BFF." He says. "We need to move, winter's comin' an' we should go to New York. We can see Carlisle on the way."

"I don't know Pete." I stammer, tryin' hard to cover my interest. "I'm not sure I'm ready to live in a city."

"You'll be fine sweet thing, we'll get a place in the burbs. No worries."

To my surprise Jasper capitulates easily. "Alright." He casts a glance at me. "But let's find our own place instead of usin' Jenks. Char, can you hack in an' transfer money to our new aliases without him bein' able to trace it?"

"No problem." She smirks. Yep, the _centrefold_ is that good.

Jasper kisses me briefly on the cheek an' deposits me on the couch, risin' with Char an' headin' into the kitchen to discuss the technical details.

Pete an' I stare at each other in silence for a while.

"Ultionis est mei." Pete says quietly, locking eyes with me.

"Nostra erit ultionis." I respond.

And we smile. Coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. Lemon.**

**Chpt 3 Do a Little Dance, Make a Little Love**

**BPOV**

Men! I'm crawlin' around our bedroom on my hands an' knees retrievin' the clothes that Jasper threw everywhere in his haste to get me into the shower last night. I'm not just annoyed because I have to crawl around lookin' for 'em but also because I have to inspect 'em all carefully so I don't waste time washin' somethin' he's destroyed.

With a pang of regret I find my new red sundress, knowin' that the straps are torn I throw it on the reject pile losin' myself in the memory of how it got like that just a few hours ago . . . .

"Wanna go shoppin' in town?" Char asks, bouncin' into the doorway.

"Yes, yes, yes!" _Town_? Oh yes!

"Cool." She smirks. "We need to get ya a kick ass outfit to wear tonight."

"We do? Should I be excited?" I ask, my stomach butterflies already limberin' up.

"Yes." She winks. "_Very_. J has a special evenin' planned for you an' you need to look your absolute best."

"He never said anythin' to me."

"That's because it's a semi secret. He an' Pete are off organisin' it now. Come on get changed an' we'll get goin', it'll take us the best part of an hour to get there in the truck."

Despite my joy at bein' out an' about I soon start to get tired of bein' dragged from shop to shop.

"What was wrong with the last red dress I tried on?" I whine.

"Sugar." She growls as she continues to haul me down the sidewalk. "My brother is takin' you for a _special_ night out. You need to look your absolute best. Trust me."

Two outfits later she decides she's found the perfect dress.

"You look amazin' sug!"

I stare at my reflection, she's not wrong.

"Char, if he sees me in this we'll never make it out of the bedroom. It's nine hundred dollars an' it'll be rags before I can blink."

"He's not gonna _be_ in the bedroom Bella. You'll be meetin' him there. I know what he's like where you're concerned, the horny little toad." She eyes me again happily. "Perfect. Come on, let's go flex the plastic then we can get our nails an' hair done."

"Is it safe to do that?" I ask, surprised.

"Sure, you won't drain any of 'em." She chuckles. "Trust me lil' sis, beauticians taste funny."

I almost rip the dress as I take it off. "What?"

"I'm kiddin'. I've never knowingly eaten a beautician. Our nails are already perfect so all they'll do is paint 'em an' style our hair. As long as you never let them try to change anythin', like file your nails, you'll be fine."

An' she's right. After Yvetta had complimented me fulsomely on my perfect nails an' strong healthy hair she painted them a deep red color to match my dress an' swept my hair up onto my head makin' me look like an old school southern belle.

"Wow. Thank you." I tell her with awe in my voice.

"Its easy," she shrugs happily "when you have such good raw material to work with. You are a very beautiful woman." Then she leans forward an' winks consipiritorily. "And your sister is right, no bra with that dress."

Back at the house Char channels her inner Alice an' does my makeup for me.

"I can do this myself you know." I huff.

"I know you can Bella but I've waited almost a hundred years for a sister to pamper, cut me some slack."

"Did you have a sister in your human life?" I ask, fascinated.

"I don't know sugar I can't remember much, just flashes like bein' stood in front of a white house or swimmin' in a creek." She sighs. "Pete knows but he says it's better if I don't. I trust him, my human life was probably a pile of shit. Besides as far as I'm concerned my life started the day I first laid eyes on Pete, nothin' else matters."

"Will you tell me about it sometime?"

"Sure." She smiles. "You know that big oaf can be quite romantic when he puts his mind to it. We're goin' dancin' in town tonight while you an' J are out."

"So jealous." I grouch. "I really want to go dancin' with Jasper."

"Well maybe you'll get the chance tonight. There, you're done."

"Fuckin' hell Char!" I almost scream. "You've made me look sophisticated."

She regards me with amusement. "Good, in that case it's just a shame you don't sound it."

"Oops. Sorry." I giggle.

I look at myself in the mirror again. This is the first time I've really made an effort with my appearance since my change an' it feels good. I look like a beautiful, sophisticated woman instead of a savage who's been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Practically vibratin' with excitement Char bundles me into the truck an' sets out across country.

We drove for a while over the gently rollin' plain, straight towards the settin' sun, the truck rockin' slightly on the uneven ground as we gradually draw closer to the distant ridge line. We soon lapse into silence, the only sounds besides the engine the creakin' of the truck springs an' the whip crack of the dry grass as we snap it with our passage.

My curiosity is runnin' wild. What can Jasper have planned all the way out here? An' my stomach butterflies are startin' a hoedown, it almost feels like our first 'non-date'. How awesome an' scary is it that we've been together pretty much constantly for over twelve months an' I can still get this excited about seein' him?

Char pulls up at the base of the ridge.

"This is your stop sugar. Head for the light on top of the ridge."

"Thanks." I peck her on the cheek an' open my door.

"Take good care of my brother Bella." She says.

"I will." I promise.

Thanks to three inch heels I climb the ridge at human pace, glancin' around to locate the light an' settin' off in that direction. I can't see Jasper but I can smell his scent as I approach the unexpected silhouette on the ridgeline.

Atop the ridge, bathed in the glow of the settin' sun is an impressive dinin' table with those thick carved legs that beg to be touched topped with a five prong candelabra, candles flickerin' in the mild evenin' breeze.

On the table are two huge lumps swathed in an electric blanket hooked up to a generator which provides a low hum as background to the sounds of approachin' night.

I hear movement behind me an' with a great deal of effort manage to stay still as music begins to play.

The coolin' breeze blows around my legs, exposed to mid thigh in the red dress, caressin' my exposed shoulders an' bare back as it passes. In fact the material is so thin I can feel the air movin' over every part of my body.

After a while I succumb to the beat of the music, movin' my hips gently in time to its sensuous rhythm.

Suddenly Jasper is behind me, his body pressed against me, shadowin' my movements while his hands slide up an' down the front of my thighs, his face buried in my hair.

"You smell wonderful darlin'." He murmurs, grinding against me. "Like honey an' spice."

"Mmm." My verbal skills are gone with the music an' the feel of his body.

"I love this dress." He continues, his lips caressin' my neck. "The color is amazin' against your skin." He runs his hands up to my hips. His fingers splayin' over my hip bones and his thumbs kneadin' the soft flesh at the swell of my ass. "You have the perfect body, made just for mine."

"Yes." I gasp, lost to the sensations.

We keep swayin' to the music, our hips rolling together, his mouth movin' lightly against my neck an' shoulder my hands coverin' his fingers spread over my hip bones, gently bunchin' an' releasin' the thin fabric. The rustlin' noise combining with the other sounds flowin' through my mind. The track ends and another starts without either of us noticing.

"How did you know I wanted to dance tonight?" I manage to ask eventually.

"I didn't." He chuckles, lavin' his tongue across my shoulder. "I just wanted to re-enjoy the feelings you provoked in me the first time we danced at Brad's." He nips my skin with his teeth an' my lady parts clench. "I've never wanted anybody as badly as I wanted you that night."

I shudder, warmth spreadin' across my thighs.

"I love the way you smell when you want me." He breaths into my ear, buckin' his hips into me. "Can you feel how much I love the way you smell when you're with me?"

"Yes." I moan, pushin' back against him.

His hands travel slowly up my sides, brushin' lightly against the outer swell of my breasts as they ghost up my arms, comin' to rest on my shoulders.

Our hips continue to sway, held together by the music an' invisible magnets. Unbidden my head falls back against his chest an' his hands slide down under the fabric of my dress to cup my upraised breasts.

He inhales sharply as my nipples stiffen against his palms.

"Bella." He groans pullin' away from me slightly an' liftin' his hands back to my shoulders. "This isn't the order I wanted to do things in."

"Didn't you teach me that the best plans should be flexible?" I ask pushin' back against him again.

With a growl he pulls me back against him, hard. His hands slidin' the dress off my shoulders an' grasping my freed breasts roughly.

"I want you. God I want you so much right now." He whispers harshly, attackin' my neck with his mouth.

He kneads my breasts an' grinds himself against me, the beat of the music completely forgotten. I moan with desire, rubbin' my thighs together, spreading the wetness that's seeped there.

His rough breathin' pulls at somethin' deep within me. "Jasper, I want you inside me, _please_."

Instantly he pulls my dress up to my waist, forcin' my upper body forward with his chest. With one hand he pushes my thighs apart while I feel an' hear the other lowerin' the zipper on his pants. In short order his tip is slidin' between my thighs, teasin' my wet flesh over an' over as his hands are once again at my breasts.

"_Jasper_." I moan when I can't stand it any longer.

"How?" He rasps.

Straightenin' I reach back for his hand, moving over to one of the rocks. Releasin' him I climb up, stretchin' out with my hips danglin' over the edge. I gaze up at him through hooded eyes an' my breathin' catches. He's wearin' a dark suit, which gleams faintly in the light from the candles, silk, with a crisp white shirt, the sharp high collar of which is brushin' against his lean jaw. His eyes are dark with lust, almost obscured by his hair which is hangin' over his eyes as he looks down at me. The last conscious thought I register before I slip into Jasper coma is how words like handsome, gorgeous or beautiful could never do him justice.

"Oh darlin'." He moans as guides himself up an' down through my slick folds, pressin' firmly at my clit an' entrance. His eyes rove my body, spread before him, hungrily. Takin' my hips in his big hands he lifts them slightly an' pushes inside me slowly. I gasp an' then sigh as my soft flesh moulds an' stretches to fit him.

Tantalisingly slow he begins to move inside me.

"I love you." He says as he inexorably begins to pick up the pace, shiftin' my hips so he can go deeper.

I fight the urge to close my eyes, determined to enjoy the sight towerin' above me. Jasper's face twisted with desire as he moves within me, the collar of his shirt obscurin' the lower half of his face as he looks down watchin' himself thrust into my body.

Desperate for somethin' to do as Jasper stokes the fire within me, my hands move to my breasts. Moanin' wantonly I pinch and roll my hard nipples between my fingers an' curl my legs around him.

Growling Jasper shifts my hips again goin' deeper an' harder, causin' my back to grate against the rock. Meaningless words fallin' from his lips. "Bella . . . . good . . . . scent . . . . tight . . . . want . . . . love . . . . feel . . . . cum inside you . . . . fuck . . . . need . . . . god . . . . so close . . . ."

Unable to take my eyes from his face I watch as his head falls back exposin' his throat, the cords in his neck standin' out, the muscles in his jaw flexin' as he grinds out wordless sounds. The sight of him so close to the edge has a direct effect on my body, heat blasts through it in an instant, my eyes rollin' back into my head, my hands pullin' roughly at my breasts as words dribble out of my mouth. "Please . . . . fuck . . . . need . . . . Jasper . . . . ungh . . . . harder . . . ."

His hands clench around my hips even tighter as his drives into me harder an' faster. My muscles are on fire tightening an' clenching, my legs tremblin' an' jerkin', no longer able to cling to him. My muscles clench hard around him as he moves inside me an' as I feel his cock begin to throb an' twitch I scream out his name, the first wave of my orgasm crashin' over me causin' my body to stiffen an' shudder.

With a feral howl his body snaps taut and he cums inside me, the pulsatin' of his cock an' the clenchin' of my walls creatin' a glorious friction which prolongs my orgasm an' drains him of everythin' he has to give.

Spent he collapses on top of me, his laboured breathin' matchin' mine, his lips movin' soundlessly against my neck.

After a moment he gathers me in his arms liftin' me up an' movin' us to lay down in the long grass.

**A/N Now, see, this is why I am gettin' as annoyed with them as Pete is. How the hell is anythin' going to happen in this story if they can't keep their hands off each other for even one measly chapter and I thought he was gonna, oh never mind . . . . **_**Shakes head an' wanders away mutterin'.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. Something in the way of an after lemon. **

**Chpt 4 Fine Dining**

**BPOV**

"Mmm." I moan contentedly, stretching out in the long grass. "I told Char it was a waste of time gettin' dressed up."

"So did I." Jasper chuckles.

"I'm glad you did. You are, um, quite magnificent in a suit."

"I've gone about this all wrong as usual." He laughs. "I just can't resist you darlin'. We'd better get dressed an' start again."

I wrinkle my nose. "I'm all dirty an' _sticky_." I complain.

"There's no shower darlin'." He smirks. "Allow me to clean you up the old fashioned way."

My eyes roll into my head as he winds his way unhurriedly down my body, trailin' his tongue across my exposed skin. Slowly he parts my thighs pressin' a kiss against the soft skin of each before his fingers part my wet flesh an' his tongue strokes languidly through my folds, circlin' my already over stimulated bundle of nerves.

"Jasper." I moan.

"You taste so good darlin'." He groans, pushin' my legs further apart. "So good."

His mouth is everywhere on me, tongue licking an' flicking, teeth nipping gently on my sensitive flesh. Adrift on a wave of heat an' lust I climb rapidly towards yet another climax as his tongue pushes inside me and a magic thumb rubs my clit.

Shrieking I cum again, quick and hard, my legs clamping round his head, my body archin' up from the ground.

As I relax back he looks up at me sternly. "Aw, now see what you've done darlin'. I'll have to start all over again . . . ."

"What?" I can barely form a coherent thought let alone speak. "No! _Please_ Jasper. Mercy!"

Comically un-coordinated I struggle up onto my elbows as Jasper crawls slowly back up my body until our faces are only inches apart. Face serious an' intent he slowly closes the gap and I close my eyes anticipating our mouths meeting.

"Hmm." He murmurs, his lips brushin' lightly against mine. "Perhaps you're right."

Abruptly he stands, pullin' me with him. "Lets get properly dressed." He says. "I actually invited you out here for dinner an' I'd hate it to go to waste."

Humming quietly to himself he straightens my dress smoothin' it out over my body with unnecessarily sensuous strokes of his hands until I am once again appropriately attired and ridiculously turned on.

Chucklin' at my feelings, stupid empath, he straightens his own clothing, fastenin' his pants, brushin' off the dirt an' replacin' his jacket.

"There." He says with satisfaction. "We can start again."

Sliding his arm around my waist he leads me across to the dinin' table and chairs.

"A romantic dinner for two?" I ask, amused, as I check out the arrangement.

"Of course, nothin' but the best for you." With a flourish he pulls a chair out for me. I sit an' allow myself to enjoy the distracting aroma that's been waftin' from the table all night.

He moves around to his own chair an' then stops with a conflicted look on his face, gazing intently into my eyes. I stare back, captivated by him as always and unable to look away. So lost am I in the Jasper coma that I don't even notice he's back standin' in front of me until I feel his cool breath wash across my face.

"Bella." He starts, his voice uncharacteristically unsure. "Do you know why I wanted us to come out here this evenin'?"

"Um. I think so." I mumble, strangely embarrassed an' nervous.

"Good." He says suddenly lookin' more sure of himself. "Because I can't wait any longer."

Droppin' to one knee he reaches into his pocket an' pulls out his hand with something glittery between his long fingers.

He holds it up in front of him, offering it to me with a bewitchin' smile on his face, his eyes boring into mine and his love swirlin' over me like a silk sheet.

"Bella. I love you. You are my bonded mate an' the reason for my existence, you have completed me in a way I would never have dreamed possible. Darlin', will you marry me?"

"Yes." I choke out. Happiness singin' through my empty veins as I take the diamond ring from him with nerveless fingers.

Smilin' broadly he takes the ring an' slides it onto my finger opening up his emotions, lettin' me feel his elation an' pride before sweeping me out of my chair and into his arms, kissin' me with everything he's got. Which is a lot. Eventually he releases me, smirking at my needless gaspin' for breath.

"Ready to eat?" He asks innocently, raisin' his eyebrow at me and easing his embrace.

"I don't think so." I growl, pullin' his face back to mine. "_You_, my future husband, have started somethin' you damn well need to finish."

"Yes Ma'am." He drawls, takin' me back in his arms an' lowerin' his mouth to mine as we kneel on the ground.

x . x . x

Sometime later I manage to stagger to my feet, with Jasper's assistance, an' re-arrange my clothin'. "What's for dinner?" I can smell meat eater but I can't identify the scent.

Dartin' forwards he rips the electric blanket from the table revealin' a pair of mountain lions.

"A gourmet dinner?" I laugh. "Where did you . . . ."

"Don't ask darlin'." He groans, shudderin' at some memory. "Just don't _ever_ ask."

"Okay." I promise happily as he drops a crisp linen table napkin in my lap an' runs around the table to take his own seat.

"They might be a bit cold." He says, lookin' embarrassed. "I'm sorry, we should have eaten before, well, before."

Spreadin' my napkin I lean forwards an' delicately sink my teeth into the mountain lion's throat. It is a little cool and the taste is definitely off because its been dead for a while but I still moan happily as I drink because the taste is so much better than deer. I glance up an' see him doing the same.

We drink slowly, savourin' the strange sensation of sittin' down to dinner. If you'd described this scene to me as a human I would have been disgusted but for us it's actually quite romantic. Silly an' more than a bit odd, but romantic, we _are _vampires after all.

When we're done he guides me over to a nest of blankets an' cushions with a view over the valley an' flits off to 'do the washin' up'.

While he's gone I gaze in wonder at my engagement ring. Its simple an' very beautiful, the stone capturin' an' reflecting the dancin' light from the candles. I'm getting' married. To the world's most amazin' man. I can't believe it. For all my human years I pretty much loathed the idea of marriage. Neither my parents nor my friend's parents ever seemed to be able to make it work an' yet the idea of wearin' a poufy dress, exchanging' vows an' getting a certificate fills me with nervous excitement. It so out of character that I frown suspiciously, but yes my mental shield is up an' I'm not bein' influenced by anyone so this must be how I feel. The question is, how will Jasper feel about frilly dresses an' all that jazz? I know he'll do whatever I want but I wonder what he would want.

I'm day dreamin' about horse drawn carriages, page boys an' English cathedrals when Jasper returns an' sits behind me, pullin' me back to rest against his chest.

"Penny for your thoughts." He says.

"I think I'm havin' a standard female response to bein' newly engaged." I laugh. "How many horses do you need for a carriage?"

"I can't see Jaws or Cavalry pullin' a carriage." He chuckles. "How about a Bugatti Veyron instead?"

I snuggle back against him. "I don't mind J, you can pick the transport if I can have a big, stupid dress."

"You can wear a small towel an' a fireman's helmet for all I care darlin'." Sensin' my temper risin' he continues quickly. "I just mean you'd look good in anythin'. I don't mind what you wear I just want to do everythin' I can to tell the world you're mine forever."

"Nice recovery." I giggle. "Just remember, bride's to be are notoriously sensitive an' prone to overreaction."

"Duly noted." He says mock seriously an' we lapse into comfortable silence.

Of course I have to go and spoil the moment by rememberin' that he's been married before. Alice. Where is she? And where is Edward? Great time to be thinkin' about Edward.

"Darlin'?" Jasper questions. "I've lost you."

Lie, lie, lie an' be quick. "Sorry, thinkin' about Charlie."

"I'm sorry." He murmurs, his arms tightenin' around me.

Grateful for my shield I sigh unhappily, payin' for my errant thoughts with a genuinely miserable one. "He would have loved to give me away."

"He probably would have hated me anyway."

"Why?" I ask, shocked he would think that.

"No job, no intention of gettin' one. Long hair. Good ole country boy accent. Motorbikes an' muscle cars. Prone to killin' innocent people an' wearin' cowboy hats."

I laugh. He's right. Charlie would have been extremely perturbed to be introduced to the real Jasper.

"He liked you well enough as a Cullen." I offer.

"No he didn't." He snorts. "He was always suspicious of me, he thought I was scary lookin' an' would probably turn out to be a serial killer."

"Cops instincts." I mutter. Equal parts appalled an' proud of Charlie's instincts about Jasper. "My mother would love you. She was always a sucker for a pretty face an' a well developed physique."

"Do you think I have a well developed physique?" He asks, actin' innocent.

"You _know_ you do. Modesty is not one of your strong points."

He laughs an' presses his well developed bits into me more firmly.

We watch the night sky for a while, talkin' but not actually havin' a conversation.

"Are you lookin' forward to movin' to New York?" He asks.

"Yes an' no." I answer truthfully. "I love the idea of livin' in New York, I thought about joinin' the NYPD at one point but there weren't enough sunshine hours. I'm just worried about bein' around all those people an' not being able to hunt as regularly."

"You'll be fine." He assures me. "I'm pretty sure you can do anythin' you put your mind to."

"You're biased."

"Of course, only the best for Jasper Whitlock."

"You're not Jasper Whitlock anymore." I sigh with regret.

He kisses the top of my head. "It's just a name darlin'. I've still got everythin' that's important to me." We both shiver lightly, rememberin' how close we came to losin' it all. An' then he laughs. "But I'm tellin' you now darlin' if you think I'm paradin' around New York as Eric fuckin' Northman you've got another think comin'."

"Aw." I pretend to be disappointed. "But Eric Northman's so hot."

Growlin' he flips me over onto my back and spends the next couple of hours establishing his dominance in the matter of all things sexy blonde vampire.

Eventually we cuddle up together in the blankets, satiated to the point of inertia.

"My dress is ruined." I murmur.

"That's a shame, we'll have to get you another one. It was a very _nice_ dress."

"You're suit is ruined."

"I've got _hundreds_ of suits darlin'."

I'm not going there, not at the moment.

Content we lay together, my head on his heart scar an' his arm thrown over me, listenin' to the sounds of the world wakin' around us as dawn approaches.

Suddenly Jasper breaks the silence. "Bella, what are you an' Pete up to?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, going cold. Its not like I've been actually keepin' anythin' from him, I just haven't shared all my thoughts with him yet, if I'm honest possibly because I sense he won't approve.

"I know you both wanna piece of Rutilio's ass." He continues quietly

I shrug in what I hope is an innocent manner.

"Bella." He sighs, shakin' his head. "I'm over one hundred an' sixty five years old. I have two philosophy degrees. I understand _Latin_ perfectly well. Do you remember what I said to you durin' the fight?"

"That revenge is a season in hell?"

"Darlin'." He says seriously, stroking my cheek with his thumb and liftin' my head so he can look into my eyes. "Revenge is a nasty thing. It doesn't always turn out the way you expect. Sometimes you destroy yourself an' the things you love in order to get it. It ain't worth it."

**JPOV**

She is watchin' me with those intelligent eyes an' I will her to understand what I'm tryin' to tell her.

_Please_ don't do this.

But she doesn't, not yet. Killin' to survive is one thing, killin' for revenge is somethin' entirely different.

I'll help them, if that is what she wants. Hell, I kill the fucker myself if I have to, an' I'll let her plan her revenge, but all the while I'll be hopin' that she changes her mind an' comes to her senses.

Because I _know_ what this will do to her. I know what it did to me.

**A/N As some of you know I have been having trouble posting, anyway thanks to one particular reviewer (you know who you are and I didn't know if wanted a name check) who we shall call 'Wonderful' I am up and running again. All hail Wonderful and the horse she rode in on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 5 Friendly Visit**

**BPOV**

Within a few days we are packed up an' heading for our new home. We part ways in Connecticut, Char an' Jasper heading to Millburn, which even I know is one of the most expensive suburbs of New York, while Pete an' I travel on to New Hampshire.

The closer we get to the Cullens the more nervous I am, the increasing tug at my heart as we move away from Jasper doesn't help. All in all I am nervous an' on edge, which amuses my _brother_ no end.

"You'll make a shit poker player sweet thing." He observes eventually when I've been reduced to gnawin' on my lower lip.

"Sorry." I mutter, realising I've not been good company for the last hour or so. "I'm really wound up about seeing 'em. I never thought I'd have to an' I especially don't like doing it without Jasper."

"You're still mad at 'em." He states calmly.

"I don't know. I suppose so. I thought they cared about me. They abandoned me. An' it really pisses me off that after the way they treated Jasper they'd think he'd go trekkin' down to Rio to look for Alice an' Edward."

"I can understand that sweet thing." He says and then he snickers. "Just don't kill one of 'em, I didn't bring a lighter."

I roll my eyes even though it isn't entirely funny. I'm not a newborn anymore but I sure as hell have a temper like one around strangers, an' that is what the Cullens are to me, strangers.

On the outskirts of our destination Pete pulls into a motel.

"Don't tell me you're tired?" I ask incredulously.

"We need to wash J's scent off us an' change our clothes." He responds.

"I thought I'd just shield us."

"Bella." He says, his words loaded with warning. "The less anyone knows about your gift the better. Carlisle's a curious fucker an' pathetically enthralled of The Volturi. Its best if they know as little as possible, if he asks just tell him you are still a mental shield an' J couldn't always read your emotions. Leave it at that."

Hatin' myself a bit I shower an' change into clean jeans an' a tank with a long sleeve blouse over the top. I don't want the Cullens to see my scars, which makes me angry and uncomfortable because I know full well there is nothing to be ashamed of.

Pete dresses down for the occasion, his contempt for them evident in his choice of clothing.

"Does Char know you're goin' out in public dressed like that?"

"Fuck no." He chortles. "My lil' bundle of hotness is quite proper in some respects. She'd have a shit fit if she could see me now."

His jeans are ripped to shreds, bright green boxers hangin' out of the ass on one side and his t-shirt looks like he's just used it to clean a car engine an' is way too small for him. There's a leather cuff on his wrist an' another thinner one around his neck with a ring on it like a dog collar. He looks like a BDSM pin-up.

"Are you wearin' eye liner?" I ask suspiciously.

"I am." He says regardin' his reflection with satisfaction, batting his eyelashes at me in the mirror. "Do I look pretty? Will I freak out the squares?"

"You're freakin' me out." I mutter.

"Then that's a good start. Lets go lil' sis, my BFF tells me the man of the house is not at the hospital."

"You know that?" I ask, impressed.

"Of course." He chuckles. "I fuckin' rang 'em an' asked if he was there. They said he was off duty, at home with his wife."

I follow him out to the truck, my thoughts sour, I swear to god sometimes his gift is just bein' an annoying asshole.

A few minutes later we swing into the Cullens winding driveway. It's hard to spot and lined with trees which gives me a nasty sense of déjà vu. As we pull up in front of the low wide house Pete reaches over an' gives my hand a squeeze, I let him have a small smile using the emotions I feel about seeing them again to help me slip into a melancholy state befitting a young vampire who has lost their mate.

Before Pete can hand me down from the truck Carlisle and Esme appear at the front door.

With a deep sigh I plaster the smile firmly on my face and walk forward to meet them.

"Bella." Carlisle greets me, a genuine smile on his face. "It's wonderful to see you. What brings you to New Hampshire?"

"Hi Carlisle." I answer quietly. "We came to bring you some news."

His face falls a little, but not as far as Esme's, she looks actively pained and I feel for her slightly, she must be desperately worried about Alice and Edward.

"You'd better come in." He gestures us inside, casting his eyes nervously over Pete as we pass.

Within moments we are stood awkwardly in their living room, the silence packed to bursting with all the things probably shouldn't be said.

"Do you mind if I call Rosalie and Emmett?" Carlisle asks eventually.

I shake my head, not trusting my voice.

They appear instantly, naturally unchanged, Em is grinnin' at me and Rosalie looks like the only thing stopping her from ripping my throat out is supreme boredom.

"Please sit down." Carlisle requests.

Slowly I lower myself into a seat and the other follow suit. The couples sitting together an' Pete perching on the arm of my chair. I take a moment to study them. Of course they haven't changed, they look as preppie and perfect as ever.

"What are they doing here?" Rosalie snarls.

"Rosalie." Carlisle admonishes. "They are guests in our home, please be polite."

Without thinking I turn my eyes to Rosalie. Despite having had so little to do with her she is one of my most abiding human memories of the Cullens, with her stunning blonde beauty and haughty disdain for me she made quite an impression. She stares back at me like I'm something unpleasant she's found on the bottom of her shoe. For a moment I feel like that gangly naïve teenager she despised so much but even as my eyes fall away from hers to find my shoes I remember that I am a woman in my own right now and even if I weren't The Major's Mate I would still have done plenty to be proud of.

Slowly I lift my eyes to hers again, raising my eyebrow slightly. Angrily she jerks her stare away and beside me I hear Pete chuckle, almost like he's read my thoughts.

"We're very pleased you came to see us Bella." Carlisle begins. "I have been trying to contact Jasper, I'm surprised he is not with you?"

"Jasper is dead." I respond in a flat voice.

There is a collective gasp.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Carlisle asks eventually.

I don't answer immediately, instead I watch him impassively as I try to control my anger. No condolences, no regrets about the loss of my mate? No apparent sorrow for someone he once regarded as a son? When he starts to fidget nervously under my scrutiny I ask a question of my own.

"Did you know that Jasper was The Major?" I ask.

"I suspected it." He answers. "He had _visitors_ from time to time." He flicks his glance over Pete.

"Well about twelve months ago we had visitors too." I growl. "He was killed defending his family."

"I am sorry Bella." Carlisle says quietly and somewhat sincerely.

I close my eyes for a moment.

"Would this have been at the same time that Alice and Edward disappeared in South America?" He continues.

I nod.

"I thought they had gone on holiday but Emmett informed me they went to find the vampire they believed was after Jasper."

"Rutilio." I snarl. "He organises big money fights between vampires, he wanted Jasper to fight one of his clients. Jasper refused so Rutilio kidnapped and tortured him."

"How did . . . ." Carlisle begins.

"We rescued him but Rutilio came after us."

"Do you know what happened to Alice and Edward?" He demands suddenly.

"No." I narrow my eyes at him, my voice icy. "All we know is that they left for South America just before Jasper was kidnapped."

"Surely if you have seen this Rutilio you would have asked him about Alice and Edward?"

"Why?" I ask coldly. "We were a little busy trying to survive at the time. Besides if they messed with Rutilio it is possible that they are dead."

Carlisle scowls at me silently for a moment. "Alice and Edward loved you, we treated you as a member of our family. You have become very cold Bella."

"I wasn't given much choice in the matter Carlisle." I snarl, starting out of my chair. Pete grasps the back of my blouse in an attempt to keep me in place, accidently tearing it off me as I surge to my feet.

Another collective gasp.

"Oh Bella." Esme moans. "Your _scars_."

"I had to fight to survive." I shrug, diverted from my anger at Carlisle. "Like Jasper and the rest of my family."

"You are very different to the sweet girl you once were." Carlisle observes coolly.

"I'm a vampire."

"That is hardly an excuse, Alice and Edward are missing because they went to South America to help _you_."

"Well they didn't do a very good job Carlisle. I lost my _mate_ and I still don't know whether or not they had anythin' to do with it."

"You aren't seriously suggesting that Alice or Edward would do something to deliberately harm any of you _people_?" Rosalie sneers.

"I don't know Rosalie." I respond calmly. "All I know is that they went to South America an' a short time later Jasper was taken."

She leaps to her feet, towering over me an' leanin' down into my face with a feral snarl on her perfect lips.

I smile. "Don't make me angry Rosalie. You won't like me when I'm angry."

"Who do you think you are you little piece of trash!"

"Babe." Em lays his hand on her arm urging her to move away.

"No Em. She deserves to know what I think of her. She couldn't get Edward so she went after that Neanderthal Jasper and look where it's gotten her. Covered in scars like a common whore!"

"Oh shit." Pete groans as he sees my eyes go black.

In a flash I whirl her around twisting her arms behind her back an' forcing' her down onto her knees. Before anyone can stop me I push her across the floor holding her beautiful face mere inches from the fire.

"You need to understand somethin' Rosalie." I speak quietly in her ear. "You mean nothing' to me. Nothing. Whether you live or die is of so little interest to me that I cannot even be bothered to think about whether or not I'm gonna shove your pretty little face into this fire."

Behind me I can hear Pete scuffling' with Em an' I assume that Carlisle an' Esme are just standin' there wringing' their hands.

"I won't do it out of respect for Emmett." I growl. "But if you ever call me a whore again I might change my mind. And if you _ever _say anythin' bad about Jasper I _will_ change my mind."

I pull her body back an' release her, letting her head crash forwards onto the hearth stone. Em flies to her immediately, cradlin' her while she sobs.

Pete comes to stand beside me and we turn to face Carlisle an' Esme.

"I'm sorry." And I am, a little. "I think we have outstayed our welcome. I don't know where Alice an' Edward are an' if I'm honest I don't really care, since we have problems of our own to deal with. However, if we hear anythin' we'll let you know. Pete."

"Yes _Ma'am_." He says respectfully as he follows me out of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. Lemon talk.**

**Chpt 6 Know Your Enemy Know Your Friends**

**PPOV**

Well fuck me, lil sis sure made an indelible impression on her former _family_. I hadn't exactly expected everyone to end up huggin' but it was all I could do not to laugh out loud when she threatened to shove Blondie's head in the fire. Poor Char, she'd a paid good money to see _that_ little episode.

I can understand why she got mad. Fuckers didn't give a shit that Jasper was dead, only interested in princess head invader an' the darth midget. An' I still don't believe those two didn't have summat to do with Rutilio decidin' to act when he did.

Fuckin' Rutilio. Number one on my shit list.

There's a competition for number two. The Cullens, who frankly are quite capable of stirrin' up more trouble blunderin' around lookin' for the dynamic duo, an' of all people fuckin' Jenks. I ain't at all comfortable about how close Carlisle is to The Volturi. And Jenks? He's been workin' for us _and_ the Cullens for decades an' I would never have suspected a thing if it wasn't for lil' sis's comment the other night about him bein' the only one to know where we were. Now, to add to that, the fucker's been strangely silent on the disappearance of a large chunk of cash from our accounts. We know where it is, Char took it, but Jenks don't know that. I can understand a bit of reluctance to tell a vampire that some of his moolah's gone MIA but I woulda thought after years dealin' with J he'd be more afraid of keepin' his mouth shut.

I steal a glance over at lil sis. She's starin' out the window lost in her own thoughts.

"What ya thinkin'?"

"Lots of things." She sighs, turning her attention to me. "Whether or not J an' Char have got him a wig yet an' if I'll still fancy him in it. How to find Rutilio in New York an' then what to do about him when we do. What _did_ happen to Alice an' Edward. How mad I am at Carlisle. Why Jenks would have told anyone where we were an' who he would have told. An' I can't concentrate on any of it because my most overridin' thoughts are always about rippin' Rutilio into teeny weenie little pieces an' burnin' 'em individually, with tweezers, over a small flame."

"I thought your most overridin' thoughts were about gettin' in J's pants." I laugh.

"Yeah, that too." She giggles.

I roll my eyes. "Seriously, I'm a vampire, I get it, I really do. But shouldn't ya'll be slowin' down some by now? It's like livin' with the fuckin' energiser bunny on heat."

"Oh Petey." She says in her best sex kitten voice. "You know you love it."

"Humph." Of course I fuckin' do. I'm as happy as pig in shit that J finally has a mate to share his existence with an' the fall out from his occasional _romantic_ projectin' is not too shabby either. "I guess it's better than my brother marryin' another prude."

Silence. Fuck, open mouth Peter an' insert enormous foot.

**BPOV**

Ouch. Yet another reminder that Jasper has been married before and we can't seem to shake her, or her ghost, off completely.

"Did he love her Pete?" I ask quietly.

"Aw, sweet thing." He whines. "You can't ask me that, you need to talk to J about it if it's botherin' ya."

It's not bothering me per se. But I'm only an ex-human, a girl's gotta wonder. When I first knew him I had a particular impression of his relationship with Alice, mainly that they were mates, if I hadn't been so violently attracted to him the next time we met it might have been enough to put me off having anythin' to do with him. Oh hell, I don't wanna think about this. Jasper an' I _are_ mates so it's all a mute point anyway. But maybe there's some motivation for findin' Alice, so I can draw a line under her as part of my old life. I don't know why I've suddenly got a dirty conscience, she abandoned me an' kicked Jasper out, I didn't steal him from her. Time for a change of subject.

"What do you think we should do about Rutilio?" I ask as an opener.

"He deserves to die." He says coldly. "He kidnapped me an' my fuckin' sire. He tortured him." He stops for a moment, strugglin' for words, his voice dropping to a whisper. "I owe my existence an' my life to J. When I thought he was burnin' in that fire . . . . Bella, I, I felt like my fuckin' heart was bein' torn out."

"I'm sorry." I murmur, completely understanding an' not apologisin' for the first time either.

"I understand why you did it lil' sis an' I admire your thinkin'. I do. But fuck, it was the worst moment of my life."

"Mine too." I wrap my arms around my chest, holdin' myself together. "Even though I knew what was goin' to happen it was almost more than I could stand. Pete, I was so fuckin' scared somethin' would go wrong. That Rutilio wouldn't leave before my shield collapsed, that he'd fuckin' kill us anyway."

In the silence he reaches across an' tugs at my arm, taking my hand an' holdin' it in his own huge paw.

"He has to die." I whisper. "I have to know that he will never, ever, do anythin' to hurt Jasper again."

"What do you wanna do?" He asks, squeezin' my hand.

"I want to find him in New York." I grind out. "I want him to know I haven't forgotten about him. I want him to be afraid."

"We can't trust Jenks." He says, clearly thinking about our usual channel of information.

"No, we can't. What do we do about _him_?"

He chuckles, a dark sound for once. "I think we'll let J deal with Jenks. Traitors are right up his street."

I shiver, I can imagine that meeting all too vividly.

"So what do we do about Rutilio?" He asks, voice low an' intent.

"Well first we find him an' then I don't know Pete." I answer truthfully. "I want him to pay for what he did but I'm not doin' anythin' without Jasper."

"He won't approve of revenge."

"Why not?" I ask, rememberin' our recent conversation on the subject.

"That's another thing you'll have to ask him lil' sis." He says cryptically. "But know that I'm with you all the way. No one fucks with my family an' gets away with it. I know where J's comin' from but sometimes bein' a grown up is just an invitation to get your ass kicked."

We ride on in silence for a while.

"What do you think of Carlisle?" He asks after a while.

"I don't know." I shrug. "He's not like I remembered him, but then I was just a kid an' I hardly knew him. He must be worried as hell about Alice an' Edward."

"Hmm." Pete is thoughtful for a moment. "He set my BFF off tonight. Not sure why, just feel like we need to watch him or summat."

This time the silence lasts until we pull into the driveway of our new house. No, scratch that, mansion.

"Fuckin' hell Pete." I gasp in awe.

"Grand ain't it?" He chuckles. "Mi esposa is of a mind to flaunt our wealth for once, she may have siphoned off a tad more cash than was strictly necessary."

"It's beautiful." I breathe in wonder at the sight before me, my lady parts suddenly all of a flutter.

"Fuckin' hell Bella." Pete exclaims as he sees Jasper an' Char have appeared on the front steps. "You've barely been away from him for one day."

With a little laugh I leap from the still movin' truck and launch myself into Jasper's waiting arms.

Wrapping me up tightly in his embrace he carries me through the blur that is our new house and deposits me on a big soft bed, hovering above me.

"I fuckin' missed you." He growls, lowerin' his face to mine.

Our kiss is interrupted by Char.

"You know I love you both." She giggles. "But this here is our first night in our new house an' I'd be grateful if you two could keep it in your pants at least long enough to enjoy the tour."

Jasper growls again without removin' his lips from mine.

"J, you promised me." Char scolds.

With a dramatic sigh Jasper leaps to his feet offering me his hand. "Come on darlin', the fun Gestapo won't leave us in peace until we've made nice over the house."

I don't want to. I want to make nice over the crisp white shirt an' figure hugging black pants he's wearing.

"Stop droolin' an' cover your eyes Bella." Char orders. "So we can start again from the beginnin'."

Grumblin' I allow Jasper to cover my eyes with his big hands an' lead me back downstairs.

"This is the hall." Char announces.

"It's lovely." Jasper enthuses, to me he whispers "I have already imagined takin' you on that entrance mat, the feel of your body joined with mine_._"

My shield down I can feel the wave of lust he's throwing out, mostly in my knees.

Rollin' her eyes Char leads us on. "This is the main livin' area."

Its beautiful, muted natural colors, big squishy couches an' the mother of all fireplaces.

"I'm goin' to bend you over that couch an' make you scream my name." Jasper murmurs from behind me, grindin' his hips into me for emphasis. "You'll feel so tight, stretched over in front of me."

I swallow convulsively.

Char starts to twitch but womans on. "This is the kitchen, an' over there is the sun room."

Jasper pulls my hair to one side an' brushes his lips across my neck murmuring "I will worship your body with mine in this room, while the sun caresses your beautiful skin." Anticipation ripples through me.

By the time we've done two more rooms, the dining room was the kicker trust me, my legs have turned to mush an' Jasper is practically draggin' me around the house his low dirty chuckle constantly in my ear.

"This is the library." Char informs us somewhat grimly.

Once again Jasper lowers his lips to my ear an' if I could blush I would.

"That's enough!" Char screeches. "Pete! Get out of the damn shower, I'm on my way!"

With another trademark chuckle Jasper sweeps me into his arms. "Let's go darlin', it seems the tour is over."

At a human pace he carries me back to our new room, once again laying me down on the bed.

"Where were we?" He drawls.

"I believe you were about to show me how much you missed me." I prompt.

"Oh yes. I think I was."

Rising to his feet he reaches his hands up to his shirt and slowly undoes the top button. Then the next, and the next until his magnificent body is exposed. Chucklin' at my expression he pulls the shirt slowly out of his pants an' shrugs it off his wide shoulders, throwing it to the side.

Holy shit.

Slowly and deliberately he unfastens his pants, sliding them down his strong thighs an' kicking them off.

How I love it when he goes commando. I watch him silently for a moment, drinking in his perfection an' enjoyin' the sight of just how _much_ he has missed me.

Like the predator he is he advances on me, kneeling on the bed an' crawling up my body. "You're overdressed darlin'. Let me help you . . . ."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 7 You Shall go to the Ball**

**BPOV**

The next day we familiarised ourselves with the house an' grounds and then at Pete's urging gathered in the sun room for a family meeting.

Jasper was as cool as a cucumber about our visit with the Cullens, apparently he was neither surprised nor annoyed by Carlisle's lack of sorrow at his death. Predictably this made Pete and I swell with anger on his behalf.

Our second family conversation about Jenks however had an entirely different effect, we didn't need to feel his emotions to know how mad he was. As soon as possible he was heading to Seattle to discuss our concerns with the poor man in question. In the meantime Char was instructed to start squirreling away all our money.

The biggest deliberations were over Rutilio.

"I haven't found out where he's livin' yet." Pete informs us. "I'm guessin' somewhere outta the city like us. But I have managed to find out that he's goin' to a Charity Ball tomorrow night at The Plaza."

"Oh, The Plaza." Char's eyes glaze over a little. "Can you get us tickets Pete? I love The Plaza, we haven't been for years."

"Char baby, as much as I'd like to take ya somewhere posh I'm not sure crashin' a party Rutilio an' his goons are gonna be at is a smart idea."

"I agree." I interrupt. "But I think maybe I should go. It's a perfect opportunity to let him see me."

"No." Jasper says firmly. "Too dangerous."

"It's not a bad idea J." Pete muses. "It's a very public place, Bella'd be quite safe."

Jasper sighs heavily. "Pete, I thought we agreed that the Whitlocks are just gonna disappear? That's not gonna happen if we go rubbin' our presence under Rutilio's nose."

"Yeah." Pete agrees. "But we also didn't finish our discussion about what to do about Rutilio. He's a threat to us J, as long as he's alive, he knows who we are. He might think you're dead but he knows the rest of us ain't. He's no fool, he musta considered whether or not we'd come after him at some point. As far as he's concerned we blame him for your death, Bella's right, if we don't do somethin' interested parties might start to wonder. For all we know it's him that's bein' payin' Jenks to rat us out."

Jasper nods. "If he's paying Jenks he already knows I ain't dead."

That shuts us all up for a minute.

"What if it's someone else Jenk's is leakin' information to?" I ask.

"Like who?"

"The Cullens?" Char offers.

"Could be, but he's always been loyal to us over them in the past." Jasper answers.

"Well who else is there?" Char questions

We all exchange uneasy glances. Who else might be lookin' for Jasper or the Whitlocks? Like the good little soldiers we are we wait patiently while the cogs in Jasper's mind do their thing.

Eventually he exhales a long breath. "Alright. Since someone is clearly keepin' tabs on us I guess it's a mistake to go to ground, we need to make an effort to flush 'em out an' find out what's goin' on. But we're not takin' any chances, nobody knows where we are for now an' we should take care to keep it that way. Bella, you can go to the ball an' rattle Rutilio's chain, he at least will know you're in New York. The rest of us will come with you to the hotel but we'll stay outta sight an' outta scent. Char, its time to unveil the disguise."

Gigglin' Char flits out an' returns with a round box. With great ceremony she lifts the lid an' reveals a medium length dark brown wig of slightly curly hair. She lifts it out an' settles it carefully on Jasper's head bein' careful to tuck away his own blonde locks.

Pete and I regard him silence for a moment.

"You know you could look quite hot with dark hair." I tell him crackin' up with laughter.

"Darlin' I'm pretty sure me lookin' hot is not supposed to make you laugh."

"Sorry." I snort. "Look in the mirror."

He moves across to the wall mirror an' then chuckles. "I guess it does look kinda weird with blonde eyebrows."

Char flits to her room an' comes back with an eyebrow pencil and some mascara which she uses on him expertly.

"That's better." She says, steppin' back.

"Now you look hot." I murmur.

"Then it's a shame collar an' cuffs don't match darlin." An' he winks at me.

"Don't get to carried away J." Pete laughs. "You still look suspiciously like you."

"Aha." Char says rummaging in the box. "That's why we went for somethin' _a little bit_ extra. Turn round J while I put it on otherwise they won't get the full affect."

After a few minutes of mutual gigglin' Char turns him back to us an' now he's sporting a very light, very sexy soul patch an' a small pair of wire rimmed glasses over blue contacts.

"Wow." Is all I can manage.

"Well that's a bit better." Pete chuckles. "Add some crisp threads an' look like the world's deadliest nerd."

"Or the world's nerdiest bodyguard." Jasper mutters, checking himself out. "I was hopin' I could go in the Ballroom with Bella, they'll be plenty of other heavies there so as I long as I stay outta the way no one should notice me."

Pete is silent for a moment, eyes screwed up as if he's consultin' his gift. "That should work J, just don't go all over protective an' muscle in on sweet thing. You gotta trust her to take care of herself. Anyone who's seen the two of you together before would probably catch on to who you are pretty quick, you sorta look like you should be joined at the hip. So lil sis, what are you gonna say to our nasty little friend?"

"I think I'll ask him why the fuck, after he's killed my mate, his goons are still followin' me around an' turnin' up at my house lookin' for The Major."

"That's as good a place to start as any darlin'." Jasper nods. "I doubt he'll say much but we might be able to tell somethin' from his reaction an' certainly from anythin' that happens afterwards."

"Great, we have the nucleus of a plan." Pete claps his hands together. "Now what are we gonna do about Jenks?"

"Well." Jasper says, a sadistic grin formin' on his lips. "I need to go have a little chat with our Mister Jenks. It'd be best to do it before Bella makes an appearance tomorrow but there ain't enough time now. I'll take a trip to Seattle at the end of the week, Char we'll need all our assets sorted out before then."

"No problem J." She answers briskly. "I'll start on it tomorrow, in the meantime, since I'm guessin' you've got a tux Bella an' I are goin' shoppin' because sug you need to buy your first ball gown."

I roll my eyes but she just laughs an' winks at me.

It turns out that ball gown shopping doesn't take long at all but that even I've got plenty of enthusiasm for the other type of shopping she's got in mind.

It's already dark by the time we return, findin' the house lights blazing an' the guys loungin' around the heated outdoor pool doing their pretending to drink beer thing.

I plop down in the sun lounger next to Jasper an' he leans over to give me a lazy kiss on the cheek. "How was it darlin'."

"It was amazin'." I sigh happily. "There's so much to see, will you take me sight seein' when we get back from Seattle?"

"I'd love to." He chuckles. "I take it you didn't do any today?"

"Nope." I smile at Char as she settles onto Pete's lap. "We were too busy shoppin'."

"Was it okay?" He asks, takin' my hand and tracin' patterns on my palm with his thumb.

"Yeah, I'm quite pleased actually. I mean the smell made me so hungry I was practically droolin' but I didn't feel the slightest urge to hunt anyone so I guess I'll be okay. We stopped on the way back an' I grabbed a light snack."

"Speakin' of huntin'." Pete says, sitting up holdin' Char in his lap. "My sweet wife we need to head out tonight an' dispense some social justice."

"Mmm." She moans quietly, standing and offering him her hand. "I am a little hungry now that you come to mention it."

"Looks like you guys have the house to yourselves for the rest of the night. Use your time wisely." An' with a lewd waggle of his eyebrows Pete leads Char back into the house.

"I think I'll take a dip." The pool looks too inviting to ignore, especially as I can't feel the cold in the air.

"Sounds like a plan." Jasper murmurs, liftin' my hand to his lips an' kissin' it lightly. "I'll join you in a bit, I've got some business to take care of first."

In our room I pick out his favourite bikini an' change quickly to head back out to the pool, looking forward to some alone time with my mate. Having a family is great but sometimes I just want Jasper to myself.

x . x . x

Pleased I admire myself in the mirror. The floor length dark green gown shows off my figure an' creamy skin to perfection. Well, the skin is perfect if you've human eyesight, hey ho. The dress is backless with a plunging neckline, fitted bodice an' softly draping skirt. With Char's help I've piled my hair up on the top of my head and fixed it with curls escapin' down my neck. I look good even if I do say so myself.

A tall dark apparition in a perfectly fittin' tux appears in the mirror behind me.

"You look stunnin' darlin'." He whispers, kissin' his scar on my neck softly.

I sigh, leanin' my head back against him.

"Come on." He says suddenly, takin' my hand. "Lets get downstairs before Char assumes the worst, I've been warned."

Pete and Char are waitin' for us in the hallway, Pete in an equally awesome tux an' Char in a black sheath dress that manages to look classy without leavin' much to the imagination. Char insisted they get dressed up too, even though their stayin' away from the ballroom, both she and I are hoping the guys will take us dancin' after.

As I settle back into the sumptuous seat I stifle a laugh at the idea of Bella Swan travellin' to a $10,000 a plate dinner at The Plaza in a stretch limo. You couldn't make it up.

When we reach our destination Jasper hands me out of the limo like a good minion and then falls into step behind me. We've timed our arrival so that dinner will be over and the dancing well under way.

I pause for a moment on the threshold of the room. I don't know why I'm scared, they're only people, just like I used to be, except probably a shit load richer but then perhaps even that's not quite true any more either. Jasper touches my back lightly and squaring my shoulders I sashay into the room like I belong there. Behind me I sense Jasper sliding along the wall an' mergin' into the shadows at the edge of the room.

I make my way to the bar, ordering a glass of champagne and then holdin' it against my lips as I scan the crowd. These are what the media always describe as the beautiful people, with a shiver of excitement I spot a famous actress and at least two leading men, not to mention various bankers and politicians I recognise from the news.

Mentally shaking myself I resume my scan of the room. The vampires aren't hard to find, of all the beautiful people here they are easily the most memorable. There are four vampires at the table with several humans. Rutilio, a man and woman I do not recognise, both tall and blonde and a dark woman with her back to me who I assume is his new wife from the way his arm is draped proprietarily over her shoulder.

Slowly I circle the room looking for other vampires. I spot Jasper still shadowing me carefully and across the room from him two others, both large an' hoverin' at the edge of things in the same manner, their eyes trained either on Rutilio's table or the crowd. The next time Jasper looks at me I nod towards them and with an' answering nod he heads slowly in their direction.

When he comes to a stop, close enough to be able to act if required I start across the room heading for the table.

Rutilio is bent over talking to the woman I assume is his new wife.

As I edge nearer he kisses her hand grandly and turns to walk away, quickly I sink down into a chair at another table and focus on my drink. Riskin' a glance as he moves to the main doors I almost gasp in shock at the sight of his liquid gold eyes scanning the room for his guards.

Instinctively my eyes snap to the table he has vacated.

Shocked to the core I rise to my feet almost too quickly for a human and dash out onto the nearest balcony.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 8 Friend or Foe?**

**BPOV**

I rest my hands on the balustrade and take a deep breath, hoping that Jasper won't freak out at the abrupt change of plan, I wasn't supposed to move out of his sight.

After a moment quiet footsteps join me on the balcony and a set of pale hands appear on the balustrade next to mine. Together we look out over the busy street.

"Well this is a surprise." I comment dryly.

"For me too." Is the quiet response.

Silence.

"Is Jasper with you?"

I shake my head. "No. He's d . . . . he's gone."

Silence and a long sigh. "I am so sorry." The voice is tinged with regret. "I had hoped, somehow . . . ."

"Where is Edward?"

"I don't know."

"Isn't that a little . . . ." Words fail me.

"Yes." A sigh. "I am ashamed but the longer this has gone on the harder it has become to do the right thing."

Silence.

"Why are you here?" She asks.

"I came to see your husband."

"Why?"

"Even though Jasper is . . . . Despite what happened my family are still being hunted an' watched. He is the only person I can think of who would do that."

"My husband, my mate, would never do anything to deliberately hurt me." She sighs. "However I do not think he quite appreciates yet the many things that would do so. _We_ are also in danger."

"I don't know who to trust." I say after a long pause.

"Neither do I."

"How much do you know?" I ask.

"Of some things a great deal, of others, not so much."

I sigh. "Without bein' able to trust each other it is difficult to know what information to share."

"Yes." Her voice is thick with sadness. "I have to go. My husband will be worried about me."

I nod. Jasper must be going nuts by now.

"This is my private e-mail address, it cannot be traced to me." A white sliver of card is edged along the balustrade towards me. "Perhaps we can find a way to help each other. I will not tell him I have seen you but he may recognise your scent."

"No." I shake my head with a small smile, as her steps retreat into the Ballroom. "He won't."

I count to one hundred at vampire speed and then follow.

Immediately I spot Jasper practically hopping from foot to foot on the other side of the room. The Major may be officially dead but if looks could kill I'd be up in a little purple curl of smoke by now.

After checking that Rutilio is back at his table I head for the exit, a few strides down the hall Jasper falls into step behind me. Quickly I make way down to Reception.

"Ms Northman, can I assist you?" The concierge asks, recognising me from earlier and appraising me surreptitiously. Behind me I hear Jasper's quiet growl and I fight back a giggle, this is the first time I have experienced for myself the effect we have on humans and I bet his emotions are making my mate's non-existent blood boil.

"Yes. Please can you call me a cab? I am ready to leave."

He nods and makes the arrangements. As soon as the cab pulls up Jasper hands me in and then instructs the driver to take us to a club while Pete an' Char sneak in from the other side.

"A club?" I ask surprised.

"It's private to talk." He murmurs. "An' we can make our own way home without bein' followed."

The driver deposits us at an upscale club several blocks away, for which, miraculously Pete has a VIP card, and we scoot inside finding a booth in the noisy depths.

As soon as the waitress has brought our drinks I fill them in on what happened.

"Shit." Pete exclaims. "Alice is Rutilio's mate? How fucked up is that?"

Jasper runs his hand through his hair, careful not to dislodge his wig. "What a mess." He sighs, echoing my own thoughts.

"Cheer up J." Pete laughs. "At least she won't be askin' ya for alimony, he's probably got more money than you have."

Jasper's fist flashes out, connecting with Pete's jaw an' knockin' him against the back of the booth with a crack which is just covered by the loud beat of the music.

Char and I roll our eyes. After all this time I'm starting to get used to Pete's method of cheerin' Jasper up, its strange yet effective.

"Brilliant." Jasper laughs suddenly. "Now we've got even more questions an' we still don't know shit."

"We've got two leads." I chirp up. "We need to talk to Jenks an' Alice gave me an e-mail address I could contact her on."

"The problem with e-mail is you can't tell who you're talkin' to." Char warns.

"So we'll arrange to meet somewhere." I press.

Jasper grips my hand a little tighter. "An' what if it's a trap?"

"Well we'll pick somewhere we have the upper hand." I reason. "If she agrees to that then maybe we can start to trust her a bit. Jasper I know it's risky but we have to start somewhere, maybe she knows things that can help us."

"It's too dangerous." He insists stubbornly.

"Jasper." I sigh. "We're good at this stuff, we Whitlocks. Its more dangerous for her, them, than it is for us."

"She's right J." Pete says. "If Alice is prepared to tell us somethin', even if it's only why she an' Rutilio are in danger, it might help. We've vulnerable right now, I can feel it, there's somethin' goin' on. We need to know what it is."

"Fine." Jasper growls. "But I don't fuckin' like it."

"We could set up a meetin' with Alice while you're in Seattle." I suggest.

"No."

"No?" I ask, raisin' my eyebrow.

"No." With a sigh he pulls me into his lap and buries his nose in my hair. "I may not be able to come with you, seein' as how I'm dead an' all but there is no way you're doin' anythin' remotely dangerous without me at least bein' close by."

"Okay." I rub my face against his heart scar. "We'll contact Alice an' try an' set up a meetin' next week. Then you an' I can go see Mister Jenks."

"Jenks might be a trap as well." I feel him stiffen around me. "I don't want you . . . ."

"Jasper." I whisper into his chest. "Didn't we agree a while back that whatever we do, we do it together?"

Sighing again he relaxes. "Yes we did."

"Good." Pete chimes in happily. "Now that's settled I'll get us four seats on the next flight to Seattle."

"Four?" I ask.

"Yep, lil' sister. After what happened last time, i.e. you scarin' the shit outta us with J's death the whatever we do, we do it together bit means all of us."

Despite everything that's going on, or not going on considering we don't know much, I smile because it's good to be part of this family.

The guys fall to discussing the things we do know in their slightly obsessive way so Char and I make our own way onto the dance floor. It's been so long that it almost feels intoxicating, and we dance with an enthusiasm that soon attracts a crowd of admirers. Deftly we dance away from the bolder ones but as ever my luck holds and eventually I find myself face to face with one particularly ardent admirer, basically a drunk arrogant bully in a $2,000 suit.

"Would you like a drink?" He asks, literally addressing' my cleavage as he looms over me.

"No thanks." I turn to move closer to Char.

Suddenly he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. "Don't be like that. I only wanted to have a drink with you. You modern girls are all so high and mighty but I know what you really want." He licks his sweaty lips an' leers at me.

Appalled I look up into his face, unsure what to do. His scent is a nauseating mix of sour alcohol and sweet, sweet blood. Gently I try to pull away from him but he tightens his grip. The moment stretches out, it is the strangest of things, to feel vulnerable as a vampire. Terrified of overreactin' and tossin' him through a wall I stand powerless to do anything as he towers over me, his mean eyes fixed on mine, his fingers digging fruitlessly at my upper arms. One part of my mind is at least it thankful he's too drunk to notice he's attemptin' to molest a stone.

"Is this man botherin' you?" A cold voice asks.

Instantly I relax.

"We're dancing." Mean eyes growls, makin' the enormous mistake of not looking round to see who he is talking to.

Over his shoulder I watch a small smile appear on The Major's face. Reaching out he taps my 'dance partner' none too gently on the shoulder. I suppress a wince, that's gonna sting like a bitch in the morning.

Turning slightly mean eyes compounds his error by slurring. "Fuck off four eyes, the woman and I are busy."

Abruptly my arms are released as The Major lifts him a good foot off the floor. "Say goodbye to the nice lady." He says cheerfully, seemingly amused at my ridiculous inability to defend myself. "You're leavin'."

I wave happily, enjoying the comical sight of his wide eyes and frantically kicking legs as The Major carries him off towards the exit.

Char appears at my side. "Why didn't you sock him one?" She asks, surprised.

"I was afraid I would accidently knock him halfway across the room."

She laughs. "Tomorrow mornin' I'll walk you through usin' human strength for repellin' persistent drunks. I learnt the hard way, the first guy that grabbed my ass ended up goin' through a window, fortunately nobody except Pete saw what hit him."

I giggle, I can just picture my petite centrefold sister tossin' a drunk out of a window.

"Come on sugar." She takes my arm. "Let's go pretend to get a drink while we wait for J to come back."

Jasper returns a few minutes later.

"What did you do to him?" I ask, a little bit of former cop creeping in.

"Nothin' he won't recover from eventually." He shrugs.

Pete howls with laughter. "Ah sweet thing you do amuse me. Armies of vampire bad guys beheaded without a second thought an' yet one measly drunk human an' you go all girlie on us an' have to be rescued by ya boyfriend."

Grinnin' I flip him the finger.

"Come on." Jasper says offering me his hand. "Lets go home before somethin' else goes wrong."

Instead of exiting by the door we head out of a fire escape into the stairwell and start up the stairs. At vampire speed we quickly make our way onto the roof of the 30 storey building.

"Wow." I breathe. "Look at the view."

"I love New York." Char sighs.

"It is lovely but I thought we were goin' home?" I ask, my libido in a hurry to get there, apparently it has missed The Major _a lot_.

"We are darlin'." Jasper drawls. "We thought since it's your first night in New York an' it hasn't exactly been much fun we'd teach you the fine art an' adrenaline rush that is roof hoppin'."

He releases my hand and with a pure shout of exhilaration charges forwards, spreadin' his arms out wide an' leapin' from the side of the buildin' into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. If you are squeamish this might be one of them.**

**Chpt 9 Jigsaw Puzzle**

**BPOV**

I have never been so relieved in my life as when we finally land at Sea-Tac. Being on a plane with all those humans is like putting yourself on a diet and then cutting a slice of chocolate cake. It was torture, in the end Jasper took pity on me and practically put me to sleep.

As soon as we got to our hotel we fired up the laptop to see if we've received a response from Alice. Nothing yet. I asked her to meet me in a park near Wanaque Reservoir, fairly private and somewhere the guys are happy they can secure successfully. Pete's chased Jenks over the phone but he says he hasn't been able to find out where Rutilio's staying.

Pete and Char have already left to stakeout Jenks's downtown office so Jasper and I are cuddled up on the couch while he watches a biography on some WWII general. What can I say, the man's got narrow interests.

I always find it relaxing to curl up with Jasper, his arms give me a feeling of peace and security I've never experienced and can't really describe. As always my face is pressed against his chest, my lips not straying far from the torture scar over his heart. I kiss it gently and am rewarded with his soft purr and the tightening of his arms around me. Sometimes I wish we could just stay like this forever.

Idly I begin to trail my hand over his chest, feelin' the faint vibration of his purr an' the subtle twitchin' of his muscles. As ever when one of us does this the rest of the world fades away, barely registering in the background. Even my dirty great vampire brain is reduced to merely processing the thoughts and feelings related to the close proximity of my mate, the feel of him under my fingertips, his scent in my nose and the sound he makes as I gently stroke my fingers over his nipple.

"Darlin'." He moans quietly, sliding further down into the couch and pulling me with him.

Absorbed I continue to explore his chiselled chest sliding my hand inside his linen shirt and stroking gently with my fingertips. Its so perfect, I bet that if every woman in the continental US described their ideal man's muscles they would feel like this, moving gently under his silky skin as they react to my touch. Wanting more I undo the buttons of his shirt, opening it so I can trail my lips across his abdomen and hear his breathing quicken as his hand fists into my hair.

Wriggling down I run my tongue across the skin above the waistband of his pants. He tastes divine and I make a low moan of my own, unconsciously rubbing my thighs together. As I'm getting older my need for his body is beginning to rival my need for blood, its like an addiction. A sweet, heavenly, addiction.

Just as I move my hand down his cell rings.

Groaning he answers, holding it up so I can hear Pete. "Stop whatever you're doin' an' get down here. The humans are all headin' home for their dinner an' the building's almost clear."

"Okay." With a sigh Jasper pulls my hand out of his pants and brings it to his lips, kissing it lightly. "That man's sense of timin' is gonna be the death of me."

"Its just his gift." I giggle, fastenin' his shirt an' kissing his mouth chastely. "I'll make it up to you later."

He sighs again. "A moment, once missed, can never be recaptured."

I look at him suspiciously as we walk out the door. "That's awfully deep."

"I'm a very deep man darlin'." He says with a wink, pinching my ass as we enter the waiting elevator.

"Which floor?" The attendant asks solicitously, very professionally ignorin' my squeal.

"We're goin' out." Jasper answers curtly and pushing me up against the back wall he places his thigh between mine, his hands either side of my head and proceeds to kiss me thoroughly.

"Have a nice evening sir." The attendant says in a strangled voice as my mate pulls me, flustered and breathless, out of the elevator and across the lobby.

"You're a very bad man." I scold him when I get my breathing back to normal.

He just laughs.

We walk the two blocks to Jenks's building and quickly spot Pete lurking in the doorway opposite.

"Is he alone?" Jasper asks.

"As far as we can tell." Pete responds.

"Alright then, lets go pay him a little visit."

Silently we cross the street and enter the building, noddin' slightly to Char who is loiterin' near the stairwell as we summon the lift.

Arriving at Jenks's floor we make our way down the plush corridor, the outer doors to his offices are closed but the lights are still on. I can't scent any humans but I can scent vampires and I am starting to smell blood.

Making his way through the reception area Jasper pushes open the door marked J Jenks and slides through coming to an abrupt halt.

"Holy fuckin' shit." He whispers as he swings the door wider to admit Pete and I.

It's a grisly sight. I've seen dead mutilated bodies before, sadly not just in the line of duty, but nothing like this. Somehow torn pieces of vampire are far more acceptable to me than the human flesh and blood strewn around this office and I'm thankful that my gag reflex died when I did.

With my vampire eyesight I can see what an ordinary cop wouldn't. Apart from the obvious blood on the carpet, the walls, the ceiling, the drapes, the desk, there are microscopic droplets on _every_ surface. The room is literally coated in it, liberally festooned with gore like the set of a horror movie. There are scraps of flesh, sliding down the blood slicks on the vertical surfaces and making the ghost of a ploppin' sound as they come into contact with an obstruction. I scan the room quickly and other than the bones and sinews there is no part of this person left that is much bigger than a golf ball. It looks like whoever this was exploded from the inside out.

"Is this Jenks?" I gasp.

"It was." Pete mutters, edging past me into the room.

Jasper is stood on the threshold, still as a statue and as I watch The Major takes him over.

"Pete, get Char up here now, we need her to hack into the computer system."

"Yes sir." Pete pulls out his cell and makes the call.

"Bella, are you okay with all this blood?" The Major asks without looking at me.

"Yes." There is nothing about this scene that is making me remotely thirsty, there is so much blood its almost abstract.

"Pete, search this office. We're lookin' for anythin' relating to us or the Cullens." He pauses for a moment. "And anythin' on any other coven name you recognise. I'll search next door. Bella, you're on watch."

As The Major leaves the room Char breezes in and with a little whistle at the macabre sight slides into the chair behind the desk to access the computer, I move back into the doorway automatically behaving like I would have done at any similar crime scene when the experts got to work. I even feel an unexpected craving for a doughnut an' a cup of coffee.

While Pete and Char work in silence I catalogue the room without really thinking about it, which is something I will probably regret later. As the minutes tick by I manage to find most of the body parts, a bit like mentally puttin' a jigsaw back together. Jenks's sightless eyes are starin' at me, one under his desk, the other skewered on the hilt of his letter opener. Surprisingly one of his big toes is intact, bobbing incongruously in a carafe of water on a side table. I can smell two strange vampires but I cannot for the un-life of me imagine why they would have killed anyone this way. Its so, _extreme _and unnecessary.

The Major returns and walks over to Char. "Anything?"

"There's nothing much." She says. "But I've got the address of the archive facility where he stores all his old documents. We should check it out."

"There's a computer next door, its not connected to the network."

She jumps up and follows him into the other room.

It's probably a stupid question but I asked it anyway. "Pete did you ever meet Jenks face to face?"

"Once, about 20 years ago when he was a young whipper snapper."

"Did you tell him you were a vampire?"

He snorts. "No. Keepin' our existence a secret is about the only rule we got. The Volturi enforce it with a certain degree of eagerness."

"Did Jasper ever tell him he was a vampire?"

"I doubt it, he ain't stupid either."

"So how did Jenks know you guys were vampires? Would the Cullens have told him?"

"No, I'm pretty sure not. I mean, I know they told you but Edward was in love with you so it kinda made sense. I'm pretty sure even Carlisle's got more nous than to let Jenks in on the secret."

"Then how did Jenks know about vampires?"

"I don't know." He is quiet for a moment. "He always knew, I suppose we just kinda accepted it without thinkin' about it. He musta known we were somethin' different, we never aged."

"Yes." I say patiently. "But why on earth would he come up with vampires to explain that? Anti-agin' serum, robots, clonin' or even chronic inbreedin' would have been more rational explanations. How did Jasper find Jenks?"

"As the world changed an' government evolved we had more an' more of a need for identities an' documentation. Someone recommended Jenks."

"Who?"

"Fuck." I can see the light bulb go on. "I guess we'd better find out."

The Major returns again.

"J, who introduced you to Jenks? Pete asks.

"Stefan."

We both look at him, the question obvious.

"Romanian Stefan." He expands.

"What the fuck?" Pete practically shouts. "You never told me you knew the fuckin' Romanians!"

"Only Stefan. I met him before I changed you, he knew Maria. I haven't seen him in about a hundred years. He told us about Jenks's father, he dealt with any human matters that came up."

"The fuckin' Romanians." Pete mutters, shakin' his head to clear his obvious shock.

"Who or what are the Romanians?" I ask.

"Later." The Major orders. "We need to get out of here an' remove any traces of our presence before someone comes. Char! Are you done?"

"I'm done." She responds emergin' from the other office with a computer tucked under her arm. "Its encrypted an' I'll need a little time to hack into it."

Pete takes it from her and we move back out into the reception area wiping our feet furiously to remove the blood from our shoes.

When we reach the lobby Char peels off and heads for the office behind the empty reception desk.

The Major takes my arm and guides me out onto the street. "She's goin' to trash the security systems." He explains.

A few minutes later she joins us on the street corner.

"What now?" Pete asks.

"We can't risk goin' back to the hotel. Unknown vampires did this an' there's a risk that someone might have seen enough of us to describe us to the cops." The Major, is silent for a moment, thinking. "We have to visit that archive facility but there ain't enough time left tonight for a thorough search. We need to get off the street, we're covered in blood, and we need somewhere to lay low."

"Where?" I ask, afraid that I might know the answer.

"Forks. There's some stuff at the house I've been meanin' to get anyway."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 10 Join the Dots**

**JPOV**

I've left the others at the house so I can think in peace. I'm leavin' a scent trail for the dogs but damn, I've missed my favourite tree an' I can't bring myself to worry about it too much. I've so little idea what the fuck's goin' on it probably doesn't matter if they know I've been here anyway. Bella masked our scents on the way in an' she'll do the same when we leave tonight, let 'em wonder, mangy fuckers.

I know they're all lookin' to me for answers but I don't think I've got any yet, only more questions. Pete's fillin' Bella an' Char in on the history of the Romanians and The Volturi while I'm gone so at least they'll understand about The Volturi seizing power by the time I get back, not that I can see how that's got anythin' to do with what's goin' on now.

Alice is Rutilio's new mate. You can't control who you mate with so I don't suppose that's part of any conspiracy. Alice can't see the future of anyone who's close to Bella. What if that ain't true? It might explain how people keep findin' us. I don't believe for one minute she doesn't know what happened to Edward but for now I can't think of any major reason not to trust her, not that I'm goin' to.

Jenks has been murdered in a way that while it might seem bizarre to humans screams loud an' clear to a vampire. Who ever did it clearly wanted other vampires to know and the timin' of Jenks's death is suspicious to say the least. Jenks has always known of our existence, like his father, and I assume Stefan revealed that nugget a long time ago as he ain't one to give a flyin' fuck about The Volturi's rules.

Of course the other reason people keep findin' us might have been because Jenks was tellin' em, like Bella says. If so, who and why? What better way to keep tabs on vampires than to get someone useful to them to do it for you. The Volturi an' hence most of the rest of us have written the Romanians off as bein' irrelevant but I know Stefan an' he's the most Machiavellian an' patient son of a bitch I've ever laid eyes on, you don't get to be his age by bein' a fool. Is he the connection? How many other covens did he introduce to Jenks or someone like him an' what would he be doin' with the information?

Then there's Caius. Its possible Jenks was feedin' information to him but it doesn't seem right somehow. I know that vicious ole fucker too an' unlike Stefan he's got no patience at all, if he wanted me bad enough an' he knew where I was I'd be dead as a doornail by now. Likewise Rutilio must have come up with a satisfactory excuse or alternative to not producin' me or he wouldn't still be wanderin' around either. You always know where you stand with Caius, you're either alive or you're dead, he doesn't do middle ground.

We really need to find out what other covens Jenks was workin' for.

An' it's still possible that Rutilio was the one trackin' us an' that nobody else has anythin' to do with whatever the hell _this_ is at all.

This whole situation is FUBAR an' god it makes me feel fuckin' old.

Suddenly missin' Bella more than I can stand I flip out of the tree an' jog back to the house.

The shutters are still down an' the house is silent, just as we found it, but I can tell that the family are waitin' inside. They are gathered in the livin' room, Char an' Pete cuddled on the couch, Bella standin' by the stairs lookin' forlorn.

I hate seeing her like that an' I hate myself for bein' to blame. Being in this house, this town, must be terrible for her but it was the safest option I could conceive at short notice. I shouldn't have went and left her here so I could go sulk in a tree. I'm an asshole.

I rush to her side an' wrap my arms around her, instantly feelin' the tension leave my body and hers. Her full lips caress the scar over my heart as her slender arms grip me tightly. Briefly I close my eyes an' enjoy the sensation, rubbin' my nose through her hair to recapture her scent and re-enforce mine.

"Put her down J." Pete's voice grates across me. "We've got stuff to talk about."

I swear to god that as much as I love him one of these days I'm gonna kill him without realisin' I've done it.

We settle in the vacant couch, Bella's body naturally mouldin' to mine. Automatically I test the emotions in the room. Char is relaxed, she takes most things in her stride, trustin' to fate in a way I've always envied. Bella's shield is up, it's not personal it's just her default position. Pete is tense, an' scared, an' angry. And he's hurt, probably because I never told him about Stefan.

"What the fucks goin' on J." He growls. "How the fuck do you know Stefan?"

Sighin' I run my hand through my hair, somethin' I'm trying to stop as Bella says I only do it when I'm trying to decide how much to hide. "Stefan was a friend of Maria's. I don't know how they met, she never told me. He came to visit a few times in the years after I was changed, I spent quite a bit of time with him, we got on. He asked me a couple of times if I'd leave with him, said Maria's army was a waste of my talents an' I should see the big wide world instead of hidin' under her skirts, as he put it. When I say they were friends, they weren't exactly friendly friends, more like people who disliked each other with grudging respect."

"Was he creepy?" Char asks. The Romanians have a reputation like the bogey man among our kind, if we had kids vampire moms would use the Romanians to frighten them into behavin'.

"Yeah." I sigh again. "Until you got to know him. He was much paler than a normal vamp, his age I guess. An' he sort of exuded power, I think that was partly bein' so old, you could kinda see his age in his eyes. All that experience. He watches you like a hawk an' it feels like he's judgin' you, knows everythin' about you. It's uncomfortable."

"An' he introduced you to Jenks?" Bella asks.

"Yeah." I look down at her, distracted as always by how beautiful she is, I smile a little. "Jenks's father, he was practically a kid at the time but he'd just finished law school in Boston an' he was already doin' legal stuff for Stefan, buyin' land, stuff like that. Maria thought it was a good idea but she hated dealin' with humans if she couldn't eat 'em so she left it to me to deal with him."

"So Jenks was workin' for Stefan as well?" Pete asks.

"Very probably." I answer. "I figure gettin' other covens to sign on with your pet human is a good way to keep tabs on 'em. I just can't work out why."

"What I don't get." Bella begins, sittin' up a little bit straighter. "Was if it was Stefan who was followin' us how did Rutilio know where we were? Was he usin' Jenks too?"

"I wouldn't have thought so." I'm doubtful. "Maira an' Rutilio hated each other."

"But that doesn't mean Rutilio an' Stefan hated each other though does it?" She continues. "If he was visitin' you what's to say he wasn't visitin' with Rutilio at the same time?"

She's clever, my mate. Certainly makes me feel stupid sometimes. "Stefan could have introduced Rutilio to Jenks as well?" I question.

"If he really was . . . . is" I chuckle, Bella's still new enough to struggle with tenses sometimes "keepin' tabs on vampires in the Americas why not Rutilio? He's rich an' powerful and he's connected to The Volturi. Like Carlisle, who _you_ introduced to Jenks."

"Why would the Romanians care about someone havin' connections with The Volturi?" Char asks curiously.

"Revenge." I answer quietly, finally catchin' up with my mate's line of thinkin'. "Revenge on the Italians for usurping' them."

"But that was _eons_ ago." Pete chips in. "Even a vampire wouldn't wait that long to act surely?"

I shrug. "Stefan would, if it meant a decisive victory."

We sit in silence for a moment.

"However." Bella voices my doubts for me. "It's a bit of a stretch. There's no evidence an' while I can see this Romanian bein' interested in Jasper I don't know why he'd be interested in the Whitlocks after The Major's gone or how he'd would have known Jasper was The Major in the first place."

"Stefan started the stories." I say before I can stop myself.

"Why?" She gasps.

I shrug again, that I don't know.

"But you said the stories came out after the wars were over." She accuses. "An' you said you hadn't seen Stefan since before you changed Pete."

"I saw him once." I admit, fightin' the urge to fidget like a human caught out in a lie.

"When?" Pete demands.

"He came to see me here in Forks. He wanted my help with a little problem."

"Is that what Carlisle meant by visitors?" Bella asks, pullin' away from me slightly so she can stare hard into my eyes.

I nod. Carlisle might not have recognised Stefan but it wouldn't a been hard to guess who he was.

"Did you help him?" She asks quietly.

"Yes."

"Are you goin' to tell us what you did?" She asks, quieter still.

"No."

She nods slowly an' I don't need to feel her emotions to tell she's mad. Pete's anger is attackin' me like a buzz saw.

"Would whatever it was have anythin' to do with what's happenin' now?"

"No." There's no way.

"Well I guess we'll take your word for it then." She says, her voice cold.

"I'm sorry." I tell my family, lookin' each of them in the eye. "I really am, I don't like keepin' secrets but it's better for all of you if you don't know anythin' about it."

"Come on Char." Pete stands his feelings a mixture of anger, hurt an' understandin'. "Let's go walkies."

I watch silently as they stalk out.

Now I feel like a total shit but I can't tell them. Ignorance would be their only defence if The Volturi ever found out what Stefan an' I did. Beside me Bella is still holdin' her body away from me stiffly.

I sigh heavily. Sometimes doin' the right thing by the people you love can be lonely.

"Don't you trust me?" She asks in a small voice.

"I trust you with my life." I groan. "I love you an' you've no idea how much I regret some of the things I've done now I have you. Even things I could have been proud of once because now they put you in danger." I pull her close to me again, relieved when she relaxes an' curls her body back around mine. "But if not knowin' will save your life one day then I'd rather take your anger now."

"Oh Jasper." She sighs unhappily an' then she places her lips gently over Maria's torture scar on my heart. I close my eyes, savouring the gesture as I always do.

"I need you." I moan, willing her with my soul to understand just how badly.

She nods and I scoop her up an' carry her to my old room in silence.

I need to feel her skin against mine, her body movin' with mine. I need to be connected to her, I need to be inside her. I've felt like this virtually since I laid eyes on her dancin' in Brad's Bar, she's become the one thing I cannot live without. Right now it's even more intense because yet again I'm scared I'm going to lose her an' I don't even know what to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 11 Larceny & False Imprisonment**

**BPOV**

The atmosphere is still a little tense as we leave in our stolen car at dusk, dressed in an odd assortment of clothes we've scavenged from the Cullen's closets. I know Pete trusts Jasper an' has accepted his decision not to share everything with us but I can tell he's still pissed an' so can Jasper. It hurts him, I can see it in his eyes. He knows I'm still mad at him too, which probably doesn't help.

I'm not sorry to be driving away from this place, it holds bad memories but it's a relief to discover that they don't hurt as much as they used to. Life has definitely moved on although I _am_ pathetically grateful we didn't run into the pack, that is not a period of my life I ever want to revisit. And I do feel bad that I didn't even go and visit Charlie's grave but it was too risky to venture into the town.

As we enter the outskirts of Seattle Jasper slips into major mode.

"This could be a trap." He says breaking' the silence.

"Yep." Pete agrees. "But we need to find out who else Jenks was workin' for."

The Major nods. "Once we scoped the place out the three of us will need to search while Bella keeps watch. Are you still shieldin' us?"

"Yes." I nod. "An' I'll keep it up until we're on our plane back to New York."

"Will you be strong enough?" The Major asks raisin' his eyebrow.

"Yes. It's much stronger now."

I keep my eyes on the road but I can feel him watchin' me intently. He knows me too well an' I guess we'll be havin' a conversation about it next time we're alone.

Pete finds the single storey building, in an industrial area on the edge of town easily an' we cruise round it once. It's silent an' empty of humans so Pete parks a couple of blocks away and we approach on foot.

It isn't long before we catch the scent of two vampires, the same scents from Jenks's office.

The Major gestures us into the doorway of a vacant building.

"The scents are old." He states.

"At least a day, maybe older." Pete agrees. "Booby trapped?"

"Or cleaned out." The Major nods.

"Well I guess ole Petey the demolitions expert had better go have a poke around then. You guys stay here." And nonchalantly he strolls off down the street with his hands in his pockets.

After what feels like a very long five minutes he saunters back, smilin' happily.

"Booby trap." He says, shaking his head an' hefting' a lump of C4 in his hand. "An' not a very sophisticated one. Vampires just don't get the true beauty of modern weaponry an' when they try they just make asses of 'emselves. They've been inside but I don't know if they've taken what we're lookin' for."

"Well let's find out." Char urges. "The sale at Bloomingdales starts tomorrow an' lil' sis an' I have some stuff to get."

Oh yeah, somethin' to look forward to for once.

We flit to the entrance and the others head inside while I climb up onto the roof. The workers in other buildings have all left for the night an' the area is dark and silent. Spooky. In theory we are the only things here anyone needs to fear but my senses are on full alert. I stand there for an hour without seeing anything. If I strain really hard I can just about make out the sound of the others movin' around beneath me.

After another hour of my lonely vigil The Major hops up onto the roof an' comes to stand beside me.

"All quiet." I report like a good little soldier.

He nods. "Pete an' Char are resettin' the booby trap. As we've left no scent no one will know we've been here."

"Did you find anythin'?"

"A few files. We'll check 'em over when we get home."

"Do we need to clean out the hotel?"

"No. We checked in an' travelled under different aliases. It's unlikely anyone will know we were there."

My new family surprise me all the time. All this cloak an' dagger stuff makes me feel like I've wandered into a cheesy spy movie but I'm startin' to appreciate it goes hand in hand with bein' immortal. Eternity will leave a long trail of breadcrumbs if you're not careful.

While I'm mulling that over Pete an' Char appear on the sidewalk below us, arms stuffed with innocuous looking manila folders. The Major takes my hand an' we step off the roof together.

"If we hurry we can make the next flight back to New York." Char informs us.

Playin' spy seems to have pulled Pete out of his funk an' we trail after him as he searches enthusiastically for another car to steal get us to Sea-Tac, amused I wonder if anyone will ever connect a mini crime wave in their city with his presence.

The remaining tension evaporates as soon as the wheels of the plane leave the asphalt although we are all quiet an' lost in our own thoughts. Gratefully I lean against Jasper's side an' accept his arm around me. I don't need to be sedated this time, my thoughts are far too preoccupied trying to work out what the hell is going on, an' what Jasper's hiding, to worry about all the tasty humans trapped in here with me.

We're all relieved when I turn the car, Jasper let me drive as a special treat for doing so well on the plane, into our gated community in Millburn.

We dump our newly acquired files on the dining table.

"I need a shower an' a change of clothes." I announce. If I were still human I'd be exhausted, as a vampire I just feel a desperate need to re-boot my brain an' think about something else for a while.

"Yeah." Pete sighs. "I think we all need some downtime. Meet you guys back here at dawn?"

"Sure." Jasper agrees easily, shooing me up to our room.

He sits on the bed, watchin' me, as I strip out of the eclectic clothes I borrowed in Forks but unusually he makes no move towards me.

I frown, he looks like the old Jasper from my dim human memories. Aloof an' brooding, dressed in ridiculously fashion conscious clothes. Or at least they would have been five years ago which is, I'm guessing, the last time he took something out of his Forks closet.

"Jasper?" I ask tentatively.

"Sorry darlin'." He says an' grins. "I was just thinkin'."

"Just thinkin'?" I ask stepping towards him with my own grin. "I'm about to get in the shower an' you're just sittin' there thinkin'?"

He smirks but makes no move towards me.

"Why don't I help you out of those terrible pants?" I take another step forwards.

"Ma'am, you'd be doin' me a great service if you did. I always hated these pants, they chafe."

With fluid grace he rises to his feet.

Holdin' his eyes I slowly unbutton his shirt, pushin' it down his arms an' letting it drop to the floor. Reaching' down I unbutton the ludicrous pants and unzip his fly, with a whisper of fabric they slide to the carpet.

I look down. "Commando?" I ask, brushing' my lips across his adams apple which bobs as he swallows.

"That's why they chafe." He whispers slidin' his hands around my back an' trailing' his fingers up an' down my spine.

"Shower with me?" I purr seductively, letting my body rub against his.

"Hmm." He considers, continuing to caress my back, his own body responding in kind. "There's an offer I might find very hard to refuse."

"You're thinkin' of refusin' me?" I gasp in mock surprise.

"The thought never even crossed my mind darlin'." He says with his low dirty laugh. "But I thought you might like to tell me about your shield first."

I take a step away from him an' my grin turns wicked. If he wants to know what I can do with my shield I can kill two birds with one stone. I can show him an' I can try to get him in the shower where I want him.

There are two Bella's in my head, they control my gift, my mental and physical shields, an' although I bitch slapped them into submission a long time ago I do let them out to help me occasionally when I'm trying' something new. Still smiling' at Jasper, who is watching warily, I summon up my physical shield and mould it round his body like saran wrap.

Easy part over I concentrate on the complexity of getting the new Jasper shaped shield to move in the way I want it to. Which makes it easy for me to supress the laugh that bubbles up at the look on his face when his hand slowly rises from his side and settles over his heart.

"Hmt ump ngh?" See, this is really hard to do. Because the shield is wrapped tightly around him he can't move his jaw unless I manipulate it to emulate his movements, which of course I can't do because I can't read his mind.

Frowning slightly I pull the shield away from his head so that in my mind it looks like he's wearing a spaceman's helmet.

"Pardon my love?"

"I said." He rasps out. "What the fuck?"

"Neat, huh?" This time I do laugh. The expression on his face is priceless, he doesn't know whether to be annoyed or amazed.

"When did you learn how to do this?"

"I've been practisin' on my dinner." I shrug like it's no big deal but it's taken me nearly twelve months to learn how to do this much.

"How strong is it?" He asks. "Can I break out?"

"I don't know, try it."

For the next minute I enjoy the gun show as Jasper uses his considerable musculature to try and move the shield. I can feel him pressin' against it but other than causin' it to flex slightly he's totally incapacitated.

"Wow." He says finally, beaming' at me. "Can I get out now please?"

"I don't think so darlin'." I smirk. "I think I'll see if I can get you in the shower first."

"You can do that?"

"Not sure, I've managed to lift a deer's foot up an' wag its tail but if I try to get them to walk they fall over, wanna try?" Best not tell him I've snapped a few limbs in the process too. Vampires don't break that easily, he'll be fine.

He nods enthusiastically.

Concentrating hard I lift his left leg an' move it a few inches forward before lowerin' it again.

"It feels weird." He comments.

I can feel my strength starting to ebb away an' I screw my face up as I raise his right leg and swing it forward in front of his left, this time I bring it down too hard an' I can feel his weight wobble inside the shield. This much more complicated than movin' his hand because he is now off balance an' leaning' slightly to the side, only the shield is holding him up. Screwing' up my face even more I try to right him but it's too much and the shield collapses.

With a comical look of surprise he topples sideways into the bathroom doorway. Oh well, halfway there I suppose.

Rollin' onto his back he tucks his hands behind his head an' smirks up at me. "I think it still needs a little work."

Disappointed I pout at him. An' then I get an idea which brings a wide smile to my face.

"Bella, what are you doin'?" He asks suspiciously.

Carefully I wrap him up in my shield again leavin' my two favourite parts of his anatomy with plenty of room. Because it's just dawned on me that one lucky vampire _can_ enjoy the experience of being tied up, but only because he's mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 12 Surprise!**

**BPOV**

"What the fuck's happened to him?" Pete asks as we gather around the dinin' room table.

Amused I follow his gaze to Jasper's face which is creased with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"He had a good night." I smirk.

We all stare at him an' he smiles even wider, pullin' a chair out for me with a flourish. "Ma'am."

"Thank you J." I murmur, taking my seat.

"Is there anythin' else I can get you darlin'?"

"No thank you."

He lifts my hand to his lips an' places a courtly kiss on it before sinking into the chair next to mine an' smilin' serenely into space.

Pete an' Char exchange glances.

"What did you do to him?" She chuckles.

"Oh we've just been experimentin' with my shield." I say airily.

"Shall we check these files then?" Jasper asks genially, massaging his smiley cheeks as if they are achin'.

Pete an' Char exchange another glance. Pete shrugs.

Still giggling to myself, we had a _very_ good night, I move over to the computer to check if we've had a response from Alice.

"Brilliant, Alice says she'll meet me tonight at sunset. She's fine with the location but she'll have a bodyguard with her. What do we do?" I ask turning to Jasper.

"Take Pete with you." Jasper orders. "It's acceptable for you to have a bodyguard too, even if _you_ don't need one."

"But Rutilio will know she's met me." I object.

"I don't think it matters darlin'." Jasper explains. "He would have known about you anyway if it had gone to plan the other night an' it might be to our advantage to underline your relationship with Alice."

"Yeah but now we know Alice is his mate it might be beneficial if he doesn't realise we're speakin' to each other. You know, make it easier for her an' I to share information."

"How do we get rid of the stiff then?" Pete asks.

"Kill him?" I suggest.

"Lil' sis, we know you're badass." Pete says patiently. "So you don't have to kill every strange vampire you meet to prove it."

I can't help the snarl that escapes me. Which of course only gets him laughin'.

"Since Char an' I will be there as backup I could feed him so much boredom he doesn't realise he's missed anythin'." Jasper offers.

"You can do that?"

He raises his eyebrow at me an' suddenly I'm so bored it's all I can do to keep my eyes open. Like I often do in such situations I start countin' dust motes an' lookin' around for spiders an' nearly microscopic bugs. One, two, jeez that thing looks like a space monster, two thousand an' eighty two, eighty three . . . .

My attention is suddenly caught by the sunlight dancing on Jasper's skin and his handsome head thrown back in laughter.

Realisation dawns and I narrow my eyes at him. "How long?" I growl.

"Five minutes sweet thing." Pete informs me through his own laughter.

"I'm gonna stop droppin' my shield around you guys." I huff. "But I guess that's gonna work."

"Why thank you darlin'." Jasper drawls. "I suppose this means I'm not the only one around here with useful talents."

Without a second thought I punch him on the arm an' knock him out of his chair causin' Pete an' Char to howl with mirth. Eventually we settle to the task of checkin' Jenks's files.

An hour later we have three piles, humans, vampires an' inconclusive.

"What do we do with the human ones?" I ask.

"Keep 'em." Char suggests. "We only picked 'em up because the matched coven names that we know. Might be some connection an' we might wanna look at 'em again."

"What about the vampire pile?" Pete says, pointing to the three files we know are other covens.

"It's not really big enough to indicate a conspiracy is it?" Char mutters.

"The Olympic coven, Cullens." Jasper shuffles the files, his maniacal grin long since lost to genuine boredom. "The Albuquerque coven an' The Big Cypress coven, _that's_ a shit place to live for a vampire."

"Is there any connection?" I ask.

"Nope." Pete answers bitterly. "Don't know anythin' about 'em except what I've just read."

"So the only connection is Jenks then?" I press.

"Or somethin' we're missin'." Char offers.

"Like what?" I turn towards her.

"I dunno." She shrugs. "Family relationships? Stefan? Gifts? Gifts are quite rare but both us an' the Cullens have several in our covens. Maybe the others have too."

It seems plausible to me. "Were there any gifts in Rutilio's coven?" I ask Jasper.

"Not that I know of. Unless you count him not havin' a scent."

"Perhaps we should go pay 'em a visit?" Pete suggests.

Jasper nods distractedly, obviously deep in thought.

"Of course." Pete continues. "If you're keepin' tabs on vampires you might use more than one lawyer to hide your tracks."

"How do we find that out?" I ask, it seems an impossible task to me.

Pete chuckles. "We ask around. Ain't rocket science, sweet thing."

I glare at him an' then I flip him the finger an' he pokes his tongue out at me an' we all start laughing. Yep, things are back to normal, no one sulks for long in the Whitlock household.

Pete flits off to fetch his address book an' the rest of us start plannin' the meeting with Alice.

"Do you think it's a trap?" I ask the expert.

"No darlin'." He sighs an' picks up my hand, rubbing his thumb across my palm. "At least I hope not. I'm pretty sure we can secure the location an' with your shield we oughta be able to get you out pretty easily if there's any trouble." He sighs again. "For all our problems I just can't imagine Alice deliberately puttin' you in harm's way. She loved you, she was convinced you were gonna be her favourite sister."

"What if Rutilio manipulates the situation?" I'm not convinced. "She said she's not sure he'd understand how she felt about us, at least she did in so many words."

"I think he understands more than she knows." Jasper asserts.

"What makes you so sure?"

"What he said in Montana." Char chips in. "After J went in the fire he said whatever I do now I must justify to my mate. I think he only left us alive because he knew he'd hurt Alice otherwise."

"So he's a good guy now?" I ask, incredulous.

Char shrugs. "Depends who the bad guy is I guess."

Angry I wrench my hand out of Jasper's an' stomp out onto the deck. I'm sorry but I just can't see Rutilio as a good guy, he _killed_ my mate, he tortured him. I still daydream about rippin' that asshole limb from limb. I _hate_ him.

Char steps out onto the deck behind me.

"I know you an' Pete are burnin' to tear Rutilio a new one." She says calmly. "But you might need to consider if we currently face the same danger as he does. If it's true the two of you will be better off if you put revenge aside an' find a way to work with the slimy fucker."

"Yesterday's enemy is tomorrow's bedfellow?" I ask bitterly.

"Somethin' like that." She laughs. "Although if you sleep with Rutilio J'll kill him anyway so I don't see how that'll help."

"Would he?" She's diverted my attention down a different path already, damn her an' her years of experience.

"Bella." She laughs again. "You're his whole world. He'd do anythin' to keep you, to protect you. Same as you would or Pete an' I would. You an' Pete, you need to remember that when you're plottin' your revenge."

"Revenge is a season in hell?" We're really over workin' that phrase.

"That's right little sister." She says, pulling me into her arms.

I hug her back. I understand what she's saying but I can't let go of it. Rutilio tried to take Jasper from me an' that's fuckin' inexcusable.

Edward always said that vampires feel more strongly than humans but I don't see how I can gauge that. The strength of my emotions doesn't seem any different to me. Maybe it's something to do with my ability to hold onto them? His final words to me about distractions are so laughable now, with so much capacity to think how the fuck can a vampire ever be that distracted?

Jasper's voice interrupts us. "Is this a private hug or can anyone join in?"

Char opens one of her arms saying "Come here J darlin', us girlies are currently in need of a man hug."

Jasper steps in and envelopes us in his strong arms. "Ah, my ladies." He says. "How proud I am of you both."

"Are you patronisin' us?" I murmur into his chest as Char giggles on the other side.

"I would never darlin'." He chuckles. "I am just marvellin' at my awesome taste in selectin' female humans to change."

"Put my fuckin' wife down J." Pete drawls as he joins us on the deck. "Get ya finger out an' marry your own mate . . . . Oh Hi Andre, its Pete Whitlock, you got a minute I was wonderin' if you know any of the guys in Albuquerque . . . ."

Jasper eases his grip on us an' looks down questioningly.

"We're workin' on it J." Char assures him as she pushes him away from us. "In fact we've got some shoppin' to do this afternoon."

I nod. We have a plan so good even shopping can't put me off.

"I thought I was in charge of transportation?" He whines.

"When we have somethin' to transport we'll let you know." Char laughs. "In the meantime butt out buttinski, my sister an' I are handlin' this operation."

After crushin' us against his chest until our ribs creak he wanders off.

"We should probably go through the inconclusive pile again." I suggest. "In case we missed anythin'."

"Oh Bella." Char sighs. "You're so much like J."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Focussed on the job at hand. Scarily intent. Deadly." She sighs again, this time happily. "Horny. It's a match made in heaven."

I roll my eyes at her, grateful my blush is a thing of the past.

An hour or so later the guys find us at the dining table.

"Anythin' new?" Pete asks.

I shake my head. "Nah. Although there are a lot of recurrin' phrases that don't quite sit right."

"Yeah." Char confirms. "If you give me a little time I'm gonna cross reference 'em with that PC we purloined. There's somethin' there, I just can't see what it is yet. Any luck with the covens?"

"Yep. Albuquerque are expectin' us in a couple of days an' Big Cypress are gonna meet us there."

"Did you tell 'em what it was about?" Char asks.

"Not in so many words. Just enough to get 'em interested." He turns to me sensing my question. "Vampires get bored real easy sweet thing, they'll get excited about almost anythin', even a bunch of strangers turnin' up for a mysterious visit."

"Why?"

He laughs. "Well because if the visit don't go well there's always the chance of a good fight. A vampire's favourite activity after sex, feedin' an' gossip."

I snort. Sex an' blood I get but apparently I haven't changed enough yet to be a gossip girl.

"You'll get there sugar." Char assures me, apparently readin' my mind. "We all do."

We lapse into a comfortable silence.

"I can feel two humans approaching." Jasper says and then he laughs. "They're a _bit_ nervous."

"Are we expectin' anyone?" Pete asks.

We all shrug.

"You get it sug." Char suggests. "Its good practice."

Chuckling at her laziness I get up to answer the door, mentally preparing myself to deal with humans.

On the doorstep is an older man with short grey hair wearing a dark suit and, despite the rain, sunglasses. Behind him is a ubiquitous black sedan and another, younger, but identically dressed man. Surprised I jerk my eyes back to the man before me.

"Good morning Ms Swan." He says smartly. "I am here to speak with Major Jasper Whitlock, is he available?"

Over the sound of my jaw droppin' I can hear three vampires vacating the house at top speed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 13 Alice in Wanaque**

**BPOV**

While my mind is considering the sensible words 'I'm sorry, I have never heard of either of those people, you seem to have made a mistake' my mouth says. "He's not here at the moment."

Which is not entirely true, he's hanging out in a tree the other side of the driveway.

"My name is Special Agent Gerry Davis ma'am. This is my card, perhaps you could have him call me when he returns?"

I nod an' watch silently as he retreats back to the car with slightly more haste than is dignified. He an' his partner climb in an' roar off down the driveway. As they round the bend I see Pete an' Char dartin' through the trees, following.

Jasper makes a flying leap from the tree an' lands at my feet. He takes the proffered card reads it an' then stuffs it in his back pocket before running his hand through his hair. He is resigned rather than surprised.

Patiently I wait for his eyes to meet mine.

"I think you know more about what's goin' on than you're lettin' on." I say calmly.

He sighs heavily an' unconsciously touches the card in his pocket. "I'm startin' to figure some of it out."

"Are you going to explain?"

"Yes but there are a couple of things I need to do first." He holds his hand out to me tentatively and I take it without hesitation, I'm with Pete, I trust him too. "Pete an' Char are gonna follow them as far as they can in the meantime we should check the property because I need to go out for an hour or so."

There's no one else, human or vampire, in the vicinity so with a quick kiss Jasper deposits me back at the house an' takes off in one of the rental cars.

I trudge upstairs an' run myself a bath.

Char rings a little while later to let me know the two suits have stopped for dinner and that she an' Pete are going to keep tailing them. I deflect her questions easily, I don't know any more than she does at this point, only that Jasper does.

By the time Jasper returns I'm dressed an' settled on the couch with a book.

"I've spoken to Pete." He says floppin' down next to me. "They're gonna meet us at Wanaque, they lost the agents in the city."

"Does that matter?" I ask.

"No." He shakes his head. "We know who they are."

"And you know why they were here?"

"Not exactly but I have an idea what it's connected to."

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"It's better to wait, we haven't much time before you meet Alice, Pete an' Char should hear it too."

"Is it bad?" I ask in a small voice.

"It's a fuckin' disaster." He says heavily.

This is one of those rare occasions where I might wish Jasper had a touch of the Edwards when it comes to concealing the seriousness of a situation. When someone as strong an' in control as Jasper makes a statement like that it's time to hoist your arms high in the air an' commence the runnin' around an' screaming.

"Do I still need to meet with Alice?"

"Yes darlin'." He pulls me to him holding me tight. "We need as much information as we can possibly get before we make any decisions."

We hold each other for a long time.

"We should get movin'." He says releasing me reluctantly.

The drive to Wanaque is uneventful, Jasper an' I hold hands in companionable silence. We pull up at the opposite side of the park from where I've agreed to meet Alice so we can approach on foot. Pete an' Char are already waiting.

"Let's get over there." Jasper orders. "Scout the area before they arrive."

Swiftly we make our way across the park, splittin' up an' using my shield as we near the meeting' point.

When we've established its all clear I go in to meet Alice, Pete an' Char shadowing at a discrete distance while Jasper circles round to get close to the bodyguard.

The sun is dipping behind the trees when I hear her light footsteps.

"Where's your bodyguard?"

"Parking lot. He thinks I am hunting. Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprised Peter allowed that." She says, her eyes darting around suspiciously.

"I can take care of myself."

"Yes." She looks me up an' down, an amused an' impressed expression on her face. "I had heard."

We stare at each other in silence unsure where to start. She looks the same, my former best friend and I find that I don't quite have it in me to hate her, despite what she an' her mate have done to Jasper.

"Jenks is dead." Might as well start somewhere.

Her eyes widen slightly but she doesn't respond.

"Vampires killed him."

No response.

"Were you aware he knew all about vampires?"

Nothing.

"Alice I understand why I don't trust you. Your husband kidnapped an' tortured my mate an' then he killed him." I can't help the feral growl that accompanies that statement nor Alice's nervous reaction. "What I don't understand is why you don't trust me."

"I love my husband Bella, the same as you loved Jazz, I might not be able to see your future or your decisions but I can tell you want him dead."

I flop down onto the ground, my silence answer to her challenge.

"Well why don't you start by tellin' me what happened to Edward?"

"I don't know what happened to Edward." She sighs, folding herself gracefully down beside me. "We checked into the hotel in Rio. I went down to the lobby to get a map, two vampires grabbed me and bundled me out of the hotel into a van. I dare not make a scene, there were too many humans there. If they'd tried to intervene there was a risk they would discover what we were. Besides there were others waiting in the van and I didn't want to be dismembered so I stopped struggling. They took me to a compound outside the city, they wouldn't tell me what was going on. I was frightened."

"Didn't you get a vision or anythin' to warn you what was goin' to happen?" I ask suspiciously. In my memory Alice knew _everything_ that was going to happen, or at least it seemed like she did to me.

She shakes her head. "I didn't know Rutilio so I didn't have anything to search for. I couldn't see Edward properly, at the time I thought it was because he'd been with you but now I'm not so sure. It could have been because he didn't have a future for me to see."

"Have you even asked your _mate_ what he did with Edward?" I snarl, shocked that after all this time she doesn't appear to have even tried to find out what happened to her brother.

"No." She says in a small voice, hangin' her head. "I love him and I am afraid of the answers."

"What about your family? Carlisle an' Esme are worried sick."

She snorts. "I feel sorry for Esme but how can I talk to them, I don't even know what happened to their favourite son. They will hate me."

"Esme won't." I'm not so sure about Carlisle after my recent visit I'm inclined to believe that he _would_ hate Alice for abandoning his first companion.

We sit in silence for a while, probably both thinkin' about the Cullens an' how all is not perfect in the perfect family. There are many questions on the tip of my tongue but seein' as they don't seem to have anything to do with what's going on at the moment I bite them back.

"Will you tell me why you think you're in danger?" I ask eventually.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know whose side you are on." She snaps jumping to her feet.

"What do you mean side? What sides?" I demand leaping to my own feet.

"I can't tell you anything Bella, it's too risky." She shakes her head again, clearly distressed. "I care about you Bella, I thought you were going to be my sister but there is too much at stake for me to take the chance of trusting you now. If you really don't know anything then you are probably better off that way, stop trying to find out what's going on and find somewhere out of the way for your coven to hide. And if you're lying to me, well then at least I haven't made it any worse."

"Alice, I . . . ."

"I'm sorry." She whispers sadly. "Jazz would probably have known what's coming or at least been able to work it out but perhaps now he's gone there is no reason for you to be involved."

"Did you know Jasper was The Major?" I ask quietly, deciding to ignore that opening. "When you were together?"

"I had no idea until Rutilio told me." She sighs. "I suppose it explained a lot, he was never destined to be a Cullen. I'm sorry Bella, I loved him too and I'm glad you found each other before, before the end." For the first time I hear her familiar tinkling laugh, albeit muted. "Even if I was _jealous_ when Edward first told me."

She turns to leave so I decide to ask her another question. "Alice, have you had a visit from the Secret Service recently?"

She stops and looks back at me. "Not yet. We were out when they called on us and Rutilio moved us immediately."

"Does Rutilio know Stefan?" I ask since we seem to be on more solid ground.

"Yes."

"Has he seen him recently?"

"I don't know, he is very secretive about his business dealings." Her eyes slide away from mine. Interesting.

"Did he use Jenks as his lawyer?"

"Sometimes." She hesitates and then seems to come to a decision. "He also uses a man in Washington, Hargreaves."

"Thank you."

She smiles slightly. "I seem to have told you a lot more than you have told me." And then she turns and walks away.

Almost immediately Jasper, Pete an' Char stroll into the clearing.

"Well that wasn't very informative." I huff, frustrated.

"Oh, I don't know darlin'." Jasper drawls leanin' against a tree with his hands in his pockets. "I found it very informative."

"Care to share?" I snark. All this uncertainty is gratin' on my last nerve.

"Not here. We should find a motel." He turns to Pete. "Did you guys bring a car?"

"We stole a clunker, but we've already ditched it."

Jasper nods, taking my hand. "Let's get back to ours then."

Swiftly we take off across the park, stopping briefly when the scent of deer reminds me how thirsty I am, usin' my shield a lot means I have to eat more.

Soon we are all piled in the car, headin' north looking for a motel a safe enough distance from the park. Eventually we find one which is unassuming enough for Jasper an' Pete and clean enough looking for Char an' I.

Pete checks us in while Jasper retrieves a huge duffel bag from the trunk

Pete joins us with a huge grin on his face. "We've got two rooms next to each other, clerk's convinced we're here for some kinda orgy so watch out for him ladies, I think he's plannin' on tryin' out his new camera phone."

"Eeww" Char shudders. "He'd better not try that on me, I'll ram his teeth so far down his throat he'll have to stick the toothbrush up his ass to clean 'em."

"That's my darlin' wife." Pete laughs as he unlocks the door to the first room. "Face like an angel, mouth like a trucker."

Jasper throws the duffel onto one of the beds an' sits down next to it. His face is drawn an' tired so I kneel behind him an' start to gently knead his shoulders.

Pete an' Char perch on the other bed.

"Where do we start?" Pete asks, suddenly all serious. "Do we know what those Agents were after this mornin'? What were they FBI or summat?"

"No." Jasper shakes his head an' reaches into the duffel. "We'd better start with the last time I saw Stefan."

He pulls out a square velvet box, resting it on his knees an' then he locks eyes with Pete.

Slowly he lifts the lid revealing a gleaming medal.

"Is that the medal of honour?" I gasp peerin' over his shoulder.

He nods, his muscles tight.

"Is it yours? Was it awarded to you?" I ask, my voice full of awe.

He nods again, eyes still on Pete.

Pete narrows his own eyes, glarin' at Jasper suspiciously. "It's the modern design, when did you get it?"

"Six years ago." Jasper answers quietly.

Pete almost falls back onto the bed his face a text book picture of horror. "Fuckin' hell J!" He screams. "What have you done?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 14 Down the Rabbit Hole**

**BPOV**

Char an' I exchange a glance an' a shrug while Jasper an' Pete glare at each other.

"J, fuck." Pete finally manages to speak again. "The Volturi will kill you, us too probably. What the fuck were you thinkin'?"

"I was bored . . . ." He begins, flinchin' as Pete launches himself at him.

Char grabs Pete around the middle an' hauls him back on the bed.

"Will you let me fuckin' explain?" Jasper growls rising to his feet an' towerin' over the still struggling Pete.

Even I move back from him, involuntarily, anger, power an' authority radiate from his every pore. He's so laidback normally that it's easy to forget exactly how _dangerous_ Jasper Whitlock really is.

Duly reminded we all settle back again an' wait for him to continue.

Instead of sitting down he begins to pace. I know him well enough now to realise its deliberate. He's remindin' us of his superiority, dominating the room with his presence so we'll sit down an' shut up while he talks. He wasn't the youngest Major in the Confederate army for nothing.

I wish he wouldn't though, it's difficult to concentrate when he goes all macho on me. Damn him, I'm blaming _him_ for my one track mind, stupid sexy vampire.

"Bella, are you listenin'?"

"Yes, sorry J." I say contritely.

He nods. "As I was sayin'. Stefan came to see me in Forks. He had some friends who needed help with a particular problem that need help from a particular kind of military man. I was fuckin' shocked to say the least but I was also goin' out of my mind with boredom after decades livin' with the Cullens an' well, I might be dead but this is still my country too."

Pete nods in agreement an' seems to relax slightly. He was in the army before he was changed too so I guess it's something he can sympathise with. The tension level in the room eases down a notch with him.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I can't tell you the specifics, national security." He says, a tad pompously I think.

"Bullshit!" Char laughs, callin' him on it. "We're fuckin' vampires, who are we gonna tell?"

Jasper glowers at her but some of his temper has leaked out of him because the corner of his mouth twitches like he wants to smile.

"It ain't really pertinent to our current situation." He says an' then he does smile. "But I'll tell ya one day, it was fuckin' awesome an' Pete, you won't ever take the piss out of my skill with modern weaponry again."

"So you did a military job for the United States government an' you got a medal for it?" I ask slowly just to be sure I understand.

He nods.

My poor jaw drops open again. Well, fuck me. I'm marryin' a hero. That'd cheer Charlie up, long hair not withstandin'.

"Did they ask you many questions about bein' a vampire?" Char wants to know.

"No. I was surprised but they never really mentioned it, I assumed Stefan had already told 'em everythin' he wanted 'em to know. They gave me some makeup to hide the sparkle." He reaches into the duffel again an' pulls out a large plastic tub, handing it to me. "I don't know what the rest of the guys on the mission thought I was but I doubt they knew I was a dead man walkin'."

I unscrew the lid an' stick my finger tentatively in the clear gel, when I rub my fingers together it feels like Vaseline an' the pads of my fingers look duller than usual. Huh.

I hand the tub to Pete an' Jasper continues. "They only thing they really seemed interested in was The Volturi but I didn't tell 'em anythin' an' they didn't push it."

Pete rubs the gel between his fingers an' looks at it thoughtfully.

"So what has the US government knowin' about you got to do with what's goin' on at the moment?" He asks.

Jasper sighs an' climbs onto the bed pulling me between his legs an' holdin' me to his chest.

"Well that's where it starts to get complicated an' I'm doin' a bit of guessin'."

I roll my eyes at Char an' she snickers. Now we're back in familiar territory, i.e. No idea what's going on.

"Stefan does not agree with The Volturi's rules, at least not entirely." Jasper explains. "The Romanians always had connections with the human world, that's probably how vampire stories first started circulatin'. While the Italians have been consolidatin' their powerbase the Romanians have been formin' relationships with key human governments.

The Volturi have spent millennia gatherin' information on gifted vampires an' in most cases lurin' or coercin' 'em into service with them. Stefan an' Vladimir have spent the time learnin' as much as they can about the human world an' its politics an' government. You wouldn't believe how rich they are, even by ancient vampire standards.

Stefan in particular believes that the key to wrestin' power back from the Italians lies with the humans. He thinks they should be managed not treated like cattle. Don't get me wrong, he doesn't have the warm fuzzies for 'em, he still thinks of 'em as food, he just recognises that humans get stronger an' stronger all the time an' eventually they'll be strong enough to lord it over us. Therefore he reckons that instead of hidin' in the dark waitin' for it to happen vampires should be more active in human government, to control the humans an' to protect the vampires.

The Italians aren't above bribin' human officials to get what they want but it's not the most effective method an' they still keep their existence a secret. Stefan wants our existence to remain a secret in general too but he wants to forge enough of a relationship with the high up humans to be able to control them."

"Jeez." Pete mutters. "You weren't kiddin' when you said he was Machiavellian."

Jasper shrugs. "He probably was Machiavelli, his hair's the same color. Stefan's been keepn' tabs on vampires through human lawyers an' such, that much is obvious now. An' I suppose I might not be the only one he's wheeled out at some point to curry favour with the humans. The secret service might have been usin' Jenks or people like him to track the vampires they know about or they might have their own methods of doin' it. Either way they found us this mornin' an' I assumed it was because they've got another job for me but after listenin' to Alice this evenin' I'm not so sure. Stefan's been cultivatin' these relationships for years mainly with a view to overthrowin' The Volturi an' Alice wanted to know whose side Bella was on."

"Shit." Pete gasps. "You think the Romanians and The Volturi are goin' to war?"

"I fuckin' hope not." Jasper sighs. "I can't see that scenario endin' well for anybody. But, yeah, I think maybe something's happenin' that involves the both of 'em an' from what I know about both sides I'm fuckin' sure they ain't workin' together."

"So what does keepin' tabs on folks like us give either side?" Char asks sensibly.

"I don't know." Jasper shrugs unhappily. "Raisin' an army? Eliminatin' threats? Dick measurin'? Provin' I know more than you do?"

"Where does Rutilio fit in all this?" I wonder out loud. "Is he on Stefan's side?"

"Why?" Jasper asks.

"Because if you'd fought an' killed Caius wouldn't that have helped Stefan?"

"Yes." Pete answers me. "There are three brothers who run the show. Marcus Volturi is practically comatose an' don't do nothin' much. Aro's the family nerd, a deadly nerd, but still mainly obsessed with his intellectual pursuits. Caius is really the only one who knows which end his head's at an' if J had _offed _him they'd a been seriously vulnerable even with all the gifted vampires in their guard."

"So Rutilio is Stefan's man?" I press.

"It ain't as simple as that darlin'." Jasper sighs.

"Hargreaves." Pete growls.

"The guy in Washington Alice mentioned, another human lawyer workin' for vampires?"

"No." Pete shakes his head emphatically. "Hargreaves _is_ a vampire. He's The Volturi's American Representative."

An' here it is again, The Bella Swan Home for Disenfranchised Flies, hangin' open uselessly in the middle of my face. Chucklin' quietly Jasper pushes it shut with his index finger.

"So whose side is Rutilio on?" Char insists.

Nobody knows.

"So what do we do now?" I ask eagerly. "Capture Rutilio an' torture him until he tells us the truth?"

Jasper groans an' Char throws a pillow at my head, which hits him instead.

"Now, now, mi amor." Pete chides her. "Lil' sis's suggestion has merit."

"Actually it does." Jasper admits. "But I don't think we know enough yet. It could turn out to be a mistake, you two will have to wait a bit longer for your revenge. Maybe the better question at this point is if they are goin' to war, whose side are we on."

"Do we have to be on a side?" I ask.

They all look at me, Jasper craning his neck awkwardly.

"Can't we take Alice's advice?" I plough on. "Stay the hell out of it. I know the secret service found us this mornin' but we could disappear completely if we really wanted to. Couldn't we?"

"We could." Pete agrees. "But we still don't really know what's happenin'. I think we should find out more before we make any decisions."

"I agree." Jasper says. "Besides I don't think Alice actually knows what's goin' on, I reckon she's picked stuff up by eavesdroppin'. Otherwise I can't see what she, they, would have gained by tellin' you about Hargreaves." He is quiet for a moment. "Other than gettin' you killed when you turned up there askin' questions."

"So we still don't trust Alice?" I ask.

"Nope." Pete says with certainty. "Right about now I wouldn't trust my own mother, god rest her gentle soul. If J's right an' the big boys are up to somethin' we definitely qualify as the little guys, the ones that traditionally get stepped on when the shit goes down."

I sigh, more annoyed than scared. "I'm fuckin' tired of bein' a little guy. When do we get to do some steppin' of our own?"

"All in good time lil' sister, all in good time." He replies with a smirk.

"You've certainly cheered up some." I grumble.

"I don't mind bein' neck deep in sharks sweet thing, I just like to be able to see the fuckers comin', that's all." He chuckles. "My BFF is tellin' me that the fog is clearin' an' we're about to make an important breakthrough."

"Is your BFF tellin' you anythin' else?" I growl, hoping he catches the sarcasm.

"Yep." He says smugly. "Its tellin' me you two should mooch off to your own room an' make with the happies."

I roll my eyes at him. "What are you now, my pimp?"

"No lil' sis, think of this as relationship advice." An' he winks. "Besides, J's got that look in his eye."

Jasper stands, taking me with him easily.

"Are we good?" He asks Pete seriously.

"We're good J. I'm still gonna kick your witholdin' ass when this is over, but we're good."

Jasper doesn't move, still starin' down at Pete.

Eventually Pete caves in. "Fuck it J, do you have to keep makin' me say I love you?" He says disgustedly.

Jasper laughs. "Maybe I'm just insecure."

"Go peddle that shit to someone who believes it." Pete growls throwin' him our room key. "Estoy celosa que llegó a jugar soldado sin mí."

"La próxima vez me aseguraré de que me tomo mi teniente" Jasper promises as he ushers me out the door.

**A/N I'm just jealous I didn't get to play solider. Next time I will take my Lieutenant with me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. Lemon!**

**Chpt 15 Pissed, Or Not**

**BPOV**

"Sit." I command, pointing at the chair on the other side of the room.

"I'm pissed at you." I growl when he lowers himself obediently into it.

He nods soberly.

I stalk over to the credenza an' start making myself a cup of coffee.

"What are you doin'?" He asks quietly.

"Makin' piles." I spit out, stirring in the powdered milk.

When it's done I kick my shoes off and sink onto the bed, crossing my legs an' holdin' the hot drink against me as I observe him through the steam.

I'll give him credit, he sits an' watches me silently while I gather my thoughts. He's a strong man.

This is what I do when I have a lot to consider, I make piles and doggedly work my way through them.

Sorting through piles works well as a human, you can follow one line of thought at a time. As it turns out to a vampire it's a complete nightmare. My mind swirls round everything at the same time, like a loony with a rolodex, and all that's doing is exacerbating the confusion an' fear I'm already feeling. Which just makes me angry. I sigh heavily. I have never been angry with him, only loved him, I'm not even sure he's what I'm angry at now. Except that he's sat there, in my sights so to speak.

And so we sit. Me with my coolin' coffee an' building anger and the strong one who obviously isn't going to say anything until I do. Which makes me angrier.

"Is this military medal thing gettin' back to The Volturi the secret you wouldn't tell us?" I ask suddenly.

"Yes. Plausible deniability. The Volturi are zealous about rules but they can be compassionate, sparin' the rest of the coven if they judge them unaware of the transgression."

"So what did you find out this afternoon that made you suddenly decide to sentence the rest of us to death?" I hiss without thinking.

We both wince.

"I'm sorry J." I gasp, ashamed. "That was childish an' hurtful, I don't know why I said it."

"It's a valid question Bella. I don't need my gift to know what you're feelin' at the moment. You're angry an' you're scared." He smiles ruefully. "You've barely had a moment's peace since I changed you. It's okay to be angry with me."

That takes the wind out of my sails so I place the coffee on the bedside table an' settle back against the headboard.

"I'm not angry with you." I sigh. "At least I don't think I am."

He smiles slightly.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be." I snap quickly, sensing it's not a good idea to let him off the hook too easily. "From what I can gather from Pete's reaction what you did practically qualifies you as criminally insane in the vampire world."

"Yes. It does."

Does he have to be so reasonable? Can't we just have a flamin' great row so I can work off some of the tension that's eating away at me?

"Do you feel threatened?" He asks gently.

"Yes. I feel like everything's out of control. Person or persons unknown are tryin' to kill us. Again. An' we don't have a clue what's goin' on." My voice rises into a plaintive wail. "How are we supposed to protect ourselves if we don't know who's doin' what?" Then my voice drops to a whisper. "How are we supposed to pull together as a coven when the head of the family is keepin' dangerous secrets?"

"I'm sorry." He says, holding my eyes with his. "I thought it was for the best if no one else was aware I was known to the humans."

"So what changed?"

"I rang my secret service contact . . . ."

"You're still in contact with them?"

"No." He says firmly. "I was given a contact name an' number after the job six years ago, today was the first time I used it."

"Oh. What did you find out?"

"I asked them if Jenks was workin' for 'em. They said yes, Stefan introduced him at the same time as me, they've been usin' him to keep track of me in case they needed me." He pauses for a moment. "They wanted to know if I'd killed him."

"Is that they why they sent agents to the house?"

"Yes an' no."

"Being evasive is not helpin' with the anger management Jasper."

He chuckles. "They wanted to know if I knew anythin' about his death an' they want to talk to me about The Volturi."

"Why?" I ask, surprised.

He shrugs. "They didn't say but they asked me if my loyalty was with The Volturi, Stefan or my country."

I digest that for a moment. Even the government wants to know what side we're on. "Shit. What did you say?"

"I hung up."

I can't help it, I laugh, that doesn't sound like his typical approach to awkward questions. "You hung up?"

"I was at a loss for words." He smiles. "My undead existence has mostly been neatly divided. Vampires, of which I am one. And dinner. I'm not sure how to process the idea of my dinner tellin' me off if I don't take its side in an argument. It's _surreal._"

"Is that what they said?"

"It's what they implied."

"They can't do anythin' to us anyway." I snort.

"No." He laughs an' then sobers again. "What worries me is the implication that somethin' _is_ goin' on between The Romanians an' The Volturi. An' what freaks me out is that the human government knows more about it than we do. How fucked up is that?"

We lapse into silence. Jasper clearly thinking an' me, just stunned.

After a while I mentally re-group an' take the opportunity to watch him. He's so beautiful, even flung into a grotty motel armchair. His long jean clad legs are stretched out in front of him an' his arms are draped over the sides of the chair, his dark blue windcheater rustling quietly when he moves. His face is turned away from me slightly as he frowns at the door, totally lost in thought. I know every inch of his body, every scar, every hair, and every sensitive spot. If I had any talent for it I could sculpt him perfectly with my eyes closed. And I know him, I might not know every single thing he's ever done or every single thought he's ever had, but I know the essential parts of what makes _him_. It may have been dangerous and wrong for him to reveal himself to humans that way but the reasons he did were still very much him. Which is why I trust him completely, just like Pete does. No, I'm not angry with him and there's nothing to be gained by pretending I am. Does that make me a door mat? I don't think so, to me it just means acknowledging my trust in the man I love to the very depths of my soul. Yes he kept a secret, he had a reason. Yes his actions in the past may have led us to wherever here is but they were in character with the man I love. How can you love what he is and resent what he does because of it? And if he has other secrets, which I suspect he does, then I will respect his right to keep them and trust him to tell us what we need to know.

I laugh to myself, it might not be very modern woman but it works for me an' I'm not sure a mated vampire qualifies as a modern woman anyway.

My anger hasn't gone but it's no longer directed at Jasper and I feel better as a result. Now what was the other part of Petey's advice? Oh yes, make with the happies.

Stealthily I crawl off the bed and across the floor to Jasper's feet. He doesn't look at me but his frown relaxes an' the corner of his mouth twitches.

I untie his laces and ease off his boots, taking the chance to run my hands under his jeans and up and down his calves. I sigh happily, just being in contact with his skin is enough to soothe me. Such silky skin, moving easily with my fingers over the solid muscles.

Reluctantly I withdraw my hands and crawl further up his body. He turns to face me as I grasp the zipper of his windcheater. His face is expressionless but his eyes are black with desire. I pull the zipper down quickly an' open the jacket flattening my hands onto his chest and feeling the play of his muscles through his t-shirt as my palms move over him.

Playfully I tweak his right nipple and he gasps, slipping down further into the chair and resting his head back against it. Rising up a bit further I trace my nose along the underside of his jaw, breathing in his hay and saddle soap scent. As I continue to nuzzle his neck I start to pull his jacket from his shoulder and he leans forwards briefly, shrugging it off his arms which he drapes back over the sides of the chair. Ah, short sleeves, I drop my head to rub my nose across his chest while my fingers glide lightly over his forearms, first feeling the silky soft hairs and then more firmly feeling the skin glide over the muscles as he flexes them unconsciously. I pass my mouth over his left nipple and bite down momentarily. He moans quietly and arches his back.

I crawl further down his body until my lips are brushing over his t-shirt just above his low slung jeans and I run my hands up and down his hard thighs. I continue this for a while, enjoying the firmness of his thighs until he groans and pushes his hips up against me. With a last kiss on his abdomen I lean back slightly and unbutton his fly, pulling his jeans off with vampire efficiency. He lifts his head to look down at me and I immediately fall into the Jasper coma, nothing else matters but him, and me, together.

I place a soft kiss on his tip and then lap at the moisture already there. He moans and lets his head fall back.

"Look at me." I whisper huskily.

When he obeys I lick up and down him slowly, moving one hand to cup his balls and the other to trace the movement of my tongue on him.

"_Bella_." He groans, his redundant breathing heavy.

I take his tip into my mouth and suck on it gently before swirling my tongue around it. As I release it and blow across the top he closes his eyes and groans again in pleasure.

"Look at me." I tell him.

He opens his eyes and stares deeply into mine.

Satisfied I take him back into my mouth, sucking him in slowly as far as I can with a moan of my own as his whole body shudders. He tastes divine and his reactions are setting off the warmth inside me.

I release him just as slowly before sucking him in again, this time I scrape him gently with my teeth and squeeze the base of his cock with my hand. My other hand continues to massage his balls while my index finger lightly strokes the sensitive skin behind them.

With a strange combination of a hiss and a growl he fists his hands in my hair.

"Ungh. Bella."

I start to repeat the actions, each time taking him in a little further and sucking him a little harder. Gradually increasing the tempo as his hands copy it clenching and unclenching in my hair.

Eventually his eyes close and his head falls back again a stream of barely recognisable words falling from his lips. My lady parts begin to flutter, I _love_ that I can do this to him.

"Love . . . . _oh fuck_ . . . . need . . . . don't stop . . . . _please_ . . . . darlin' . . . . so good, so . . . . god . . . . Bella . . . ."

His back arches, pushing him deeper into my mouth and his body starts to tremble. I moan again, almost unbearably turned on as I feel his cock harden suddenly and then twitch and jerk as he releases down my throat with a primal roar.

"BELLA!"

Smirking I lick him clean as his tremors subside and his hands caress my hair. Finished I crawl back up his body as he pushes himself upright in the chair until I am on my knees between his legs. Leaning down, he kisses me, hard.

Grabbing my hair again he pulls my face closer to his and dominates my mouth with his lips and probing tongue.

"Jasper." I moan when he finally releases me.

Without a word he stands, lifting me up and swinging me onto the bed before kneeling between my legs. His black eyes bore into mine from a face literally twisted with desire. The sight starts a deep ache within me and I unconsciously raise my hips towards him.

He drops forwards onto one arm the other rubbing roughly at my jeans between my thighs.

"Your jeans are soakin' darlin'." He drawls, withdrawing his hand and running it over his nose and mouth, inhaling deeply and groaning.

"I want you." He growls, dropping his hand back and cupping me through my jeans. "Now."

Automatically I grind up into his hand causing him to rub the hard fabric against my sensitive skin. "Please." I almost whimper.

Without a word he rips my jeans and my panties from my body in one clean movement and lifts my legs up onto his broad shoulders.

He pauses staring down at me intently. "I love you." He says. "An' your scent makes me fuckin' crazy."

With a sudden lunge he drives into me, filling me completely and raising my hips from the bed, I gasp and instantly his mouth is on mine, his tongue moving with mine in perfect time with his fast deep thrusts. Over and over he plunges into me, his mouth capturing my pointless breath and every uncontrollable sound that escapes me. My hands roam restlessly across his back, sometimes feeling the movement of his powerful muscles as he thrusts into me and sometimes digging into him reflexively.

I have no concept of time passing, only the inexorable heat building within me and the tightening of every muscle in my body as if I'm being wound like a trebuchet.

Eventually Jasper releases my mouth dropping his lips to his mark on my neck and panting harshly against it as he thrusts into me harder and deeper, my hips rising to meet him with an urgency that matches his own.

"Oh god Bella, I'm gonna cum inside you, oh god." He moans.

"Jasper." I gasp, my fingers digging into him as he words push me closer to the edge.

Suddenly he bites down on his mark and I scream his name in ecstasy, the fire and tension exploding within me as the first wave of my orgasm crashes over me and my entire body goes rigid.

He continues to drive into me, drawing out my high before roaring his own release, his body convulsing with mine until, spent, he collapses on top of me.

"I wish I could find the words to tell you how much I love you." He groans, rolling onto his back and pulling me with him so that my head is resting on his chest.

I press my lips to his heart scar. "I know." I murmur.

We bask in the silence and our closeness for a while.

"Jasper." I mumble into this chest. "How did the secret service know we were in New York? Because Jenks didn't."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 16 New Mexican Standoff**

**BPOV**

After updating Pete an' Char and a long rambling debate which blamed everyone from Alice to the Dali Lama for our secret service visit we finally agreed that going ahead with our Albuquerque trip was the best option. Perhaps discovering if the covens Jenks was watching had anything in common with us or any contact with our long list of suspects would clear the fog as Pete put it. Besides apparently his BFF is telling him to get some sun. Jasper will just be grateful to don cowboy boots an' a hat again.

And so here we are in a suite at a rather swanky hotel just outside Albuquerque. It should have been a motel but I believe Char nipple twisted Pete until he caved an' popped for something better. There's a pattern developing here, I'm beginning to suspect that my brother is a bit tight with his money.

We're waiting for sundown before we head out to meet the local coven.

Pete is flipping through Jenks's file on them an' reading out the salient points, Char is knitting, a vice I accidentally introduced her to in LA and Jasper an' I are lounging on the couch holdin' hands.

"The last set of IDs is two years ago." Pete summarises. "There are five in the coven, that's quite big, an older man who passes for about forty five, two younger guys about mid-twenties and two women. An older one 'married' to the first guy an' a younger one. Looks like the younger ones usually pose as the 'kids'. Name of Jones, not very original. There are no photos, they must add 'em themselves same as we do.

They seem to be a settled coven, much like us an' the Cullens. Properties all over the US but mainly in the south."

Jasper snorts. "Hard to track a proper nomad."

"Don't care J." Char huffs. "Not livin' in the woods pickin' twigs outta my hair for the next millennia."

"Doesn't look like they play at bein' human." Pete continues. "No high school diplomas or college records in the file. They don't seem to change their name very often either, looks like the IDs are mainly for travellin' an' property ownership. All very normal lookin'." He flips the file onto the coffee table an' picks up the other one.

"Big Cypress, currently goin' under the name Stein. There are four of 'em, two males an' two females, all about our ages. These ones have photos." He passes them across even though we've already seen them. "Last changed their IDs four years ago, looks like they've mostly only lived around the Florida area. Nothing remarkable or strange about them either. From what I can tell both covens were introduced to Jenks's Pa about the same time you were J."

"An' they know each other?" Jasper queries.

"Don't seem to." Pete shrugs. "I asked 'em but they wanted to wait until we meet before revealin' anythin'. I don't know if every coven member is comin' but I did tell 'em there'd be four of us."

"Could this be a trap?" I ask as it suddenly dawns on me we're off to meet nine strange vampires in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, duh." Pete smirks.

"Up yours El Teniente." I say sweetly. "Not every Whitlock has to be a military genius."

"They sure don't." Char snorts. "Enough egos tryin' to run the show in this family already."

"I thought I ran the show in this family?" Jasper asks with a smile.

"Exactly, oh great sire." Char laughs. "You _thought_ you did. Now I've got me a sister you _know_ you don't."

Sigh, I love it when Jasper really lets go with his laugh.

"So what's the plan tonight then?" I ask when he's settled down again.

"Tonight lil' sis" Pete begins dramatically "I will of course do all the talkin' an' you will get to meet big dumb an' blonde."

"Huh?"

Pete chuckles. "When we don't want anyone to know about our secret weapon J can do a very good impersonation of a harmless doofus. An' since you, sweet thing, look like a cute little kitten, if things get nasty they'll make the natural mistake of goin' for me first. Just make sure to dress to cover your scars."

"That's the plan?" I ask in obvious disbelief.

"I don't think it's a trap darlin', we'll get there early to check things out, if we find anythin' we don't like we'll just leave." Jasper drawls. "Besides, Pete can be very charmin' when he wants to, there probably won't be any trouble. An' if there is I'm pretty sure we've got it covered."

Several hours later, with Jasper an' I suspiciously overdressed for the New Mexico heat we head out to the Manzano Mountains State Park in our rental. It's quiet in the car, the others are probably thinking about the up and coming meeting but I'm drinking in the landscape and the heat, I feel at home, so close to Phoenix I can almost touch it. As everyone warned me my human memories are fading but being here is dragging all kinds of stuff to the surface, images firing behind my eyes at random as if from a paint gun. Sensing my melancholy Jasper gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, we're so closely bound now he doesn't need his gift to know what I'm feeling, he just _knows_.

Pete pulls into the camp ground an' parks up in a secluded corner. We all pile out and breathe in the scents. Multiple humans, most of them cooking dinner an' settling in for the evening, sundry scavenging animals waiting for their nightly bonanza and no vampires except us. Silently we melt into the darkness getting out of sight as quickly as possible. We spilt up into couples immediately and circle the park checking for other scents, meeting back near the camp ground.

"Nada." Pete reports.

"Likewise." Jasper agrees. "Let's get to the meeting point an' settle in."

Adopting our roles for the evening Pete an' Char take the lead with Jasper an' I running behind. The meeting point is a couple of miles east of the main campground, in the middle of the trails. We traipse round after Pete for a few minutes until he finds a spot with good visibility an' a reasonable defensive position, then we stand and wait.

Like meerkats all our heads swivel north at the sound of five sets of feet approaching slowly. I glance up at Jasper, his normally alert intelligent expression has been replaced by a pair of wide innocent eyes an' one of those smiles that says I'm nervous but luckily I have no idea why. I supress a giggle an' he winks down at me.

Pete an' Char step slightly in front of us as five vampires walk slowly into view. I study them intently as they glide to a stop about twenty feet in front of us. The forty five year old is the oldest vampire I've ever met in terms of human years, being changed at that age an' boy does he wear it well. He looks like a quintessential leading man, tall, with slivering hair and perfect symmetrical features, a little craggy round the edges an' as sexy as hell. His wife is also tall with shoulder length brown hair and although much younger she has a motherly manner which reminds me of Esme. The two other males are tall and lean with brown hair and could easily pass as brothers. One is holding the hand of a statuesque blonde who would give Rosalie a run for her money and the other is hovering in the background a little looking around warily and scenting the air and I realise he is trying to work out how we got here without leaving a scent trail.

The older vampire speaks, his voice rich and warm. "I'm Gus, this is my wife Harry. These two fellas are Matthew and Jonathan." He nods to each in turn. "And this is Jonathan's wife Carla."

We nod in greeting an' Pete takes another step forward. "I'm Peter Whitlock, this is my wife Charlotte, my sister Bella and her mate Eric."

As he speaks I can see the others carefully taking note of their scars before flicking their eyes briefly over Jasper an' I but like poker players they show no reaction. The air is thick with caution and distrust.

More footsteps approach and this time nine sets of eyes turn to greet them.

Two couples step up from the other side completing a loose circle of thirteen vampires. The new arrivals are similar in age and appearance and could easily pass for brothers and sisters, all slightly built with light brown hair and regular if not spectacular features. They are incredibly tense and very nervous.

Pete performs the introductions with his friendliest smile.

The smallest female responds in a small quiet voice her eyes darting nervously over Pete's scars. "My name is Felicity, this is my husband Marc, my brother Nathan and his wife Petunia."

So now we are thirteen vampires in a mexican standoff, stood stock still in loose circle sizing each other up in total silence.

I wouldn't know where to start with what needs to be said but fortunately Pete has no such qualms.

"We asked you to meet us here as we've been experiencing' some issues which seem to be related to our human lawyer, one Jenks, formerly of Seattle." He begins. "We believe he was workin' for your covens too."

"As you explained on the phone." Gus responds. "What leads you to believe that we knew him?"

"We found files on your covens at his storage facility." Pete answers calmly.

The other vampires tense visibly.

"You're spying on us?" Nathan growls.

"No." Pete responds quickly, lifting his hands in a soothing gesture. "Please, let me explain some of the history to this.

Last year we had some problems with another coven. Our sire was killed. Since then we have had other people come looking for us, finding us when the only person who knew our location was Jenks. When we went to confront him about it we found him dead."

This doesn't seem to surprise the Albuquerque contingent but Big Cypress all hiss.

"He was killed by vampires and we were suspicious so we went to his archive facility to see if we could find out who he was betraying us to. We found files on your covens and one other already known to us. We just want to talk to you about your association with him so we can try to work out who is threatening us."

"We have also had some issues recently." Gus says thoughtfully. "We will talk with you."

"We haven't." Felicity says as all eyes swivel to her. "I will confirm that Jenks was our lawyer but I have the safety of my coven to ensure and we do not wish to be involved in any of your problems. We will leave."

"I understand." Pete responds. "May I ask before you do, who introduced you to Jenks?"

Her eyes flick to her husband who answers. "I was briefly part of a different coven. Our leader was introduced to his father by Stefan the Romanian."

The Big Cypress coven begins to move away.

"If I may." Pete calls. "Marc, were there any gifted vampires in your former coven?"

He pauses for a moment before deciding to answer. "Only one, he was a tracker, his name was Demetri."

I feel Jasper react beside me and at the same time Harry gasps.

"Whose coven were you a part of?" Pete presses.

"Rutilio Asturias."

"Thank you." Pete says formally.

Marc shrugs an' the Big Cypress coven take off into the night.

"So." Gus says in his rich movie idol voice. "I think we have much to discuss, shall we sit?"

I raise my eyebrow an' he chuckles pleasantly. "It is a sign of trust young one. We will all sit, together, and trade information until a bond of trust is formed." Another chuckle. "Or not."

"He's right lil' sister." Pete confirms with an easy smile. "This is how it's done."

At a silent count of three we all sink to the ground gracefully in our now smaller circle. All except 'Eric' who is smiling happily at everyone. I tug his hand until he folds himself down next to me.

Everyone laughs lightly.

"You can drop the act now." Jonathan says with amusement in his voice. "I know who you are, Jasper Whitlock."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 17 The Fog**

**BPOV**

"Excuse me?" Pete says mildly.

"Eric." Jonathan jerks his thumb at Jasper. "I know he's Jasper Whitlock."

"An' how might you have come to that erroneous conclusion?" Pete responds.

"Because I'm a civil war buff and I've got a book at home with his likeness in it." He chuckles. "Youngest Major in the confederate army, am I right?"

"That's very convenient." I mutter. I've become very suspicious over the last year or so.

"Yes." Jonathan turns to me. "I can see how it would look that way but obviously my family and I did some research on the Whitlocks before coming to this meeting. I recognised the name." He smiles at Jasper. "It's a pleasure to meet you by the way, I am not much of a military man myself but you have an impressive record."

He smiles broadly around at everyone, he really has a very infectious smile which most of us return automatically. Only Jasper and Matthew aren't smiling.

"Jonathan." Gus breaks the growing silence. "I believe this is not something they wish to talk about at the moment. Forgive me Eric, my son must be mistaken."

Jasper nods shortly, the dumb innocent look gone, replaced by a more familiar 'don't fuck with me' expression. Jonathan winks at me an' chuckles, clearly pleased with himself.

"So." Pete begins. "Where shall we start?"

"I suggest we begin with Jenks, as he seems to be our first link." Gus, nods at Matthew. "We know he is dead, we needed to move and we could not reach him, Matthew went to Seattle to locate him and found a government agency investigating a crime scene."

"It was obvious he had been killed by vampires." Matthew says aggressively, his eyes raking over us. He and Jonathan might look like brothers but so far their personalities are polar opposites.

"Yes." Pete confirms easily. "But not by us."

"Humph." Matthew folds his arms over his chest.

"How did your coven come to be using Jenks?" Gus asks quickly.

"Our sire was introduced to his father durin' The Southern Wars." Pete answers.

"Yes, the scars you and your wife share." He nods and looks Jasper and I over speculatively. Suddenly our clothing feels like a big neon sign drawing attention to our own scars. "Introduced by whom?" He asks eventually.

"Stefan the Romanian."

"Interesting." Gus muses. "Unlike your sire and Big Cypress, I was introduced to Jenks senior by Rutilio Asturias."

I manage to hold my snarl back but being associated with Rutilio has knocked some of the screen idol sheen off Gus for me.

"Do you know Stefan?" Pete asks.

"No." Gus shakes his head with a small smile. "I have never met him although I am aware that Rutilio knew him quite well." He looks over to his wife, when she nods briefly he continues. "My past associations in the vampire world lean the other way."

"The Volturi." Pete states simply.

"Yes. I was member of their guard many years ago."

Well that's a conversation killer. I scowl at Pete, so much for the fog clearing, I can't see my hand in front of my face now.

After a long pause Gus speaks again. "I had always considered Rutilio to be Stefan's man. Although I found him to be extremely _untrustworthy_ I imagined that Stefan would be able to control him. However after what I heard this evening I am _confused_."

Everyone except Carla and I nods seriously.

Jonathan smiles at our obvious confusion. "Big Cypress mentioned a tracker in Rutilio's coven, Demetri. He is The Volturi's best tracker, an extremely high ranking member of their guard. He would not be loaned out to someone they don't trust."

"Oh." Might as well lay my ignorance out there for everyone to see. "I'm lost."

"That makes two of us Bella." Carla says. Her voice is high and light an' her easy smile could give Jonathan a run for his money. Not that much like Rosalie then.

Gus bestows a megawatt movie star smile on the gathering. Char and I sigh, Harry and Carla giggle. "Then let us see if we can cast some light on recent events." He says earnestly. "I mentioned earlier that we have been having some problems. The US Secret Service has been looking for my family."

"Why?" Jasper asks quickly, before any of us can reveal something he doesn't want us to.

Again Gus looks to Harry who nods once more. "Several years ago Matthew got himself into some difficulties with local law enforcement in Sacramento. We were about to rescue him from his predicament and cover his tracks before The Volturi became aware when the secret service arrived on the scene and offered us an alternative solution.

Matthew undertook a small assignment for the government in exchange for them erasing all evidence of his, _ahem_, mis-deed. They wanted to remain in contact with us but of course we changed our identities and moved immediately on his return. We were therefore somewhat surprised when they found us again."

"You allowed him to expose himself to humans?" I interrupt. Considering Pete's reaction to Jasper's exploits I am surprised that someone as _commanding_ as Gus, and connected to The Volturi, would have permitted it. Pete is clearly thinking the same thing as he leans forward eagerly for the answer.

"Matthew wanted to do it. He is an American, loyalty does not have to die when you are changed. Also, I am a practical man, the humans were already aware of our different nature due to his previous actions. At the time it seemed the easiest way to keep matters from the attention of The Volturi."

"The secret service were also working with Jenks." Jasper reveals. "Stefan introduced them to him, they have been using him to track vampires they are aware of."

"And you know this because?" Matthew demands. Really, not warming to him at all. Urge to rip and tear rising.

"Several years ago Stefan introduced me to them so that _I_ could do a job for them too." Jasper answers calmly.

"So you _are _Jasper Whitlock then?" Jonathan asks with a grin. "Because, no offence, but I doubt the US government has much use for Eric."

Jasper nods.

"Will you tell us why it is necessary for you to appear dead?" Gus enquires.

Jasper looks around at us. One at a time we nod. Some friends or allies would be useful right now and even I know trust has to start somewhere. Really how much worse off can we be at this point?

Obviously in agreement Jasper pushes his hat further back on his head and explains Rutilio's pursuit of us in order to have him fight Caius and our subsequent faking of his death, glossing over the details that reveal too much about my gift. Nevertheless I can see Jonathan watching me with interest.

"You're really The Major?" Matthew asks with something like awe in his voice. The first positive reaction he's shown but it doesn't endear him to me. He sounds like one of the morons who come looking for my mate as part of their quest for fame and glory.

"Yes." Jasper confirms curtly, effectively killing that topic dead.

Pete takes over the story and explains our move to New York, the discovery that Alice is Rutilio's new mate, the meeting with her and our own brush with the secret service.

"Carlisle Cullen?" Gus asks when he is finished. "You know him too?"

"Yes." Jasper answers. "Alice is my former wife, we were part of his coven for several decades."

"I met him once, in Volterra." Gus seems amused. "The Volturi were entertained by his lifestyle choice but they greatly respected his scientific mind, well, Aro did. He was a very _mild_ man, if I recall. And this would explain Jasper, why you and your mate have golden eyes?"

"Rutilio has golden eyes now too." I pipe up.

Gus laughs heartily. "Then this Alice must be a truly formidable woman, as little as I know him I cannot imagine Rutilio giving up feeding on humans, after all he went to war for the right to do so in the richest feeding grounds of the south."

I sigh heavily. All this information is just stirring up the fog for me, if I were still human I'd have the mother of all headaches by now.

My sigh gets Jonathan laughing too. "Do you not like a good mystery Bella?" He teases.

"No." I huff. "At least not when it involves any kind of danger to my family."

"An admirable sentiment young one." Gus raises his face to the sky. "Dawn is approaching and I think we still have much to discuss. Would you do us the honour of accompanying us to our home? I do not need your Alice's ability to know that it will be a sunny day in New Mexico."

As one we all rise to our feet.

"I think that would be a good idea." Jasper responds, inclining his head respectfully.

"Then please follow us, we are an easy run away from here." With another flourish of his toothsome movie idol smile he leads the way.

"What about the car?" I whisper anxiously as we run, my trust issues to the fore.

"I can't feel any deceit in them." Jasper murmurs back squeezing my hand.

"An' my BFF is doin' a happy dance lil' sister. Let's go with it for now." Pete chips in, talking out of the side of his mouth like a gangster. Beside him Char smiles encouragingly.

So we follow them, a few yards behind, keeping up with the Joneses so to speak. I start to giggle, it might be nervous tension but I crack myself up sometimes. Jasper squeezes my hand again and supresses a smile.

Half an hour later we arrive at our destination with the first rays of the sun.

Instead of the one big house I was expecting there are four smaller dwellings, all hacienda style and facing each other around a central courtyard with a fountain and some clearly well-tended shrubbery.

"We have found it easier over the years for the couples to have their own homes." Harry explains when she sees my surprise. "And Matthew requires solitude. The fourth is for guests, so please, make yourselves at home and we will meet in our house in an hour."

"Thank you." We say in unison like the polite vampires we are, and troop off to the building she has indicated.

Jasper and Pete poke around the living room, bedrooms and bathrooms for a few minutes before declaring it safe. Jasper takes up position by the door overlooking the courtyard an' the rest of us collapse into the chairs gathered around the huge stone fireplace with a collective sigh.

"What now?" I ask.

"Now we need to find out what else we have in common." Pete answers.

"Is it bad that he's worked for The Volturi?" I want to know, since from everything we know so far it seems like if we're on a side, its Stefan's.

"Not necessarily." Jasper says. "I think that Gus an' I are on the same page with regard to our suspicions so I'm proposin' that we be completely honest with them and see where it leads us. Like I said, I can't feel any deceit from them, they seem genuinely keen to work with us to discover what's goin' on."

"An' if we eventually end up on opposite sides?" I ask.

"That's a reality of war." He shrugs. "Just because someone's on the other side doesn't automatically mean they're bad people or that you have to hate 'em. The civil war was littered with families fightin' on opposin' sides."

"What a cheerful thought." I grouch.

"Sorry darlin'." He shrugs again a favours me with a small smile. "Ain't nothin' black an' white in life."

"I could do with some black an' white clarity right now." I grumble to no one in particular.

"J do you really think there's a war comin'?" Char asks.

"I don't know Char, I really don't." Jasper turns away from the door and faces his family. He looks weary again. "Someone's up to somethin', I don't know how it involves us or if we're just in it by accident because we went to New York lookin' for Rutilio."

Pete an' I exchange a look. The Whitlocks only went to New York because he an' I couldn't let go of our hatred for the Spaniard. Has our desire for revenge dragged the people we love into the middle of somethin' far bigger an' nastier?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 18 The Sun Breaks Through **

**BPOV **

We wile away the time lost in our own thoughts. At least I know what Pete's thinkin', I don't need Edward or Jasper's gift for that. Guilt, guilt, guilt, shit, shit, shit.

"They're ready for us." Jasper announces, jerking us all back to reality.

Holding hands we head for the main house, slightly bigger than the others an' clearly discerned by Gus an' Harry waiting on the porch.

With nods and awkward greetings we are ushered inside. The living room is large an' light, bordered on one side by an enormous stone fireplace, a giant version of the one in our building.

"Please, sit." Harry urges, gesturing to the couches an' chairs grouped around the hearth.

Smiling politely Pete an' Char sink into a couch while Jasper takes an overstuffed chair an' I perch nervously on the arm, his hand resting on my thigh.

Almost immediately Jonathan, Carla and Matthew appear, the couple taking the remaining couch while Gus an' Harry perch on the built up hearth. Matthew lurks at the back of the room.

"It would please me to share a little more about our histories." Gus begins when everyone is settled.

"Of course." Jasper agrees.

Another round of smiles, don't these people ever stop, I'll have face ache for the rest of my existence.

"My proper name is Harriet. I was born in England and came to America with my family. I met my mate, Gus, in the wilderness after I had wandered away from my settlement and been attacked by trappers from a rival company. He changed me and saved my life."

"I am Matthew. I was changed during the Vietnam war."

"Jasper Whitlock. I was changed durin' the civil war."

"Pete Whitlock. Jasper sired me durin' The Southern Wars."

Holy shit, this is just like a training session at The Academy. I vividly recall the terror and inferiority I felt then too. What am I supposed to say?

"Carla Symonds, I am ten years old, Jonathan changed me after we fell in love." Interesting, the polar opposite of Edward.

"Charlotte Whitlock, Char. Jasper changed me durin' The Southern Wars, Peter is my mate."

"Jonathan Jones. No idea, Gus found me at the side of the road and changed me to save my life. I'm forty years old."

"Bella Whitlock. Jasper's mate. I'm the youngest here an' I used to be a cop."

"I was Gaius, praefectus praetorio, Commander of the Praetorian Guard under Nero."

"The emperor Nero?" I gasp, manners subsumed by curiosity. "As in Caesar? As in an ancient Roman?"

"I certainly was." He chuckles. "Thirty six was an extremely venerable age for a man in those times."

"Wow." I am massively impressed. "Did you wear a toga?"

"Sometimes" he laughs "mostly I wore a uniform."

"Sorry." I mutter at the assembled company, suddenly realising how stupid I must sound. But, wow, living history, with movie star good looks. I wonder if he's still got his helmet an' his little leather skirt. How good would Jasper look in a roman uniform? Jeez, what's wrong with me, I'm a complete pervert but he definitely got the legs for it.

Beside me Jasper laughs quietly an' strokes his fingers lightly across my thigh. Stupid mate, why does he always have to know when I'm thinkin' about sex?

"Perhaps we should discuss what else we might have in common other than Jenks?" Gus suggests.

"Right." Pete nods seriously. "There must be a reason why people have been watchin' our covens."

Gus looks to Harry who nods slightly.

"Jonathan has a gift." Gus offers.

"We have gifts in our coven too." Pete responds in kind.

Gus regards us without speaking. Revealing gifts is obviously a big deal.

"I don't mind demonstrating Gus." Jonathan says quietly. "Harry trusts them."

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat he clicks his fingers. Jasper, Pete an' Char gasp. And? He's still sitting there smiling like an eejit. No sparks, no flying objects, no strange desire to lick the floorboards, what gift? The drawing of involuntary gasps?

He fixes his dark red eyes on me. "You're a mental shield?" He questions.

I nod and he laughs like a lunatic. "Awesome. I've never met one before. I'm invisible."

I snort. "Yeah, right."

"He is Bella." Jasper assures me. "I can still see his clothes but his body has completely disappeared."

"It's a mental ability." Jonathan explains. "I can't do much else but I can alter people's . . . ." He smiles warmly at me. "Well most people's perceptions, of what they see but only where it relates to me. Disappearing is relatively easy, sometimes I can change their perception of how they see me, but that's very hard."

"Wow." I gasp, suitably impressed.

"Of course to disappear completely he has to be naked." Carla snickers.

Jonathan smiles ruefully, patting her hand. "I can make my clothes invisible too but it requires a ridiculous amount of effort."

"So you are a mental shield?" Gus asks me. I nod. "Are there any other talents in your coven?"

"Jasper is empathic." Pete answers. "An' I have a limited capacity to sense situations an' things which need to be done."

"Interesting gifts for soldiers." Gus muses, sliding his glance over Jasper. "Harry is able to tell whether or not someone is trustworthy and honest in their intentions."

"It isn't a gift." Harry murmurs, embarrassed.

"Of course it is my darling." Gus whispers, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it lovingly. "Now we know about the gifts in our covens, what is next?"

"You have not been entirely honest." Matthew snarls suddenly, his sharp eyes fixed on me.

I narrow my eyes at him, I really don't like him.

"You are a physical shield." He spits out, stepping towards me, his body language threatening. "Otherwise how did you mask your scents, here and in Seattle?"

Jasper leans across in front of me, growling ominously.

"Please forgive Matthew." Gus intervenes. "He has had a difficult existence and finds it very hard to trust others."

I peer round Jasper's back to smile at him. "I do have some physical capabilities."

"It is not a problem Bella." Gus says smoothly. "It is against our natures to reveal too much too easily. Matthew, behave yourself, these people mean us no harm."

Jasper relaxes back into his chair still glowerin' at Matthew who clearly isn't the sharpest tool in the box because he's still staring at me an' has failed to notice how pissed Jasper is.

"Matthew." Gus says warningly. He _has_ noticed.

Reluctantly he moves away across the room, out of my line of sight.

"So" Gus begins cheerfully "we are two covens, with experienced military leaders and gifts useful in conflict situations. These would appear to be good reasons for someone to be interested in us, but who and why?"

"If you were plannin' to build an army." Jasper says quietly.

"Yes, I believe you are right." Gus responds.

"When I spoke to the secret service they asked me whose side I was on, America, The Volturi or The Romanians."

"And which side are you on?"

"I'm neutral, like Switzerland."

"That would seem to be the best side for the moment. I think I am there with you."

The rest of us watch the conversational ball bat back an' forth between Jasper and Gus.

"Stefan seems to be a common denominator. He has the most to gain by havin' such knowledge an' his desire for revenge against The Volturi is an open secret."

"Have you been in contact with Stefan?"

"I tried, after I had spoken to the humans but I was unable to reach him via any of the normal methods."

"Is that unusual?"

"I don't know, it is the first time I have tried, usually he contacts me. Although that is very rare."

"Which leaves us with the question of Rutilio, who seems to have links with both sides."

"Yes, he knows Stefan an' was usin' his human lawyer. He also has links with Hargreaves, knows Caius, may or may not have wanted to deliver me to him or have me kill him, an' has had Demetri posin' as a member of his coven."

"A spy for Stefan?"

"A spy for The Volturi?"

"A player in his own right?"

They are quiet for a moment, then Jasper speaks. "Both the humans an' Alice wanted to know whose side we were on. That would seem to suggest that a conflict is comin'. What I don't understand is if Stefan has gone to all this trouble to keep tabs on covens who might assist him in that conflict, where is he? Why have we not heard from him to canvass our support?"

"Quite." Gus nods. "If this scenario is correct, it does seem odd that his pet humans know more about what is going on than his potential allies."

"Why would Stefan consider you an ally?" I ask.

"That is a very good question Bella." Gus answers seriously. "Caius Volturi was my sire. I served him faithfully for many centuries until I became disenchanted with the methods of rule he and his brothers employed. They use coercion and trickery to obtain members of the Guard and bind them falsely by use of another's gift. I believe that loyalty should be freely given.

My falling out with Caius would be well known amongst older vampires. For many centuries I simply went my own way visiting them occasionally but eventually Caius and I became locked in a dispute that could not be resolved. I came to the new world shortly after.

Whilst I am not exactly champing at the bit to take up arms against The Volturi my distaste for them would be enough for someone to consider the possibility that I could be persuaded."

"And Rutilio would have known all this when he introduced you to Jenks senior?" I check.

"Yes. Although that does not prove anything. The Volturi may have wanted to ensure I didn't join Stefan as much as Stefan may have desired me to join him."

"And Rutilio was in a position to do both." I conclude. "Have Jenks watch you for Stefan an' report your movements back to Caius or Hargreaves."

"For someone who does not like mysteries," Gus laughs "you are very adept at solving them."

"Is it solved?" Pete asks doubtfully.

"I'm not sure." Jasper answers. "But I think it is time we grant your wish to have a chat with Rutilio."

"Perhaps we should meet with Carlisle Cullen first, he may be able to shed some light on things." Gus suggests.

"We?" Matthew snarls in disbelief.

"Yes, _we_." Gus says with complete authority. "Not knowing what is happening is a very bad position to be in, especially as someone clearly wanted us involved. I do not like being a pawn in someone else's game and I require a thorough explanation. We must meet with Jasper's government humans as well, to better understand their part in this situation."

Jasper nods his agreement.

Muttering to himself Matthew slouches back against the wall.

"I'm in." Jonathan says easily.

"I go where you go." Carla adds.

"As do I." Harry agrees, clutching Gus's hand.

Pete, Char an' I nod happily.

"Great." Jonathan says happily. "A trip to New York. I love New York. And where else, where do the Cullens live?"

"New Hampshire." Pete answers.

"Lovely, I have never been there." Jonathan beams around at us.

"It's not exactly a holiday Jonny." Matthew growls.

"I know that grumpy guts." Jonathan laughs. "But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it."

Matthew snorts in disgust an' rolls his eyes.

"Why do we need to visit Carlisle?" I ask, my displeasure at the idea evident in my voice.

"Because his son, Edward, is a member of the Guard of course." Gus says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 19 Up Close and Personal**

**BPOV **

"Edward Cullen?" I squeak. "What makes you think he's with The Volturi?"

"I keep up with the Italian gossip Bella. I still have friends in Volterra."

"How? When? How long?"

"He is quite recent I understand. Aro's favourite new pet by all accounts. His ability is weaker than Aro's but more flexible." He chuckles. "I am given to understand he tries my old friend's patience from time to time."

"Your old friend?" Pete asks before I can fire my next question in.

"Caius." Gus explains. "He has an appreciation for how talented vampires can accomplish his military goals but he regards them all as prima donnas and has very little tolerance for them as a result. Aro is always having to intercede to prevent Caius from destroying his pets."

"Caius keeps you informed of events in Volterra?" Pete barks, an' I feel Jasper tense beside me. Hasn't he told us he fell out with Caius?

"No, no." Gus raises his hands placatingly. "_Sorry_. Caius would tell me nothing except what time I am scheduled to die but I do still have a few contacts in the Guard. I sired many of them and some of them are resilient enough to remain my friends."

"Edward?" I press.

Gus regards me quizzically.

"I'm sorry." I shake my head to clear it. "The last we heard he had disappeared in Rio, with Alice, looking for Rutilio."

"Perhaps there is a little more to your story than you have already explained?" Gus prompts.

Mentally I grit my teeth, super edited version only. "Edward and I were _friends_, many years ago. He le . . . . He went . . . . He broke up with me and the Cullens moved away. He wasn't very pleased when Jasper and I got together a few years later. When he became aware of the situation with Rutilio, an' since he knew him, he an' Alice went to see him in Rio. They both disappeared, we assumed they were dead. We still don't know if they went to help Rutilio or to help us."

Jasper pats my thigh comfortingly, he understands that the whole Cullen experience still makes me a little crazy when I have to think about it.

Gus waits patiently for me to spill the rest.

"Carlisle blames me for losin' two of his children, he still doesn't know that Alice is in New York with Rutilio and I'm pretty sure he doesn't know Edward is alive and with The Volturi."

"Hmm." Gus considers. "Interesting. Carlisle may very well not know. It would not be the first time someone has been pressganged into serving in the Guard against their will. What of Alice?"

"She claims to not know what happened to Edward." I shrug, understanding his question.

"Families are very complex." Gus observes sagely.

I snort. I've never had much of one in the past and the one I have now seems very simple to me. We love each other an' occasionally we irritate the tits off each other, sometimes not even deliberately.

The silence lasts for a few minutes until Gus, Jasper and Pete fall easily into planning and hashing everything over again. Harry an' Carla take Char on a tour of the house, which I cry off, while Jonathan rushes away muttering about preparing for the trip.

At a loose end I wander out into the courtyard and sit myself down to watch the sunlight glinting off the water in the fountain. The warm dry air reminds me of home and I wander happily around the human memories it provokes in my head, all the time aware of Mr Disagreeable hovering in the background.

An hour or so later I can still hear the quiet murmur of the men still talking in the house and the occasional laughter of the womenfolk who are now exploring the gardens. Finally I've had enough and I turn to face Matthew who is still glowering at me like I've kicked his puppy.

"What?" I growl.

"You are the weakest link." He observes. Voice sounds sane, words? Not so much.

"Excuse me? You want to talk about crappy game shows?" I bait him. Stupid I know but I've had a very stressful few weeks and unnecessarily narky vampires will hit the right buttons.

"You are the youngest and the weakest, The Major is very protective of you. If there is a fight you will be a problem." Spoken like a great truth.

I laugh. "Okay, if you say so."

"You should be tested." He intones seriously.

Peripherally I am aware that Gus, Jasper an' Pete have emerged from the house and are watching us both.

"You want to do a pop quiz?" I ask with perfect sarcasm.

He snarls at me.

What the hell is going on? Is he nuts?

Gus takes a step forwards as if to intervene but Jasper puts his hand out with a slight shake of his head, motioning for him to be still. Gus sighs heavily and relaxes.

"Are you pickin' a fight with me?" I snort in disbelief.

He shrugs, smirking at me.

"Is that a good idea? Haven't we all just made friends?"

Still smirking.

With a sigh I climb to my feet brushing the dust off my jeans.

"Listen Matthew." I begin my voice now calm and steady. "I don't know what your problem is an' if I've done anything to offend you then I'm really sorry. I really do not want to get in a fight with you, verbal or physical, I want our covens to be friends."

Still smirking.

Great, I can feel myself getting annoyed again. I narrow my eyes at him feeling them go black as he stalks menacingly towards me.

"I don't want to hurt you Matthew." I warn him, looking across to Jasper for guidance. He's smiling benignly at me.

"She won't hurt him will she?" Gus murmurs.

"No." Jasper responds quietly. "She has much better control than she used to."

"I feel like I should warn him." Gus whispers back.

Jasper shrugs. "She already warned him."

Gus sighs again.

"Matthew, stop." I command.

With a shout of glee he leaps at me. I dodge him easily, my newborn speed hasn't waned yet.

"Are you insane?" I scream whirling to face him again.

"Only some days." Someone comments dryly behind me causing a ripple of laughter.

"I don't like you." Matthew snarls.

"No shit." I growl. "What did I do?"

"You are weak and soft and _fluffy_." He says disdainfully as he begins to circle me.

I watch him warily as Pete starts laughing in earnest.

"Me?" Fluffy? _Fluffy_? He's completely out to lunch.

"You." He confirms, charging at me again.

I wait until he's right on top of me and then reach out grabbing the tops of his arms and flipping him over my head. Its child's play for me but I have enough experience now to know that he is actually reasonably skilled and my superiority is about ability and extremely good training.

Howling in frustration he flings himself at me again and this time I use his momentum to shove him forcefully down into the dirt. In the same movement I grab his arms holding them tightly behind his back as I none too gently throw myself on top of him, my razor sharp teeth at his neck.

"I don't know what your problem is." I hiss. "But I handed in my fluffy card about eighteen months ago. Don't _mess_ with me, I bite."

"She did not use her shield." Gus observes.

"She doesn't need to." Pete informs him proudly, strolling over to assist Jonathan with restraining Matthew who is now on his feet an' wriggling around like a lizard on a stick.

I step away and eye the onlookers nervously.

Gus walks forwards until he is standing before Matthew, with a sigh he places his hands on either side of his face.

"Matthew." He says simply, closing his eyes an' placing his forehead against his son's.

Gradually Matthew's struggling begins to subside, the rest of us look on silently as he calms down until, eventually, he is still. Jonathan releases his arms and motions for Pete to do the same. They move away leaving father and son embracing in the sunlit the courtyard.

Harry flaps her hand and taking the hint the rest of us follow her into her house. As soon as we cross the threshold Jasper pulls me into his arms and drags me to a shadowy corner, holding me tightly against him.

"I'm so sorry." She begins, wringing her hands anxiously. "Matthew has many problems. He's a very troubled young man, the war, well he had a very difficult time. He should never have been changed. We try to live as quietly as possible, if everything is calm he can be, well he can be very nice.

Change and new people are very hard for him, he can become _unreasonable_ and difficult to control. Gus is the only one he really responds to when he is like this."

"Most coven leaders would have destroyed him by now." Pete states and I gasp in shock.

"Yes." Harry agrees softly, surprisingly unoffended. "But he is basically a good man and Gus does not believe he should die as a result of events that weren't his fault."

Everyone is quiet and it dawns on me that there is a lot I still have to learn about vampires.

"Bella." Carla offers me her hand. "Please take a walk with me. It sounds like we have a lot in common."

I wriggle out of Jasper's arms and take her hand, keen to mend some fences.

She leads me out into the gardens and tucks her arm through mine.

"You're the only other vampire I've met who chose this life for love." She says. "Everyone else I know was changed for necessity or against their will. How did you meet Jasper?"

"I met him at high school originally. He was living with Edward's family, married to his sister Alice. Edward and I fell in love, I wanted him to change me but he wouldn't, he believes vampires are soulless monsters and he didn't want to condemn me to this life." I snort and she laughs lightly. "There was a little accident one night and I was bleedin', Jasper tried to attack me. Edward, in his infinite wisdom, decided that they should all leave so that I could lead a normal human life. I was _miserable_.

Eventually I moved to LA and became a cop like my Dad. I was making an arrest one night an' I looked up an' there was Jasper starin' down at me from a roof like the Marlborough Man."

"Did he speak to you?" Carla gasps.

"No, I pulled my gun out to shoot him an' he ran away."

"I was a waitress." Carla giggles. "Not quite so exciting. What happened next?"

"Pete an' Char made him come to my local bar later that night. Pete was the first vampire with red eyes I'd seen up close for a long time. He scared me half to death. I fainted an' Jasper took me home. He was, is, the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. We went out again the following night an' the rest is history, as they say."

Carla sighs happily. "I felt exactly the same way about Jonathan. It was like he was lit from within or something, an angel. He used to come into the diner where I worked almost every night and sit in the corner booth reading. I served him coffee and a danish every time and most nights when it was quiet we would talk." She giggles. "I never noticed that he didn't eat it, how ditzy is that?"

I laugh with her. "It took me ages to work out what Edward was too, despite the fairly obvious evidence that he wasn't anythin' normal. In the end I had some help from the local legends an' I made him tell me. How did you find out about Jonathan?"

"I saw him in the sun." She holds her free arm out and turns it over, sending sparkles darting through the shrubbery. "I never get tired of sparkling. Anyway, my car broke down on the way to visit my parents, stupid thing left me stranded in the middle of nowhere and even though I should have more sense I didn't have my cell or any water with me. Just when I was about to lay down at the side if the road and have a pity party Jonathan showed up, twinkling away like a disco ball. Did Edward and Jasper used to follow you around when you were human?"

"Edward did. Jasper didn't."

"He couldn't fix my car so he carried me home, I used to love it when he ran with me on his back, it was exhilarating. Of course he explained what he was but by then I was so crazy for him I couldn't have cared less what he was."

"How did you come to be changed?"

She laughs again. "It took two years. He wanted to change me sooner but I wasn't ready to give up on my parents and my friends. He played a very successful human and attentive boyfriend for all that time and eventually he asked me to marry him.

We had a lovely wedding, in the evening of course. And then there was a horrible accident on our honeymoon, our boat sank and our bodies were never recovered."

"Do you miss your family and friends?" I ask quietly.

"Every day." She says with a sad smile. "But Jonathan is worth it."

I smile an' nod in complete understanding. I would have stupidly given it all that up for Edward but it would have been worth it for Jasper.

We stroll on swapping human with vampire stories and comparing notes on our newborn years until Pete finds us and herds us inside because it's to leave.

Arrangements for them to join is in New York have been completed in our absence so we bid them farewell and run back to the park through the gathering darkness to collect our car before returning to the hotel.

Back in our room Jasper lowers me onto the bed with a happy sigh, covering my body with his.

"You did very well this afternoon." He whispers into my hair.

"What do you mean?" I ask, surprised. Matthew was easy for me to handle.

"You tried to resolve the situation without resorting to violence." He chuckles. "And you only used necessary force to restrain him. You're growing up."

"You threw me to the wolves didn't you?" I ask him incredulously. "That was some weird vampire method of cementing friendships?"

"No darlin'." He burrows his nose deeper into my hair. "I wouldn't have let him hurt you if it turned out he was capable, although it was useful for Gus to see. To be brutally honest I thought kickin' his ass would cheer you up a bit."

"It did." I laugh. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Not to me darlin'." He chuckles. "I love every part of you, even your mean ass temper."

"He really irritated me." I sigh. "An' now I feel bad because he's not well. He hates me."

"I doubt it darlin'." He attempts to reassure me. "Who knows how he'll feel about you by the time he gets to New York."

"He _likes_ you." I huff. "The Major."

"Yeah." He mumbles, squirming and ceasing the movement of his lips in my hair.

"Jasper?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 20 Praefectus Operandi**

**BPOV **

It took Pete a full twenty four hours to stop laughing when he found out how Matthew felt about Jasper, by which time The Joneses have joined us in Char's palatial Millburn mansion an' I have recovered from my resultant hissy fit. Jealousy is jealousy, apparently its gender blind an' Matthew and I are never going to be friends.

Gus an' I are waiting in awkward silence for Pete to join us by the car. Jasper currently has him dangling from his big hands in the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah. I _know_. Kill me. Resurrect me. Kill me again. We've had this conversation before J."

"You will protect her." Jasper commands dropping Pete back to his feet.

"She's my sister J, jeez."

Jasper strides over to the car with Pete trailing along behind him.

"You're drivin'?" He asks, nodding to the vehicle behind me.

I nod and turn my attention back towards the car, which has been troubling me. It looks sleek an' dangerous and I eye the tractor size tyres an' festival of gleamin' exhaust pipes with some trepidation.

"Is it fast?" I ask nervously.

"Yes darlin'." He chuckles. "It has three power settings. Need more gas. Need more gas urgently. An' glider. So keep your foot light."

I roll my eyes. Stupid man car.

He kisses me chastely on the lips an' holds the driver's door open while I climb in.

In the passenger seat Gus smiles at me a little nervously. "You do not drive very often Bella?"

"No." I answer in a sing song voice. "They won't let me."

Pete laughs in the back and Gus reaches out an' braces himself against the dashboard as I set off at an astonishingly fast pace down the drive.

"Sorry about that Pete." I murmur. "I know you hate Carlisle but I appreciate you comin' along anyway."

"It's okay sweet thing, J an' I have had similar conversations before about Char's safety." He chuckles. "An', no offence Gus, but it'll be nice to get away from Jonathan for a while, he's the happiest son of a bitch I've met in my entire life."

"None taken, Pete. He makes my face ache from smiling sometimes too."

A few miles away from the Cullens we pull into a motel to shower an' change our clothes, still wanting to maintain the illusion that Jasper is dead.

Pete takes over driving the last stretch so I can concentrate on relaxing, we've already agreed to let Gus do all the talking since Carlisle distrusts Pete an' I.

"Did you check to see if he's home?" I ask as Pete pulls into the driveway.

"No need." He says tappin his forehead lightly. "He's in."

As we exit the car Carlisle appears at the front door. He smiles widely and warmly when he sees Gus an' then frowns in consternation at Pete an' I.

"Gaius!" Carlisle recovers quickly. "Gaius Ofonius Tigellinus. What an amazing and wonderful surprise. It is so _many_ years since I have seen you."

"It is good to see you too old friend and in the new world of all places." Gus greets him warmly, stepping forwards to grasp his arms in a decidedly roman gesture.

"You are keeping strange company." Carlisle observes, suddenly cool, stepping back and gesturing Gus into the house. "My family are out hunting at the moment, I have just returned from work at the local hospital."

"Peter." Gus commands. "Wait out here."

"Gus." He nods seriously, folding his arms across his chest and turning to face the trees. Very obviously standing guard.

"Bella, you are with me." Gus orders.

I nod and obediently follow him into the house fighting the urge to smirk at Carlisle's nervous expression as I pass him. Gus certainly knows how to take command of a situation.

"Please have a seat Gaius." Carlisle offers politely.

"Thank you, and please call me Gus, I left Gaius behind on the shores of Europe."

Carlisle smiles nervously. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Gus lowers himself into a chair and I stand behind him childishly enjoying Carlisle's discomfort.

"I understand you are searching for your son?" Gus asks him.

"Yes. Edward. He and my daughter Alice have been missing for over twelve months." Hope an' confusion war in his eyes as he flicks a look between Gus an' I.

"I know where Edward is." Gus informs him calmly. "And I am curious why you do not."

"I don't understand."

"Are you still friendly with Aro?" Gus asks.

"Yes. I assume so." Carlisle answers quickly. "Although it is many years since I have spoken to him."

"You have not asked him for assistance in locating your son?"

"No." Carlisle seems surprised. "It did not occur to me that he might be able to help me. Should I?"

"No." Gus answers shortly.

"Gaius, Gus, may I ask why Bella and Peter Whitlock are with you?"

"Following the death of their sire they have joined my coven." This is the cover story he an' Jasper have agreed on. It makes sense for a leaderless coven to seek strong protection if trouble is coming and they both felt that it might be shocking enough to draw our hidden enemies into the open.

"Oh."

It seems clear to me that Carlisle has no idea about Edward being with The Volturi and Gus must be of the same mind because he takes pity on Carlisle's confusion and mounting agitation.

"Edward is in Volterra." He says gently. "He has become a member of the Guard."

"What?" Carlisle gasps in shock and sinks into a chair.

"Edward is in Volterra. He has become a member of the Guard."

"What?" Esme shrieks from the doorway.

"Edward is in Volterra. He has become a member of the Guard."

"He's what?" Em growls behind her.

"I am not repeating myself again." Gus snaps in exasperation an' I giggle.

Carlisle stands and pulls a shocked Esme into his arms.

"Where is Rose?" He asks Em.

"I'm here." She says, moving to Em's side. "I was just inspecting the piece of trash standing in the driveway."

I snarl.

"Bella." Gus warns.

"Sorry." I mutter, thoroughly chastised by one simple word.

"Carlisle perhaps you should have _Rose _and her mate wait outside with Peter? I understand from my new daughter that they dislike each other intensely."

"Rosalie." Carlisle orders.

"Why should I leave my own house just because _she's_ here?"

"Because _she_" Gus snarls with sudden anger "is with me and will not be leaving my side no matter whose house we are in."

"Who the fuck . . . ." Rosalie starts.

"Rosalie, _please_." Carlisle tries again.

"Come on babe." Em takes her arm an' drags her out. He's always had a lot more sense than anyone gives him credit for.

With calm restored Carlisle and Esme perch on the couch.

"Have you seen him? Spoken to him?" Esme asks with a sob.

"No. I have not been to visit for quite some time. A friend informed me recently."

"I can't believe he would run off and join The Volturi without telling us." Carlisle shakes his head sadly.

"I do not think that he has." Gus states calmly. "I suspect that he has been coerced. Bella believes this also."

I nod. I might have a low opinion of Edward but I don't believe for one moment he would run off and leave his family without explanation the way Alice has.

"I must go to Volterra and demand Edward's return from Aro!" Carlisle exclaims excitedly, surging to his feet.

"And what will you do if he does not agree Carlisle? Batter him to death with a medical textbook? Set your angry daughter on him?" Gus asks mildly.

"You are right." He sighs, deflating before our eyes an' returning to Esme's side. Whatever faults he may have, an' I'm coming to suspect he has a few, he really does love Edward.

"Leave it with me Carlisle." Gus urges gently. "If he is there against his will I will attempt to negotiate his release, if not at least I will be able to give you the closure of knowing he is happy."

"Why should I trust you?" Carlisle asks with more bravado than I would have thought him capable of so far in this meeting.

"Because I am offering to help you and you are _not _strong enough to take action yourself." Gus says with finality.

"Thank you." Carlisle murmurs, almost grovelling.

"Before we leave, perhaps you can tell me if anything unusual has happened in the last year or so, other than the disappearance of your children?"

With a visible effort Carlisle pulls himself together. "Nothing. Other than a visit from a strange vampire who came to see me at the hospital a short while ago. He was looking for Stefan, who I haven't seen since," he glances at me "since Jasper was living with us."

Gus shrugs lightly as if that's no news at all. "Nothing else?" He asks, feigning disappointment an' disinterest. "What did this strange vampire look like?"

"He was very tall and quite thin, almost emaciated looking. Long dark hanging over his face like crow's wings. I have never seen him before, he seemed satisfied when I explained that I had only met Stefan that once with Jasper, he left. We usually have very little to do with other vampires."

"So I can see." Gus observes dryly rising to his feet.

Eager to be away from here I follow him as he sweeps out of the door, Carlisle an' Esme hot on our heels. Unfortunately we have to pass close by Rosalie in order to reach the car.

"Whore!" She hisses at me as I draw level with her.

I raise my eyebrow at Gus.

He nods, a small cold smile on his face.

"Fuck you bitch." I growl, landing a roundhouse kick on the side of her pretty head neatly knockin' her back into Em's waiting arms.

Esme whimpers slightly an' Carlisle gapes at Gus in shock.

Gus shrugs, still smiling. "The young have very different methods of dealing with things. I find it best to let them get on with it, up to a point, and it was an extremely rude and inappropriate thing to say. We will be in touch when we have news Carlisle, in the meantime I suggest you keep your head down."

With Pete behind the wheel Gus an' I climb into the back seat of the car.

As the trees begin to flash by the window I study Gus surreptitiously. I have learnt a lot more about him today and he intrigues me. He is at once one of the most compassionate and coldest people I have ever met. Two personas like Jasper, but yet Gus flips between them without a moment's notice while Jasper's change seems more like an act of will.

He turns towards me as if sensing my thoughts. "I did not get to be commander of Nero's guard by being a nice man Bella. If Caius had not 'killed' me the new emperor was going to have me executed, and rightly so. One of the advantages of immortality is that it has given me the chance to become a better man."

"You remind me of Jasper." I blurt out without thinking.

"Thank you." He seems pleased at the comparison. "Your mate is a good man and I believe that he is starting to appreciate that eternity provides ample opportunity to atone for your sins."

"Do you know the vampire Carlisle described?" Pete asks.

"Yes. I believe so." Gus answers lapsing into a thoughtful silence.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 21 Uncle Sam**

**BPOV **

"Vladimir." Gus reveals as we are all gathered around the dining room table.

"Stefan's own brother is lookin' for him?" Pete asks, surprised.

"Apparently so." Gus confirms.

"Have you met him?" Jasper questions.

"Yes." He answers. "Not long after I joined the Guard we went to Romania to renegotiate the truce. Vladimir wanted permission for he and his brother to travel outside Europe."

"Truce?" Jasper queries. "I thought The Volturi all but annihilated the Romanians?"

"Almost." Gus laughs. "But they were very keen to be seen to be compassionate and so they broadcast a truce of sorts. The 'negotiating' went on for at least a century, Aro enjoyed it immensely."

"If we can't find Stefan maybe we should talk to Vladimir." Jonathan suggests.

"Absolutely not." Gus responds, shaking his head for emphasis. "Vladimir is extremely dangerous, we should avoid him like the plague."

"We should stick to the plan." Jasper agrees. "I will set up the meeting with the Agent, Gerry Davis, and if Gus agrees, Bella you should set up another meeting with Alice. I think it would be useful for Rutilio to know you have joined Gus's coven."

"Agreed."

I reach for the laptop while Jasper pulls out his cell.

"When?" I ask.

"A few days." Jasper suggests. "I think we should meet with the humans first."

"Gerry Davis." A crisp voice answers almost immediately Jasper's finished dialling.

"Mr Davis, this is Major Whitlock."

"Major, thank you very much for calling me."

"Hmph."

"I would like to meet with you if I may? There is a situation the US government would like your assistance with."

"I will meet with you."

"Good, when?"

"Tonight. One am, Six Mile Run."

A gasp on the other end of the line.

"Come alone." Jasper adds, his lips quirking into a ghost of his sadistic grin.

"Alone?" The voice on the cell quavers minutely.

Jasper chuckles darkly. "Mr Davis, wherever and whenever we meet, an' no matter how many people you bring with you, you will be in mortal danger. What difference does it make?"

"Right." I can actually hear him shudder through the phone. "I will be there Major."

"So will _we_." Jasper responds before ending the call.

"That was evil." Jonathan laughs. "He's absolutely terrified of you now."

"So he should be." Jasper shrugs. "I'm a vampire."

"Do they know we can't be staked or frightened off with garlic or anything like that?" I ask intrigued.

"I don't know, it was never discussed." Jasper chuckles again. "If he brings a big ole cross with him I guess we'll have an answer."

Reluctantly I turn to Matthew, the only other vampire I know who has associated with the secret service.

"I don't know either." He shrugs. "Like Jasper's experience I don't think most of the people I worked with knew I was anything other than a hard ass Marine Corps lieutenant. And the ones that did know never discussed my nature with me."

Well at least he's home to Mr Sanity today. As if sensing my uncharitable thoughts he curls his lip at me.

"Okay." Pete says cheerfully before matters can escalate. "How many an' who is goin' to meet with the humans?"

"I think we should make a show of force." Gus suggests. "We don't know what Stefan has told them. If it were me I would have left them with their misconceptions about vampires because it may work to our advantage.

"But why a show of force?" Carla asks my question for me.

"Because" J answers quietly "he may have decided to be more truthful with them an' vampires _can_ be killed by humans under certain circumstances."

I shudder, rememberin' Pete's booby traps. If Stefan has been free with knowledge of our weaknesses then there's no telling what an inventive human might have been able to devise an' that really doesn't bear thinkin' about, being a vampire is dangerous enough already as far as I'm concerned.

"Matthew should go, he is known already." Gus offers.

"As am I." Harry chips in, surprising me. "It was I who negotiated with the humans when Matthew had his little problem."

"The Davis guy has already met me." In for a penny, in for a pound.

"I _want_ to go." Pete says firmly.

"I don't." Jonathan.

"Neither do I." Carla.

"I will go." Gus states. "I don't think it matters if they have met any of us before. If they were using Jenks they will know who we all are anyway."

"That leaves Char, Jonathan an' Carla in the house if it's a trap." Jasper considers. "Bella, you should stay here too."

I open my mouth to protest but Gus cuts me off. "He is not trying to protect you Bella, he simply wants someone strong here to protect the others."

"And who better than The Major's Mate?" Jonathan asks, beaming at me.

Shocked my eyes automatically fly to Pete, who is grinnin' like an asshole.

"You can't deny a man the right to tell a good story sweet thing." He defends takin' a step away from me.

With a growl I fling myself out of my chair an' chase him out the door and across the property until I can no longer hear the sound of the others laughing.

**JPOV**

To say that I am relieved is an understatement. I no longer feel totally alone an' exposed trying to make the right choices for the people I love in a fog of uncertainty.

I trust Gus an' his coven already. An' acceptance made easier by my gift, I have not sensed one dishonest or duplicitous emotion in any one of them. We have a great deal in common, in addition to a suspected mutual enemy, an' I have a healthy dose of respect for Gus. Bein' a keen student of all things military I of course know all about Gaius Ofonius Tigellinus an' this compassionate, lovin' family man is about as far from his reputation as it's possible to get. An' that gives me hope. If he can overcome all the terrible things he did in his past then maybe I can too.

It also sets my mind at rest to know that if anythin' happens to me Pete an' Char will always have somewhere to go. I have long since accepted that this will not be necessary for Bella. If I die she will not be far behind me. The very thought of it makes my heart ache but I can't change her mind, I have no viable argument to do it, because if she were to die I would follow her too. It is sad an' it is wasteful but it is what will be.

Mentally I shake myself out of my sombre thoughts an' scan my comrades.

Matthew is standing just behind my left shoulder, the others are stood further back where the human won't be able to see them clearly in the darkness. Gus an' Harry together, Pete about twenty feet to the left. Six Mile Run is a huge open space so we have good visibility all around which is why I am able to watch Gerry Davis with amusement as he jogs towards me at his tortuous human pace.

I read his emotions easily an' bite back a laugh, I think Jonathan's right and I went too far. The poor guy is absolutely terrified.

I turn my head back to Pete an' nod, immediately he flits off to do a perimeter check, gettin' back before the human has reached us.

Davis slows to a walk an' approaches me cautiously.

"Anythin'?" I ask Pete, knowing that Davis won't hear a word we say at vampire speed. I will only talk slowly when I want the human to hear.

"Yep, two of his little friends lurkin' about in the parkin' lot. They're under orders to check on him in an hour if he don't come back. This is their first vampire encounter, they were comparin' stakes an' wonderin' if silver bullets work."

"Agent Davis I presume." I enquire when he's close enough to hear me.

"Major Whitlock." He nods respectfully. He's a brave man, I only know how scared he is because I can feel it. His eyes slide to Matthew who is still hovering at my shoulder.

"This is Matthew."

"Pleased to meet you, Mister?" He asks turning to my companion.

"Matthew." He growls.

Davis recovers quickly. "Major your government requires your assistance in a matter of national security."

"Agent Davis I also require somethin'. Information. Let us save time by correctly assumin' that under the circumstances I will get what I want first an' you will have to wait to see if you get what you want at all."

"Major, I represent the government of the United States of America, I . . . ."

"And I am a vampire." I allow him to hear me sigh. "Agent Davis any disagreement we have will be very short, I can assure you. We will do this my way, or not at all."

"Very well." He concedes.

"Excellent." I favour him with a toothy smile an' he successfully fights the instinct to run home to his momma.

"Please tell me how many other covens you were usin' Jenks to spy on."

"Covens?"

"Groups of vampires."

"Yours, a group in the south, Jones. Two groups in the north, Cullens and Denalis."

"Any others?"

"No."

"You are lying."

"I am not." He insists.

"Very well, let me rephrase the question. How many covens in total is your government spyin' on?"

"Eight."

"And what method are you usin' on the other four?"

"Another human lawyer, also introduced to us by Stefan. I cannot give you his name."

"Does that matter?" I ask Gus.

"Not for now, we have other ways of finding out, let it slide." He answers.

"How many other vampires have been used by your government, other than Matthew an' myself."

"None."

"You are lying."

"Only one."

"And?"

"Name of Garrett, he's not part of any _coven_ that I am aware of."

"Hmm."

"I know Garrett." Gus murmurs. "I am surprised he's ever had need of a lawyer though, he's a nomad."

"How did your government acquire Garrett's services?"

"Through Stefan."

"When was the last time anyone in your organisation had contact with Stefan?"

"About three months ago. His disappearance is part of the reason we decided to seek your assistance."

"And the other reason for seekin' me out?"

"Before he disappeared he warned us about a threat from the Italian vampires, The Volturi."

"What was the nature of this threat?"

"I have not been made aware of the nature of that threat."

"_Again_ with the lying."

"Alright. I have managed to work out some of what the threat might be but no one has told me officially. As I understand it The Volturi are planning a direct attack against the United States."

Behind me the others snort with mirth. I manage to keep my amusement to a minimum.

"That does not seem like a credible threat Agent Davis. Vampires are very powerful but attackin' a nation such as this one is well beyond the capability of even The Volturi."

He shrugs. "I've told you. No one has officially told me what the threat is, just that your assistance is required."

"Who else are you attempting to contact?"

"Just you. Another team are looking for Lt Matthew Reardon. There's no way we can find Garrett without Stefan. As far as I am aware any other vampires known to us are not considered relevant to this situation."

"And why were you or your colleagues seekin' out Rutilio Asturias?"

"We are curious."

"About?"

"His connection to Stefan and his connection to the Italians."

"How did you find him?"

"Good old fashioned leg work. He's about as inconspicuous as Elvis."

"Stay away from him Agent Davis." Gus's voice floats out of the darkness startlin' the man.

"We will handle Asturias." I tell him. "You will get nowhere with him."

"You will help us?" Davis asks hopefully.

"Our interests appear to be parallel with those of your government at present."

"Great, when can you come in to see us and get started?"

I laugh. "Parallel interests do not mean that we will be working for you. Merely that we will do what needs to be done and you will stay out of our way while we do it."

"I'm not sure I can agree to that." He hedges.

"Then let us make it simple. We will meet here again in one week to discuss what we have uncovered an' durin' that time your government will take no further action on this matter because if we are bein' honest, there is nothin' your government can do. Is there?"

While he debates that I push a good dose of belief an' acceptance at him.

"Perhaps if I accompany you?" He offers eventually an' my respect for him edges up a few more notches. "My superiors are more likely to wait if we are at least appearing to work together."

"I do not see the harm." Gus comments. "He will be easy to control."

"I cannot guarantee your safety Agent Davis." I tell him sternly. "Humans who run with vampires are generally in a very precarious position, for one reason or another."

He nods.

"Pete. Check him over for bugs or trackers an' the like."

"Sure thing J."

He materialises out of the darkness in front of Davis suddenly, promptin' a fresh wave of fear from the agent who didn't know he was there even though we are all now talking at human speed.

"Matthew." Gus orders. "Take Agent Davis to the parking lot so he can tell his two friends where he is going and why."

Matthew nods an' darts forwards slinging Davis onto his back.

"And Matthew." Gus warns. "Be nice."

While they are gone I call Bella. "Darlin', we're on our way home an' we're bringin' a human."

"Lovely." She purrs. "Char's gettin' hungry."

I chuckle to myself as I end the call. Suddenly eager to get home to my . . . . An' I sigh. How much longer will I have to wait until I can call her my wife?


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 22 All Dressed Up**

**BPOV **

As soon as the others leave Char gets that shifty look I know so well.

"There's been a package delivered for you while you were in New Hampshire." She says.

"A package?"

"A big one."

With a squeal I realise what she's referring to. "Where is it? Where is it?"

"In my closet." An' I'm out the door an' up the stairs before she's finished speaking.

I skid to a halt in front of the garment hanger just as the others charge into the room behind me.

"Go on then." Char urges, hopping from foot to foot with excitement.

Slowly I pull down the zipper revealing my wedding dress in all its glory.

"Bella," Carla gasps "it's beautiful."

I nod speechless. It's not as poufy as what I'd at first imagined because when I tried on the fuller skirted ones I looked like one of those little dolls my Grandma Swan used to put over her rolls of toilet paper. Exactly, like one of those little dolls.

Instead it's a compromise with my passionate fairy princess fantasy. No pouf, but a gorgeous heavy train which flowed behind me with a life of its own when I tried it on in the boutique.

"Before we go completely girlie," Jonathan interrupts with mock sarcasm "maybe you should check this email you've just received?"

With an impatient snort I hold my hand out for the laptop, quickly reading the message from Alice.

"She'll meet me, the day after tomorrow, in Central Park."

"Excellent. We'll need to agree who is coming with you. I'm going to volunteer, I _love_ Central Park. " Jonathan chuckles, then he flaps his hands at us. "Please proceed with the girlie stuff."

"Try it on, try it on." Char urges.

"Jonathan." Carla orders. "Go wait on the landing while Bella gets changed."

Grumbling good naturedly he ambles out closing the door behind him with a theatrical flourish.

"I don't have the right underwear on." I complain as I start shrugging out of my clothes.

Carla gasps as more an' more of my scars become visible.

"Sorry." I mutter, embarrassed.

"Don't be." She says quietly. "I wish I had half your strength. They're beautiful in their own way. Like silver filigree on your skin. You're a perfect match for Jasper."

"She's right sugar." Char says, giving me a quick hug. "You should never be ashamed of who you are."

They help me into the dress, lifting it carefully over my head an' lowering it down my body, the fabric feels soft an' cool against my skin. Carla holds the train out of the way while Char makes short work of the many tiny buttons at the back.

"Done." She announces stepping away as Carla lowers the train.

My cell rings before I can twirl myself round to the mirror.

"Don't move." Char commands. "You'll rip somethin'. I'll get it."

Quickly she fishes it out of the pocket of my jeans holdin' it up to my ear.

"Darlin'," Jasper says in his best sexy southern drawl "we're on our way home an' we're bringin' a human."

"Lovely." I respond. "Char's gettin' hungry."

I sigh at his low dirty chuckle as he ends the call.

"Human huh?" Char says, throwing my cell on the bed. "Dinner or guest I wonder?"

"Guest I would imagine, if we're gettin' warnin'."

"Damn." Char mutters. "I haven't hunted for a while."

Curious I turn my attention to Carla.

"I'm good." Carla assures me. "Never had much of an appetite."

"Me too." Jonathan chips in through the door. "I was actually hoping to try your diet while I'm with you."

"Brilliant." I moan. "I'm starvin' so I'd appreciate your help keepin' us apart."

"Your control not great yet?" Carla asks with sympathy.

"It's fine." I gripe. "I just hate the feelin' of bein' hungry around a human. I'm terrified I'm gonna slip, again."

"Again?" Carla's expression is full of sympathy.

"There was an incident . . . ."

Ding – Dong.

Ah, saved by the bell.

"Doorbell." Jonathan informs us unnecessarily.

Char flits downstairs to answer the door while Carla fusses around the train getting it properly arranged behind me an' Jonathan wanders in and plonks himself down on the bed.

"Have you decided what flowers you are going to have?" She asks.

Before I can answer there is a crash from downstairs.

"Stay here." I order them as I charge out of the room an' down the stairs, two vampire scents I recognise from Seattle filling my senses.

As I fly round the last curve of the stair Char comes into view, shaking bits of drywall out of her hair.

"Hello to you too." She mutters angrily as she advances on the two vampires surging through the ruined doorway.

"Stop." I command encasing our uninvited guests in my shield. They cannon off the invisible barrier an' rebound around inside the bubble I've created for a moment before coming to a stop an' fixing their deep red eyes on me.

"There you are." Char comments dryly. "That dress is shit for runnin' in I see."

"I didn't think I'd need to run away from Jasper at the altar." I shrug.

I regard our two dark haired visitors stonily. Takin' a deep an' symbolic breath, I summon up the image of Jasper backing into the fire. Instantly I feel the black eyed shutters clang down.

"Why are you here?" I ask them.

"My lord Vladimir sent us here to restrain you until he is ready to question you about his brother." The tallest one answers.

"Restrain?" I laugh mirthlessly at that irony before enquiring politely, "And when will your Lord Vladimir be here?"

No reply. Okay, I can do the hard way. Deliberately I shrink the bubble until it starts to push them gently together.

"When?" I demand. "An' don't dick with me. This visit had better not pose any risk to my fuckin' dress."

The tall one glares at me defiantly, the shorter, stockier one however, looks much more uncomfortable.

I shrink the shield a little more an' continue to do so slowly until the two are forced to face each other an' embrace.

"When?" I ask again, quite reasonably.

"In an hour." Shorty gasps out.

Immediately I relax the shield allowing them to move apart.

"I don't believe 'em." I inform Char. "Get the others an' get ready to leave. Now."

Nodding she flies upstairs as I complete my graceful descent, flicking my train out behind me. God I love this dress.

Within minutes the three of them are gathered before me toting rucksacks, including one for me. Char also has my jeans an' discarded t-shirt.

With a complete lack of modesty I change quickly.

"What do we do with these two?" Jonathan asks.

"Incapacitate." I state simply. "Char!"

"Ma'am." She nods joining my side as I head over to the bubble.

We stop right in front of them while they watch us warily, I bestow an evil smile on them.

"Three, two, one!" I count, dropping the shield on one as Char an' I leap forwards an' rip their heads off with an ease borne of frequent practise. Grimly we remove their limbs too, throwing the parts around the hallway to hinder their repairs.

A new sound outside causes me to jerk my head up. "More comin'." I shout. "Run!"

As one we flee out of the kitchen door over the deck an' halfway across the manicured lawn before we realise we are surrounded. Three vampires have followed us through the house an' five more are waitin' for us in the grounds. We slide to a stop, huddled together, nobody moves.

"Fuck." I spit out, realising I've left my cell in the house, as usual. "Anyone got their phone on 'em?"

Three heads shake regretfully.

"Fuck." Think Bella, think.

Frowning slightly in concentration I attempt to make the shield soundproof, I've managed to mute a radio before but as we're inside it, I have no way of knowing if it's working.

"When I give the signal I'm gonna blast my shield at the three right in front of us." I whisper, just to be on the safe side. "We won't buy much time so when I say go it's real important that you follow me as fast as your legs will carry you. If we can get some space between us I can use my shield to prevent them trackin' our scent an' we can double back to meet up with the others."

They nod in agreement but before I can act a voice cuts through us like a set of nails scrapin' down a chalkboard.

"Miss Swan." It says. "I would like a word with you."

Turning I see another vampire, one who matches Carlisle's description of Vladimir, emerge from the house.

"Sorry." I mutter. "No time. GO!"

I throw my shield out towards the trees with as much force as I can muster and as instructed my three companions join me right against the leading edge. We streak through the gap in the cordon it's created an' take off into the night like bats out of hell.

Within seconds we can hear the sounds of pursuit. Three, four, five, sets of running feet. Instinctively I turn towards the highway, no one is going to see us at this speed, an' push myself harder. We need a bigger gap before our lack of scent can be of use in hidin' us.

We reach the highway an' turn south, away from the city, sprinting along the grass at the road's edge.

"We're not gonna out run 'em Ma'am." Char hisses.

"I know." I snap back. "When we spot a suitable area we're goin' to have to turn on 'em an' take 'em out."

"It's not dull spending time with you Bella." Jonathan laughs.

"Will you guys be okay?" I ask, concerned about their ability against superior numbers.

"We're not Whitlocks." Carla says with a hint of amusement. "But you don't live with Gus an' Matty without picking up a thing or two. We won't let you down."

We run on until I spot a dark mall parkin' lot up ahead. Great, not somethin' that brings back happy memories.

I veer onto the lot as soon as we reach it an' the others follow. We screech to a halt in the centre an' whirl to face our pursuers. If it's possible to be relieved in this situation then I am relieved that scary ole Vladimir is not one of them. Flingin' my shield out to knock 'em on their asses I scream "NOW!" an' we charge forwards.

**JPOV**

I detect the smell of unknown vampire an' the silence in the house before the others, terror adds wings to my feet as I leap from the still movin' car an' race up the steps to the front door.

Inside, the main hallway is a picture of devastation, furniture destroyed, walls punched through and the acrid stench of venom clingin' to everythin'. In the centre of the chaos is a crumpled an' torn weddin' gown, saturated with Bella's scent.

In all my years The Major an' I have never fought to share the same space, although since I met Bella more of me has bled through into him, as a result he's far more animated, human even, than he used to be. The Major used to be my emotionless protector.

No Longer.

Yet despite this change, The Major is the only way I can hope to deal with what I see before my eyes.

Throwing my head back I let go of everythin' I have struggled to control since my change, roarin' my fury into the night sky.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 23 Losin' It**

**PPOV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. On top of the fright of my mate bein' missin' I have to deal with the buttock clenchin' terror of The Major finally losin' his shit. Don't get me wrong, I know he's a scary motherfucker, but I have never, ever, really seen him angry. J gettin' angry is unpleasant enough.

Fuck, fuck, fuckety fuck. If I were a human I'd a wasted my underpants by now. Poor Davis already has, Harry has taken him upstairs to get him changed an' calm him down. Gus an' I weren't entirely sure The Major wasn't gonna chow down on him. For a minute there I saw a wild, uncontrolled fire in those black eyes an' I thought it was gonna destroy everything it touched before he banked it down.

The towerin' rage comin' off him is so thick you could cut it with a blunt knife. But what amazes me is that he can still think, an' he can still plan. An' that's the truly frightenin' thing, because anyone can get angry, yet after that initial roar, which they probably heard on a mid Atlantic cruise liner, he's been containin' it with an act of will that is frankly awe inspirin'.

"Report!" He orders with icy calm.

"One of the scents belongs to Vladimir." Gus informs him.

"Humph." Is the only response.

"Nine, in total." I explain smartly. "Five lit out south of here towards the interstate. Four milled around for a while an' then took off back towards the city."

"Vladimir was with the group heading back into the city." Gus confirms.

"The five were likely chasin' our group." The Major growls.

Gus an' I nod in agreement.

"We will go after them."

We nod again.

"Matthew!"

"Sir!"

"You will take Harry and the human to a motel as far south from here as you can get in one hour. We will call you when we have news. You will wait for us."

"Sir!" With a smart salute at The Major he disappears upstairs barking orders at Harry.

"Can I trust him?" The Major asks Gus quietly.

"Yes." He is assured. "In a situation like this he is completely trustworthy. He will be at his most comfortable with sensible orders to follow."

"Humph."

I watch him warily as he struggles not to start tappin' his foot in impatience.

Thankfully Matthew, Harry an' Davis reappear in the hallway very quickly.

"Make sure you are not followed." The Major commands.

"Yes sir!" Matthew salutes him again.

"Bring my children back." Harry murmurs to Gus before haulin' a shell shocked Davis onto her back an' followin' Matthew out the door."

Without another word The Major turns an' sets off at a dead run followin' the scent trail across the back lawn, Gus an' I hot on his heels.

**BPOV**

It is immediately clear that these five are nothin' like Rutilio's goons.

As we charged I made straight for the one I had correctly judged to be the leader, an enormous brute with a round face like a cheese, an' despite being momentarily knocked flying he was more than ready when I leapt for him.

He easily dodged my attack, gripping my wrist as I sailed past him an' hurlin' me across the lot. Thankful I can't get gravel rash I whip back to my feet an' this time decide to wait for him to come to me.

As he does, inevitably, I can see Char grappling with her opponent, Carla dancin' lightly around hers an' Jonathan about to sink his teeth into his.

One missing.

The air whooshes out my lungs as a hard shove from behind me sends me hurtlin' back to the asphalt, face first this time.

Ah, there he is.

Before he can land on my back I flick on my shield. A sudden inhuman shriek informs me that some unfortunate soul had at least one body part inside it. The shield shudders as a charging Cheese Face bounces off it.

I leap to my feet, the vamp who attacked me from behind is still shrieking like a banshee, his arm sliced cleanly through just above the elbow.

"Bella!" Char screams.

My head snaps round, the snarling vamp she was fighting has a tight hold around her neck.

Distracted by her shout Carla has lost concentration an' now she too is firmly grasped in a choke hold. Reluctantly Jonathan stops tearing at his victim an' steps away.

Nobody speaks but Cheese Face steps past me an' backhands Mr Shrieks who promptly shuts up. An ominous silence descends, broken only by the sound of the occasional car speeding past on the road.

"You will come with me." Cheese Face informs me in an expressionless voice with a heavy accent, Romanian?

"An' how's that goin' to work?" I snarl. "You can't touch me."

"We can kill your companions."

"You can. But once they are dead you won't be able to keep hold of me so you will gain nothin' except to piss me off."

He shrugs making a 'Meh' sound an' flicks his hand at the vamp holding Char, the intention clear.

"Okay! Stop! I'll come with you."

"Good." He makes an incongruously courtly bow an' gestures towards the lot entrance.

As I turn to follow his direction Carla is released, rushing to Jonathan's side. Her attacker flits to the vamp Jonathan was working over helping him to his feet an' across to join Cheese Face an' I. Mr Shrieks joins us too, holding his arm in place an' giving me a baleful glare.

"Release her." I snarl.

"Do I look that naïve?" Cheese Face responds with a snort.

It doesn't take a genius to realise that as soon as she's free I might shield us all creating an impasse of sorts. I could try to work my shield in between Char an' her vamp but I know I don't have enough strength or enough time left to do it, I desperately need to feed, my throat is in flames.

"There are a few hours till daybreak." Cheese Face informs me flatly. "I can wait if you can?"

"What does Vladimir want with me?" I hedge, looking for time.

"My _Lord_ Vladimir merely wishes to speak with someone from your coven regarding the disappearance of his brother."

"I don't know anythin' about Stefan, I've never even met him. This is pointless."

"My Lord will decide for himself whether or not you know anything. Your opinion on the matter is of no consequence." Then he emits a surprisingly dainty laugh for a cheese. "You look thirsty, having trouble holding your shield?"

I growl, unfortunately yes, it never runs down slowly, it's like one of those stupid smart phones Char keeps foisting on me. One minute it's at full strength, the next its flat, a dead useless weight in my purse.

I meet Char's eyes, she is glaring at me meaningfully but I don't know if I can do what she wants. I don't think I can let them rip her head off just to give me the opportunity to bring us all under my shield. The Major would I'm sure, but I'm not, although it shocks me that I'm actually considering it just because it makes perfect tactical sense, after all it won't kill her. Appalled I realise that all that is _really_ staying my hand from blasting out my shield an' making a fight of it again is the simple fact that it isn't going to last much longer anyway.

While I dither Cheese Face has obviously come to the same conclusion because a big slow smile splits his face as if the clerk at the store counter has sliced a wedge out of it for me to buy.

He flicks his wrist again an' Char's sudden shout is cut short.

Screaming with rage I throw myself at him an' the two of us crash to the ground. I manage to get my hands around his throat but it soon becomes clear that it's a meaningless gesture. My hands are tiny and his neck is almost as broad as his shoulders, unable to get a good grip I dig my fingers into it instead as his hands push my head back to keep my razor sharp teeth from joining in.

With a roar of pain he gets his legs up an' attempts to shove me away from him, unable to keep a hold on his throat I start to slide backwards and his roar changes to one of triumph as he shoves me harder.

As I sail backwards I see Carla engaged in a desperate struggle with Mr Shrieks, whose lower arm has detached again, and Jonathan being circled by his previous victim an' Char's attacker. The other member of their team is talking rapidly into a mobile phone, probably calling for re-enforcements.

Before I have time to worry about that further I land on my feet, springing forwards at Cheese Face again, teeth bared.

In a blur and with barely any conscious thought Cheese Face and I spin around each other, biting and tearing an' attempting to inflict a wound that will tip the balance. Although I am faster than him he is much stronger an' this fight is probably only going to end one way. Desperately I try to use my shield to injure him but I'm getting so weak its fluttering in and out uselessly, the blue tinge back making it visible to him and the tell-tale strain on my face giving away my attempts to use it.

Again I flick it out briefly, succeeding in pushing him away slightly but he's on me again in a moment, this time successfully wrestling me to the ground. Crushing me under his weight he closes his massive hands around my suddenly slender an' fragile feeling neck. Oh shit, this is gonna sting.

I look up into his eyes wishing fervently that I could shoot laser beams out of mine. Suddenly they widen in fear an' with a grinding screech, befittin' the opening lap of a demolition derby, his body is cleaved from left shoulder to right hip by a pair of powerful hands.

"Layin' down on the job darlin'?" A familiar face enquires.

"Major." I nod, massaging my throat. "Char?"

His eyes flick away an' then back. "She'll mend." He growls darkly. "I'll be back in a minute."

He steps out of my line of vision.

"MINE!" He roars, effectively ending the scuffles that have broken out around us.

I raise myself up onto my elbows to watch, feeling the backwash of The Major's gift as he wills everyone to stillness. Mr Shrieks goes down first, unbeating stone heart torn from his chest. Swiftly followed by the others, heads neatly separated from their necks by the strength of The Major's anger. The last one standing is the vamp who ripped Char's head off.

A long silence ensues. The Major standing with his chest heaving an' his fists flexing. "Peter." He offers quietly.

Pete gently lifts Char's healing body into Carla's waiting arms and rises to his feet. As he nears his target he nods at The Major who releases him from his gift.

The vamp tries to run but Pete is on him in a second, sending him crashing to the ground as his teeth sink into his shoulder. With a savage growl Pete pulls away a huge chunk of his flesh. We watch quietly as snarling and growling like an animal Pete shreds his victim in minutes. Eventually he stops, taking a deep breath he stands walking over to take Char again without speaking a word.

"Are we starting a fire?" Jonathan enquires after a moment.

"No. Find me a fuckin' broom an' some garbage bags." The Major snarls.

When Jonathan an' Carla return having raided one of the stores The Major swiftly sweeps up and bags the mess he and Pete made.

"What now?" Gus asks.

"Lost property should be returned to its owner." The Major growls, his dark eyes fixed on some invisible target in the distance.

"One of 'em was on the phone." I rasp out, my throat sore from its mangling by Cheese Face and the flames of thirst which are scouring it from the inside.

"If we are to meet with Vladimir." Gus sighs, his eyes fixed on The Major. "I suggest we do it in a place of our choosing and on our terms."

After a short internal struggle The Major nods stalking over to me an' pulling me easily to my feet.

"Call Matthew. Find out where he is. Tell him we are on our way." He commands.

Pulling me along behind him he makes his way over to the used car lot on the far side of the mall. After a moments inspection of the wares he selects an SUV that will fit all of us an' smashes the side window with a flick of his pinkie.

"In." He orders as the others join us flinging the garbage into the trunk.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 24 Aftermath**

**BPOV**

As Pete once said, Jasper is not at home to callers at the moment so I sit quietly beside him an' gently rub his hand as he drives us to the rendezvous with Matthew an' Harry. With my other hand I absently massage my throat.

Gus finishes updating us on the secret service meeting an' something about it nags at my consciousness but before I can chase it down Carla speaks.

"How are you feeling Char?"

"Abused." Char whispers quietly.

"What are we gonna do about Vladimir?" Pete growls.

"When I've stopped wantin' to kill him we'll track him down an' ask him a few pertinent questions." The Major answers.

"Are you sure?" Gus asks mildly. "Vladimir is a dangerous enemy to make. Do not make the mistake of discounting him simply because of The Volturi's previous victory."

"He's already goin' to be pissed." The Major responds. "We have five of his men and he doesn't have what he came for. We may not have the information he seeks but he has was some of what we need."

"And you think he will trade what he knows for his men?" Gus presses.

The Major shrugs as if it's immaterial. "One way or another he will tell me what I want to know."

Gus settles back into his seat, clearly not happy with the idea of seeking out the Romanian an' asking him questions. I can sympathise, I only saw him briefly but there was something _other_ about him which screamed 'stay away, far away'.

The Major must have sensed everybody's trepidation because he says firmly. "We need to know what the Romanians were trying to accomplish by telling the US government The Volturi were goin' to attack them. Any vampire would know what a pile of shit that is but perhaps the humans don't."

"But why would Stefan tell them something so ridiculous an' then disappear?" Pete wonders.

Before anyone can answer The Major screeches to halt in front of the hotel we're meeting at.

"The cabin they've taken is this way." Jonathan points down a dimly lit path heading away into the trees.

We hop out, each taking a garbage bag an' set off down the path while The Major drives the SUV away to hide it. I sigh as I watch his stony profile until it disappears from view, from experience I guess this will be one of those occasions when The Major hangs around a while, which is a shame because I really need a hug right now.

"Are you okay?" I ask Char as we walk through the trees.

"Getting' there sugar." She whispers.

"I'm so sorry . . . ." I begin.

"Bella it wasn't your fault. I seem to remember tryin' to let you know it was an option."

"But Char, I was supposed to . . . ."

"Sweet thing." Pete interrupts gently, reaching out to take my hand. "It ain't your fault. An' she's alive an' well. Don't beat yourself up."

I shake my head. The cabin is at the end of a line of eight, all empty but we can detect signs of movement an' a heartbeat from ours.

Imperceptibly Char an' I speed up until together we pass the others an' begin to close on the cabin quickly.

"Oh shit." Pete groans leaping forwards in pursuit as the two of us break into a run.

There isn't a sensible thought in my head as I race down the path, pulling ahead of Char, drawn by the scent an' sound of hot, wet blood coursing through a soft human body.

I burst through the door, Char hot on my heels but we don't even pause at the sight of Matthew an' Harry crouched protectively in front of the cowering human.

Growling and snarling we leap forwards.

Strong hands grip my ankles throwing me down to the floor, my fingers slicing through Matthew's shirt as I fall. I am gleefully aware of Pete bringing down Char beside me.

Before I can get up an' press home my advantage getting to the human first Gus hurls himself onto me wrapping me in a bear hug. I kick an' struggle still snarling an' droolin' venom but I cannot escape.

I don't know how long he was speaking before his calm words penetrate the red fog in my brain.

"You are a vegetarian. I know you are hungry but you do not want to do this. He is here to help us. He is an innocent man. You are a vegetarian. You have the control, you can resist. You do not want this."

Gradually my mindless snarling subsides into pitiful moans. "So thirsty, my throat's on fire."

"I know Bella, I understand." Gus murmurs comfortingly. "But you do not want to eat Davis."

"No." I glance up to see the secret service man gaping at me in terror. "But I'm so thirsty. Please Gus, don't let me up."

"I will not Bella, not until you are ready." He assures me.

With a sigh I drop my head down to the rug an' start obsessively counting the threads.

To my eternal shame after a few minutes Pete is able to let Char up slightly, holding her tightly in his lap as she moans hoarsely.

I continue to count threads as Jonathan quietly brings Matthew, Harry an' Davis up to speed. None of them have moved from their defensive positions.

Time ticks by.

"What genius let two injured an' drained vampires loose to attack our little government friend?" The Major drawls from the doorway accurately guessing why Char an' I are being restrained.

"I am afraid we are all somewhat guilty my friend." Gus confesses.

"I'm gonna take Char to hunt." Pete informs us, getting to his feet with Char still firmly clutched in his arms. "We'll be back in an hour two, don't decide anythin' without us. Sorry Davis my man, it ain't personal, just dinner."

The Major saunters over an' hunkers down in front of me.

"I leave you alone for five minutes darlin' an' I come back an' find you in the arms of another man?" He chuckles, amused.

Around me everyone else laughs, even Davis manages a nervous titter. Great, even my food thinks I'm funny.

"Gus is very kindly keepin' me from doin' somethin' I'll regret." I tell The Major stiffly. Enough things have gone out of control for me tonight that I don't need my mate's sardonic alter ego taking the piss.

The Major regards me silently.

"Jasper." Gus says quietly. "Your mate needs you. You can let it go for a few hours. You need to take her hunting."

The Major exhales a long breath, dropping his head down to his chest.

After a very long time he lifts his head again an' Jasper's golden eyes are staring back into mine. Jasper coma.

"You can let her up now." He tells Gus quietly. "And thank you."

"Your bond is very strong." Gus comments, trusting Jasper's word an' climbing off me. "But you should remember that she does not only require a strong protector. Sometimes all she needs is you."

Jasper offers me his hand an' I allow him to pull me to my feet, immediately he lifts me to his chest bridal style an' without breaking eye contact he crosses the room in three easy strides an' heads outside.

Two deer and an unidentified small mammal later, I really need to read up on what I eat, Jasper sits down against a tree an' pulls me back to lean against his chest within the circle of his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispers into my hair.

"What for?" I ask.

"I needed The Major to help me deal with what happened an' what still needs to be done." He sighs. "I didn't think about what you needed."

"Jasper you don't need to apologise for that. The Major protects you, I would never resent _that_."

"It doesn't make things any easier for you though." He persists.

"If I'd wanted an easy life I'd have gone to college an' become a librarian." I laugh. "Or I would have left town when I saw you on that roof. Gus was trying to help but don't ever supress The Major at your own expense. Promise me."

"Maybe I should practise switchin' him on an' off the way you do." He chuckles.

"That's not somethin' I'd recommend." I shudder involuntarily. We've never actually discussed how I do that, mainly because I think it would upset him.

He tightens his arms again in response an' we lapse into silence for a while.

"My weddin' dress didn't make it, did it?" I ask sadly.

"No darlin'." He shakes his head slowly behind me. "It bought the farm."

"I was going to eat Davis." I admit.

"I know darlin'." He chuckles into my hair. "If it's any consolation I nearly had him back at the house when I realised you were gone. I did warn him it's dangerous to hang out with vampires."

"I thought that vampire was gonna kill me." I tell him quietly.

His arms tighten around me automatically. "Darlin', you're a lethal fighter don't ever doubt it. But a male vampire will always be stronger than you, that guy probably had years of experience on you too an' both those things together could be enough to give him the advantage."

"Char had her head ripped off." I murmur. "Because I wasn't strong enough to protect her." Echoes of my old pre cop human days are stirring in me. That feeling of helplessness an' not being able to protect the things you care about.

He presses his lips to my ear gently, understanding me perfectly as only Jasper can. "I can train you some more darlin', if that's what you want."

"Thank you."

"You know I can't wave a magic wand an' make you invincible. I'll meet someone stronger an' faster than me one day too."

"I know." I sigh heavily, that's really not something I want to think about. "But if nothin' else I want to know that I'm the best I can be so that next time this happens I'll at least know that I did everythin' within my power."

"You did that tonight."

"Yes an' no. I won't get any faster an' I won't get any stronger, I realise that. But I can get better."

"Alright darlin'." He kisses my ear again. "We'll ask Gus to work on your shields too, mental an' physical, we've been neglectin' 'em an' takin' 'em for granted and he's had lots of experience of gifts with The Volturi."

"Char wanted me to let them rip her head off so we could get the upper hand." I blurt.

"And?" He asks quietly.

"I couldn't do it, I knew it was a good thing tactically but I couldn't do it. While I wasted time that vampire realised my shield was slippin' an' made the decision for me but by then it was too late to use it to our advantage."

"Being ruthless takes time to learn too." He murmurs. "Not everyone can do it, there's no shame in it, either way."

"But I used them both when we faked your death, they could easily have been _killed_ then."

"That was a lot less cold blooded darlin' an' in the end it was both of us made that decision."

"It's a weakness." I fret.

"If it is, it's one you're gonna have to learn to accept." He says simply. "The idea that Pete an' Char, or even you an' I, could die fakin' my death was abstract, a possibility. Actually havin' your sister in front of you _knowin'_ her head was gonna be ripped off based on a decision you make is another matter entirely."

"But Jasper, the only reason I didn't do it was because my shield was failin' anyway an' it would have been a waste of time."

"Then you _are_ capable of bein' selectively ruthless." He chuckles, kissing my ear again this time with a little less comfort an' a little more sex. "Chalk this one up to experience, next time that will help you make a quicker decision."

His lips begin working their way down my neck to my shoulder, his thumbs brushing across my instantly hard nipples. I lean back into him with a low moan.

"Knock, knock." A voice calls through the trees.

I giggle an' Jasper growls. "Pete."

"How's Char?" I ask as we walk with him back to the cabin.

"She's good lil' sister." He says happily. "A nice juicy drug dealer always cheers her up. She's makin' her peace with Davis."

Oh. How do you make peace with someone you tried to eat a few hours previously?

Jasper laughs, sensing my thoughts. "Same way I did darlin'. Open your mouth an' just say sorry."

Entering the cabin we find Davis wedged into the sofa between Harry an' Char. As soon as he sees me he edges closer to Harry.

"Agent Davis." I say with all my sincerity. "I am sorry I tried to, um, eat you. I wasn't quite myself at the time but that is really no excuse. I'm a vegetarian but I needed blood rather urgently."

He stares up at me, his face a mixture of awe an' fear.

"I won't do it again. I promise."

He nods slowly an' transfers his awe an' fear to Jasper who laughs lightly. "Same here Davis. Vampires mate for life an' can become quite irrational when their mates are threatened. I am sorry if I scared you at the house. I can't promise not to do it again but I can promise not to eat you. I am also a vegetarian."

Davis nods. "Harry and Gus explained everything while you were hunting."

"Good." Jasper says cheerfully.

Poor Davis, he seems quite nice but I can't help wondering how he's gonna survive this without becoming irrevocably dead, or a vampire.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. Gus has got a red hot poker, it might get nasty.**

**Chpt 25 Plot Holes**

**BPOV**

To make sure we are all on the same page Gus recounts the night's events, checking the facts with everyone.

I watch Jasper as he listens, about halfway through he stands an' begins pacing and by the time Gus is finished The Major is back.

"Vladimir has information that we need." He states, his eyes on Gus.

"Yes." Gus concedes. "I don't like the idea because he is extremely dangerous but I have to agree."

"And Vladimir is Stefan's brother?" Davis queries.

"Yes." Harry explains. "Some covens, even if they don't form family units, refer to each other as brothers and sisters but Stefan actually was Vladimir's younger brother as a human."

"And you are sure" Davis presses "that what he told us about an attack from The Volturi isn't true?"

"Yes." Gus answers him. "There are about forty members of the guard, hardly enough for an assault on an entire country and what would they gain? Vampires have fought in the past for feeding grounds, before modern communications became widely used, but they could not do it now without risking exposure, something like that would be on the internet before the second blow was struck. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte fought in the last one I am aware of."

"Why is it important that vampires remain a secret?" Davis asks, quite sensibly in my opinion. "I understand why the government wouldn't make it public, there would be panic and all manner of pale people would be staked in the streets. But why do vampires not want that freedom?"

"We _have_ almost total freedom because we are a secret." The Major informs him. "We are virtually indestructible but there are not many of us. It is safer for us to remain unknown. It is the only rule that The Volturi regularly enforce, the penalty for exposing our existence to a human is death."

Davis eyes the nine vampires crowded into the room with him but keeps his own council on whether he thinks there are a lot of vampires or not.

"And The Volturi are like the royal family?" Davis's American distaste for the concept is written on his face.

"Yes." Gus answers. "Self-appointed, which is the usual historic method of establishing a monarchy. The Romanians were regarded as something similar, before The Volturi overthrew them, although they were far less involved, their leadership was more of a 'if we ever ask you to do something, do it immediately otherwise do not bother us' type of thing. It was more a reign of casual tyranny.

The Volturi brothers, who were somewhat idealistic at the time, felt that vampires needed more positive rules and a bit of organisation as humans were becoming more populous and better organised themselves."

"So how did they become the evil regime they are today?" Davis wants to know.

"Is that what Stefan told you?" Gus chuckles. "I would not say they are evil. They have been in power for a long time, they do not seek dominance over the world, if they did they would have begun working for it a long time ago. Their only interest is to dominate vampires, they are acquisitive, drawing the brightest and best to them, which in turn enables them to ensure their place at the 'top of the food chain'. They do not wish to lose their grip on power, no one does once they become accustomed to it and therefore they can be quite ruthless in protecting their position. However I cannot conceive a scenario where protecting their interests would extend to making an enemy of the most powerful nation on earth."

"So what would Stefan hope to gain by lying?" Davis wonders aloud.

The million dollar question.

"It's not like we would attack the Italian vampires directly." He continues thoughtfully. "That would start a war, probably with us on one side and the rest of the world on the other. I'm no politician, but I sort of imagine a conversation with Italian diplomats implying that a bunch of vampires are intent on world domination, not ending particularly well."

"Exactly." Gus confirms. "What indeed could be gained?"

Everyone is wearing their best serious an' thoughtful expressions when I suddenly start laughing. "It's kinda obvious isn't it?"

Is it? Nine sets of raised eyebrows all seem to say.

"What is the only thing that would realistically defeat The Volturi?" I ask.

"A vampire army." The Major responds.

"Exactly an' what has Stefan given the US government and potentially others around the world?"

"The ability to create a vampire army." Jonathan laughs, catching on. "And he's given them a reason to want to. Bella you really are good at solving mysteries."

"I'm not so sure." I huff. "There has to be more to it than that. There's no guarantee that it will work on its own, that's why I don't understand why he'd get so far an' then disappear. We've managed to work out what he might have been up to but it doesn't seem like everythin' is in place for it to actually happen. Even if we _were_ inclined to follow through with it we have no idea what to do next and neither do the humans."

"Perhaps he's assumin' the humans, who let's be honest are an aggressive bunch, will do the rest on their own." Pete offers.

"No, Bella's right." The Major states. "I know Stefan, he would not have spent millennia plottin' to usurp The Volturi, as he clearly has done, to leave it so open to chance at the last minute. Somethin' has gone wrong."

Again, Davis, showing his credentials as a long serving Agent asks another sensible question. "And what would Stefan and Vladimir gain from all this?"

"They clearly would gain world domination, of a sort." Jonathan laughs. "The humans would have removed The Volturi for them. Powerful governments would have access to their own cadre of vampires and all that access would be controlled by the Romanians. I know vampires could never take an' hold a whole country, well maybe Luxemburg, but they _could_ manipulate governments. Think about it, vampires popping up unexpectedly and taking things out would be far more effective than the nuclear deterrent ever would be."

"Which makes it all the more bizarre that Stefan is MIA." The Major muses.

"But what if the vampires were loyal to their country and not the Romanians?" Davis asks.

Gus treats us to his best movie star laugh, a rich deep rumble that even has Davis looking a little star struck. "Agent Davis, I am nearly two thousand years old, what use have I for loyalty to a nation that will not last as long as I will? My loyalty as a human was to the Roman Empire and Nero himself. What side would I pick in any dispute now?"

"I hear what you are saying Gus but that isn't entirely true for all of us." Jonathan points out. "Jasper, Pete, Char, Matty, Carla, Bella and I are all much younger and probably still regard ourselves as Americans."

We mostly nod in agreement.

"For the time being, yes." Gus agrees. "But over time that will change, I can assure you. Jasper I can tell, is already beginning to regard himself as more vampire than American."

The Major nods.

"And nomads will make that emotional change far more quickly." Gus continues. "Because they have far less connection to the human world. I am sorry Davis but I do not think things would work out the way you suggest. I am afraid that the essential differences are too great, there are vampires and then there is food. _You_, are the food."

"But you all seem so, normal, civilised, American." Davis stammers. "Most of the time."

"We choose to live a settled existence." Gus explains with a sad smile. "We spend enough time around humans when we are not feeding to retain an element of our humanity. But believe me when I say we _are_ a minority. Most vampires would drain you before you could explain your concept of national loyalty, someone who could command a vampire's obedience through fear of repercussions would be essential for any association to work. Someone like the Romanians or The Volturi. Remember, you are _food_."

Davis looks like he's forming another question when Harry gently takes his hand and pulls him to his feet. "You need to sleep, come on, I'll tuck you in."

He looks at her in surprise but follows her out of the room. Immediately we switch to talking at our normal speed.

"So do we still need to go poke Vlad in his cage?" Jonathan asks happily.

"We need to do somethin'." The Major growls, indicating the twitching garbage bags piled in the corner.

"Shit." Pete growls. "With everythin' we've worked out so far now would be a good time to implement operation run an' hide. Stefan's set the ball rollin' an' disappeared who is to say it won't all calm down again an' go away?"

"It might." The Major sighs. "Unfortunately Vladimir is on the rampage an' while we might not know what happened to Stefan he _is_ goin' to want to know what happened to his men."

Rustling from the garbage bags in the corner seems to indicate agreement with that statement.

"So we're still involved whether we want to be or not?" Jonathan asks. Does he ever stop smiling?

"Perhaps," Gus suggests "we could start by questioning one of his men?"

The Major smirks an' stalks over to the frantically twitching garbage bags, sniffing delicately an' selecting one. When the bag tears Cheese Face's head, along with sundry other vampire parts tumble out onto the rug.

Still smirking The Major sets his head down on the coffee table.

"Hello." He says cordially. "We have some questions for you. Pete, body. Char, fire in the hearth please."

For a few seconds Pete sifts through the bags before emerging with Cheese Face's torso and a selection of his fingers and toes.

"Isn't this going to annoy Vlad?" Jonathan asks with a grin.

"I would imagine so." The Major replies flippantly.

Gus sighs heavily before getting to his feet an' joining The Major. "He was very rude in his method of attempting to ask us questions." He says seriously an' then he winks at The Major. "And I am coming to appreciate that he is not currently the only dangerous thing at large on this continent."

"Your mate is having a very bad effect on mine." Harry whispers to me with a naughty smile on her face.

"I'm sorry." I whisper back. "I guess no man is very happy about an unprovoked attack on his family."

"Gus hides it well but he is still a praetorian guard at heart." She giggles. "For all his feigned disapproval he would never let Vladimir get away with attempting to harm his family or his friends."

"Are you worried he'll get hurt?" I ask her quietly.

"Of course. But he's a tough old bird, it isn't very likely. Especially not if he and your Major are working together. They are very similar, don't you think?"

I nod but before I can comment Cheese Face emits a ghastly scream as his head begins to fuse back onto his torso.

"I hate this part." I mutter.

"Charlotte my dear." Gus asks pleasantly. "Would you be so good as to put a poker in that lovely roaring fire for me?"

Smiling Char shoves the poker into the flames.

Gus nods in satisfaction. "Carla, Jonathan, would you be kind enough to sit next door and keep an eye on Davis? I think he has had enough vampire action for one night."

Smiling an' relieved the two of them dart into the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them.

"Matthew, a guard outside the cabin if you will?"

Nodding he slips outside.

Cheese Face's eyes have followed all these preparations and a stoic look has settled on his face.

"Shall we begin Major?" Gus asks finally.

"What is your name?" The Major asks.

"Gregor."

"Gregor you attacked my mate this evening. This makes me very angry. Would you like to explain why?"

"I know who you are, Major." He growls.

"Thank you, but I already know who I am. Why did you attack our coven?"

"My Lord Vladimir is searching for his brother. We know from Jenks that you have had contact with him."

"Did you kill Jenks?"

"Not personally. My Lord wanted to send a message to whoever had Stefan."

"Did you hear all of our conversation tonight?"

Gregor nods.

"And is it true?"

Silence.

The Major leans down with a growl an' sinks his teeth briefly into Gregor's shoulder. "I said, is it true?"

He shudders and screws his eyes tightly shut as The Major's venom seeps into the bite. But he doesn't answer and for the first time I notice that he has quite a few scars of his own, maybe I shouldn't be so hung up on his defeating me so easily.

"He's got very stubby fingers an' thumbs." Pete observes casually.

"Perhaps you should burn one?" Gus suggests.

A stangled cry escapes Gregor as Pete tosses one of his fingers into the fire where it flare's briefly before falling to ash. And then suddenly he looks surprised an' relieved.

"Oh sorry." Pete says happily. "That one musta belonged to the guy who ripped my wife's head off."

In the corner one of the bags is in the throes of a particularly frantic twitching session.

"This one's yours." Pete laughs, tossing a toe into the flames.

Gregor howls in pain.

"Is it true?" The Major asks again, sadistic smile in place.

Gregor grunts unhappily

"Este adevărat?" The Major growls.

"Oh dear." Gus sighs. "Hand me that poker Peter. Major, perhaps you could remind me, will a red hot poker start a fire with all that venom running free or will it simply burn the skin where it touches?"

"It's been a long time, I'm really not sure."

Smiling coldly Gus takes the poker from Pete an' presses it briefly against Gregor's chest.

He screams.

"Not here." Gus ponders quietly as moves around behind Gregor. "Maybe here?"

"Da! Da! Este adevărat!" Gregor shrieks before Gus can try out the new position.

**A/N Who knew The Major spoke Romanian? He's such a talented man. Este adevărat, is it true. Da! Da! Este adevărat, yes, yes, it is true.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. Essence of Lemon.**

**Chpt 26 Spanish Fly**

**BPOV**

Poor Cheese Face, sorry Gregor, turned out to be very talkative after that. I'm not certain if Gus would _actually_ have shoved that poker where he was threatening to, but somehow I think yes.

We had indeed guessed Stefan's plan correctly although Gregor revealed that it was several years away from coming to fruition when he disappeared. Vladimir apparently has no idea what has happened to Stefan although he does suspect a traitor in the Romanian's surprisingly extensive network of vampire associates. Gregor provided a list of names which Char an' Jonathan are currently pouring over, some of which the older vampires recognised and one of which we all did. Rutilio Asturias. We really should have killed him when we had the chance and we are all agreed that he is most likely suspect for traitor, given his associations with The Volturi. What we don't understand is how it can be so obvious to us but apparently not to Vladimir.

Gus and The Major have decided that it is safest for us to stay on the move at the moment so as soon as Davis has finished his breakfast we will be on our way. I find myself vaguely annoyed at having to accommodate his human needs, which brings a wry smile to my face considering the number of times the others have had to cater for mine in the past. At the same time I find I cannot stop watching him eat. The vampire obsession with people eating is clearer to me now, its pure unadulterated disgust. I can't, even if I screw my face up an' desperately try to recall enjoying a meal as a human, imagine how he can shovel that evil smelling crud into his mouth.

"What's up darlin'?" Jasper asks me with a touch of concern.

"How could you sit by an' let me eat _food_?" I gasp.

"Disgustin' ain't it?" He chuckles, plopping down beside me on the couch.

"It's gross. Yuk."

"Wanna come with me to steal a car?" He asks, wagglin' his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"I thought Pete was our go to guy for grand theft auto?" I respond with a smirk.

"He's takin' a car theft sabbatical so he can drag Char off into the woods." Jasper drawls.

"Oh." I flick my glance around the others who are all absorbed in some activity or other. "In that case I'd love to."

Standing he pulls me to my feet an' announces that we're off to get a couple of cars before it gets too light. He pulls me out of the door to a chorus of raucous laughter.

Jasper takes my hand, swinging it casually, as we stroll down the path leading back to the hotel entrance, there's still an hour or so till dawn but already there are signs of life stirring within.

"So where do we steal a car . . . . Where are we anyway?"

"We're in New Jersey, Tom's River." He chuckles.

"Wow." I murmur. "I'm certainly a lot better travelled as a vampire."

He breaks into a full laugh an' starts tugging me along behind him. "Less travelogue, more privacy." He urges.

"I thought we were goin' to steal a car." I ask with wide eyed innocence.

"I can multitask." He promises, his voice low an' sexy as he tugs me along faster.

We exit the grounds of the hotel at a human jog an' head towards the scent of crowded civilisation.

He leads me down quiet dark streets seemingly at random, his pace rapidly increasing once it becomes clear we are the only creatures abroad at this hour. Finally we reach a sleepy neighbourhood a little way past the high school where the houses are set well back from the road an' shrouded in trees.

"Ah, minivan." He says suddenly swinging into a long driveway.

Before I can form the obvious question on my lips he swings me round into the side of the aging Toyota, causing the metal to protest quietly. He's on me immediately, parting my thighs with his knee an' fisting his hands in my hair, his lips crashing into mine hard enough for my head to leave an impression in the door pillar.

An' just like that there is nothing else, no conspiracies, no threats, no revenge. Only Jasper, his hard body pressed against me, his mouth forcing mine into submission, his hands pulling my hair with a delicious twinge of pain. Not even time has any meaning, although in some far off reach of my vampire brain I'm sure I'm watching it tick by.

"I love you." He croons pulling away slightly an' moving his lips to my ear. "Mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi alma, que son los suyos."

Before I can respond he takes my mouth again with even more urgency, his tongue tangling with mine, the passion of it sucking the breath from my body an' literally making my toes curl.

He drops his mouth down to his mark on my neck, his lips dancing across it as he whispers to me, his hands leaving my hair to trail up an' down my arms causing shivers in their wake.

"Mi amor, no soy nada sin ti. Never leave me. Siempre será mío. Siempre."

"Always Jasper, I promise." I moan into this hair.

With a soft grunt he lifts me up suddenly and I wrap my legs around him, squeezing him with my thighs as he glides his hands over them. He lazily begins to rub himself against me creating a tantalising friction that soon has me gasping into this hair and pushing back against him.

"Su cuerpo está hecho para la mía, sólo mía."

He slides his hands to my ass, those magic thumbs digging into the soft flesh there as he moves me against him, rubbing turning to grinding.

My head drops back and my mouth falls open into an endless moan as his mouth works across my exposed neck, still murmuring into my skin.

"Usted sabor divino."

He continues to grind into me, a steady stream of Spanish and English murmured against my skin as his lips work their way slowly back to mine. I have no idea what he's saying, he could be reciting the instructions for stripping down a leaf blower, but, damn, it sounds sexy in his slow southern drawl. Still moaning I arch my back and press my aching lady parts harder against his grinding erection.

His mouth and tongue claim mine again, drawing a line of fire from my throbbing clit and causing me to gasp into his mouth.

While our kiss settles to naturally match the rhythm of his writhing pelvis he continues to knead my ass with one hand while the other rises up to alternate between my hard nipples.

"Oh god, Jasper." I moan, throwing my head back as a familiar feeling stirs deep within me.

My hands roam over his back, fingers shadowing the flex of his muscles as they move him against me.

Chuckling he lowers his mouth to my neck again. Hands, lips and grinding erection working in perfect harmony with the hoarsely spoken Spanish words.

"Grita por mí Bella. Déjame oír tu placer." He growls softly, teeth grazing my skin.

"Oh god, Jasper, I'm gonna, oh my god, harder . . . ."

With a groan he grinds into me with more force, the seam of my jeans rubbing into my sensitive flesh, the minivan making a deep metallic protest.

My orgasm builds slowly my limbs starting to quiver, sensing it Jasper switches to English. "Cum for me Bella." He whispers in my ear. "Feel my hard cock rubbing against you, imagine me inside you, filling you. Imagine it's my thumb working your clit as I thrust into you."

How does he _do_ that? My startled mind wonders as waves of pleasure rip through me, pulling my muscles taut and causing my walls to clench almost painfully. My vision goes black as I scream out his name. How does he fuckin' do that?

Still moving against each other we gradually slow an' still, my breathing hard and heavy as I rest my head on his shoulder.

He chuckles quietly into my hair. "Con mi cuerpo te adoro."

Sensing my curiosity he lifts my head gently so he can look deep into my eyes. "With my body I thee worship darlin'. Con mi cuerpo te adoro."

Gazing into my eyes he lowers his mouth to mine for a lingering kiss.

"The sun is comin' up." He says quietly, pulling away to rest his forehead against mine. "I enjoyed makin' out with you so much I've used up all our alone time."

I sigh, equal parts happy an' sad, the world has come crashing back down around us. _Again_.

"You're gonna be in so much trouble when I get you alone next time." He promises, grinding himself into one last time.

I can't think of a response to that because my lady parts are already planning ahead so instead I attack his mouth with as much passion an' love as I can muster.

"Fuck." He groans, pulling away from me an' letting my legs down. "Or rather no fuck. We need to get goin'. You take this minivan an' I'll get the sedan from next door."

"I can't hotwire a car." I laugh. "I don't know how."

"You don't need to darlin'." He chuckles. "The keys are already in the ignition."

I turn and confirm his words.

"How did you know that?" I ask.

With a smirk he taps his forehead. "I really _can_ multitask darlin'."

Before I can ask another question he flits away so I heave myself into the minivan an' fire it up, pulling slowly out onto the road an' turning back towards the hotel.

The others are already gathered at the entrance as we pull in. Silently they load the garbage bags into the back of the minivan and then arrange themselves between the two vehicles. Great, I get Matthew riding shotgun with me. At least his silent glowering gives me time to think as I follow Jasper's mid-range sedan back into the city. Behind us Jonathan an' Carla are doing the tourist thing, pointing out landmarks an' discussing them excitedly while Pete an' Char are still an' silent, marble statues holding each other tightly. Gus an' Harry are travelling with Jasper which means Davis is too, since he clearly feels safe with Harry and won't be prised away from her.

Without any major trauma, this is the first time I've driven in a big city, we pull into an underground parking garage a few blocks from the park.

Gus, Matthew, Pete, Char an' Harry are coming with me to meet Alice and have gathered beside the minivan, Pete's lips curling into a smile as he examines the Bella shaped dent in the side.

There is no need to risk Jasper's presence when I have more than adequate protection but I can still sense his unease as he leans down to brush his lips across my cheek. "Be careful darlin'."

I nod an' take a deep breath as the shutters clang down over my eyes, no mental imagery needed this time. Alice potentially has information which will help keep my family safe an' former best friend or not I mean to have it.

Jasper nods with approval an' walks away, folding himself back into the car.

"Char." I tell my sister. "No matter what happens you stay with me."

"Yes Ma'am."

I feel like a character from a movie as I stalk towards the park with five vampires fanned out behind me an' I stifle a giggle. Reservoir Vampires, I wonder if Alice saw this coming.

**A/N Jasper says "My body, my heart, my soul, they are yours." "My love, I am nothing without you." "Always be mine. Always." "Your body is made for mine, only mine." "You taste divine." "Scream for me Bella. Let me hear your pleasure."**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason.**

**Chpt 27 Fountain of Knowledge**

**BPOV**

Pete easily picks out Alice's two bodyguards before we've even seen her an' he and Matthew move to shadow them. Clearly neither side intended this meeting to be a secret from Rutilio.

I perch on the edge of Bethesda Fountain to wait with Char while Gus an' Harry blend into the crowd.

After about twenty minutes Alice dances through the throng bringing a third guard with her. She slows her steps when she spots Char sitting with me an' then with a little shrug starts forwards again, taking a seat beside me on the wall.

"Charlotte." She greets my sister stiffly.

"Alice." Char responds with a corresponding lack of warmth.

"I see you didn't take my advice to stay out of this Bella." Alice sighs examining my black eyes curiously and my manky jeans with distain.

"I might have done if I knew what _this_ is." I huff, warily watching her bodyguard as he stops with his arms folded a few feet away from us. "Is he staying there?"

"He won't move far enough away from me to be out of earshot." Alice shrugs. "Think carefully about what you say and do in front of him."

Is she threatening me? Or warning me? Or just stating the obvious? You could go crazy trying to work all this shit out, how come they never show _that_ in the spy movies? 'I'm sorry M, 007 went mad trying to understand Blofeld's plot and we had to sedate him when he tried to make out with Moneypenny's typewriter.'

Pretending to think as instructed, I concentrate fiercely, forming a soundproof shield a few feet around the bodyguard. I'm not sure it's working until he lets out a gasp of surprise at the sudden silence surrounding him.

Carefully I carve out a little hole before turning back to Alice. "Tell him not to move until I release him, otherwise he'll be sorry."

"Domiciano." She orders. "Please follow her instructions."

"Señora, yo . . . ." I cut him off mid complaint sealing and shrinking the shield so that he has little room to struggle. To the humans he will look like he's standing there with his arms folded, just like he would have done anyway. He turns his dark red eyes on me accusingly, oh well, that's one secret out in the open.

"That's a nifty little gift you have there Bella." Alice comments, narrowing her eyes.

I shrug. "You can decide later how much of this conversation you want to reveal to your mate but I can assure you that it makes no difference to me what you tell him." Based on Cheese Face's revelations The Major an' Gus have decided to yank Rutilio's chain.

And so. "I know where Edward is."

"He's alive?" She asks excitedly. "You've seen him?"

"Yes an' no." I reveal. "He's with The Volturi."

"The Volturi?" She gasps. "How?"

"You need to ask your husband that question. _Obviously_."

She chews her lip nervously for a moment. "But he can't have done that, he despises The Volturi, they are the main reason he has never returned to Europe. I thought . . . ." She swallows convulsively. "I thought he'd _killed_ Edward, I can't believe he would have sold him into slavery with The Volturi. Something else must have happened."

"We have been in contact with Carlisle." I inform her.

She winces and then sighs. "I bet he was furious about Edward."

"Something like that."

"Did he ask about me?"

"No."

Surprisingly she laughs.

"Why is that funny?" I demand, still horrified at Carlisle's callousness.

"I always knew that Edward was the only thing Carlisle cared about. I just didn't want to believe it. I wanted to belong, I wanted to be loved."

"Humph." Carlisle projects the perfect parental image but apparently nothing could be further from the truth. The family's abandonment of me makes more an' more sense, if they can't even look after their own what chance did Edward's discarded human have? With no memories of her human life I can almost appreciate how Alice, uncherished by the Cullens, wouldn't risk losing her new connection with Rutilio by questioning his actions. Almost, but not quite. She loved the Cullens, she loved Edward, how could she let his fate just slide?

"So what is it that I am supposed to be avoiding?" I ask, hardened against her again to a degree.

"I can' tell you that."

"Why not?" I growl.

"Because I don't really know." She admits. "Rutilio is a very old fashioned man, he does not involve his wife and mate in his business dealings. He keeps me separate in order to protect me."

My snort conveys my disbelief.

"I promised you once to always tell you the truth." She says sadly.

"Alice." I sigh. "We're well past that now. It's nothin' personal I don't trust anyone anymore."

She laughs bitterly, eyes scanning the crowd, easily picking out the milling vampires. "Then you have picked some strange people to trust."

I let that go, I've no interest in her misconceptions about Pete an' Char.

"What about your visions?"

"Ha!" It's her turn to snort. "For everything I suspect is going on, that I might want to follow, there is always a block in place. Everywhere I turn for answers there is you, Bella. Your mental shield, I assume that's what it is, it blurs or blocks. Whatever is going on it is intrinsically tied to you, you touch or will touch every one of the players in this game. My sight is useless. I cannot even see myself anymore since I met you at Wanaque."

"I'm sorry." And I am, her gift was always so much a part of who she was.

She shrugs. "I have relied on my gift for far too long. I always considered it a blessing but now I wonder if it's a curse. Look at all the damage I've done. I was so convinced you were Edward's mate, based on a few fleeting images, I _so_ wanted it to be true. Look at the pain I caused, to you, him, my poor Jazzy."

I supress a growl at that last comment, he was _never_ hers. Mine!

My eyes catch Char's amused ones an' I back down out of my possessive snit.

Back to business. "Stefan's brother killed Jenks." I offer in the hope she will give me something in return.

"Vladimir." She says quietly, fear in her voice.

"You know him?"

"Yes. Rutilio had a meeting with him recently. He scared me, he is very angry about his brother's disappearance. My husband believes The Volturi have taken him, Vladimir did not take the news well."

"Why would Rutilio believe that?"

She eyes me suspiciously but answers anyway. "Because apparently Stefan, Vladimir and a clique of others have been plotting against The Volturi. Rutilio told Vladimir that one of the covens Stefan was working with had probably turned traitor."

"Did he say who?"

"Not in front of me."

"I don't believe you."

"Bella." She sighs unhappily. "I really don't know all the details. Someone from the US I think, from what I can gather the Washington attorney Hargreaves knows who they are."

"Did you hear Rutilio mention Hargreaves in front of Vladimir?" I gasp, poker face temporarily forgotten, does she really not know who Hargreaves is?

"No." She looks at me strangely. "He was talking to one of his men after Vladimir left. He told him to contact Hargreaves to see if he had any new on Caius and the coven he needed to find for Vladimir."

"So he's told Vladimir who he thinks the traitors are?" I muse, then I can't help but ask. "What do you do all day Alice? Creep around listening at keyholes?"

"Yes." She laughs lightly. "And I shop."

"Are you happy?"

"Of course." She answers. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I shake my head slightly. She's either the world's greatest genius or the saddest most deluded person I've ever met. At the moment I'm going for the latter, is she really so desperate for love that she'll ignore the fate of her brother an' the things going on around her at home in order to feel like she has somewhere to belong?

"Alice. Is Rutilio part of the conspiracy against The Volturi?"

"Are you trying to trap me Bella?" She snaps, suddenly angry and afraid. "Of course he isn't, he's a businessman. Vladimir came to him for help because they have known each other many years and because he knows that my husband has many contacts on this continent."

Peripherally I am aware that my shield is weakening, Domiciano's ears perking up as sounds begin to filter into his invisible prison. His increased alertness draws Gus an' Harry closer to our position. With a flick of my hand I motion for them to move away.

"I see you have chosen your side already." Alice remarks cryptically.

"We've joined another coven," I inform her "for protection."

"So that's how you know." She sighs. "I wouldn't call them a coven but it's your choice, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" I ask sharply.

"Oh Bella." She says with infinite sadness. "I can just about take your distrust, understand it even, but please don't insult my intelligence. I am going to leave now, unless you care to prevent me?"

I shake my head. Confused an' not really knowing what to do next I release Domiciano who trots after her rapidly retreating form, bombarding her with questions.

Pete and Matthew tail them through the crowds returning to us when they are sure they have left. Gus an' Harry have already joined us.

"Why is it?" I mutter massaging my temples pointlessly. "That every conversation I have with Alice gives me the ghost of a headache. Did you hear all that?"

"Yes." Gus nods thoughtfully. "I think that she is telling the truth. She really does not know what is going on but has been picking things up at random from overheard conversations and perhaps from snippets of her gift."

"I think so too but I still can't quite bring myself to trust it."

"It is natural to be highly suspicious under the circumstances Bella." Gus favours me with a megawatt movie star smile. "But sometimes things really are what they seem, I believe that she is simply a lonely and very insecure young woman, with limited natural resources, in a situation she cannot control and does not understand."

"So have we learnt anything useful?" I ask.

"We may have, if we were paying attention." Gus chuckles radiating amusement and pulling me to my feet to lead me towards the exit.

Still awash with good humour Gus places an arm around my shoulder and leans into me as if to whisper in my ear.

Which is why I leap into the air in surprise when he booms happily. "Tell me my daughter. What do you think is going on here?"

"Apart from the fact that someone is clearly watching us at this precise moment in time?" I ask him dryly.

He laughs and drops his voice. "You are very clever."

"Are we in danger?"

"No, I do not think so. Whoever is watching would not have been expecting to see so many vampires with you and it would be crazy to attempt to take you in such a public place." He smiles broadly. "Nevertheless now we have publicised our association we will make haste and return to our friends. Your mate will be most irate if anything happens to you on my watch."

With a snap of his fingers he indicates for the others to close up around us. "Bella, if you please? A lack of scent will make it easier for us to lose a tail in this concrete jungle."

He leads us out of the park and through a complicated manoeuvre of double backs before, as if by magic, arriving at our parking garage. I guess you learn a thing or two after two thousand years.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason.**

**Chpt 28 Fight or Flight**

**BPOV**

After Gus an' Char have recounted the entire meeting, including every eye meet an' facial twitch, we set off to purchase some new wheels acquiring two aging SUVs. Either of which I would have been proud to own but I'm surprised the other more automotively savvy vampires okayed them.

We head north to Vermont where Jonathan has booked us rooms at a quaint inn just outside Lake Placid. On arrival we unload our garbage bagged travelling companions with a collective sigh while Harry checks us in. Thankfully no one is watching because I couldn't have thought of a viable excuse for our unusual luggage if my life depended on it.

"What now?" I ask wearily throwing myself into the overstuffed chair in our room an' pouting like a child.

Jasper settles himself on the floor between my legs, arms over my thighs, his back resting against the chair. Idly I start running my fingers through his silky hair earning myself a contented purr.

"It'll be dark soon." He sighs. "We can head out and find somewhere private to talk."

"What about our little friends?" I ask, indicating the two garbage bags we have in our room. Everyone got a goody bag, like a party, body parts split between them to hinder any chance of escape when we can't watch them.

"We'll take 'em with us. We need to decide whether to send 'em back to their master or torch 'em."

Harsh, but practical. Our bags don't agree because they both start rustling in agitation.

"Fuck off." Jasper snarls at them. "Annoyin' a vampire with a lighter ain't a smart move."

Silence.

"How long have we got?" I ask him, I can't remember the last time I saw my watch. My possessions have been scattered across the country in the last eighteen months or so. I really miss my bed, my watch, my clean clothes, my poor wedding dress and sundry other items I can barely remember owning.

"About an hour." He replies, turning towards me an' waggling his eye brows.

"Oh no." I tell him, tugging at his hair. "Not in front of our guests."

He huffs good naturedly an' settles back into his original position so I can resume stroking his hair.

Which is how Pete an' Char find us an hour later.

"Ah, look Char." Pete coos. "Ain't they cute."

"Where are the others?" Jasper asks ignoring his teasing.

"Out feeding Davis." Char says, flinging herself down on the bed.

"What's the plan J?" Pete asks seriously, leaning on the door to keep an ear out for the others returning.

"Not sure Pete." Jasper answers. "Char have you finished moving all our assets?"

"Yep." She confirms. "Laundered three times an' freshly installed in some tax haven whose name I can't even pronounce. We have a sparklin' array of new identities to go with, includin' a nice married one for you two if we ever get our shit together."

"Well then." Jasper concludes. "We'll talk stuff over with the Joneses tonight an' then decide whether to see this through or cut an' run."

"Its scary shit alright." Pete grumbles. "A fuckin' war between The Volturi an' the Romanians an' we're right in the middle of it."

Jasper just nods.

"What do you think Char?" I ask.

"I don't know what to think sugar." She sighs. "People caught up in the middle of wars tend to die first. I'm not ready to die but I'm not sure I'm I can just walk away an' let someone fuck with me like that. All I want is a nice quiet existence, I can't help feelin' someone should pay for tryin' to take it away from me."

"Ultionis?" I mock, amused at her change of opinion.

"Yeah." She laughs. "Don't take the piss Bella, but I'm mighty fucked off right now an' I can appreciate your desire to take it out on someone."

Ultionis, Latin for revenge, vengeance. There sure seems to be a lot of it going around at the moment. Pete an' I still want Rutilio, Stefan wants The Volturi, The Volturi wanted Stefan? Vladimir wants whoever's got Stefan an' whoever betrayed him. Gus an' Char want whoever dragged their families into this mess. Something is nagging at my mind but won't come to the surface.

"The others are comin'." Pete interrupts my musing. "Time to take out the trash."

We all sneak out with our loads an' meet up in the back of the inn at the edge of the trees.

"Matthew." Gus commands. "Lead the way, find us a nice spot with a complete absence of humans."

With a nod he slips into the trees, the rest of us hot on his heels, Davis clinging to Harry's back with his eyes tightly closed, a reaction I remember well.

Eventually he finds a spot he likes an' we drop our burdens and settle in for a serious discussion.

"Where do we start?" Gus asks pleasantly.

"Do we still all agree what Stefan's plan was?" Jasper asks.

"Oh yeah." Jonathan nods enthusiastically. "Use humans to watch the strongest vampires and covens. Find a way to get them exposed to humans to compromise their relationship with The Volturi. Stir up trouble. Get the vamps to sort it out. Take out the Italians in the process. Assume an unassailable position of power with carefully manipulated humans on one side an' strong loyal vampires on the other. Live happily ever after."

"Good summary." Jasper chuckles. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, where the fuck's Stefan?" Pete heckles.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Davis asks. "The Volturi took him out."

"No." Gus says firmly.

We all turn to him in surprise having come to the same conclusion as Davis.

"Trust me." Gus assures us coldly. "If that were true every vampire in the world would already know about it. Such treachery would have been severely and publically punished. They would have taken him across the world, to every coven and nomad, and dismembered him in front of them, bringing witnesses back to watch his repeatedly healed body finally put to flame in Volterra."

"You seem very sure." Char asks, looking as nauseated as I feel.

"It is what I would have done." He answers simply.

I can't tell from the look on Davis's face whether he too is sickened or just a little bit jealous of being able to deal with things so absolutely.

Remembering Gus an' his red hot poker I shudder.

Jasper reaches across an' takes my hand massaging my palm with his thumb.

"I get the plan." Davis ponders. "But you guys knew straight away it was bullshit, surely he would have needed more to convince people to support him?"

"Vampires are very difficult to rule, they generally only want to be left alone." Gus explains with considerable authority. "Recognisable force is required to even begin to do it but what works best is persuasion and manipulation. Stefan would have used the threat of The Volturi wanting to increase their powerbase across the world to manipulate and motivate vampires like us, to attack The Volturi. We would have carried out the destruction, humans would have greased the wheels and lent additional credence to his claims."

"Yes." Jasper agrees. "We had no reason to find your fears credible, Stefan went missing before he could properly develop the situation. However, if he had been able to produce evidence that such a move would have impacted our lives it might have been different, his description of the threat to us would have been _different_. For example, Edward Cullen, who was abducted and taken to Volterra against his will. The Cullens are well known because of their vegetarian lifestyle, an act like that, to steal his gift for themselves would cause a lot of vampires to question their safety an' freedom under the Italians."

Gus nods. "It would only take a few covens, with powerful and well known leaders such as Jasper and myself, to agree to start a domino effect. It would have taken time but ultimately it may very well have worked, not least of all because immortals can become exceptionally bored an' susceptible to a distraction or two. It is actually quite a clever plan."

"So what did happen to Stefan?" Pete asks when the silence has stretched on long enough.

"Rutilio." I answer without thinking.

Everyone turns to me incredulously except Gus who is wearing his proud smile again.

"Sweet thing, I know he ain't our favourite person but . . . ."

I interrupt him to explain. "Think about it Pete. Jonathan's already said as much last night. Stefan's plan can be carried out by anybody an' we already suspect Rutilio's been playin' both ends against the middle.

He has all Stefan's contacts. He knew the Romanian's plan. Vladimir trusts him. The Volturi obviously trust him. He is the one who sent Edward to Volterra, as far as anyone else would know they've got Alice there too because he's keepin her well hidden an' guarded. He told Vladimir that the Italians have his brother. Who wanted Jasper to fight Caius? Like J said, if he'd killed Caius he'd have got rid of Rutilio's biggest threat for him."

Jonathan an' Gus exchange an amused glance.

"But the fight was Caius's idea." Pete protests. "Iestyn told me."

"Iestyn said Caius was fond of the fights Pete." I press, feeling like I'm onto something. "Who's to say Rutilio didn't plant the idea in Caius's head by lettin' him know The Major was still alive?"

Gus chuckles. "It is plausible Peter, even Caius can be easily manipulated if a suggestion is wrapped up around something he wants. What if Rutilio suggested that The Major was working with Stefan, had worked for the humans, had already picked a _side_ as Alice puts it?"

We fall silent again, considering his words.

"Supposin' it's true." I suggest. "That Rutilio told The Volturi The Major an' Matthew were involved with Stefan's plot. That makes us a target as much as Stefan, who by the way has already gone missing an' can't be questioned or punished. An' what if, the coven he's sold out to Vladimir is us? He'll come after us too, he's already had one go at it."

"You think Rutilio told Vladimir we are the traitors?" Pete gasps.

Gus an' I nod.

"Why would he do that?" Pete demands.

"Perhaps it has occurred to him that we are currently the only ones who might know what he is plotting?" Gus offers.

"It's actually quite neat." Jasper muses. "We're powerful covens, especially together. Whoever comes after us could be severely weakened by the fight, possibly even removed from the game in the case of Vladimir. An' there would be nobody left to rat Rutilio out at the end of it."

"Fuck." Pete says finally an' with some surprise. "We're fucked."

"I take it that means you think I'm right?" I ask him dryly.

"Lil sis' your ability to work this shit out is way beyond me an' I was in the intelligence corp."

I _think_ that's a compliment.

There is a long silence.

"So what do we do now?" Pete asks eventually.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I ain't sittin' around on my ass waitin' to be picked off by one power hungry bastard or another." Char growls.

"I take it my delicate petal." Pete chuckles. "That you're not suggestin' we run away an' hide till this all blows over?"

"Damn straight." Char assures him. "I never did anythin' to any of those fuckers, who the fuck do they think they are to use me an' mine like this? If it is Rutilio behind it all you an' Bella'd better hope you get to him before I fuckin' do."

"J?" Pete asks.

"We can't hide for ever, especially not if Rutilio has managed to make both sides believe we are traitors, an' in any case I'm not prepared to twiddle my thumbs while a bunch of people I don't know callously plot the demise of me an' my family to suit their own ends." Jasper pauses an' then growls. "I think it's time to kick some ass, Gus?"

"Neither I, nor my family are playthings or expendable assets. Someone must be held accountable for these actions." He responds with a cold smile, echoing his words from our first meeting.

"Then let's start a fire." Jasper suggests grimly, rising to his feet. "I don't think we should be givin' Vladimir part of his army back under the circumstances."

Spared involvement in that particular activity Gus an' I skirt the area, checking that all is quiet and no one has been drawn in by the blaze. The simple physical activity gives me an opportunity to think, pondering our discussion an' recent events. I suppose we are doing the right thing, nobody seems to find our decision rash or suicidal, so maybe it isn't, or maybe Pete is right an' we're all fucked so it really doesn't matter.

There's something missing. If Rutilio told Caius about The Major an' Stefan that would have been at least eighteen months ago and if it was The Volturi would have come after us already. Why haven't they? Perhaps I haven't been paying enough attention, what did Gus say about paying attention? My mind floats back to my dim human memories, of the time Edward told me about The Volturi, in Carlisle's study. I shiver inwardly, I still don't like to think about that, the actual memories may be murky, like reading a book at the bottom of a swimming pool but the feelings they evoke are painfully sharp.

Night time patrons of the arts, that's what he called them.

"Holy fuckin' shit!" My mouth blurts out before my brain can stop it. "I know who you are!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason.**

**Chpt 29 Some Explaining to Do **

**BPOV**

Oh shit, oh shit. What does this mean? It can't be true. How?

Even though Gus is smiling at me, relaxed an' happy, I slam my shield up around him.

"JASPER!" I scream in panic.

Within moments The Major thunders into the clearing with murder in his black eyes.

"What's happenin'?" He demands as the others charge into view.

Before I can answer Matthew flings himself at me. "Release my father!" He screams.

The Major reaches out catching him around the throat an' slamming him effortlessly into the dirt. "Now, now, son. If Bella is usin' her shield I'm sure she has a good reason."

"Matthew, please." Gus interjects. "I am perfectly safe, Bella will not harm me."

I growl, he seems awfully sure for a lying, cheating, son of a bitch who wants to kill us.

"Bella." He continues quietly. "I am most impressed at your deductive reasoning and I perfectly understand why you are angry but I promise you, I mean you and your family no harm at all. My motivations are largely as already stated."

I snort an' Gus sighs heavily.

"Can somebody please tell me what the fuck is goin' on?" Pete demands roughly.

"Ask Caius Ofonius Tigellinus, Princeps Volturi." I snarl.

"What?" Pete gasps.

"Caius an' Gaius are the same name in Latin." The Major responds quietly. "Always pronounced with a C in the old language, it's quite common now to pronounce the G. Caius Ofonius Tigellinus, Prince of Volturi. Caius Volturi."

"What?" Pete gasps again.

Gus rolls his eyes an' despite the tension I almost titter, he hates things having to be repeated.

"Bella is implyin' that Gus is Caius Volturi." The Major explains patiently. "But darlin' you've got it wrong, I've _seen_ him. Carlisle's _seen_ him."

"Jonathan." I growl. "He says he can't very often alter people's perceptions of him because it's hard. But it's only hard because he expends most of his energy changin' people's perceptions of _Gus_."

Jonathan smiles an' nods.

"But he can't alter mine." I explain, turning to The Major. "And I finally remembered the painting in Carlisle's office."

"An' you're not forty years old." I spin back to face Jonathan accusingly.

"Nope." He shakes his head enthusiastically, his grin stretched impossibly wider. "More like seven hundred an' forty."

"And you?" I turn my attention to Carla.

She giggles. "Dumb waitress, just as advertised."

"But you knew." I accuse.

"Only when we were leaving to come to New York, they told me everything."

"And you?" I ask Matthew. "Don't tell me you're a member of the guard as well?"

"No." He growls, still angry with me for restraining Gus an' clamped to the ground by The Major's big hand. "I'm just some poor fucked up asshole Gus tries to help. I didn't know anything about it until we left for New York either."

Finally I turn to Harry, a third strike in the mother figure department an' I realise suddenly my track record in that area is why I've deliberately spent so little time with her.

"I'm sorry Bella, Whitlocks, I've always known. Gus has never been anything but completely honest with me." She says sadly.

With a sigh I turn my attention back to Gus. I'm pretty sure I can hold my simple shield an' any others I might need to throw up but I still feel like I'm holding a tiger by the tail. Caius Volturi? I don't understand but clearly I am right, no one has denied it.

"I suppose it's too much to ask that you tell the truth now?" I ask, hating that my voice sounds small an' scared.

"No." Gus answers with a reassuring smile. "I always knew you would either work it out or need to be told eventually. Now is as good a time as any."

I glance at The Major who releases Matthew an' sinks down to sit cross legged on the grass. "Since you have the situation under control Bella I think we should hear him out."

He pushes calm across the gathering an' everybody except me visibly relaxes but I sit down beside him anyway at a loss for what else to do. Immediately everyone does the same, just like our first meeting. Matthew is the last to sit, still giving me the stink eye.

"This should be good." I mutter sourly.

"I was Sicilian by birth." Gus begins ignoring my surly attitude. "I worked my way up the Roman military hierarchy in the usual way, heroic deeds, strategic wins, treachery and murder. I was also a bit of a ladies man, Caligula's sisters were rather lovely and well worth being banished for I should say in honour of their memory."

His eyes twinkle and Harry giggles quietly.

"Of course I didn't change myself, I had known Aro for quite a while without suspecting what he was. We _did_ know about vampires in those days by the way. He faked my suicide and spirited me away to be changed just before the new emperor, Otho, was going to execute me.

They were very idealistic in those early days, my brothers, Aro in particular had a keen insight into human affairs and a particular dislike of the Romanian's casually savage approach to the ruling of vampires. He foresaw that a more roman, civilised style of rule would be required to protect our kind. And he was right."

He chuckles.

"I was more of the family attack dog, which is of course why he wanted me, a brother at arms to supply the military might he would require to execute his plans. For many centuries I happily continued to be the venal and cruel man I had always been, hence my somewhat unsavoury reputation which I have never tried to correct. Being an _asshole_, as you would call it does have some benefits, people generally think very carefully before they cross me, which makes for an easier life.

I am not sure when I started to change. For all my faults I am a very observant man and a keen student of human/vampire nature. Over the years it dawned on me that power was making my brothers more like me and this _vexed_ me for some reason. It was okay for me to be a monster but not for them, I realised I wanted, expected, more from them. It had been their idea to overthrow the world order and create a better one and yet over time their behaviour was becoming more and more like the Romanians.

I may have cheated and murdered my way into the position of Praefectus but I also got their by being an exceptional military leader and to be that your men have to want to fight for you. Aro's usual methods of getting vampires to join the ranks of The Volturi were anathema to me. And while I had always enjoyed vigorously punishing wrongdoers I began to question fabricating their wrong doing in advance.

Aro's gifted vampires also offended me, as a military man I believe that battles should be fought by men who believe in the cause they fight for, not by gifts that incapacitate, or inflict pain en masse. They are impressive and useful to be sure, but frankly I think it's cheating, like nuclear weapons and smart bombs, there would be far fewer wars if the people who start them had to take up a sword in order to do so.

Over time I became more and more disillusioned. Or as Harry puts it, I grew up and developed a conscience. When Aro killed Marcus's wife in order to keep him with us it became clear that if I wanted to use the boon of eternity to be a better man I would have to do it elsewhere.

And so I left. Not completely at first. I had always spent a great deal of time travelling the world on campaigns and reconnaissance so for many, many years I continued to do so taking only trusted members of the guard with me and returning only when Aro had a particular need for me, sometimes as Gaius, Head of the Guard and sometimes as Caius, Prince of Volturi. I was away so often no one really noticed the difference. Over time the members of the guard gradually changed and there were fewer and fewer who knew who I really was. Aro wanted to keep me but as I had no mate and my own loyal supporters he was powerless to act. Then.

After several centuries we finally sat down and negotiated a 'divorce' settlement of sorts. Aro could not afford for others to know that he was without his military brother and I still held enough regard for him not to leave him in that vulnerable position."

He pauses, looking around at all of us.

"My divorce from The Volturi was my final act of butchery and betrayal. All members of the existing guard who knew me were murdered save for two, Jonathan and Demetri. Demetri, as my most able lieutenant remand behind to command the guard and Jonathan, as you know, came with me to the new world. To everyone else left in Volterra and to new comers I am simply Gaius, former head of the guard.

Five times in each century Aro may call on me to attend to business and when he does I go, or else Demetri's life will be forfeit.

And Jasper, you _have_ seen me, during The Southern Wars, but now you are seeing me as Jonathan wishes. At that time we could not manipulate my appearance as there were several vampires involved who knew me as Caius and would have suspected an imposter, it would have been too complex. Jonathan's skill has grown since then and he is able to be more selective in its application. It is a nuisance when I am forced to reveal myself."

"Sorr-ee." I mutter petulantly.

"I meant when I am on official business Bella." Gus says calmly. "The rest is as I described. I met my mate and started a family. I am Gus Jones, Caius Volturi is dead. Jonathan, if you please?"

The Major, Pete an' Char gasp but of course he doesn't look any different to me.

"So that's why Carlisle didn't recognise you." Pete whistles.

"No." Gus chuckles. "I was away on business while Carlisle was in Volterra, he has never met me. Only Gaius."

"The trick." Jonathan says smugly. "Is to change as little as possible."

There is a _very_ long silence.

"I don't understand." The Major says eventually. "How is it that no one realises you are gone?"

"Aro changed an actor who resembles me in appearance. Demetri runs things and _Caius _swans about being vile to everyone. Hence the recent changes to my reputation which paint me as a vicious wastrel living on his past glories. It is _that_ Caius who became interested in the fights but it was only _I_ who ever attended them."

"About that." I interject, I have to know. "Did you really want to fight Jasper?"

"No." He gazes deep into my eyes, he looks sincere. "I am not a stupid man. When Hargreaves informed me about the fights he sent along Aro's request to investigate if they could be in any way beneficial to The Volturi. I went, disguised, as one of my official duties under the agreement. I feigned interest in fighting for the sake of my _reputation_ and eventually Rutilio revealed that The Major was still alive."

"You said Rutilio introduced you to Jenks." I accuse him hotly.

"He had already introduced Gus Jones to Jenks, remember Jonathan can change my appearance."

"But not your scent." I press.

"Oops." Jonathan giggles like a girl.

"You can change his scent as well?" Pete asks.

"Yes." Jonathan nods. "It's another sense, like sight."

Immediately Pete retches an' clamps his hands over this nose.

"What the fuck was that?" He gasps.

"Strong cheese, I think." Jonathan replies smugly.

"Fuckin' hell." Pete chuckles. "That's a weapon all on its own!"

"I can only do that on one nose at a time for the moment." Jonathan laughs. "But I'm working on it."

"Can you make people hear things too?" Char asks.

"No. But I keep trying, I might be able to do it one day."

"I'm surprised Aro let you take Jonathan." The Major observes dryly.

Gus shrugs. "How much would you really want to keep him if you distrusted his loyalty, knowing he can make himself invisible and alter his own and other people's appearance?"

"More than I'd want him to leave with someone who doesn't like me." The Major mutters darkly.

"To get back to your question Bella, Rutillio told me that The Major was part of a plot by Stefan to attack The Volturi. Naturally I agreed to his suggestion that luring The Major into a fight was the best way to gain access to that plot and I played the part of eagerly anticipating the match. I wanted to interrogate The Major before revealing anything to Hargreaves or Aro but of course that never happened and so they were never informed about it. When Rutilio reluctantly and somewhat nervously informed me that he was dead I decided to let the matter drop. None of my business as you would say."

That explains why The Volturi haven't already hunted down and destroyed The Whitlocks.

"So, if you had told Aro that Stefan was plotting against him at the time what would he have done?" I ask.

"Commanded Demetri or I to lead an all-out offensive against Stefan and Vladimir."

"Do Hargreaves or Aro know your identity as Gus Jones?"

"Yes, but Hargreaves knows me only as Gaius, he has no idea who I really am."

"But Aro does?"

"Yes." Gus raises his eyebrow at me. "Bella where are you going with this?"

"Well we haven't talked about what we're goin' to do next but we're all making certain assumptions, time to prepare, small force of Volturi sent to capture us, evidence of our innocence an' Rutilio's guilt ready to go. Right?"

"Yes." And a chorus of nods.

"So when Rutilio tells Hargreaves that _Gus Jones_ and his extended coven have been plotting with Stefan what will happen?"

"He will act quickly and decisively with everything that he has." Gus says quietly. "He dare not risk me being prepared to go against him."

"Exactly."

See, I don't need Jonathan's gift to get a shocked gasp out of _my_ audience.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason.**

**Chpt 30 Re-Bonding **

**BPOV**

"Not quite the small scale assault Rutilio is expecting." The Major scoffs.

"Perhaps we can turn that to our advantage?" Pete suggests.

"Whoa." I interrupt. "Wait a minute. Excuse me. We're just gonna accept all this?"

The Major an' Pete turn their eyes to me as tension seeps into everyone again.

"What if he's lyin'?" I ask.

"My father never lies . . . ." Matthew shouts leaping to his feet an' towering over me threateningly.

"What are you?" I snarl springing upright an' getting in his face. "Fuckin' deaf? Which part of the story he's just told us didn't you understand numb nuts?"

"Bella!" The Major an' Gus snap in unison as everyone surges to their feet.

"What?" I demand, fingers itching to sink into Matthew's neck.

"Bella." The Major continues quietly. "We have some very powerful enemies comin' after us. Fightin' amongst ourselves is kinda counterproductive."

When I don't back down, Gus adds. "I know you are angry and have every reason not to trust me. But I _am_ telling you the truth and we _are_ all in this mess together. Please try to calm down and relax, we have much to do."

The Major captures my hand an' pulls me against his chest which helps to calm me while his gift washes over everyone else.

"We mean no offence." The Major says carefully. "But my mate has a point."

"Of course." Gus responds graciously. "I completely understand. Matthew, you know how proud I am of your loyalty to me and strong desire to defend me but I ask you in this instance to think carefully before you act. The Whitlocks have every right to be cautious it is not every day you find out you have accidentally made friends with someone you believed wanted to kill you. We have no right to automatically expect their trust and support under the circumstances."

Matthew aims a silent snarl at me an' then withdraws to stand beside Harry who takes his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"What do we do now?" I ask The Major without turning.

"I think we should release Caius Volturi for the time being." He replies. "I ain't comfortable about the idea of holdin' him prisoner."

Gus an' Jonathan laugh.

"If we get out of this alive my friend." Gus chuckles. "I think we should send Caius Volturi to join The Major in the annuls of history, it is about time the world was rid of that hoary old goat."

With a sigh I release him earning another proud smile. I do trust him. I think I probably shouldn't an' it doesn't mean I won't watch him like a hawk but for now I will still think of him as Gus.

"We need to come up with a plan, S . . and quickly." The Major says.

"Let's make sure the fire is out an' then pack up our stuff." Pete suggests. "I think we should get further away from New York for the time bein'."

The Major raises his eyebrow.

"My BFF is tellin' me that stayin' around here is a mistake." Pete shrugs. "That's all I can tell ya J."

"I usually trust him Si . . ."

"Very well Jasper." Gus agrees with an amused smile. "Where would you suggest we go?"

"We have a place in Phelps County, Nebraska, Jenks didn't know about." Char offers.

The Major regards her quizzically.

"You were playin' at bein' a Cullen at the time J." She shrugs. "An' we didn't think you'd be interested in farmin'."

"A farm?" I ask, surprised.

"Yep." Pete chuckles. "How could anybody pass up ownin' a house in a place called Funk? Neighbours farm the land, rents good too. Locals think the place is an FBI safe house."

"Is it a shithole?" I demand, suspicious.

"It's almost state of the art sugar." Char smirks. "I had it fitted out again just before your, ahem, 18th birthday party. Pete had a feelin'."

I open my mouth to ask the obvious question an' then close it again with a snap. Sometimes it's better not to know.

As we walk an' Char describes the house, The Major an' Gus fall in behind, heads together, voices a low murmur.

The fire has done its dirty work so some of us brave the embers to kill it off. Everyone is back to operating as two separate covens, which saddens me because we'd been getting on so well.

With a heavy sigh I stamp out the last couple of smouldering piles using far more force than is strictly necessary. People want to kill me. One of the people who I thought wanted to kill me has turned out to be someone I admire. My family is in as much danger as ever. The last fight I was in ended with my sister losing her head an' me almost losing mine. Some asshole totalled my wedding dress and the only outlet I have for my frustration is stomping on the ashes of people I helped to kill.

You couldn't make this shit up.

"Bella." Harry's quiet voice interrupts my furious stomping. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

I look up, surprised to find her sans Davis an' holding her hand out for mine. With another sigh I take it and walk with her out of the clearing. We amble along the shore of the lake in silence enjoying the quiet an' the sound of the water lapping at the bank.

"How did you cope with Jasper's past?" She asks suddenly.

"I decided it didn't matter." I shrug. "I can only judge him for who is now and how he acts now, not the things he's done before. It was surprisingly easy to let it go, I admire his strength, the way he resisted what others wanted him to become and found another way. Nobody who can create a loyal lovin' family like us could be as bad as he thinks he is, was."

She nods but doesn't speak.

Oh. How do people like Jasper, Gus an' Harry do that? Is it a vampire talent or a product of being around a long time?

I sigh. "So you're tellin' me that Gus is exactly who he claims to be. A better man than he used to be, a different man to who he was?"

"Yes." She says quietly. "Like Jasper he had the strength to overcome his start in life and become someone he could be proud of. That I can be proud of. Caius died a long time ago, or at least he tried, it saddens me that circumstances keep resurrecting him."

"I feel the same way about Jasper." I admit. "This whole mess, it's so unfair. He's fought so hard for so long to get some peace an' some devious sack of shit keeps tryin' to take it all away from him."

"If it helps." She chuckles. "I feel the same way about Aro that you do about Rutilio. If I could sleep I would dream of tearing him limb from limb and throwing the parts into a volcano. He has wanted _his_ Caius either back by his side or dead for a long time, every time Gus holds up his end of their bargain that scheming old bastard tries to find a way to make it happen. For our whole life together I have been afraid that he will either take Gus away from me or me from him."

I squeeze her hand. I understand her perfectly. And I feel sorry for her, she's been living this situation a lot longer than I have.

"Gus _is_ a good man, a fair coven leader and head of a loving family." She assures me intently. "Bella he is everything he has claimed to be and no longer any of the things you fear him to be. Please give him, us, a chance."

I sigh again. "Then we'd better make sure two good men get what they deserve."

Harry smiles showing her razor sharp teeth an' for the first time looks less like a mother and more like an avenging angel, vampire style.

I return the gesture with a toothy grin of my own.

"Then we'd better get back and make sure the menfolk don't start planning something dumb." She laughs, back to her usual self. "It will take a woman's touch to resolve this situation."

We return to the clearing to find Jasper an' Gus still nose to nose. Jonathan, Carla, Pete an' Char engaged in a lively discussion of their own about battles and tactics with Matthew hovering between the conversations like a fly with two lumps of sugar. Davis is stretched out on the grass snoring lightly.

"Ah." Gus greets us warmly. "The ladies are back. Everything is done here we should make a move."

Harry wakes Davis, who climbs onto her back muttering about loss of dignity and we head back to the inn at a fast run. We pack our meagre possessions quickly, sneaking out in the dead of night an' hitting the road for Nebraska in our non-descript SUVs.

Somehow we've ended up with the women in one car and the men in the other, Pete an' Char driving as only they know our final destination. Well, all except Davis, when he wakes up I doubt his dignity is gonna be helped by finding himself in the Babemobile as Char has already christened it.

"So." Harry says rubbing her hands together as we turn onto the I-81. "While the military men are planning the downfall of the world as we know it we have something far more important to deal with."

"What's that?" Char asks.

"Bella's wedding of course." Harry giggles.

"Brillant idea!" Char starts bouncing up an' down in her seat causing the car to veer across the road.

"Char." I growl. "Human in the back."

"Sorry sug." She laughs. "It's excitin', you've got three sisters now to organise your weddin'. Me an' Pete, we got married in less than salubrious surroundings, mainly because it was our first chance to have J there an' we didn't wanna do it without him, an' I loved it. But sug I want better for you an' J, the four of us can really do it right!"

I sneer at her in the rear view mirror an' she rolls her eyes but a little shiver of excitement stirs within me, an echo of the Bridezilla moment I had when he proposed. Marriage has never particularly excited me but how could any woman resist the idea of becoming Jasper's wife?

"Excellent." Harry says, sounding suspiciously like Monty Burns. "Char, I don't want to step on your toes and I don't know what you guys had planned already but since we've got the best part of a day in the car what say we start at the beginning?"

I groan an' Harry reaches back to pat my knee. "Don't worry Bella. We'll plan the perfect wedding for the two of you, something romantic and intimate that you can remember for ever."

Still trying to hide my excitement I grouch. "Then you'd better be quick before some asshole massacres the whole weddin' party."

"Oh Bella." Harry sighs in mock exasperation. "Nobody gets between me and a good wedding. Nobody. Do you have any idea how many times I was a bridesmaid during my human life, ten! Ten times Bella. I was a spinster by the time Gus found me, an old maiden aunt, surrounded by the children of my sisters and brothers and resigned to my fate."

"But why didn't you? I mean, why?" I ask thoughtlessly.

"My mother died shortly after the voyage from England." She explains without bitterness. "I became defacto mother to my brothers and sisters. I did fall in love, once, he was a Captain of the guard who came with us to defend our settlement. He asked my father for my hand but he was so busy with the business of running our new township he couldn't afford to lose a stand in mother for his children so he refused."

"That's . . . ." I exclaim, outraged.

"Perfectly normal for the time and place." She interrupts me gently. "I've had plenty of time to come to terms with it, Randall was a good man, and he tried many times to change my Father's mind. And then, one day, he led a raid against one of the local tribes and he never came back. I was devastated but my brothers and sisters needed me and so I resigned myself to my fate, there were worse ones after all. Whenever I could I would wander away into the woods to indulge my self-pity, which is how, of course, I came to almost meet that worse fate. Gus saved me from many things and death was only one of them. I consider myself to be a lucky woman."

My mouth opens an' closes without any sound escaping so I lean forward and squeeze her shoulder. She pats my hand an' then returns to the attack.

"So. Dress, venue, service, theme, flowers, transport, guests, honeymoon." She chuckles, ticking them off on her fingers. "Let's get started shall we?"

**A/N Why didn't anybody tell me Lake Placid isn't in Vermont? I feel like a right eejit . . . . Damn you Google Maps! And your faint state lines!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. Lemon.**

**Chpt 31 Crash Course **

**BPOV**

The house in Funk is not the wreck I was expecting an' Char was correct when she explained that we couldn't stay there long, as we drove through the village that first night I could see the curtains twitching an' the eyes that followed our progress.

The landscape is bland an' flat, an ocean of fields. With a sigh I realise that the hunting here will not be good for any of us. The house is like a white rock island surrounded by a lazy green sea, but visibility is excellent, a double edged sword.

The Manmobile has arrived well ahead as we'd needed to stop for Davis's human moments so as we wind our way up the long driveway the house is already lit an' ready to receive us.

Before the car has even stopped I am out of the door an' throwing myself into Jasper's waiting arms. Natch. Clasping me to him he buries his nose in my hair breathing in my scent while I press my lips to his heart scar and do the same.

"We've got hot water." He drawls, lifting me up. "An' you're in _so much_ trouble."

I shiver in anticipation.

"So much." He promises in a throaty whisper, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Bye J, lil' sis." Pete calls after us as we round the bend in the stairs.

I send him a cheery wave over Jasper's shoulder by way of acknowledgement.

Before I can blink, which of course I don't normally do anyway, Jasper throws me onto the bed an' rips my filthy jeans from my body.

"No panties." He growls staring down at me with black lust filled eyes.

I'm still mid coy shrug when his own jeans meet the same fate and suddenly he's inside me, filling me, stretching me, an' dragging a moan of pure pleasure from my lips.

"Bella." He groans, pressing his body against mine as he rocks his hips gently, pushing into me, an' nibbling my neck with his teeth.

Already it is all I can do to grunt softly an' push back against him, he owns me, body an' soul. And this, when we are together, _this_ is everything.

He continues to lick an' nip my neck while he flexes his hips, moving his cock languidly inside me as his pelvic bone massages mine an' the sensitive skin between us. As he grinds into me my head starts to thrash from side to side my mouth opening an' closing soundlessly as my _need_ overwhelms my brain.

Jasper . . . . mate . . . . love . . . . need . . . . harder . . . . god . . . . want . . . . bliss . . . . _need_.

"Harder." I manage to croak finally. "Jasper, I need you, harder, _pleeease_."

With a growl he rises up onto his arms staring down into my eyes intently. Oh, I gasp, Jasper coma.

The new angle enables him to penetrate me more deeply an' I fling my legs up around his torso, as high as they will go, screaming in delight as he begins to thrust into me in earnest.

Lowering my shield I let his desire wash over my body, every nerve end aflame with passion, every cell humming with pleasure. My hands fly over his back an' I revel in the power of his muscles moving under his skin as he fills me repeatedly.

"Bella." He growls his eyes boring into mine, his cock plunging impossibly deeper, driving my hips off the bed.

"Jasper." I gasp as I erupt into predictable flames beneath him.

Time an' space dissolve, leaving our bodies thrusting together and our combined lust swirling over our skin like an electric current, invisible but crackling with ethereal power, lubricating us like sweat. In our coma the only noise is our harsh breathing an' the creaking of the wooden bedframe as we rock against it, both sounds increasing in time with the pace of our coupling. Each driving motion stoking the fire between us, building the delicious pressure, tuning our muscles an' sinews like piano wire.

"Darlin'." He groans, dropping down onto his forearms an' grinding into me slowly once again. "Fuck . . . . can't . . . . need . . . . oh Jesus, Bella . . . . want . . . ." His mouth captures mine, tongue demanding an' gaining entrance, thrusting into me an' claiming me in time with the slow, forceful lunge of his hips.

"Jasper." I beg, my hands tangling in his silken hair. "Please." I feel like I'm stretched taut over an unseen blade, my body arched up into his, my muscles quivering in anticipation.

With a roar he rears back up onto his arms plunging deeply into me again.

"Yes, yes." I chant in time with his thrusts as the pressure within me builds at the same tempo. "Don't stop, please, don't stop. Jasper I'm so close."

Almost snarling he pounds into me pushing me closer an' closer to the edge. His desire twisted expression, thrusting manhood, rippling muscles, intent black eyes, hovering broad strong shoulders, hay and saddle soap scent, an' projections of un-constrained love driving my senses insane. My only conscious thoughts centred on my now singing sex an' the feel of him inside it.

"JASPER!" I scream as the tension snaps an' my first orgasm wallops into me.

"Oh dear god." He groans as my walls clamp around him, drawing him deeper an' resisting his movements. "You're so tight. Fuck . . . . Bella . . . . I'm . . . ."

His cock begins to throb an' twitch inside me, sending my over stimulated nerve endings into an ecstasy of waterfalling orgasms. Mouth still screaming with abandon my walls clench an' spasm around him, draining him of everything he has to give, drawing out his words of love, devotion an' passion until he collapses silently onto me an' we are both shuddering together like sine waves on an oscillator.

Bliss. Utter bliss. I shiver as an aftershock rocks me eliciting the exact same response from his trembling body. _And_ the bed, which collapses suddenly beneath us with a reverberating crash.

"I love you." He whispers lifting up to pepper my face with kisses. "Whatever happens, know that I love you, only you, forever."

"Jasper." I mumble into his lips before I crumple weakly into the ruins of the bed, taking him with me. "You are my life, my everything."

He rolls onto his back pulling me with him so that my head rests on his heart scar while his lips roam soundlessly through my hair.

Peace.

"What did Gus say to you last night." I ask him eventually as we lay entwined in the wreckage.

"He told me under no circumstances, ever, to call him Sir."

I laugh. "You nearly did it a couple of times."

"He's Caius Volturi for fuck's sake." He snickers. "When I realised who you'd got trapped in your shield I didn't know whether to crow with pride or shit myself in terror."

"That big a deal, huh?"

"Yeah." He snickers again. "It's like meetin' a president you didn't vote for. You might hate his guts but you'd think twice about spittin' on his shoes."

We lapse into a comfortable silence but of course after a while I start fretting about what is to come an' how this might be the last time we get to be like this. But instead of breaking down I find that my faulty libido comes to the fore.

Groaning I pull away from him throwing my head back an' clenching my thighs together.

"Darlin'?" He asks in concern, rolling over to cover me protectively with his body.

With a snarl I flip him back an' launch myself at him.

"Oh." He gasps as my mouth crashes into his.

Several hours later Jasper carries me back down to the living room where only Jonathan an' Carla are waiting to greet us. Both sporting big grins.

"That's an interesting gift you've got there Jasper." Jonathan teases.

"Where are the others?" I ask, attempting to divert the course of the conversation an' keep my eyes from Jasper's smugly smirking face.

"Pete and Char are still in their room." Jonathan chuckles, pausing an' tilting his head towards the sounds of pleasure coming from above. "Gus and Harry have gone out, presumably to make crop circles, an' poor Matthew finally admitted defeat and took Davis grocery shopping."

Eager to avoid thinking about our problems for a while, Jonathan an' Carla rummage through the slightly out of date DVD collection and pick a couple of movies for us to watch. As couples we curl up on the couches and lose ourselves in mindless entertainment while we wait for the others to reappear.

Gus an' Harry return first, grinning shamelessly and picking grass out of their hair. While they're in the shower Matthew an' Davis arrive back and Pete an' Char stagger downstairs.

As soon as we are all together Pete updates us on the plan for the next twenty four hours. Jasper, Gus an' Matthew will be working out the details of our survival strategy. He, Char, Davis an' Carla will be gathering intelligence on our targets and preparing our assets, whatever that means. And in the meantime Jonathan an' Harry will be working with me on my physical and mental shields.

Several hours later I am starting to feel that this is a bad idea.

"Fuckin' hell Jonathan." I screech, igniting another round of laughter from the intelligence team in the dining room. "I don't even know what Joan of Arc looked like. How am I supposed to know if it's fuckin' workin'?"

Frustratingly we have discovered that my mental shield can be lifted to allow Jasper's emotions in an' mine out but is fuck all use for anything else.

"We need you to be able to let it down at will Bella." Jonathan reminds me patiently, still retaining his customary smile. "Once we've done that we can start with getting other people inside it. That will be most useful if we need to face The Volturi. Tell me again about Hidden Bella."

I growl, wishing I hadn't told him about my gift that way, he must think I'm a mentalist.

"Bella." Jasper chides me from the living room. Stupid Vampire hearing.

"Fine!" I snap taking a deep breath. "There's Other Bella and Hidden Bella, I think they represent me an' my gift. Hidden Bella controls it an' I have to . . . ."

"Bella." Jonathan assures me. "There is nothing odd about the way you perceive your gift, it works differently for all of us, perhaps you need to get over that first?"

"Okay, okay." I concede. "I have to sort of beat her into submission before she'll let me use any part of it an' then she kinda reluctantly helps me learn how to handle it."

"And what about when you lower your mental shield for Jasper?"

"That's different." I shrug. "When I want it, it just happens."

"So what if Other Bella controls your mental shield?" He suggests. "The 'you' bit."

"Then how do I get it work?" I ask doubtfully.

"Just ask her?" He offers with a helpless smile.

Sighing dramatically I focus my attention back on Harry an', feeling like a fool, politely ask Other Bella if she wouldn't mind helping me out.

"Holy crow!" I gasp. "Neat armour. Did she really look like that?"

"Yeah." Jonathan titters. "She was a bit of a pig."

"Hey!" Gus yells. "She was a sweet and misunderstood woman."

Jonathan rolls his eyes an' Harry mouths 'Lady's man'.

"Alright, again." Jonathan reclaims my attention. "Shield up. Who does she look like now?"

"Lady Gaga."

"Shield up. Again. Who?"

"Me!" I dance with excitement. "She looks like me."

"Okay shield up again." He orders. "Carla, can you come out and give us a hand for a moment?"

Carla flits to his side in a blur.

"Right." He says nodding at her. "Who does Harry look like now?"

"Madonna."

"Bella, this time I want you to keep your shield up but I want you to expand it until Carla is inside. Carla I want you to tell me when you see Harry again."

We both nod.

"And Bella, don't try too hard, relax and will it to happen."

Inside my head Hidden Bella is still sulking but Other Bella is smiling at me in approval. For want of anything better to do I imagine my mental shield as a red bubble wrapped around Carla and I. When it's there in my mind's eye I will it into being.

"Harry's back!" Carla giggles. "Hey Mom."

As soon as I relax, pleased with my success Carla confirms that Madonna is back.

I huff in frustration.

"Don't sweat it Bella." Jonathan assures me. "The trick is to be able to do it once. Now you have we can work on strengthening it and playing about with the possibilities. If your mental shield is an intrinsic part of you in theory it should be much easier to manipulate than your physical one. So let's work on that for a while and then come back to the mental shield."

And so we toil on. Me getting a crash course in gift management an' the others preparing us to go to war against some of the most powerful forces in the vampire world.

Strange day.

Hours later we gather in the yard while Jasper and Gus talk us through the plan.

First up, Vladimir. The one _we_ believe to be the easiest target. We will either convince him of our innocence and get him to join our cause against Rutilio before The Volturi descend, or we will remove him from the game. Sounds simple when you summarise it like that.

Next Rutilio. My favourite part.

And finally the hard bit. The Volturi and Aro. We hope to avoid a fight with them entirely but if not it will be on our terms and not theirs. The success or failure of this will depend on our ability to use our gifts an' skills to evade them until we are ready.

So we have to get to Vladimir first and there begins what Pete has optimistically dubbed Operation; Oh Shit! Look Who You Pissed Off.

**A/N There wasn't supposed to be a lemon here but Jasper insisted an' I couldn't refuse him, sigh . . . . Buckle up peeps, The Major and Caius Volturi are comin' out of retirement for one last stand.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. Violence in this case.**

**Chpt 32 Opening Salvo **

**BPOV**

In less than 24 hours we are back in NY State, at a quarry just outside Buffalo to be precise. It's already getting dark as the last of the workforce leave the site, locking the forbidding steel gates behind them.

Davis has, we hope, lured Vladimir here for us. He made calls to his Stefan contacts until one picked up.

"_Ambasada Română."_

"_May I speak with Stefan please?"_

_Sounds of the phone being passed to someone else._

"_Da. Cine este acest lucru?" [Yes. Who is this?]_

"_This Agent Gerry Davis, US Secret Service. I have news on Stefan."_

"_Da?"_

"_Tonight, midnight . . . ."_

"_In seara asta. Unde?" [Tonight. Where?]_

"_Buffalo. Quarry outside town . . . ."_

"_Foarte bine." [Very well]_

Poor Davis, he badly wanted to come with us an' as an experienced field agent and old soldier we would have let him. If he'd been a vampire. Instead he's under luxury hotel suite arrest in Buffalo with Carla as his minder.

The rest of us rise up out of the bushes at the side of the road as the last car disappears over the horizon, flitting across the road like wraiths an' clearing the gate with a single leap. Immediately we split up into our assigned pairs, fanning out over the site to ensure it's clear and selecting our hiding places for later.

We meet up again by the gate, Char swinging a length of coax, a tell-tale sign that someone's security system is suddenly on the fritz.

"We want them at the bottom of the quarry." Jasper informs us. "It's well away from the cement works lights an' no one can get in an' out without us seeing. Bella will you be able to keep shieldin' everyone's scents except Gus?"

I nod. "Want me to let him out now?"

"Please. Everybody set?" He asks.

We nod, understanding our roles.

"Gus." Jonathan asks for the umpteenth time. "Are you sure about this?"

Gus an' Jasper exchange a look. "We're both sure Jonathan. It is time to stop hiding from our pasts, whatever happens now we will face up to it as who we are, there can be no more loose ends or uncertainty."

Jonathan nods, clearly still unhappy about Gus's decision. I can sympathise, I'm not too thrilled about The Major coming out of the closet either but they are both adamant.

Now there is nothing to do but hide an' wait while Gus makes his way to the bottom of the quarry.

Kneeling beside Jasper I take a deep breath an' summon up the mental image of him being attacked in that Pennsylvania parking lot. As usual the shutters clang down over my eyes, turning them black, I am ready.

Jasper squeezes my hand gently an' focuses his gaze into the gathering darkness.

A whisper of sound an' a host of new scents announce the presence of other vampires. Spooky, spindly, Vladimir glides into view with a host of guards. After pausing briefly at the edge of the access road they split up, Vladimir an' eleven of his guards heading down an' the eight others fanning out around the edge of the crater to stand guard.

"There are more." Jasper murmurs into my ear. "When we have dealt with these I'll go down an' join Gus you'll need to shield us while the others neutralise as many as they can before you're needed in the quarry."

I nod.

Silently we rise to our feet, Jasper steps up behind the guard nearest him, wrapping one arm around the vampire's neck an' placing his other hand over his mouth.

"Surprise." He whispers flexing his powerful shoulders an' decapitating him neatly before lowering the body carefully to the ground.

Immediately I spring forwards onto my own guard clamping my arms around his head an' over his mouth, gaining me a bite, while my legs wrap around his torso. As I've done before I pull back quickly with all my strength ripping his head from his shoulders an' praying that the noise doesn't alert Vladimir, I've put a sound shield around as many of us I can but nevertheless we're all being as quiet as possible.

I cushion his falling body with mine an' then look around to confirm that the others have been successful.

Satisfied I join them looking down into the natural amphitheatre where Gus stands alone in the center waiting for Vladimir an' his retinue who are making their way down the winding road at human pace.

Jasper rests his hand on my shoulder watching the progress below, when Vladimir is about thirty feet from Gus he pulls away, turning an' taking a flying leap from the rim of the quarry to land silently in a crouch to Gus's left.

Vladimir halts abruptly, his men clattering into him.

Amused by the reaction to his unconventional arrival The Major straightens slowly to his full height an' settles his hat low over his obsidian eyes, lips drawing into a cruel smile.

I close my eyes an' shiver.

"Not now Bella." Jonathan chuckles quietly, poking me in the side with his index finger.

"I'm going to shield them." I whisper. "The Major wants you to get the others an' search the site, he thinks there are more here."

He nods an' they flit away.

"Caius Volturi." Vladimir hisses, sounding like a nest of vipers. "I thought I caught your noxious stench in the city."

"It is a pleasure to see you too, Vladimir." Gus responds dryly. "So far from home too. I thought Stefan was the traveller in the family?"

"Where is my brother?" He growls, a surprising deep guttural sound. "If you and that scum sucking son of a whore Aro have harmed him there will be consequences."

"I do not have your brother Vladimir." Gus answers truthfully. "And I am fairly certain Aro does not either."

Instead of responding Vladimir nods at The Major. "He is new. How many members of the Guard have you brought with you?"

"Oh." Gus waves his hand airily. "He is not a member of the Guard, he is The Major."

Vladimir recoils slightly. "What fresh treachery is this Caius?" He demands. "How long have you been plotting to entrap my brother and I?"

"As much as I would like to take credit for such an idea I am afraid I cannot." Gus laughs. "The Major and I have only recently come to be working together. A circumstance I believe your late brother inadvertently brought about."

The word 'late' has barely left Gus's lips before Vladimir launches himself at him, bony white fingers outstretched, pale face twisted with loathing.

Encountering my shield it is only the swift actions of his guards which prevent him from falling on his formerly royal ass.

"Still hiding behind Aro's skirts and tricks Caius?" He sneers recovering his composure quickly.

"No." Gus answers coldly. "This particular one is courtesy of The Major's Mate."

Great. Now I'm getting outed too.

"It is true then?" Vladimir asks looking around thoughtfully. "I had assumed Stefan was creating another one of his fanciful personas."

Gus raises his eyebrow in question an' to all our surprise Vladimir explains.

"Our plan required a recognisable powerbase amongst our kind. Stefan's concept was to either convince suitably powerful figures to join us or to create them by spreading rumours and stories over time."

I stifle a hiss of my own. So that's how The Major came into being, why Stefan started those legends. He ruined Jasper's life as surely as Maria did. Motherfuckers!

Before my agitation can get the better of me Jonathan materialises beside me an' lays his hand gently on my shoulder while placing his finger to his smiling lips.

"We've found four more." He murmurs. "There are several other scents too but they seem to be waiting outside. The others are staying on the move until we need them."

I nod.

"It was a very clever idea." Gus's calm voice floats up from the depths of the quarry. "Unfortunately we believe it has been hijacked by one of your allies."

"Hijacked?" Vladimir frowns.

"By Rutilio Asturias."

"Asturias?" Vladimir laughs, a sibilant hiss. "You really are going senile Caius. That little weasel can barely manage his own affairs never mind anyone else's. Do you know he is an animal drinker now?"

"I had heard."

"Laughable Caius. Why would you want me to believe such drivel? Can The Volturi not afford to do their own dirty work anymore? Are you making wild accusations so the rest of us will do it for you? I have already been informed that a large coven from the south has betrayed Stefan to _you_, Prince of Volterra."

"And therein lays the deception." Gus asserts. "I am no longer a prince of Volterra and I have not been for some considerable time. But _I_ am the head of the coven accused of betraying you."

Vladimir's confusion is evident on his face sallow face.

"Vladimir. I left The Volturi centuries ago and I have lived here in the new world as Gus Jones for many more."

Vladimir snorts in disbelief, which I appreciate, so many layers of deceit an' loose ends makes it impossible for anyone to believe anything.

"Caius, even _I_ have a spy in Volterra. I would know if you had defected. Everyone would know." Vladimir scoffs.

Gus sighs in exasperation, then proceeds to explain Rutilio's plot to use the Romanians an' The Volturi to destroy us, the only ones who know the truth, an' then each other leaving the way clear for him to assume power. He recounts his own exit from Volterra and ends by urging Vladimir to join us in exposing Rutilio.

The Romanian's face goes from sceptical, to shocked, through suspicious and infuriated to resigned before finally settling on amused.

"Oh Caius, Copil." He laughs heartily, a spine chilling sound. "How you amuse me! All these years of Stefan's plotting an' we could have taken the Roman scum years ago if only we'd known! Such a perfect irony!"

"Hence the deception." Gus smiles coldly. "So you believe me? Will you not assist us in settling this matter once and for all?"

Vladimir falls silent, deep in thought, an' his guards draw closer to him unconsciously.

"It seems to me, Copil, that Rutilio is not the only one who could take advantage of this situation." He says eventually a hard gleam in his ancient eyes. "And as to whether or not I believe you it seems to me that the alternative is that your power mad _Roman _coven have finally found an excuse to end myself and Stefan for good. I have been stung by you and your brothers too many times over the millennia to ever be able to trust you Caius."

"I was afraid you would say that." Gus responds almost sadly. "You know of course that I cannot afford to have you running around getting in my way?"

"Yes, I realise." Vladimir shrugs.

"And yet you still choose not to trust me, us? You would rather waste yourself on an old revenge?" Gus asks again, shaking his head slightly. "What of your brother's killer?"

Unexpectedly Vladimir laughs again. "How very like you, vechi inamic, [old enemy] to assume that the outcome of what must happen next will go in your favour."

"Very well." Gus sighs, motioning to us on the crater rim. "Let us end this."

Silently, but with a lot less grace an' power than The Major, the rest of us drop down into the quarry arranging ourselves in pairs. Eight against their twelve.

Vladimir an' his men sink into a fighting stance.

"Bella." The Major orders.

My shield blasts out, sending Vladimir an' his guards crashing into the rock wall on the far side of the crater with a boom that shakes the quarry floor.

Before the sound wave hits the opposite wall we charge forwards, The Major an' Gus easily out pacing us, heading straight for Vladimir an' the giant who is obviously his bodyguard, just as we had previously agreed.

Gus an' Vladimir are already dancing around each other when The Major takes the direct approach an' makes a flying leap for the giant's head. The thundering crack of their bodies meeting is the opening salvo in the cacophony of sound signalling the start of the battle.

I snap my focus back to my first target, a tall blonde with a well-developed physique an' absurdly attractive blood red eyes. Such a shame I think idly as we crash together grappling for a superior hold. Our momentum carries us past each other, neither of us able to get a good grip, however he does make the mistake of not tucking his limbs in so I punish him by ripping off his right hand.

My confidence surges when I realise he is nowhere near as skilled as Cheese Face. A grin to match my mate's appears on my face as I spin back to him, waving his hand at him cheekily.

Howling with rage he charges at me again, this time I dodge him easily dropping his hand an' aiming a kick at his knee as blunders past. With a sound like a rifle retort it breaks an' he stumbles to the ground, before he can regain his feet I leap onto this back tearing his head from his neck an' closing my ears to the nerve jangling screech.

Upright again I toss his head away an' search for my next target.

Jonathan has also made short work of his first opponent an' is circling warily as two more descend on him. Pete an' Char are fighting close together as are Harry an' Matthew. With a groan I realise that more vampires are descending to the quarry floor, intent on protecting Vladimir.

Without the time to search for Gus an' The Major I break through the heaving mass of fighters an' blindside one of Jonathan's attackers, knocking him to the ground an' following him down with my teeth already bared.

Unfortunately he manages to get his legs up to kick me away. I fly into Matthew bearing him down to the ground with me an' way from the guy whose throat he was about to rip out.

"Fuck." He snarls, pushing me off him none too gently an' charging away without a backward glance.

Jonathan is struggling with his attacker unaware of my guy stalking him from behind. Desperately I throw myself at him just managing to catch hold of his legs as he closes his hands around Jonathan's head. Without his footing he doesn't have enough leverage to damage Jonathan himself but his weight is enough to stretch Jonathan's head back exposing his neck to the attacker in front.

Everything slows down an' I scream in horror as his teeth make contact with Jonathan's exposed skin.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. More violence.**

**Chpt 33 Eye of the Storm **

**BPOV**

Suddenly a disembodied head slams into Jonathan's attacker taking his head clean off, the two of them bouncing away across the gravel like a couple of dodge balls. I trace the trajectory back to source where Pete spares me a cheery wave before plunging back into the melee.

Jonathan bounds forwards diving in after Pete leaving me struggling with my guy. Gritting my mental teeth I sink my real ones into his buttock cleaving away his right leg. While he howls in pain an' tries to flip himself over I clamber up his body, spitting out venom an' bits of butt cheek. Snarling I take his head in both my hands, regrettably able to stare into his eyes as I twist it from his shoulders. Nasty.

Mentally shaking myself I regain my feet an' look around, the giant bodyguard is now a limbless torso, The Major using one of his legs to swat attackers away from the fight between Gus an' Vladimir.

Harry an' Char are dismembering vampires with the speed an' skill of a farmer's wife plucking a chicken while Jonathan, Matthew an' Pete charge in to take out the remainder trying to get past The Major to Gus.

"Fire!" The Major roars, using his newly acquired giant leg to swipe the vampire approaching him clean off his feet and into Pete's non-loving embrace.

I hesitate.

"Now!" He roars directly at me.

Rolling my eyes I scale the quarry wall easily an' hastily start lobbing timber down into it. As I turn to leap down after it a pair of massive arms close around me an' start squeezing for all they are worth.

Pain shoots through me as my ribs crack under the pressure. Gasping I throw up my shield. The vampire screams an' topples backwards over the edge plunging down onto the road below. Kicking his severed arms after him I jump down to finish him off but another vampire grabs my hand as I leap an' with a terrible screech my arm lets go at the shoulder.

The rest of me falls gracelessly after the first vampire. I land on him just as he's trying to struggle to his feet, flattening him but before I can jump up he clamps his tree trunk like legs around me.

Desperately I try to wriggle out of his grasp as I see the vampire with my arm prepare to jump after me. I flick my shield on again as he sails through the air, neatly severing the legs holding me. I shove them off me but am still trying to roll over when the other vampire lands on my back sinking his teeth into my neck.

The pain is indescribable an' I scream as I throw up my shield for the third time.

His weight falls away from me but the pain doesn't stop, reaching my remaining hand up I can feel his teeth still embedded in my flesh. Oh fuck, that's just gross. What do I do pick 'em out? Deciding I can't bleed to death I carefully do just that, wincing with each extraction. Jeez this is the worst fuckin' thing yet. Finished I glance across at my attacker, my shield has sliced away the front of his face. No, _that_, is the worse thing yet.

The din below reminds me that a fight is still in progress. Quickly I find my missing arm an' begin shoving vampire parts over the edge of the road with my feet, listening to them rain down on the crater below.

"Where's the fire?" The Major bellows. "Fucker's are puttin' 'emselves back together down here!"

I jump down onto the quarry floor again an' start dragging the timber into a pile with one hand. Within moments Harry joins me, when we've enough wood she puts a couple of random limbs onto the pyre an' drops a lit match onto it. It catches with a whump. Immediately we start working in tandem, me sniffing the body parts to see if they are ours an' Harry flinging the rejects into the fire.

I long to watch The Major as he an' the others finish off the last few of Vladimir's guards, or Gus's titanic struggle with Vladimir but I'm mindful of the fate of Pete's ass cheek an' so I concentrate on the task at hand.

The others start arriving with armfuls to throw on the fire an' soon a thick column of purple smoke is curling into the night sky, veering south an' obscuring the stars.

Satisfied at progress I leave the fire an' flit over to Harry's side, wedging my arm between my legs I take her hand as we watch Gus an' Vladimir fight.

They are quite evenly matched although owing to his general lankiness the Romanian has a much longer reach. Both are covered in bites an' shiny with spilt venom, but still intact.

The Major has tossed his giant leg into the fire an' is also watching silently, his arms folded over his chest. In ones an' twos the others drift over to join us, Pete an' Matthew holding re-attaching limbs.

I don't really understand why we don't just step in an' take Vladimir out, I thought war was all about being emotionless an' practical. An' yet here we all are watching the two of them duke it out like spectators at a prize fight, must be a man thing. With his vampire brain the Romanian must be aware that the battle is over an' he has lost, surely he can't imagine that even if he wins this fight we'd just walk away an' leave him to toss Gus on the fire? He must know he's done for.

Almost imperceptibly they are both slowing down. Vladimir lunges forwards going for a choke hold, Gus squirms away losing his tattered shirt in the process. Immediately Vladimir whirls back but this time instead of moving away Gus steps forward surprising the Romanian and fastening his hands around his throat. He pushes Vladimir down to the rocky ground trapping his arms beneath him an' kneeling on his chest.

"Colligari!" [Join us, Latin] Gus exhorts him, tightening his grip around Vladimir's neck an' shaking his body slightly.

"Sero." [Too late, Latin] Vladimir gasps.

With a vicious growl Gus rends Vladimir's head from his body, dropping it immediately an' falling to his knees. Harry rushes to his side an' wraps her arms around him.

To my surprise The Major moves to stand over them his face totally devoid of any animation.

"He called you Child." He practically growls at Gus. "Would you care to explain?"

"It's not what you think Jasper." Gus's voice is muffled by Harry's body. "Vladimir was Aro's sire. I have known him all my vampire life. He was once mentor to me."

"Fuck a duck." Pete whistles. "I thought my family was a steamin' pile a shite."

Char slaps him lightly on his uninjured arm.

The Major steps forwards, briefly touching his hand to Gus's shoulder before turning to face me. Immediately he looks angry an' I flinch.

In three swift strides he is in front of me, retrieving my almost forgotten arm an' holding it against my shoulder. His hard eyes rake over my body, it's generally dilapidated condition doing nothing to improve his temper. I gasp reflexively as my flesh begins to knit an' his eyes narrow, leaning down with surprising tenderness he laps his tongue gently around the join to seal it.

"You should always re-fuse limbs as quickly as possible." He growls, his eyes now fixed on the teeth marks on my throat. "Venom loss makes you weak an' vulnerable."

Which is Major speak for 'Oh my god what happened to you, let me help.' I think.

He leans in again moving his lips an' tongue gently over the column of my throat, the wounds throb an' sting a little an' then immediately start to feel better as my body recognises his venom.

Over the top of his dusty hat I watch Char an' Harry performing the same ritual on their mates, it's a surprisingly intimate thing an' I can sense some couples time in our immediate futures.

Jonathan an' Matthew have made themselves scarce, dumping Vladimir's body into the flames an' then searching the rim of the quarry for anything or anyone we might have missed.

The movement of lips against my neck becomes less gentle care an' more lovers' kiss. With a sigh I close my eyes an' reach my good hand up to run through Jasper's hair which is gritty from the rock dust our vampire scuffle has created.

"Bella." He murmurs, working his lips up the column of my throat to nibble on my ear lobe.

He pulls back an' I open my eyes to find him staring at me intently.

I swallow, a surge of heat coursing through my body.

His mouth descends towards mine, drawn by an invisible pull, iron filings to a magnet.

"Ahem!"

This time it's me that growls at Pete.

"Whoa." He holds his hands up in mock horror. "Little sister there will be time for 'fuck me, we survived' sex later. Trust me."

Laughing Jasper pulls me into his arms, turning me so that my back rests against his chest an' resting his chin on the top of my head.

Jonathan an' Matthew drop back down from the quarry walls and the eight of us gather around watching the fire slowly die.

"We've made a terrible mess." I comment eventually, taking in the huge gouges our battle has made in the quarry walls an' floors.

"We'll trash the explosives store on the way out sweet thing." Pete says. "Cops will probably think the local troublemakers broke in an' had themselves a little fun."

"We should get back to the hotel." Gus suggests. "Get packed up and get out of this area again before anyone can track us."

"Our next location is all arranged, as discussed." Pete informs him.

I huff, not too happy about it but understanding the logic.

"We'll meet you there." Jasper pipes up suddenly. "Bella an' I both need to hunt."

The others nod an' turn to leave.

"Don't be too long Jasper." Gus urges. "We have little time left."

He nods taking my hand leading me into the darkness and away from the quarry.

We run in silence for a long time, keeping north of the I-90 before veering into the Adirondack Mountains to hunt just as dawn breaks the horizon.

In the dense tree cover we hunt for several hours, working in tandem to flush out game without the need to speak.

Finally satiated I sink down onto a springy carpet of moss an' grass waiting for Jasper to join me. When he's done cleaning up dinner he drops down behind me, stretching his long legs around mine an' pulling me to his chest. He buries his nose in my hair sighing with contentment as I collapse back against him. Our quiet purring scaring away the remaining wildlife.

"When all this is over." He begins, breaking the comfortable silence.

I can't help it, I laugh. He does too, the rumble in his chest sending vibrations through my body.

"When all this is over." He tries again. "An' you are finally my wife I'm gonna take you on the longest, most relaxin' honeymoon in the history of the world."

"I like the sound of that." I murmur.

Effortlessly he turns me around to face him, arms an' legs wrapped around each other, bodies fitting together perfectly, my lips on his heart scar, his buried in my ratty hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "For gettin' you into all this."

"You didn't." I assure him looking up an' meeting his golden eyes, preparing to lose myself. "These assholes started all this crap before we were even born. Even you can't try an' take the blame for that."

He smiles, which crinkles the skin around his eyes an' just magnifies his beauty.

Time ticks by until I can bear the tension an' anticipation no longer, I roll my hips against him whispering, "Is it time for the 'fuck me, we survived' sex yet?"

"Oh darlin'." He drawls, pressing me backwards his hands sliding up my body to support my weight by the shoulders. "I thought you'd never ask."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 34 The Wheels Come Off **

**BPOV **

Reluctantly we get dressed an' complete our journey to Ludlow, New Hampshire. Pete has got us a place outside town but within an easy run of theCullens. The last place, we assume, that Aro will want to come bearing in mind his misappropriation of Edward.

Running hand in hand we gradually slow our pace as we near our destination, silently acknowledging the vampire scents criss-crossing our path.

We slow even more when the smoke reaches us. Stealthily we creep through the trees towards the house.

Jasper tugs me to a stop as soon as it comes into view.

It's a smoking ruin, a pile of charred timbers slumped between two blackened brick chimneys, looking for all the world like some bastardised Viking long ship. Parked before it our two most recently acquired cars are burnt out wrecks.

Carefully we back up an' circle round the property. The scent trails are all several hours old, all unknown to us bar one. Satisfied there is no one else currently nearby Jasper leads me forwards to the cars. Here the scents of our vampires an' Davis are strong, in silence I follow Jasper as he sniffs cautiously around the cars an' across the driveway to the steps which I assume once led up to the front door.

Now we are closer we can also smell venom, lots of it.

Slowly we climb the stone steps until our toes are literally on the threshold.

I stand there, surveying the destruction for five minutes an' forty two seconds before I finally get the courage to look up and see if my own fears are reflected on Jasper's face.

I find The Major staring down at me, nostrils flared, chest swelling an' contracting with deep unnecessary breaths, fighting to control his temper.

Locking my eyes with his I turn taking both his hands in mine an' massaging his wrists gently.

Time slows to a crawl. Pete told me about him wigging out back at the New York house. He told me because he understands as well as I do how hard Jasper has always fought to hold onto himself an' not give into the monster he believes is inside him. Emotionless, The Major has always protected him to a degree by allowing him to distance himself from what is going on around him. Both Pete and I know that it scares the crap out of Jasper when emotions leak between him an' The Major, particularly anger.

Almost half an hour later he visibly relaxes. Now he is in the state of icy rage Pete described, terrifying but no longer in imminent danger of exploding.

I follow him as he makes a circuit of the house, confirming that our vampires have only moved between the cars an' the front door. For a moment I think he's going to lose it but with a supreme effort he manages to keep a hold of himself.

I don't know what hurts more, the thought of what might have happened to my family an' friends or what it's doing to Jasper. Either way there is a giant lead weight in my chest threatening to pull me down into a useless heap on the ground. I thank god that The Major's epic, if frightening, control at least means he isn't projecting.

"Cullens." He says quietly.

Nodding I scent the air an' then take him by the hand to lead him to their house as it starts to lash it down with rain.

We move through the woods slowly taking note of the vampire scents which are present all the way to the Cullen's land. Soon we start to pick out their scent trails too but generally much older than the unknown ones.

Again we carefully skirt around the edge of the property ensuring no one else is around before we approach. The rain means we don't see or smell the smoke until we are almost on top of the house.

The scene here is different, being a modern house there is a twisted frame of steel, like the bones of a dinosaur, surrounded by smouldering piles of wood an' collapsed dry wall with rivers of molten glass running between them. There are three burnt out vehicles in the driveway, one of them Em's precious jeep.

"Fuck." I whisper as we edge closer.

There is a strong smell of gasoline an' venom as we circle the house peering in through the smoke.

Growling quietly The Major leads me away. We spiral out from the Cullens, sweeping the area until we trace the unknown vampire trails back to the highway where they have departed together by car. There is only one scent we recognise an' of our vampires an' the Cullens, nothing.

Hidden in the trees by the highway I watch The Major as he tilts his face up to the sky. The rain flows across his immobile face, gathering in drops on his blonde eyelashes an' streaming down his cheeks like tears. I can feel the rain running down my own face and for a moment I close my eyes an' imagine I can cry.

Taking my hand he turns us away from the road an' civilisation, at a dead run we flee back into the mountains.

We run for what feels like an eternity, heading higher an' higher until The Major skids to a stop suddenly on the edge of a small lake.

He squeezes my hand briefly an' then drops it, stepping away from me to stand on a rocky outcrop that reaches out over the water. For a while the only discernable sound is the rain lancing into the rocks an' pattering on his hat.

Suddenly he throws his head back an' lets out a primitive roar. The sound reverberates around the lake, bouncing off the rock walls containing it, shaking the stone we are standing on an' darkening the sky because every bird in a five mile radius has taken flight in fear. It seems to go on forever, every muscle in his body rigid, his fists balled at his sides, knuckles white with the strain an' the cords in his neck standing out, stretched to breaking point.

As suddenly as it started it stops an' he falls to his knees, abruptly boneless an' spent.

My heart breaking I throw myself on him, wrapping my arms tightly around him as he begins to sob.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. Bitter Lemon **

**Chpt 35 The Forlorn Hope **

**BPOV **

The rain didn't stop for over 24 hours, I know because we were frozen in place the whole time. It is only when weak sunlight begins to filter through the grey clouds that we stir.

The lead weight in my chest now has a name. Grief.

And the only reason I can still function, if only slightly, is holding me tightly in his arms.

"I _need_ you." He whispers, breaking the silence.

I shiver, understanding his need. It's not lust exactly, more a need to be connected, together, to feel an' perhaps temporarily forget. Or maybe it's just desperation.

I lift my hands to his face, cupping it an' rubbing my thumbs lightly across his lips. He captures one lightly between his teeth as he pushes me gently down onto my back, covering my body with his own.

Staring deeply into my eyes he releases my thumb an' slowly unbuttons my soaking wet shirt, sliding it down my arms until I am able to wriggle them free.

Softly an' slowly he plants kisses along my left shoulder, setting me trembling as his mouth ghosts onto my throat an' up to my lips. He pulls back slightly to look into my eyes again before lowering his mouth to mine. Our lips move gently together in a slow rhythm which builds lazily as I twine my fingers into his hair. His tongue licks across my lower lip and then plunges into my mouth drawing a gasp from me, causing my abdomen to tighten an' my body to arch against him.

He groans into me and deepens the kiss tugging a response from my core around the obstruction in my chest. I kiss him back with everything I have until it feels like we're drowning in each other.

Breathing roughly he breaks away from me abruptly transferring his mouth to one hard nipple, rolling his tongue around it through the fabric of my bra while his thumb circles the other.

"Jasper." I breathe, tugging at his hair.

He pulls away completely, rapidly shedding his clothes while I remove my jeans.

He's on me again instantly, his mouth encircling my other nipple as his hand slides down my body an' rubs gently between my legs, his fingers ghosting over me through the flimsy fabric of my panties. I push up into his hand, seeking more friction for my aching clit. With a flick of his wrist he rips the panties away trailing his finger lightly along my wet flesh setting me trembling again.

As he continues to tease me he kisses his way back up my body, pausing to lavish attention on my neck before capturing my mouth in another passionate kiss, darting his tongue between my lips at the same time as his teasing finger slips inside me.

The tempo of our kiss increases as he begins to gently stroke my sensitive flesh with his thumb. As tingling warmth begins to spread through me he slides another finger inside me pumping them in time with his slowly circling thumb.

Unable to restrain myself I writhe an' moan beneath him, groaning in response he removes his fingers and pushes his cock slowly inside me, thumb still massaging my clit.

We break our kiss, eyes locked as we both drawing shuddering breaths at the feel of him easing his way into me, finally filling an' stretching me completely.

He stills, looking down at me his expression almost desperate.

"I love you." He whispers, closing his eyes and beginning to move slowly inside me, thumb rubbing gently again at my sensitive nub.

I watch his face unable to look away as he moves over me, in me, on me. The tingling warmth builds rapidly, moving further out across my body each time he rocks into me and within minutes I am writhing and moaning again all my nerves endings burning, ready to catch fire.

I bite down on my lip to keep from crying out as the pace of his movements gradually increases an' my hands slide down to the small of his back fingers splaying out over his tensing an' releasing muscles.

My orgasm is a slow burn, muscles tightening, lifting my back from the rock an' allowing him to push deeper inside me as fire races through me. As my limbs begin to shake his eyes snap open, boring into mine.

My walls clamp down around him, pulling him deeper an' he moans as his cock swells an' twitches inside me.

Eyes locked he thrusts into me in earnest, increasing the pressure of his thumb he drives me, gasping, over the edge as he cums inside me with a long drawn out groan.

Still moving gently within me he collapses onto his elbows resting his forehead on my shoulder as our bodies undulate together with aftershocks.

When our breathing returns to normal he pulls out of me rolling our bodies to face each other, arms an' legs tangled together.

I reach out with my hand and tenderly brush the wet blonde hair from his face. He captures my hand in his, pressing a kiss onto my palm and then closes his eyes with a soft sigh. I snuggle closer into him an' close my own eyes.

Hours later, in darkness, we stir again.

"We can't stay here forever." He says quietly.

I nod, not trusting my voice. I have no idea where we go, or what we do from here. I had expected to feel a white hot rush of rage, a savage desire for revenge, but I don't, I just feel numb.

We lapse back into silence, just a little more animated than we were before.

"What if they're not dead?" I ask eventually.

"Then The Volturi have them." He sighs hopelessly.

We know who the unidentified vampire scents belong to, or at least we think we do, because Edward was with them.

"If Aro touched one of them, wouldn't he know the truth?" Gus has explained Aro's gift to us. Its similar to Edward's but he needs physical contact, once he has it everything in your head, thoughts or memory, is played back like a video.

"Maybe. We don't know if he was even there, I don't know his scent. And they don't very often give you a chance to explain yourself, summary justice."

"Harry told me Aro either wants Gus dead or back in Volterra. He could use her as leverage against Gus now."

"Yeah. But why would he want the others?" He swallows, voice dropping to barely a whisper. "Why would they keep Pete an' Char alive? An' if by some miracle they have, how the fuck are we gonna get 'em back?"

"We can't just . . . . without knowin' . . . . I couldn't." I struggle to form the words, the huge weight is crushing my chest an' closing my throat.

"I know." He hugs me harder.

Rutilio seems unimportant now. Oh, I still hate him, I have even more crimes to lie at his feet but the past hurts far less than the present. I can't believe they're gone, just can't get my head around the concept.

The truth is, we never really expected to have to go up against The Volturi, our plan was all about catching Rutilio an' proving his guilt. Seeking out the Italians on our own terms. The Major may be a boxers over the pants type of vampire an' I'm no slouch either but The _Volturi_? Even thinking about going after them feels like a conscious act of suicide.

I can't let anything happen to Jasper, I have to protect him. We've moved all our money, The Major's supposed to be dead anyway, I can mask our scents. We could just keep running.

No, we can't. Not until we know what happened to Pete an' Char, even if we die trying to find out.

Jasper sighs heavily against my face an' I know without asking that he's been having the same thoughts.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers sounding as desolate as I feel.

"We're a family Jasper." I reassure him, taking his face in my hands. "We couldn't live with ourselves if we didn't at least try, it's who we are, who you made us."

The sadness in his grateful smile wrenches at the dead weight in my chest. I've lost my family an' now I'm gonna lose my mate and my life.

It's so fuckin' unfair.

**A/N The chapter title, The Forlorn Hope is a term from the Napoleonic Wars. Officers who wanted a quick promotion on the battlefield would volunteer to command a forlorn hope, a company of men sent in at the start if a battle to do something stupidly dangerous. If you survived, you got promoted. I don't think the ordinary soldiers got a choice, nice huh?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. Nasty. Very nasty. Even I feel bad . . . . **

**Chpt 35 Major Whitlock Goes to Washington **

**BPOV **

With only one lead to go on we head south to Washington DC, in search of Hargreaves.

We crept down from the mountains just before first light, stealing some clothes from an empty house an' a car from a nightclub parking lot. We've always been a touchy feely couple but I don't think my skin has been out of contact with Jasper's since his roar of anguish at the lake.

I can't bear to be parted from him, he's everything to me an' now he is all. My brother, my sister, I can't believe they are gone. I can't get past it, I can't think around it. The sights, the sounds an' the scents at the house are at the forefront of my mind, blocking out everything else.

I realise that Jasper is in the same boat when we run out of gas in the middle of Nowhere, Connecticut.

He shrugs helplessly as he steers the car over to the side of the road. While there is no one in sight we push it off the highway into the trees until it's completely hidden from view.

Wary of attracting attention we set off south at a human jog, trying to look as miserable as possible in the driving rain, already resolved to blend in with the humans while The Volturi are searching for us. It isn' hard to be miserable, most of the infrequent traffic seems to find driving through the puddles an' splashing us some sort of civic duty. Before long Jasper is grumbling about 'fuckin' humans' under his breath in that typically elitist vampire way, I can't disagree with him.

After about twenty minutes a trucker stops for us.

"You kids need a ride?" He yells out the window as we approach.

"Please Sir." Jasper responds politely.

Quickly we scramble into the warm truck.

The guy is pleasant enough, a wok smuggler an' trucking stereotype but a devoted church going family man. Once we spun him a good yarn about back packing an' needing to get back to our hostel he an' Jasper fall easily into discussing the latest NASA mission an' the amazing capacity of mankind to confound you.

A few entertaining hours later he drops us off at a truck stop just outside Danbury, blissfully unaware he's been cosied up in his truck with a couple of soggy but inveterate killers.

While we wait for it get dark enough to steal another ride we grab a booth in the diner an' pretend to eat an' drink, both of us actually enjoying the sensation of holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate in our hands. After a while the stench even stops bothering us.

We hold hands across the table but we don't talk.

I occupy myself by listening over the general hubbub, to the older waitresses gossiping about Jasper an' I. They think we are a beautiful couple, that it's cute how we can't stop touching each other an' they love my engagement ring. The two younger ones think Jasper is hot as hell an' are wondering if it would be uncool to try an' slip him their phone numbers.

I look up to find Jasper smirking.

"Don't get any ideas." I growl softly. "I only love you for your mind, you're not that hot."

"Whatever you say darlin'." He chuckles, pushing his thigh in between mine an' rubbing it up an' down.

Stupid sexy vampire. But he manages to get a genuine smile out of me. An' a realisation that every moment with him is precious an' shouldn't be wasted on sorrow and regrets. I guess that makes me selfish but if we survive this I will have eternity to work through the pain of the things I have lost. Char's life attitude has been rubbing off on me. Oh _Char_, where are you?

"There's a really nice pick-up parked down the side of the building." Jasper's low voice shakes me out of my thoughts. "Time to go darlin'."

I nod, throwing some cash down on the table as we slide out an' make for the door.

A few hours later we are on the roof of the building in Washington which houses Hargreaves's offices. It's the dead of night an' most humans are safely tucked up in bed. Inside the building is one human security guard, snoring gently in the lobby an' three vampires. One of whom is Edward.

Jasper pulls me against him an' lays one of his expert kisses on me. When he draws back it is clearly time to go to work because The Major is staring down at me.

"Shielding?" He asks quietly.

"All systems are go." I mock salute. "We have mental, physical, sound an' scent."

"Then let's get this over with." He snarls carefully breaking the fire escape door open an' leading the way down.

Arriving at Hargreaves's floor we find one vampire standing guard by the elevators an' the sound of voices talking quietly in the conference room. Edward an' the vamp we now know to be Hargreaves are discussing what was going on the in the minds of the humans they met with this evening.

With an ease born of experience The Major crosses the hallway in two quick strides an' decapitates the guard before he even knows we are there. He tosses the head to me an' I shut it out on the fire escape.

Silently we flit down the hall to the conference room door. I put a loose shield around Edward an' Hargreaves before nodding to The Major who kicks the door in with more force than is strictly necessary.

There is a moment's shocked silence as Edward's deep burgundy eyes slide past The Major an' fix on me. Briefly there is a happy smile on his face before it morphs into a hard scowl.

"We were expecting to have to waste a lot to time and energy looking for you two." He sneers attempting to rise to his feet.

"I wouldn't." I warn him.

He relaxes back down remembering my shield.

"Hargreaves." He says conversationally, his face an arrogant mask. "This is Jasper Whitlock and his mate Bella Swan."

Hargreaves doesn't say a word. Wise man.

I risk a glance at The Major, he looks pissed so I step up beside him an' slide my hand into his earning myself a brief smile.

"Is this a rescue?" Edward asks brightly.

"Rescue?" I ask, sharing a confused look with The Major.

"Yes, have you come to rescue me?"

"No." The Major growls.

For a moment Edward looks confused an' then he shrugs.

We both turn to look at Hargreaves who raises his finger an' taps his temple.

"Fuckin' brilliant." The Major mutters. "Perhaps you'd better talk to him?"

Great, like I know anything about crazy people. As I watch him Edward's eager expression slowly dissolves back into the arrogant sneer he was sporting previously.

"Edward." I ask. "Where are Pete an' Char?"

"Aro has them."

The Major takes a _very_ deep breath.

"Why?" He growls.

"Treason." Edward shrugs as if the reason isn't really important.

"They are innocent." The Major's so calm it's scary.

"Well yes." Edward laughs. "We know that now, but I am afraid we didn't at the time."

"What, _time_?" The Major demands.

"When we dismembered them for transportation of course." Edward's voice is cold an' inflectionless. "I'm afraid we may have left a few bit and bobs behind for the fire."

The Majors fist smashes through the wall, startling all of us. His nostrils are flared an' his eyes are blazing dangerously.

"Release him." He snarls. "I'm gonna rip him to fuckin' pieces!"

Before I can react Edward's high pitched scream rents the air. Inside my shield he's gone absolutely berserk, screaming, howling an' smashing up furniture. Even The Major's mouth is hanging open.

Hargreaves is desperately dodging around, trying to stay out of Edward's way as he starts throwing himself against my shield. He's totally crazed, eyes wide an' staring, venom dribbling out of his screaming mouth.

"Can you subdue him?" I ask The Major.

"Yes, but you'll have to drop the shield."

I nod, moving over to stand guard on Hargreaves.

As soon as I drop the shield The Major focuses his attention on Edward who leaps for him snarling viciously. The Major catches him easily round the throat an' slams him into the floor pushing so much lethargy at him that Hargreaves collapses to the floor with them. It takes a while but eventually Edward calms an' stills.

"What the fuck was that all about?" I demand, pulling Hargreaves up by the collar of his shirt an' giving him a shake for good measure.

"He's not right." Hargreaves struggles to fight off the backwash of The Major's gift. "Boris, the guard, he's always with Edward in case something sets him off."

"What set him off?" The Major asks keeping a sharp eye on Edward's still form.

"You threatened to dismember him." Hargreaves takes a deep breath as I shove him into a chair, releasing his shirt. "He spent many months boxed up in pieces, before and after he came to us. He's unstable but Aro is very pleased with his gift and won't destroy him."

"Fuck."

I put my shield around Hargreaves again an' sink down into a chair closing my eyes in despair. What a fucking mess.

Eventually I open them again to find The Major staring at me.

"We can't take him with us." He says quietly. "We can't trust him. I don't think we should, you know, in case we can't come back for him. Even if we did . . . ."

Oh for the love of . . . . _what else_? How much more . . . .

"Can you shield him, keep him contained for as long as it takes?" He asks me seriously, an' I know what he's really asking me.

I shake my head. I can't. Can't guarantee it won't slip. Can't risk using energy on it if there is a chance we can get Pete an' Char back. Can't. Won't. It's almost the same.

Suddenly I am so angry I can barely contain it an' my body starts shaking violently.

In an instant The Major is on his knees in front of me, gently rubbing my arms until my trembling stops an' I feel in control again.

"I'm sorry." He whispers his black eyes almost soft, almost.

"I know." My voice is barely audible.

"Shield him again so I can concentrate?"

I nod.

He springs to his feet an' looms over Hargreaves who regards him warily.

"Are you going to co-operate?" He growls. "Because as you can imagine I'm in an even shittier mood now than I was when I got here."

Hargreaves nods emphatically.

"Good. Was anyone killed when my coven an' the Cullens were captured?"

"Yes but I don't know who. Edward is the only one I have spoken to since it happened and he didn't give me any details."

"The human?"

Hargreaves just gives The Major a look as if to say what do you think the Guard did to a human running with vampires.

"Why didn't the Guard kill everyone?"

"Aro wanted some captives until matters are resolved."

"Resolved?"

"Obviously he is now seeking Rutilio Asturias."

"And Bella and I?"

"Aro is curious, he wants both of you brought to him."

The Major slowly moves his gaze to me, then to Edward and finally back to Hargreaves. He growls an' Hargreaves visibly shivers.

"I'm just a politician." He stammers as if that's some kind of defence.

"Where is Aro?"

Hargreaves explains the arrangements for The Volturi's sojourn to the US as The Major questions him carefully.

While they are talking Edward stirs an' regains full consciousness.

Realising he is trapped in position by my shield he starts shouting an' cursing, his mouth spewing vicious and hateful things about me, my family, the Cullens, The Volturi, Rutilio, humans. It's awful, a glimpse into a mind destroyed, the boy I once knew is gone and eventually I soundproof the shield unable to stand it any longer.

When he's done questioning Hargreaves The Major stretches himself back to his full height.

"Thank you." He says sincerely.

Hargreaves's eyes swell with hope even as The Major reaches down an' twists his head from his shoulders.

He turns back to Edward whose eyes are wide with terror.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I sob, wishing that I could cry.

"Please don't dismember me." Edward pleads quietly. "I couldn't bear that again. Please."

"Don't worry." The Major assures him. "I won't."

Edward's expression clears an' he nods very slightly.

Bringing back his arm an' clenching his fist The Major punches down into Edward's head, pulverising it with one powerful blow.

He remains there for a few minutes, his arm through the ruin of Edward's face, fist buried in the floor. His harsh breathing begins to calm as the twitching of Edward's limbs subsides.

I walk forward laying my hand gently on his shoulder.

"Is he dead?" I ask.

"Yes." He replies quietly. "His body will technically live on until we destroy it but Edward Cullen is dead."


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 37 Humans **

**BPOV **

Using up a large chunk of our cash Jasper checks us into a very upscale hotel. Mutely I follow him around as he checks out the suite, orders us some new clothes an' runs piping hot water into the overly ornate tub.

Casting me worried looks he helps me out of my clothes, strips off his own an' guides me into the tub, hopping in behind me an' wrapping his arms and legs around me as tight as he can. With a sigh I lean back against him grateful for the familiar feeling of his face buried in my hair.

On one level I know I'm traumatised but I can't pull myself out of it. What the hell happened to sweet idealistic little Bella Swan. The girl who would have wrapped Edward in cotton wool an' done everything she could to help him an' screw the consequences for everyone else, even herself.

It's too much. The horror of it will live with me forever. Or until I meet the same fate.

An' jeez. Pete an' Char. I don't know how to feel. Hope? As far as we know they're still alive. Fear? Hell yes, its gnawing at my insides, the fear that they could be killed at any moment.

Fuck. Here comes the rage again. If desire could triumph on its own the world would be littered with dead vampires right about now. What a neat gift that would be. Who the hell came up with the ludicrous idea you should respect your elders? As far as I can tell now the older you get the more venal an' twisted you are an' the more you need your fuckin' ass spanked.

Charlie, Pete, Char, Gus, Harry, Jonathan, Carla, Matthew, the Cullens, poor ruined Edward, fuckin' Davis.

I start to breathe, deep ragged breaths. Fighting for control.

FUCK! It's like standing on the edge of precipice an' having no idea what happens when you step off. This much anger, it paralyses you, no wonder people explode an' do insane things when they can't hold it in any longer.

"Let me in darlin'." Jasper's soft voice penetrates the swirling fury in my brain an' I lower my mental shield.

"Oh _Bella_." He groans pressing his lips into my scalp.

God knows what he's seen on the carousel of emotion whirring around me. I'm surprised he isn't dizzy. But he's a strong man, despite our rampaging feelings he manages to focus on one thing an' push it out at me.

The magnitude of his love washes me away, eclipses almost everything else in my overloaded head. But not quite.

"I love you." I growl. "I'd do fuckin' anythin' for you."

"I know." He answers quietly, his lips dropping to his mark on my neck.

Several hours later, an' after I've made him wash my skanky hair three times we curl up, naked, on the massive bed and I tell him my idea.

He laughs his ass off.

I explain the plan.

He rolls on top of me an' renders me senseless. Twice. And then once again, for good measure.

Like a typical man _he_ finally decides we need to get a move on to catch everyone before the end of the business day an' before I know it I'm being bullied around by a Jasper in full commanding officer mode.

Dressed in sober Washington power suits, his n hers versions, we make our way across town to the secret service field office.

We pause outside the door, settling into our 'taking care of business' personas an' then we step inside, holding hands.

I don't know if it's the hand holding thing but the Agent on the desk regards us warily as we approach.

"Good Afternoon." The Major says pleasantly. "We'd like to talk to someone senior about a matter of national security."

You can almost hear him thinking 'doesn't everyone who comes in here'. What he says is "If I could just take some personal details from you I will see if there is an Agent available to help you."

"Name?"

"Major Jasper Whitlock."

"And you are?" He enquires looking me over.

"With me." The Major growls not happy with the Agent's full length appraisal of my appearance. The skirt is a little short.

The Agent shrugs an' enters Mrs Maj Whit (?) on his computer.

"And can I ask, what is the nature of your issue?"

"Vampires." The Major answers with a broad grin.

"Okay then." The Agent says brightly, adopting his happy, smiley we're dealing with the crazy people face.

On the computer he enters TW / C (?).

"If you'd like to take a seat I will see if we have anybody available to assist you."

The Major nods an' turns, leading me away, but instead of sitting down he positions us in the center of the lobby an' just stands there, completely immobile as only a vampire can be.

The Agent is busy with his work but after about thirty minutes it dawns on him, as it does eventually all humans, that there is something _wrong_ with us. To help him along we don't fidget, we don't blink and we don't breathe.

The Major chuckles quietly beside me an' I realise that he is really going to enjoy this.

After another ten minutes or so I can see goose bumps breakout across the Agent's exposed flesh an' he picks up his phone an' murmurs into it.

We both smirk as within minutes three more Agents enter the lobby an' start making themselves look busy around his desk.

The smile dies on my face. Pete would have fuckin' loved this.

A few moments later another, older, more grizzled looking Agent rushes into the lobby and approaches us.

"Major Whitlock?" He asks, extending his hand.

The Major smiles an' shakes hands with him just long enough for the man to register the coldness an' firmness of his skin.

Surprised he jerks his hand back an' turns to me. "And you are?"

I take his hand an' shake it delicately, giving it a final _hard_ squeeze before releasing it. "A vampire."

"Ah ha, yes, well, um . . ." He laughs nervously.

The Major an' I smile, showing all our teeth. Now we have everyone's attention an awkward silence ensues.

"You said there was a matter of national security you wanted to discuss?" Grizzly asks, recovering his composure an' mentally dismissing the evidence before his eyes. "About, um, vampires?"

"You don't believe in vampires?" The Major asks raising his eyebrow.

"Ha, ha. Well, no, of course not. But I enjoy True Blood as much as the next person."

"Really?" I ask, feigning surprise. "Vampires that bleed? Isn't that a little bit pathetic?"

Poor Grizzly is as confused as hell now so The Major helps him out. Reaching out he quickly snags the firearm from his shoulder holster examining it closely.

"Nice gun." He comments crushing it into a little ball an' handing it back. "Fits in the palm of your hand."

Unsure how to react the other Agents draw their own guns.

"Don't move!" One of them orders.

The Major laughs an' steps towards him.

"I said don't move." The Agent commands. "I _will_ shoot you."

"You're not gonna shoot me son." The Major drawls.

Giving this statement the lie the Agent aims for his shoulder an' pulls the trigger.

The Major catches the bullet deftly between his thumb an' forefinger.

"See." He says, carefully throwing it back to the surprised man. "I told you you weren't gonna shoot me. Please tell whoever is in charge that Major Jasper Whitlock is here with information concerning Gerry Davis."

One of the other Agents hunches over the desk speaking rapidly an' quietly into the phone.

After a while four more men in imposing business suits arrive in the lobby area looking distinctly nervous.

"Director Mattherson." The Major extends his hand. "I am Major Jasper Whitlock, I believe we have some business to discuss."

And so begins, what I have dubbed in Pete's honour, Operation When The Entrée Turns.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. Lemon.**

**Chpt 38 Taking Care of Business**

**BPOV **

We have 48 hours to get everything in place an' they feel long, terrified as I am that something fatal will happen to my family in the meantime. Many times I've surged to my feet with the intention of seeking out The Volturi right away an' every time Major Sensible has talked me out of it.

Humans are so slow, I don't just mean physically, the US government in action is like watching slow motion photography of the earth's crust moving. The slowest thing since slow was slowed down. How The Major hasn't chowed down on somebody I don't know, even I've been tempted.

I go along with all the teams making physical preparations to ensure they leave no scent. The temptation to do everything for them is enormous but for the most part I resist an' watch them silently. Their reactions to me were varied. Lust, fear, curiosity, disbelief, more fear an' jealousy. I hadn't given it much thought but I'm a vampire now, gorgeous by design an' graceful by default it's the first time I've really spent enough time around humans to reap the benefits. It's actually kinda nice. I'm especially enjoying the reactions of some of the men, not because I want to be chatted up by strange human men, but because of the effect it's having on Jasper. Bless him.

It's a delicate an' complicated bargain we've made with the humans to get them to help us an' I'm not sure they really appreciate what a long shot it is. We're reasonably certain that they won't suffer for it, otherwise we would never have involved them, however if the plan doesn't work Jasper an' I are gonna end up just as dead. Aro might be tempted by the idea of getting us to join the Guard but when he realises how completely we've exposed him to humans he's going to be pissed. What we are gambling on, thanks to what Gus has told us about him, is that involving the humans will enable us to create a stalemate. The more we've talked with the humans the more we've realised that we will be making an empty threat but we're banking on Aro not coming to the same conclusion. At least not until the Whitlocks are as far away from him as its vampirely possible to get.

The radio in my ear crackles an' Jasper's voice pulls me back to the present.

"What ya doin'?" He drawls.

"Dyin' of boredom." I sigh, keying the mike. "They're so _slow_."

He laughs. "Wanna come meet me on the roof?"

"In the worst possible way but if you think we're treating them to a round of vampire sex on top of everythin' else we've exposed you've got another think comin'."

"Aw, darlin' you're no fun." He whines.

I laugh without keying the mike, knowing that he can hear me anyway.

"You're a pervert." I scold him.

"If only you knew darlin', if only you knew." His low dirty chuckle sets my lady parts a flutter so I end the conversation an' take a tour of my team to see if they are nearly done.

Call me childish but I love getting to play with the secret service ear pieces an' radios, we don't really need them but I insisted, makes me feel special.

I have to say I'm impressed, they might be agonisingly sluggish but their grasp of technology is amazing, I'm a vampire an' even I can't see the gizmos they've planted around the building an' the wireless technology means there's no tell-tale electronic hum. It's pretty nifty.

Just as we are clearing up to leave a scuffle breaks out on the roof, the noise makes its way down the fire escape an' reaches our floor in the form of The Major clutching two frantically struggling secret service Agents.

"Anymore of you fuckers been plantin' explosives?" He demands.

Everyone shakes their heads emphatically.

"Explosives?" I ask him, that wasn't part of the plan.

"Fall-back position apparently." The Major informs me. "If everythin' goes to shit they were gonna blow the buildin' with us in it."

"Evans!" I bark into my radio. "Get up here!"

Evans, the Agent in Charge, hustles through the door a few moments later.

"Explosives?" I drawl. "I thought we agreed that they were a; pointless an' b; easily detectable to your average vampire nose?"

"We thought whatever you were doing to shield our scents would work on the C4." He shrugs giving me a 'you can't blame a guy for trying' look.

"Well it won't." I inform him trying hard not to laugh, I have a soft spot for Evans, and he reminds me of Charlie. "An' Jasper an' I don't particularly want to be blown up. Is there anymore?"

"No Ma'am. We were just gonna rig the roof."

The Major releases his Agents an' hands him the C4 with a snarl.

"_Food_ does not make decisions on its own." He reminds Evans before stalking away.

He's not much of a diplomat when he's angry. It takes me about half an hour to smooth out all the ruffled feathers, indignant food, you have to laugh. It's another hour or so before the site is properly cleaned up so no vampire will be able to tell we've been there. When the last of the undercover vans have departed into the night I go in search of Major Grumpy.

Eventually I track him down to a tree in Rock Creek Park, when I've got him under my shield it works a bit like GPS, just as well because there's no scent to follow.

"I believe I'm stressed out." He chuckles as I sit down under his tree.

"You need to stop terrorising the humans." I giggle. "They might change their minds about our deal."

"No. They won't." Still chuckling. "They got what they wanted so it doesn't hurt to remind 'em to tread carefully."

"Well you certainly did that. Half of 'em are gonna be off with stress after tomorrow night. That's as long as they aren't dead."

"That won't happen." He assures me, dropping down in front of me. "We've set it up pretty good, there might be some collateral damage but they should be safe."

"Am I a monster?" I ask him quietly, looking down at my hands.

"No darlin'." He says lovingly, crouching down an' taking my hands in his big strong ones. "You've done your best to make sure they stay alive while at the same time doin' everythin' you can to keep your family safe. I'm proud of you, my love."

I look up into his golden eyes. Jasper coma.

Wordlessly he picks me up bridal style an' sets off for the government safe house we've been given for the night.

The scent of roses hits me before he even opens the door. Inside the homely little apartment is lit by candles an' strewn with rose petals.

"How did you find time to get this done?" I gasp.

"Evans." He smirks. "Cheeky bastard agreed he owed me one after that stunt they pulled this afternoon. Fuckin' C4, I should have made him eat it."

"Oh no." I pout. "Don't go all grumpy on me now, I was startin' to feel kinda romantic."

"How romantic?" He asks waggling his eyebrows.

"Very. Romantic." I say huskily dragging my fingernail backwards an' forwards across his chest.

He slides me down onto my feet an' turns me to face him, his dark intense gaze taking my breath away an' making my knees go weak with anticipation.

"Oh darlin'." He says, his voice thick with desire as he drops gracefully to his knees in front of me. "The things I'm gonna do to you."

I close my eyes as he trails his hands up my legs from ankle to thigh, sliding my no nonsense skirt up an' hooking his thumbs into the front of my panties. Leaning forwards he buries his face in the junction of my thighs.

"You smell so good darlin'." He murmurs, ripping my panties away an' breathing me in.

He opens his mouth an' sucks my flesh into it.

"You taste so fuckin' good."

Oh Jesus, my eyes roll up into my head.

His tongue darts out, tasting me, an' my knees start to tremble, mercilessly he drags his tongue backwards an' forwards through my wet folds, big hands grasping my hips to try to hold me still.

"Sit down." He growls, giving me a little shove.

Boneless I flop back onto the couch an' he grabs my thighs, pulling me down further so my hips are dangling from the edge. Stalking forwards on his knees his black eyes bore into mine as he manoeuvres himself between my legs. Without breaking eye contact he slides one of his long fingers inside me pumping it hard as I gasp an' arch my back.

Still staring he adds a second finger an' brushes his thumb lightly across my throbbing clit. He thrusts his fingers in an' out of me an' continues to swirl this thumb while I gasp, moan an' writhe. The sensations driving me mad with desire but not quite giving me what I crave.

"Oh god, Jasper. _Please_."

His perfect lips quirk into a smirk. "Tell we what you want darlin'."

"Oh god, please, I want your mouth on me."

Groaning he lowers his face between my legs, gently an' delicately trailing his tongue across my wet flesh an' tracing around my entrance. I moan again pushing myself towards him an' he grasps the soft flesh of my ass suddenly, lifting me up to him an' attacking my clit seriously with his tongue.

Licking, nipping an' kissing he soon has me moaning and screaming, my limbs thrashing wildly as the heat roars through me scorching my nerve endings an' stimulating my muscles to twitch out of control. Abruptly he thrusts three fingers inside me, pumping them hard an' curling them into my sensitive spot. With a raw scream my first orgasm flashes through me an' I tighten around his fingers a flood of warmth washing onto his hand.

His tongue an' fingers slow their assault on me, gradually bringing me down as he laps, purring contentedly, at the wetness between my thighs. My hands find their way to his hair, rubbing the silken strands between my fingers.

We stay like that for a while, me playing with his hair, him licking lazily at my still sensitive flesh, fingers flexing slightly inside me.

Suddenly he nips at my nub an' I gasp clenching my walls around his still probing fingers.

With a growl he leans back flipping me over onto my front an' placing my knees on the carpet.

"Don't move darlin', I'll be right back." He orders.

I moan a little as I hear the tell tale sound of him removing clothes. An' I jump as I feel him pressing against me as he undoes the button on my skirt an' lowers the zipper. Slowly he eases the skirt down until it pools around my knees on the floor. I jump again as I feel his lips press against my ass cheek, his tongue flicking out before his razor sharp teeth nip it briefly.

He slides his hands up under my jacket, massaging my back through the silk of my blouse until he reaches my shoulders. Covering me with his body he leans down an' nibbles at the skin behind my ear as he spreads his hands an' slips the jacket from my shoulders, peeling it down my arms and away. Still kissing my neck he slips his hands underneath me massaging my breasts an' tugging at my aching nipples. I groan an' push back against him until I feel his erection, tantalisingly close to my body but he moves away from me a little with a warning growl.

"_Jasper_."

He chuckles, low an' dirty, breath tickling my ear. "You be a good girl." He whispers, nipping my ear lobe. "An' you'll get what you want. _Eventually_."

"Pig." I groan.

"Oink, oink." He chuckles, pinching my nipples roughly.

I push back into him again an' this time he grinds himself against me, shoving me forwards into the couch with a growl.

"Darlin'." He moans into my skin, grinding himself into me again. "I'm tryin' to tease you here, will you _please_ co-operate?"

"Ungh, try away."

"Ah, fuck it woman." He growls, tearing my bra an' blouse away from me in one swift movement before transferring his hands to my hips an' slipping his cock between my thighs.

I'm so wet he moves between them easily, sliding his length through my folds an' pushing the tip briefly against my clit before slipping back again. With each thrust he presses me into the couch, the rough fabric scraping deliciously against my swollen nipples. Desperately turned on I sink my teeth into one of the cushions to avoid crying out.

Growls an' snarls are building in his throat an' I can't help but smile. He won't be teasing me for much longer . . .

"Jasper." I pant. "I want you inside me, now."

"No." He grinds out through his teeth, teasing me mercilessly with his cock.

I clench my thighs tighter together, increasing the friction an' drawing a long painful groan from his lips.

"Behave." He warns me, his voice harsh.

Fat chance. I start thrusting back against him, the sound of our bodies coming together causing me to pant an' his growls to increase. Nearly there.

"Jasper, please, I'm begging you. Fuck me." I twist my face back over my shoulder an' lick my lips.

With an almost desperate howl he changes the angle of my hips an' plunges inside me.

"Yes!" I scream. I win.

"Bella." He hisses, giving in completely an' clutching my hips painfully as he drives into me.

Over an' over, harder an' harder. Parting an' opening me easily with each powerful thrust, moulding me an' stretching me to fit him and then pulling out a little, my muscles automatically tightening around him to try an' keep him deep inside me.

Now we're both panting an' grunting, lost in the sensations coursing through our bodies. He changes the angle of my hips again, pushing my body further down into the couch and entering me more deeply. I cry out as heat an' electricity race through me an' another orgasm builds.

Sensing it he drives into me even harder, holding my hips tightly as the couch starts trying to carry me away from him.

"Cum for me Bella." He growls. "I want to feel you cum around my hard cock as I fuck you."

Oh god, dirty talking Jasper. With a growl of my own I clamp my muscles around him as hard as I can heightening the pleasure of him moving deep an' fast within me. In moments my body can stand it no longer an' he drives me thrashing an' screaming over the edge limbs twitching madly as the unbearable tension in my muscles in released by a tide of white hot heat.

As I gasp an' pant he shows no mercy, settling back down on his knees pulling my trembling body with him. Holding me tightly to his chest he continues to roll his hips moving himself inside me as his hands knead my breasts an' his mouth attacks my neck.

Within minutes I am moaning again, grinding myself down on him trying to get him as deep inside me as I can. Switching his mouth to the other side of my neck he slides his hand down my body until his fingers find my pulsing clit. Moaning a little he begins to rub it between his fingers, the feeling sends a jolt of electricity through me an' I start gyrating up and down on him with almost total lack of control.

With a snarl he bites down on my shoulder pushing me roughly forwards with his chest, one arm wrapped around my waist supporting my body the other stroking my over stimulated bundle of nerves more forcefully.

In this new position I am completely powerless as he plunges into me harder an' faster. His lips moving constantly against my bare back as he murmurs his pleasure to me.

"Darlin' . . . . god . . . . tight . . . . want . . . . fuck . . . . you like . . . . love . . . . must . . . ."

Unavoidable, inevitable, tingling radiates out across my body, clenching my muscles so tight they judder reflexively. Heat follows until my skin is so hot it almost feels coated with sweat.

Mindlessly I start begging for release, my hands fisted in the couch cushions. Behind me Jasper's words are almost gone too his harsh breathing matching my own.

"So close, so close." He moans picking up the pace of his thrusts one final time an' pushing me forwards a little more so he can press deeper.

I scream as the pressure inside me becomes too much an' explodes outwards from where he fills me, every tensed muscle shattering, head thrown back as the mother of all orgasms annihilates me in intensely building waves.

"God, Bella!" He roars, his own body snapping taut as he throbs an' jerks inside me, his rhythm stuttering as his own climax hits him, hard, an' the pulsating of my walls drains him dry.

He collapses on top of me burying his face in my hair an' I can't help but sigh in contentment.

Tease me huh?

Woman; One. Man; Spent. Smug much?

After a while he moves again, snagging my ear lobe with his teeth an' I can feel him stirring and growing hard inside me.

"Oh, ho, ho, darlin'." He chuckles darkly. "You're in so much fuckin' trouble now."

God I love this man.

**A/N I thought if they were gonna go, they might as well go happy. I'm such a softie, lol . . . . **


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 39 Into the Valley**

**BPOV **

Evans had obviously been given another mission as Jasper emerges from the bedroom dressed in his trademark jeans, tight t-shirt, cowboy boots an' hat.

"Yours are in the bedroom." He mumbles, dropping a kiss on the top of my head as he passes me immersed in the report left on our doorstep this morning.

Evans has taken the his an' hers theme to heart, my outfit is identical. I'm not sure if that's cute or creepy. Oh well, at least we'll both be comfortable.

"They're there." Jasper informs me as he eyes rake over my tight white t-shirt an' figure hugging jeans.

"Thank god." I flop down onto the couch. "I was worried they'd change their plan when Hargreaves an' Edward went AWOL."

"So was I." I look up to see him frowning. "Suppose it's a trap?"

"J, does it really matter?"

"I suppose not." He sighs heavily.

I echo him with a sigh of own. Neither of us wants to die, neither of us is ready to leave the other but neither of us would live happily in the knowledge we didn't at least try.

"Depressin' ain't it?" He asks leaning over the couch an' burying his nose in my hair.

"Yeah."

He clambers over the back an' pulls me to him. I press my lips against his heart scar.

After an hour of holding each other quietly we leave to hunt before getting down to the field office.

They've already got several hours of footage but even with all the technology available they haven't been able to capture all the movement, vampires are just too fast.

We watch for quite a while, counting the Guard, trying to put names to faces an' desperately seeking some evidence of Pete an' Char. But the only faces we recognise are the Cullens, huddled together, motionless, looking scared an' miserable.

"Useless fuckers." Jasper growls.

I pat his shoulder.

As we suspected they haven't posted any guards as they've moved to this location. Who's gonna sneak up on a vampire?

About an hour before sunset a group ten of them leave, on foot, wearing dark clocks to shield their skin from the last of the day's sun.

"Shit." Jasper growls. "Where do you suppose their goin'?"

"Looking for you two? Their missing colleagues? Asturias?" Evans offers, then he swallows. "Hunting?"

"Maybe." Jasper sighs. "Could be a problem if they come back in the middle of things."

"They won't be able to get in." I point out. "An' they aren't gonna do much with all the humans hanging around."

"Let's hope so. Shame though, the one in the lead matched Gus's description of Demetri. We don't really wanna have to worry about him trackin' us for eternity."

Evans leaves before us, having a very large contingent of Agents an' military personnel to co-ordinate on site. Done with the video feed we follow him down to the command post near the abandoned warehouse where The Volturi are camped out.

"The cordons are in place." Evans informs us as one of the Agents fits our radios. "There isn't anything else we can do for you at this point. I'm afraid you're on your own. Good luck."

"Thank you." I tell him earnestly, shaking his hand. "Remind your men to keep their distance, we don't want any of you guys dyin'."

"Don't worry Ma'am. They've all been told to stay in eye contact with each other an' make enough noise to wake the devil if anything happens. Most of them have access to switch on the klieg lights an' every one of them has a noise maker of some description. First sign of trouble an' it'll be like Mardi Gras down here."

He shakes hands with The Major an' the two of them share a manly nod.

Turning away we scale a nearby building.

"Ready to go roof hoppin'?" The Major asks.

"As I'll ever be. Let's go get our family back."

He nods leading away across the roof line until we land silently on the warehouse.

I pause to check that my shields are in place, the one around the inner cordon, the one around the warehouse an' finally the one around us. As long as I keep them simple they should be easy to maintain.

We descend slowly.

The third storey is empty.

We creep down to the second floor, the Cullens are still there, their scent is strong, as is Char's. Pete an' Jonathan we can smell faintly. There are four guards an' no sign of the others.

The Major eases the door open an' I throw a pocket around us all to keep the sound in.

The Cullens gasp collectively as we fling ourselves through the doorway at the stunned guards. The Major blasts them with lethargy rendering them temporarily motionless and he an' I incapacitate them briskly before turning our attention to the captives.

"Charlotte." The Major drops to his knees in front of her slumped form.

I wince as I get a proper look at her, she's almost unconscious through loss of venom, her eyes empty dark pools, fresh an' barely healed bite marks cover her body. Part of her left breast is missing an' a chunk of her beautiful pale blonde hair has been ripped out.

Tenderly he begins to lap at the worst of her wounds, able to aid the healing process as it's his venom that runs in her veins.

After a few minutes she begins to stir an' The Major sits back on his haunches looking up at me with eyes which are beyond simply black with fury.

"Pete." She mumbles.

The Major rises his to his feet an' I drop down in his place wrapping my arms around my injured sister.

"Where is he?" I whisper into her hair.

"Gone. Took him away. Others gone too."

"What happened?"

"Attacked, tried to fight. Pain. Others dead, Matthew, Davis, Harry, Carla."

"Jesus." I close my eyes.

I open them again when Carlisle speaks. "She needs to feed."

He flicks his glance warily between The Major an' I.

"We can't leave yet." The Major informs him. "We have to get Pete an' Jonathan."

"They'll kill us all." Carlisle frets. "We have to get away while we still can."

"No one is leavin' until Bella lifts her shield."

Carlisle turns his worried eyes to me. "Bella?"

"Pete an' Jonathan first."

"You're crazy!" Carlisle begins to rant, casting worried eyes over what's left of his family. "They will kill us all for this. If you weren't going to rescue us why did you come?"

"I came." The Major growls, leaning down an' lifting Carlisle by the lapels. "To get my family. If I accidentally rescue you I'll consider it a bonus. Em, you look after everyone here, we'll be back."

He drops Carlisle back onto the floor an' starts towards the door.

"Stay here Char, we're goin' to get Pete." I kiss her forehead an' ease her back down onto the floor.

"Jasper, Major, _please_." Carlisle tries once more. "Let us take Charlotte an' leave."

The Major stalks back, towering over him. "Stay here an' don't move." He commands. "You put any member of my family or the humans involved in this in danger by doin' somethin' stupid an' I _will_ end you."

"Humans?" I hear Rosalie ask as The Major an' I flit through the door an' start down the fire escape.

At the first floor door I reach up an' touch The Major's face an' he closes his eyes briefly, leaning into me. 'I love you' he mouths.

'And I love you' I mime back.

He settles his hat down over his eyes an' pushes the door open with a loud crash.

Thirty pairs of eyes turn to us, bodies poised as if awaiting instruction.

In that tiny pause my brain takes an automatic inventory of the scene before me. There are vampires of all shapes and sizes in the cavernous room, some wearing the cloaks I have already seen, others casually dressed in what I would describe as European chic. A dark haired vampire is perched on what a marketing man would call a 'travel throne', Aro, judging by the bodyguard hovering at his back. I barely note his parched looking, almost translucent skin an' milky red eyes. Of far more concern is the hulking great dark haired vampire who is grasping Jonathan's severed head in his massive fist. I can't tear my eyes away from his agonised face as his head spins slowly by the hair, reflected flames from the fire dancing on his flat black eyes.

"Seize them!" Aro commands, breaking the spell.

The brute with Jonathan's head casts it away an' leads the charge.

The Major an' I surge forwards, shield easily deflecting approaching vampires, reaching Jonathan's head just before it rolls into the fire. The Major stops it gently with his booted foot.

"Stop!" Aro's voice rings out again an' all movement ceases.

I turn towards him, surprised to find a pleased smile on his face.

"Wonderful." He observes, as if we are already in the middle of a conversation. "Truly wonderful. I have seen your gifts of course in the minds of your allies but it _is_ a treat to see them in operation."

He rises from his throne an' takes an' glides a few steps towards us, black cloaked bodyguard on his heels like a shadow.

"You have no idea how pleased I was to discover, at least on face value, that you have not committed an act of treason. There are other, serious, transgressions we must of course discuss."

He turns an' floats back to his throne, seating himself comfortably.

"You might want to let poor Jonathan's head complete its journey into the fire Major Whitlock." He says with a cold smile. "I'm afraid the last of his body parts went in a while ago, let us not torture him any longer."

"Jonathan." I gasp gazing down into his eyes in horror.

He blinks rapidly an' gives me a ghastly smile.

The Major narrow his eyes an' looks carefully around scenting the air, like me he can find no trace of Jonathan's body. The lead weight settles a little heavier in my chest.

"Why?" I ask without thinking.

"I was forced to allow him to leave with Caius and I really do hate losing my belongings, it rankles." He continues, voice brightening. "I was hoping to reacquire both of them but sadly certain members of the Guard were a little over zealous when they were captured and both their mates were destroyed. It is a sadness but clearly neither my brother nor dear Jonathan were going to re-commit their service to The Volturi and I will not have loose ends running around, they bore me with their constant interruptions. I am sure you understand, Major?"

He growls glancing down at Jonathan. "You tortured them."

"Of course." Aro shrugs. "One should never pass up a scientific opportunity."

The Major turns to me an' briefly allows me to see the emotions playing across his face. I take his hand silently, understanding his pain at the thought of what we must do to Jonathan, his rage at being forced into this position an' his fear that Pete has already met the same fate.

"I am most curious." Aro interrupts our little moment. "While I applaud your bravery in coming here to rescue your coven it does seem to me to be more than a little reckless. Major, I am well aware of both your prowess and your strategic intellect, it therefore occurs to me that you will be perfectly cognisant with the slim chances of this encounter ending in your favour.

And Miss Swan, I have a great deal of respect for your burgeoning gift, indeed it would be a welcome addition to the Guard and yet I have seen your limitations in the minds of your associates.

Allow me to lay everything out before you. I find myself in need of some military expertise, sadly my previous help is no longer available. And of course I am always on the look out for extraordinary talent to augment the Guard.

I would very much like you both to join, Major, Miss Swan but that does not necessarily mean that I need you to. Let us make this negotiation as simple as possible for I have other matters to attend to.

We can stay here, for as long it takes your shields to fail, a process my Guard will obviously assist with, and then one of two things will occur. Either you will join the Guard regardless, or I will kill you. I am a capricious man and honestly it could be either, depending on my mood at the time.

Hence my curiosity, just why, exactly, are you among us?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 40 The Entrée Turns**

**BPOV **

It is my job to answer but I find myself reluctant to speak.

The vampire before me exudes a sense of power an' entitlement, he expects to be obeyed, I can almost feel that as a physical sensation rolling off him in waves. There is no doubt in his mind that ultimately he will get what he wants.

An' there is no doubt in mine either. My brilliant plan suddenly seems childish an' unrealistic. I had thought we would negotiate a truce, that I would leave here with my family an' friends. What a naïve fool I was to believe that The Volturi would follow any reasonable course of action, that my family would simply be sat here waiting for me, like the Cullens. That Aro would be civil an' willing to hear me out and negotiate. We are nothing to him, little better than humans, we might not be food but I can see on his face that he believes we are all _his_ to do with as he wishes. He is indulging us in a little game, like a cat toying with a mouse.

Of course we kind of knew we were going to come here an' end up dead, we'd even made a certain peace with it, or so I thought. An' yet now I suddenly realise that I don't want to die an' I really, _really_ don't want anything to happen to Jasper.

The Major squeezes my hand gently letting me know that the silence has gone on too long.

"We came to get our family back." I tell Aro finally, my voice sounding small an' weak. "We are innocent of any crime, none of us have done anythin' wrong. It was Stefan an' then Rutilio who plotted against you. We wanted to have a chance to explain everythin' an' leave with our covens, we only want to live in peace."

"Interesting." Aro muses. "I am afraid I cannot agree that any of you are innocent. I have seen clearly already that each and every one of you has exposed yourselves to humans, a crime _usually_ punishable by death.

On the subject of treason, I am pleased that you have dealt with Vladimir for us. At this very moment Demetri is leading a cadre of the Guard in search of Asturias, although I should warn you that guilt or innocence in this matter is hardly proved so far. Evidence _will_ be required for innocence to be believed.

As to living in peace. An admirable sentiment but sadly not something that can always be attained for those without power. And you _are_ without power. So now I am even more curious, how do you propose to obtain your desired goal Miss Swan?"

What he's basically saying is that everyone will be presumed guilty an' treated accordingly. My brother and my friends have been tortured an' killed. Poor Edward, my first love, was abused and broken. The injustice of it causes the mass in my chest to shiver an' groan. 'It isn't fair!' my mind screams.

I am not a weak an' helpless human girl any more. I am a strong vampire in my own right, mated to a legendary warrior an' still it isn't enough.

Beside me I can feel that mate practically trembling with rage. An' surprisingly it calms the downward spiral of doubt an' despair inside _me_. He has every right to be angry an' so do I, Pete's gone an' Char will understand. If Aro ends up killin' me an' mine I don't have to be fuckin' polite about it an' I don't have to hand him my spine first.

The Major squeezes my hand again, he loves what he calls my 'mean ass temper'.

"Actually, _Aro_, I'd appreciate it if you'd address me as Ma'am. An' I think you'll find we're neither powerless nor stupid." My voice sounds calm an' level, commanding even, and he blinks rapidly in surprise. "You're all trapped in this buildin', nobody leaves unless I will it an' _that _is somethin' I can keep up until the cows come home. Everythin' that happens here is being recorded by the US Secret Service, humans Aro, an' is bein' beamed live to several locations around the world to be recorded there. We are also surrounded by two cordons of humans, thousands of them to be exact, each an' every one bein' filmed usin' the latest technology an' each an' every one ready to draw as much attention as possible. Basically, unless we walked out of here with our family _you_ were gonna be famous."

"Are you insane?" He roars leaping to his feet.

"No." I answer simply. "Just pissed."

Several members of the Guard growl at my audacity but I keep my eyes focussed on Aro. His face goes blank for a moment, deep in thought.

As if orchestrated to demonstrate the truth of my words the radio at my ear crackles into life.

"Ma'am." The disembodied voice reports. "The other vampires have returned, with two additions, a man and a woman. They are currently circling around looking for a way through the cordon and shield."

"Evans." I key my mike. "Please go ahead an' inform them that we are holdin' Aro an' they should make themselves known an' await further instructions."

"Yes Ma'am."

Almost immediately we hear him make the announcement over the tannoy system set up outside.

Aro's eyes meet mine and an unidentifiable expression forms on his face.

Time ticks by.

"Ma'am." Evans's voice interrupts my stare down with the leader of The Volturi. "There has been an incident. The two newcomers have left and there is a small pile of body parts being fed into a hastily created fire. The leader of the remainder of the group wishes to know if you require any assistance 'taking out the trash'?"

Beside me The Major chuckles an' I spare a look to see that evil grin forming on his perfect lips.

"Ask him to wait please." I order.

"Yes Ma'am."

I turn my attention back to Aro.

"I take it Caius was Demetri's sire?" I ask, managing not to smirk.

Aro nods briefly his expression becoming dark an' dangerous.

"Jane!" He snaps.

A tremor runs through me, Jonathan told me all about this Jane's gift.

Upstairs Char's venom curdling scream rends the air.

Desperately I grapple with my mental shield, the one that fits so easily around my mate, for everyone else it's like trying to stuff an octopus into a string bag. Even though I know Aro is baiting me to use up my strength there's no way I'm going to let my sister suffer whatever the hell _this_ is.

Char's screaming scours my soul as I struggle to protect her, my eyes frantically scanning the assembled Guard in search of Jane. A tiny blonde vampire swathed in a cloak catches my attention, there is a nasty little smile on her face an' her red eyes are literally glowing with satisfaction, instinctively I know it is her.

Acknowledging my scrutiny her smile widens as if she is enjoying my recognition an' presumably my fruitless attempts to protect Char's pain filled mind.

I shut my eyes as panic wells within me. Jesus, Char. I have to help her and yet the sound of her screams is filling my useless head an' interfering with my ability to concentrate.

The lead weight in my chest gathers mass, further tugging at my consciousness. What fuckin' use is my gift, why can't I get it to work when I need it most?

My eyes snap open locking on Jane's glinting red ones, she lets out a happy little laugh.

Fuckin' bitch!

Intuitively I throw my physical shield around her an' start to shrink it, she gasps an' the smile slips from her face. Furious I squeeze harder, making it smaller an' smaller. There is a brief moment of resistance an' then my shield suddenly deflates rapidly until it's so small it winks out of existence with a pleasant pop.

Char stops screaming an' a plume of dust floats down to the floor.

"Nasty." The Major mutters with satisfaction.

Panting heavily into the total silence I watch the dust settle into a pile with utter fascination. Holy shit, I just crushed a vampire. Suddenly I start to laugh. I just crushed a fuckin' vampire. With my mind. An' it was easy.

Slowly I track my eyes away from the dust pile an' across the warehouse floor to the shiny Italian loafers of one Aro Volturi. They work their way almost lazily up his expensive slacks an' couture shirt before meeting his flat black eyes.

"What do you want?" He asks quietly.

"Ultionis." The Major growls.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 41 Myth and Legend**

**BPOV **

Aro's mouth pops open to make a response but anything he was going to say is drowned out by a high pitched wail.

Off to the left a diminutive blonde vampire is bent over double, his arms wrapped around his waist, keening.

Jane's twin, Alex, Aled, whatever.

Suddenly propelled into action by the kind of rage I can identify with, he charges forwards, launching himself at me with murder in his eyes.

I drop my physical shield an' The Major steps forward catching him easily around the throat. For a moment he swings wildly in The Major's clutches like a crazy life size pendulum an' then, as a sense of self-preservation takes over, he begins to flail around wildly.

The Major holds him at arm's length, regarding him dispassionately.

"Alec." He comments, as if he's just identified a species of bird at a wildlife sanctuary.

"Not friendly." I murmur.

Nodding The Major snaps his tiny neck like a twig an' then tosses his body into the fire.

The tongue of flame it creates bathes the whole space in hellish light which The Major's wild eyes reflect back at me.

"Darlin'?" He asks politely.

"Miss Swan!" Aro snarls. "You will regret this."

Not as much as you will, my creepy little friend.

Easily I peel my shield back around the huge vampire who had Jonathan's head, nodding to my mate when he's free.

The Major rolls his head an' neck easily an' settles his hat further over his eyes. Stepping away from me he makes an insolent come hither gesture at the vampire with the fingers of his right hand.

The dark haired vampire grins an' turns to Aro silently asking permission.

"Go ahead Felix." Aro consents.

The giant stalks forwards an' he and The Major begin circling each other like prize fighters. While they size each other up several other members of the Guard attempt to join them but find themselves still restrained by my shield.

Secure in the knowledge that nothing else can happen I keep my eyes fixed on my mate as he prepares to dispense some justice of his own.

It is something of a shock to see a vampire that much bigger than The Major but where he is poetry in motion Felix is more like an aircraft carrier manoeuvring in port. Nevertheless my concern for my mate causes me to start breathing, there might not be much chance of Felix landing one on him but my god if he does he will do some serious damage. He's like a broadsword to The Major's épée.

Done sizing each other up they come together with an almighty crash which sets the walls of the old building quivering around us.

Felix's oversize arms close around The Major's torso in a seemingly unbreakable grip, as he begins to lift him off the floor The Major jerks his head back an' with a wicked grin slams it forwards into Felix's jaw.

Two teeth leap free an' clatter away to the floor as the giant drops him reflexively. Instantly whipping around The Major kicks out at him karate style an' Felix staggers back a few steps but still manages to swing his massive fist. It misses my swiftly ducking mate but swipes the hat clean off his head.

Immediately The Major launches himself at Felix's chest an' the two of them fall to the floor rolling around for a moment like a couple of barroom brawlers. Except that these are two vampires, snapping an' snarling at each other with deadly teeth.

Using his tree trunk like thighs Felix powers to his feet almost tossing The Major off to one side. Lithe as a panther my mate twists landing nimbly on the balls of his feet already waiting for the hulking vampire's next move. Despite a few new bites he is smiling broadly, an excited gleam in his black eyes.

Felix rushes The Major who dodges to the side easily, swinging back to face him just in time to duck a right hook but moving instead directly into path of an oncoming left.

I gasp as Felix's fist lands on The Major's jaw with a sound like a sonic boom. He staggers backwards an' I get ready to throw my shield around him. Just as I am about to, Felix launches himself forwards with far more speed than I've seen yet, expecting as I do, to land on a dazed and unprepared opponent. Instead it's The Major's fist he lands on. With another eardrum rattling bang Felix's huge body jerks backwards an' sails across the floor.

The Major roars in fury an' charges after him, landing on him before he can regain his feet. With a savage snarl he sinks his teeth into Felix's shoulder, partially ripping his head away from his body. Desperately Felix closes his hands around The Major's throat an' begins to squeeze.

The Major returns the favour, venom from his snarling mouth dripping onto Felix's face, someone's neck gives an ominous creak but just as I am about to step in The Major's powerful shoulders flex an' the giants head breaks free an' bounces across the floor towards me, I put my foot out and stop it unconsciously.

Smiling The Major rises to his feet an' very slowly and very deliberately dismembers Felix's body, dropping the parts disdainfully in the fire until only his head remains, resting silently beside Jonathan's.

When he's done an' every eye is still glued to him he casually retrieves his hat before raising himself to his full height an' ripping the t-shirt away from his magnificent body with a deep, vicious growl.

"Who wants to be next?" He asks as its echo dies away.

I fight back an extremely inappropriate urge to shout 'Me!' an' wait to see what happens.

"An interesting tactic." Aro observes calmly. "Take us out one at a time, as many as possible before your shields collapse. Not very noble however."

I throw my head back an' laugh, filled with a bittersweet memory of Pete.

"Nobody ever said The Major fights fair, just that he always wins." I drawl.

The Major gives me a small bow an' then turns to face The Volturi.

"You." He decides, pointing to two cloaked Guards champing at the bit to join the fight.

I release them quickly an' step forwards to join my mate.

These two are dealt with rapidly an' efficiently, from the gentle poking at my bendy mental shield I assume that one of them has a gift but whatever it was we will never know.

The fire climbs higher.

I would never, in a million years, have imagined myself being this cold blooded. Love, survival, betrayal, pain, rage an' vampirism certainly change a girl.

In methodical silence we work our way through Aro's Guard while he watches us impassively. The rigid discipline that Gus described, a little proudly, is starting to break down. Trapped inside my shield they are snarling, growling an' throwing themselves against their prison walls. An' though it's exactly the same reaction to the inevitability of it I would be having, have been having these last few months, I can find no pity or mercy. It's either them or us an' I have already chosen.

Ten Guard members in I gradually become aware that I'm getting tired. My shield around the furious an' viciously snarling Volturi begins to stutter an' die.

"Next." The Major orders, practically rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Sensing my hesitation he turns to me with a look of understanding on his beautiful face, once again allowing me to see his emotions there. "Let it go darlin'." He murmurs. "Let 'em all go an' we'll finish this the old fashioned way, for Gus."

With a sigh I let everything go except the mental shield around my mate, whatever happens I want to feel him.

"Emmett!" He roars. "It's now or never!"

Without waiting he surges forwards heading directly for Aro an' his ludicrous 'travel throne'.

An' as so often seems to happen around me, all hell breaks loose.

Three casually dressed but deadly serious looking vampires are closing in on me when an enormous brown haired bear of a vampire, whooping like a schoolboy, crashes into them scattering them in all directions like skittles. A golden haired goddess follows in his wake an' immediately sinks her teeth into an exposed neck.

Free, I whirl on my heels an' start making my way after The Major.

From the other end of the warehouse six more vampires are sprinting across the floor an' crashing into the remaining Volturi ranks from behind. The noise is indescribable in such a confined space an' the structure groans an' shivers alarmingly.

Relieved I dart forwards, there are more than enough vampires on The Major's tail already without having to worry about any more.

I frantically rip them away from his back, flipping my shield up in a few quick flashes. Shrieking fills the air as body parts are randomly severed, sadly there is no major damage but it is enough to halt their attack on my mate.

As they turn their attention to me I just have time to see The Major close his big hands around Aro's neck, his momentum bearing, vampire, throne an' bodyguard to the floor.

The first one to reach me gets a Bella Whitlock roundhouse punch to the jaw an' falls away to the side with an endearing look of surprise on his face. Guards two an' three pause slightly to re-evaluate an' two gets his legs swept out from under him while three receives my elbow in his solar plexus and is then swung over my head directly into the waiting fire.

Number two gets his arms around my legs an' pulls me down, I kick frantically as his mouth opens an' his sharp teeth descend on my right calf. Astonishingly I am saved by the second floor of the warehouse deciding to join us on the first with an earth shattering crash.

Ouch. Grabbing a chunk of concrete floor as it bounces past me I bring it down on two's head with as much force as I can, immediately he lets go of my legs to protect himself. I lift myself up in a shower of rubble an' pound it down onto him again an' again until it crumbles an' he stops moving. Dropping my impromptu weapon I struggle up through the wreckage an' regain my feet.

Around me is a sea of masonry an' twisted metal from which other vampires are beginning to emerge. The fire is still burning an' in its glow is a movie maker's dream of bombed out war zone.

In front of me another vampire springs to his feet from the rubble, a dark haired, red eyed, mirror image of Jasper. Right down to the intricately woven battle scars covering the visible parts of his body.

We stare at each other wordlessly for a moment an' then he grins like a pirate.

"Pleased to meet you Ma'am." He purrs, winking at me an' then diving on the closest recovering Guard.

Strangely shaken I am about to lunge after him when a deep bass roar sends tremors through the wounded building an' The Major surges to his feet, shrugging off debris like its water, Aro's severed head clutched in his triumphantly upraised fist.

Oh my faulty libido. I know what's wrong with this picture but he _is_ truly magnificent. Half naked, amazing body glistening with venom an' streaked with brick dust, hat pushed back on his beautiful golden head. Black eyes glittering dangerously, perfect lips drawn back from lethal venom dripping teeth. Myth an' legend made terrifying flesh. The Major in all his glory.

He's _so_ gonna get it later.

A deathly hush falls an' all movement ceases as he casts his eyes commandingly over the scene.

"Oh pack it in, drama queen." A familiar voice drawls.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 42 Comfortably Numb**

**BPOV **

For a moment The Major's face breaks into an ear splitting grin an' a brief flare of joy rolls across the wreckage.

Whirling I find my missing brother behind me, cradling his small, but perfectly formed wife in his arms. There aren't words to describe what the sight of him, grinning like the asshole he is, does to me. A feeling of calm starts to creep through me, numbing most of my other churning emotions an' starting to dissipate the weight in my chest, maybe everything will turn out right after all.

The Major's previous no nonsense expression returns immediately an' while everyone is pinioned by his piercing stare I take the chance to look around.

Rosalie, whilst giving me the stink eye, is helping a badly mauled but maniacally grinning Emmett through the rubble towards the relatively clear area at the front of the warehouse. Pete notices too an' strides after them, still holding Char tenderly. As he passes he blows me a kiss an' pokes his tongue out at The Major. Who growls. I supress a chuckle, who else would taunt The Major while he's holding the head of what was, formerly, the most powerful vampire in the world?

In front of me five vampires are attempting to surround the Volturi survivors who are all on their knees, bowed towards The Major with their necks exposed in submission.

Instinctively I step forwards an' fill the weakness in the line. The pirate, Demetri I presume, rewards me with a shockingly sexy smile.

"My Lord?" He asks, addressing The Major.

You can almost see the excess testosterone leaking out of The Major like air from a tyre. He regards Aro's head thoughtfully for a moment.

"The humans do not need to see what happens next." He says finally. "Bella, destroy the rest of their equipment. Demetri incapacitate the prisoners until we are ready to deal with them."

Immediately Demetri an' his four vampires jump forwards an' tear the limbs from their bodies.

Rolling my eyes I drop down onto my hands an' knees, sifting through the rubble. There is something going on here I can't quite put my finger on. An' while I normally don't like that feeling at all, for the time being I am too numb to care.

Demetri and his cohorts appear beside me.

"We know what we are looking for." He tells me. "Allow us to assist you."

Quickly we establish that most of the equipment has been destroyed by the collapse of the building. What is left, we crush.

"A masterful plan My Lady." Demetri commends me, holding out his hand to help me to my feet.

I nod mutely, not yet sure what to make of him.

He chuckles like a man used to having this effect on women. An' I hide my smile, Char's gonna love him.

While we've been working The Major has deposited Aro's head in our growing collection an' set about retrieving other body parts, making orderly piles. He's not projecting at the moment but I can tell he is deep in thought, planning an' apparently worrying. He looks old an' weary again. Another nagging tug at my subconscious.

We gather around him silently as he finishes his task.

"My Lord?" Demetri asks respectfully.

The Major eyes him unhappily before speaking in a resigned voice. "Report Demetri."

"My Lord. We were sent to capture the traitor Rutilio Asturias. He already had several members of the Guard with him, including Chelsea, they had detained him an' were already preparing to bring he and his mate to Washington.

We took your brother with us, I was able to convince Aro that his assistance would be required as I have not yet met either Asturias or his new wife.

When we returned and found this location sealed there was an altercation, Asturias and his wife escaped in the confusion. I did not judge it prudent to go after them at that time as more serious matters were occurring here. For this I apologise My Lord, my men and I will be honoured to retrieve him for you as soon as you are ready."

The Major winces an' Pete strolls up to stand beside him with a strange smile on his face.

"How do I know I can trust you an' your men?" The Major asks.

"My Lord. Caius Ofonius Tigellinus was my sire and I have remained loyal to him. It was my duty to stay on in Volterra and I owe my continued existence to him. If he had not honoured his agreement with Aro Volturi I would have been destroyed many centuries ago. Following Aro's death I am certain my men and I would not have lasted much longer in his court.

My sire trusted and admired you. I will do the same."

The Major snorts, looking strangely unhappy but before he can speak my radio crackles.

"Ma'am?" Evans's voice is strained. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes but the area is not secure yet. There are several injured vampires here, please make sure no one approaches."

"Yes Ma'am."

The Major opens his mouth but again, before he can speak, Carlisle interrupts him.

"What have you _done_ Jasper?" He gasps in shock.

Demetri growls warningly an' Carlisle flinches.

"My Lord, what would you have me do with these prisoners?" Demetri asks, looking all piratical again.

The Major rolls his eyes. "Carlisle please take Esme an' tend to Em an' Char, they are both injured. This matter does not concern you at present."

I think Carlisle was going to argue but then he gets another look at Demetri's face an' changes his mind. Quickly he scuttles off with Esme in tow.

As soon as they are far enough away The Major returns his attention to Demetri.

"What of these other Guards?" He asks, gesturing to our dismembered captives. "Can they be trusted?"

"I do not believe so My Lord." Demetri eyes them coldly. "Chelsea's gift is not always needed to create loyalty in the Guard."

"Very well." The Major nods. "An' the Guard members with Rutilio?"

"Chelsea and two of her men are loyal to Asturias." Demetri answers. "I do not know what the other two will do when they discover what has happened My Lord."

"Are there other Guard in the country?"

"Yes My Lord. There are currently thirty five Guard here, including ourselves." Demetri gestures to his men. "And the five with Asturias."

"Will the others be a problem?"

"No My Lord, I do not believe so."

The Major casts his eyes slowly around the warehouse an' the vampires gathered within. He sighs heavily when they finally come to rest on me an' he looks almost regretful. Again, I feel like I'm missing something.

"Let us do what needs to be done." The Major says wearily. "Recall them."

"My Lord." Demetri bows slightly in acknowledgement an' Pete gives me a small smile.

Before I can start worrying that we'll have another massive fight on our hands The Major crosses to the dismembered Guards an' silently begins moving their body parts into the fire. I step forwards intending to help but Pete gently shakes his head an' wraps his arms around me pulling my back against his chest.

"_He_ has to do this little sister." He says quietly.

Not really understanding but unwilling to question him I sink back into my brother's embrace an' try to relax. Across the space I can see the Cullens an' Char watching intently.

In a strangely loaded silence we watch The Major methodically feed the fire. He pauses briefly after throwing Aro's body in an' looks across at us. Behind me Pete nods.

The Major lifts Felix's head an' tosses into the fire. Then he picks up Aro's an' stares into his eyes, his lips move but I can't hear what he says. Suddenly angry again he hurls Aro's head violently into the fire.

Visibly calming himself he gently lifts Jonathan's head an' now Pete releases me an' I rush to his side just as he closes his eyes an' drops his chin onto his chest.

I wrap my arms around his waist an' press my lips onto the skin between his shoulder blades. He shudders slightly an' relaxes against me.

"Bella." He breathes.

We stand like this for a long time until the sound of Pete's approach rouses us. He has Char supported in his arms again.

"Goodbye Jonathan." She says quietly, leaning down an' brushing her lips against his dirty forehead.

"Goodbye Jonathan." Pete adds, staring into Jonathan's almost lifeless eyes. "It was an honour an' a privilege man."

"Goodbye Jonathan." Jasper murmurs as they stare at each other intently.

Gently he passes Jonathan's head to me an' as I look down at him the last of the lead weight in my chest wrenches in distress.

"I am so sorry Jonathan." I whisper. "So sorry we weren't there when you needed us."

He blinks an' tries to smile.

Wrapping us in my shield I walk very slowly into the centre of the fire an' there, with venom pooling in my eyes I gently lay Jonathan's head down and let him go.

I stay there for a long time, eyes closed, not thinking about anything until I feel a twinge of concern from Jasper. With a less heavy heart I step out of the fire to find my family waiting for me.

Jasper pulls his coven into his arms an' squeezes us tightly. The four of us make a synchronised contented sigh, which says it all really.

Eventually Char lets out a little moan. "J, crushin' the injured here bro." She gasps.

Laughing Jasper releases us an' we pull apart.

Demetri an' his little group are watching us intently, drawing closer. Jasper sighs an' I look at him quizzically but he shakes his head an' gives me a look that almost strips the skin from my bones.

Reaching out his hand he places it gently around the back of my neck, twisting his fingers into my hair an' pulling me slowly towards him. Leaning down he ghosts his lips across mine, flicking out his tongue. As natural as breathing I gasp an' open my mouth. Immediately his tongue takes possession an' with a groan he pulls me roughly against him. My hands lock around his neck an' he kisses me with a passion that curls my toes an' practically sets my hair on fire.

"Darlin'." He murmurs, pulling back an' brushing my lips lightly with his. "There somethin' I need to expla . . . ."

"J." Pete interrupts. "Char an' Emmett need to hunt."


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all. **

**Rated M for a reason. **

**Chpt 43 Blind Sided**

**BPOV **

The Cullens, along with Pete an' Char disappear off to their preferred hunting grounds while Jasper an' I debrief the humans.

Throughout this process Demetri an' his men follow us closely, watching Jasper like hawks. Honestly it's starting to creep me out an' I can tell it's making him uncomfortable too but since my shield is still around both of us an' I can't sense any fear from him I stay calm.

Demetri has already informed us that we are meeting the Guard at a Volturi safe house in Virginia but again, I can't work up any real stress as Jasper seems relaxed about it.

Finally the others return from their hunting an' we say goodbye to Evans, promising to meet him at his office later in the week. We need to agree the details of how we will fulfil our side of the bargain.

Demetri an' his men have rounded up a couple of The Volturi's massive SUVs, deftly they spilt Whitlocks from Cullens an' urge us inside. For once I am grateful for his attentiveness, I really don't want to face Carlisle just yet, I don't know how he'll react to the news about Edward but I doubt it will be good an' Jasper really doesn't need that right now.

We are all silent on the two hour drive to Harrisonburg, both constrained by the presence of Demetri an' two of his men and just plain old happy to be together again. Char an' I spend the trip curled into the laps of our mates and the car is filled with the low sound of satisfied purring.

"We're nearly there." The driver, Alfredo, announces.

I sigh. I've spent the last few hours in a blissful Jasper coma, wrapped in his arms, bathed in his scent, my lips pressed to the torture scar over his heart an' his nose buried in my hair. Now reality is going to intrude again an' already I have a vague sense of foreboding.

We climb out of the cars an' stretch unnecessarily, surveying the dark house.

As Demetri an' his men scout the area an' open up the house, flippin' on the lights, Carlisle and his family approach cautiously.

Oh yeah. Sense of foreboding.

Jasper takes my hand an' together we step forward to meet them.

"Carlisle." He says heavily. "Please come inside, there is something we need to tell you."

"Do you know where Edward is?" Esme asks hopefully. "We know about Alice, your brother told us. Please, Jasper, I can't bear to lose another child."

"Come an' sit down Esme." Jasper says kindly, nodding to Demetri who leads us inside to large comfortably furnished lounge.

Jasper settles himself into an overstuffed armchair an' I sit on the floor between his feet so he can play with my hair. Immediately I feel his fingers trailing through the strands.

The Cullens sit stiffly on the huge couch while Pete an' Char perch on an ornate loveseat. Poor Esme already looks utterly heartbroken, Carlisle is composed. Rosalie is still glowering at me an' Em is gently stroking her hair, not looking at anyone.

"How much do you know about how Edward came to be with The Volturi?" Jasper begins.

"Not much." Carlisle admits. "When they came for us at the house he didn't seem to be himself and he wouldn't talk to me, to us. Aro would not tell me anything, he said the time for explanations would be later. Peter told me that you believe Rutilio captured him and sold him on to The Volturi. Beyond that I know nothing, other than that he disappeared again with Hargreaves a few days ago."

I turn my head an' place a kiss on the inside of Jasper's knee, closing my eyes to try an' block out his next words an' my perfect memory of Edward's horrific fate.

Softly Jasper explains what happened to Edward an' what we learnt from Hargreaves. When he's done there is a long silence an' I crack open my eyes.

Pete an' Char look stricken, as much as they wouldn't have pissed on Edward if he was on fire they are both compassionate people an' wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.

Rosalie an' Em are frozen. As my eyes reach Esme her face collapses an' sobs wrack her body. Carlisle gathers her to side without taking his eyes from Jasper's.

Jasper shifts uncomfortably in the chair an' I drop my mental shield so he can feel my love, the emotions in the room must be killing him so I climb up into his lap an' hold him in a vice like grip. Gratefully he drops his head onto my shoulder, his ragged breathing tickling the hairs on my neck, his own arms coming around me tightly.

Composed again Jasper looks up to meet Carlisle's eyes.

"Why didn't you try to help him?" Carlisle asks quietly.

Jasper looks at Esme, Rosalie an' Em meaningfully. "I had my family to think of. I was not in a position to care for a mentally unstable vampire. I made a choice."

Carlisle opens his mouth an' then closes it again.

Beneath me Jasper stiffens. Immediately Pete, Char an' I are on our feet.

"I can feel your emotions Carlisle." Jasper says coolly. "An' I can understand them only too well but we both know that attackin' me will be the last thing you ever do."

"My Lord?" Demetri questions, appearing in the doorway.

Jasper ignores him an' continues to stare at his erstwhile father.

"I am sorry Carlisle." He says eventually. "I wish there could have been another way."

Slowly Carlisle relaxes, pulling Esme onto his lap. Tension drains out of the room.

Demetri steps further into the room. "Dr Cullen." He offers. "If it will help I can tell you about how Edward came to Volterra and his time there?"

"Please." Esme snuffles. "I need to understand what happened to my son."

Jasper stands, offering his chair to Demetri an' retreats to the far end of the room with Pete in tow. I join Char on the loveseat.

Demetri takes over, explaining to Carlisle an' Esme how Edward arrived in Volterra, his treatment an' gradual deterioration until he became a menace to all but Aro.

While they are talking I am torn between respectfully hearing out Edward's tale an' the intensely whispered conversation between Jasper an' Pete, of which I can only catch snippets.

" . . . . can't leave a vacuum. Rutilio . . . ."

" . . . . just settin' ourselves up to be a fuckin' target . . . ."

" . . . . only ones strong enough at the moment . . . ."

"She'll come around, she might even li . . . ."

" . . . . we love you . . . . support you whatever you choose . . . ."

"Just do it your way man . . . ."

"Wouldn't have to be forever . . . ."

"He's just waitin' for you to . . . ."

Unable to stand it any longer I get up an' move over to join them, Char trotting eagerly in my wake. Jasper gives me his best panty wetting smile an' foreboding startles me by unexpectedly making its presence known again.

"Bella." He takes my hand preparing to lead me outside. "I need to talk to you darlin' . . . ."

"My Lord." Demetri interrupts. "My men will show the Cullens to their rooms. Do you require anything else while we wait for the Guard to arrive?"

Jasper rolls his eyes an' Pete chuckles, obviously happy to have a rival in the 'let's keep Bella an' Jasper apart' stakes.

Regretfully Jasper pecks me on the cheek an' puts his arm around Demetri's shoulder, leading him away.

"I suppose you had better brief me on the situation in Volterra." He requests as they disappear into the dining room.

"Thank fuck he's gone." Pete declares. "I thought I'd never get my two favourite ladies alone."

He pulls us both into a hug causing another round of contented sighing. None of us is in a hurry to break it up so we stay huddled together with our arms around each other.

"Pete." I eventually mumble into his armpit. "What does Jasper keep tryin' to tell me?"

"You know J sweet thing." His chest rumbles as he speaks. "He's probably gonna go all mushy an' tell ya how much he loves ya, before he spoils it all by tellin' what he's gonna do to ya when he finds a vacant bed."

"If he can wait that long." Char laughs.

I swat her butt. "Stop dissin' my man."

"Oh sugar." She teases. "You know the only thing that interests J is gettin' inside your pants."

"She's right you know." Jasper interjects in a low sexy drawl. "I only study history an' philosophy to keep me occupied because my sister thinks stayin' in bed makin' out all day is a sin. Which is why she ain't comin' on our honeymoon."

Pete releases me with a chuckle so I can wrap myself around a still semi naked Jasper.

"What happens next?" I ask. "Are we going after Rutilio now?"

"No." Jaspers says firmly, setting his jaw.

Pete an' Char snicker.

I open my mouth, temper flaring, ready to argue. I am not putting up with anymore of his 'revenge is a season in hell' bullshit. That fuckin' Conquistador is going down.

"I said _no_." Jasper repeats, glaring down at me. "Wedding first. Recreational shredding afterwards."

"Oh. Okay." My ire vanishes immediately, this is a set of priorities I can get behind.

"Thank god for that." He says with evident relief. "I want to make you my wife before somethin' else goes wrong."

"God J." Char drawls. "You're such a fuckin' romantic."

"Speaking of which, what is it you keep tryin' to tell me?"

"Ah, well, th . . . ."

"My Lord." Demetri announces. "The rest of the Guard are here."

Jasper an' I stare into each other's eyes for a beat an' then laugh.

"We're comin' Demetri." He chuckles, adding to me in an' undertone. "But not with as much enthusiasm as we will be later."

Great, I'm gonna meet a load of strangers with wet panties and an inane grin on my face. Stupid dirty minded vampire.

Pete an' Char follow us outside where thirty or so cloaked figures are milling about on the overly manicured lawn, heads together, filling the air with the buzz of conversation. Unsure what is about to happen I stand proudly beside my mate, strangely glad that the first time they see him it will be as beautiful an' deadly, the ultimate warrior.

Demetri clears his throat an' as one they come to attention, eyes focussed on him.

"Aro, Princeps Volturi, is dead. Vanquished in battle by The Major of The Southern Wars." Demetri's voice is loud an' commanding. "I deem him worthy."

"Oh shit." Jasper groans.

"_Master_." Demetri an' the Guards pronounce in unison, sinking down with a uniform rustle of cloaks an' soft thump of bended knees, baring their throats to my mate.

"What the fuck?" I gasp.

"All actions have consequences little sister." Pete intones solemnly as he lowers himself to his knees an' exposes his own neck.

**The End**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Epilogue**

So here I fuckin' sit, in my tree, de facto ruler of all vampires.

He who knows shit has proudly announced that he always knew this was gonna happen, just not how or why. Fucker.

I wonder if he knew I'd be too scared to go home? My soon to be wife can't decide whether to fuck me senseless or rip me a new one, an' so far she's tried both. Though thankfully, to date, she's had more success with the former. I've been dreamin' for a long time of seeing her float down the aisle towards me, now I'm worried she'll be carryin' a fuckin' frying pan in her dainty little hands instead of a bouquet.

I shudder. As much as I love her mean ass temper I like it best when it's directed at someone other than me.

Even when I explained to her we weren't technically the new Volturi she was still pretty pissed. Apparently the distinction that we are in fact just the largest most powerful coven in the world didn't cut any ice with her either. Probably because my fuckin' brother then proceeded to tell her that as such we would be regarded as 'in charge' in lieu of a suitable alternative makin' themselves known. I think it was the knowledge that the most likely alternative to present themselves would be one Rutilio Asturias that pushed her over the edge.

Anyhow, I suppose it won't do any harm for the Guard, sorry, rest of my coven, to live in immortal fear of bein' crushed out of existence by the wife's nifty little gift. It was a nice SUV though, I was lookin' forward to havin' a drive. I suppose I should be grateful it wasn't Rosalie, it was a fuckin' close run thing.

"Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock!" My sister screams, nearly shattering my eardrums. "Get ya fuckin' ass back in this house. You need to get dressed, we're leavin' for the church in thirty minutes."

Yup. De facto ruler of all vampires.

**A/N Okay, so clearly I have somehow managed to turn this into a trilogy. I know you're all groaning an' banging your heads on the table so I promise the next one will be the last story in the series. Absolutely. No more after the next one. Promise. Never again. **

**If you'd just come with me an' support me along with it, like you have done with the first two, I'd be the happiest an' most grateful writer in the world. Not that I'm begging or anything.**

**Oh right, I am, purleeeeaaaase . . . . . . . . **

**An' finally. On the subject of grateful an' happy. I'd spent many a contented hour on ff reading the wonderful stories that people write before finally plucking up the courage to have a go myself. An' I have to say, that it's the reviewers who keep me going an' lift me over the hump when I get stuck. So thank you, to all of you, it's really **_**your**_** fault I'm writing a third story, an' the more you review the quicker I'll get going, just sayin' . . . .**


End file.
